Nadie como Tú
by sailor kripton
Summary: Una brillante y solitaria mujer que sueña sólo con la maternidad… cautivada por un hombre que no quiere de ninguna manera ser padre… ¿Puede la pasión y la atracción física atraparlos y volverlos totalmente vulnerables a un amor totalmente inesperado?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos les traigo una nueva adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Monn (que son propiedad de) el título del libro es igual de la historia y en el número 3 de la serie Chicago Stars de la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.

NADIE COMO TU

Argumento:

La doctora en física Serena Tsukino quiere desesperadamente tener un bebé. Pero encontrar el padre adecuado no es fácil. Serena tiene el coeficiente intelectual de un genio, pero eso ha sido una dura carga mientras crecía y está determinada a que su hijo no tenga que sufrir nada similar. Eso significa que necesita encontrar un padre muy especial para su bebé. Alguien realmente…, bueno…, alguien realmente… estúpido.

Darién Chiva, el legendario quarterback de los Chicago Stars, parece perfecto. Pero descubre todo el engaño y la obliga a ir a su pueblo con él. Serena aprende demasiado tarde que su arrebatador elegido no es precisamente tonto como pensaba y que además está decidido a no abandonar a su hijo.

Una brillante y solitaria mujer que sueña sólo con la maternidad… cautivada por un hombre que no quiere de ninguna manera ser padre… ¿Puede la pasión y la atracción física atraparlos y volverlos totalmente vulnerables a un amor totalmente inesperado?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

—Vamos a aclarar esto —dijo Rei Hino—. Quieren ofrecerle a Darién Chiba una mujer como regalo de cumpleaños.

Los tres desagradables defensas que pasaba la tarde de noviembre sentados tras la barra de Megaverso, lugar frecuentado por los jugadores de los Chicago Stars en DuPage County, asintieron con la cabeza de inmediato.

El más joven, Jedite, llamó por señas a la camarera para otra ronda.

—Va a cumplir treinta y seis, queremos que sea algo especial.

—Joder —dijo Rei. Todo el mundo que sabía algo sobre fútbol sabía que Darién Chiba, brillante quarterback de los Stars, era exigente, temperamental y que en general era imposible llevarse bien con él desde que la liga comenzaba. Chiba, popularmente conocido como "Dinamita" por su predilección por hacer pases explosivos, era el quarterback con la mayor puntuación en la AFC y una leyenda.

Rei cruzó los brazos sobre el chaleco blanco que formaba parte de su uniforme de barman. Ni a ella ni a ninguno de los tres hombres se les ocurrió considerar las dimensiones morales de su conversación, y muchísimo menos si era políticamente correcto. Era, después de todo, la NFL.

—Creen que si le llevan una mujer los va a tratar mejor —dijo ella.

Zafiro Steven bajó los enfurecidos ojos marrón oscuro a su cerveza y dijo con voz poco clara.

—Es un hijo de puta, nos presiona todo el rato. Nadie soporta estar cerca de él.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Ayer, llamó a Kelvin Tailor debutante. ¡A Kelvin !

Rei levantó una ceja, varios tonos más oscura que su cabello rubio rojizo. Kelvin Tailor era un autentico profesional y uno de los mejores defensas de la NFL.

—Por lo que sé, Dinamita ya tiene más mujeres de las que quiere.

El más joven inclinó la cabeza.

—Bueno, puede ser, pero ¿lo han visto acostarse con alguna de ellas?

—¿Qué?

—Es cierto —dijo Nicolas Kumada, el lateral izquierdo de los Stars—. De eso tenemos la certeza. Sus novias han hablado con algunas de las esposas, y parece que Darién las mira pero no las toca. Son pura fachada.

—Puede que si esperara hasta que no llevaran las ropas, se animara un poco —dijo Zafiro Steven.

El joven prefirió no tomar en serio su comentario

—No me refiero a eso, Zafiro. Sabes que Darién no sale con ninguna tía que tenga más de veinte años.

Darién Chiba cumplía años, pero las mujeres de su vida no lo hacían. Nadie lo podía recordar saliendo con ninguna que tuviera más de veintidós.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Zafiro—. Dinamita no se ha acostado con nadie desde que cortó con Amy, y eso fue en febrero. No es natural.

Amy Mizuno había sido la bella novia veinteañera de Darién hasta que se cansó de esperar un anillo de compromiso que no llegaba y se fue con un guitarrista de veintitrés años de un grupo de rock. Desde entonces, Darién Chiba se había concentrado en ganar partidos de fútbol, salir con una chica nueva cada semana y patear a sus compañeros en el culo.

Rei Hino era la seguidora favorita de los Stars, pero aunque no había cumplido los veintitrés, ninguno sugirió que ofreciera su propio cuerpo como regalo de cumpleaños de Darién Chiba. Era de sobra conocido que él ya la había rechazado al menos una docena de veces. Eso hacía que Dinamita fuera el Enemigo Público Número Uno de Rei, aunque guardaba una colección de camisetas azules y doradas en su armario, una por cada jugador de los Stars con el que se había acostado, y siempre estaba ansiosa por añadir una más.

—Necesitamos a alguien que no le recuerde a Amy —dijo Nicolas.

—Eso significa que tendrá que tener clase —agregó Zafiro— y más años. Pensamos que sería bueno para Dinamita conocer a alguien con más de veinticinco.

—Alguien elegante. —Jedite tomó un sorbo de cerveza—. Una de esas chicas de sociedad.

Rei no era conocida por su materia gris, pero incluso ella podía ver el problema.

—No creo que una de esas chicas de sociedad se vaya a ofrecer voluntaria para ser el regalito de cumpleaños de un hombre. Ni siquiera aunque sea Darién Chiba.

—Bueno, eso también lo pensamos nosotros, así que vamos a tener que contratar una prostituta.

—Una prostituta de lujo —dijo Zafiro precipitadamente, ya que todos sabían que Darién no iba con prostitutas.

Jedite miró sombríamente su cerveza.

—El problema es que no hemos podido encontrar una.

Rei conocía a algunas prostitutas, pero ninguna de ellas tenía lo que llamaría clase. Ni eran sus amigas. A sus amigas les iba la juerga y la bebida y su única meta en la vida era acostarse con tantos jugadores profesionales como podían.

—¿Qué quieren que haga?

—Queremos que uses tus contactos y que encuentres a alguien apropiado —dijo Jedite—. Su cumpleaños es en diez días y queremos tener una mujer para ese momento.

—¿Qué gano yo?

Como las camisetas de los tres ya colgaban en su armario, sabían que tenían que ofrecer algo distinto. Nicolas preguntó con cautela.

—¿Estás interesada en añadir algún número a tu colección?

—Aparte del dieciocho —añadió Zafiro rápidamente, el dieciocho era el número de Dinamita.

Rei se lo pensó. Le interesaba más tener la camiseta de Dinamita que encontrarle una mujer. Por otra parte, había un número en particular que deseaba realmente.

—La verdad es que sí. Si encuentro el regalito de cumpleaños, entonces el número doce es mío.

Los chicos gimieron.

—Mierda, Rei, a Seiya Kou le sobran las mujeres.

—Eso es cosa suya.

Kou era el quarterback suplente de los Stars. Joven, agresivo y con un talento sublime; había sido seleccionado por los Stars para sustituir a Darién cuando la edad o una lesión lo apartara de los terrenos de juego. Aunque los dos hombres eran educados en público, ambos eran feroces competidores y cada uno de ellos odiaba el talento del otro, lo cual hacía que Seiya Kou fuera todavía más deseable para Rei.

Los hombres se quejaron, pero llegaron al acuerdo de que se asegurarían de que Kou haría su parte si ella encontraba a la mujer adecuada para ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Darién.

Dos nuevos clientes entraron en Megaverso, y como Rei se ocupaba de la barra, se levantó para atenderlos. Mientras se acercaba, mentalmente repasó a todas las mujeres que conocía, tratando de encontrar una que valiera la pena, pero no lo consiguió. Tenía bastantes amigas, pero ninguna tenía clase.

Dos días más tarde, Rei todavía le daba vueltas al problema mientras entraba en la cocina de sus padres con una buena resaca. Era sábado, cerca de mediodía, sus padres se habían ido de fin de semana y no tenía que trabajar hasta las cinco, lo cual era bueno, porque necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de la última noche de juerga.

Abrió la puerta de la alacena y no vió nada que pudiera ayudarla. Mierda. Afuera caía aguanieve y le dolía demasiado la cabeza para conducir, pero si no tenía pronto una dosis de cafeína dentro de su cuerpo no valdría para nada, ni podría disfrutar del partido.

Nada salía bien. Los Stars jugaban en Búfalo esa tarde, así que no tenía la ilusión de esperar que los jugadores entraran en Megaverso al finalizar el partido. Y cuándo finalmente los viera, ¿cómo les iba a dar la noticia de que no había podido encontrar el regalo de cumpleaños? Una de las razones por la que los Stars le prestaban tanta atención era que siempre les podía proporcionar mujeres.

Miró por la ventana de la cocina y vio una luz en la casa de la Sabihonda. Era el mote que Rei le había puesto a la doctora Serena Tsukino, la vecina de sus padres. Era doctora en física no en medicina y la madre de Rei siempre comentaba lo maravillosa que era, siempre ayudando a los Hino con el correo y demás mierdas desde que se habían mudado hacía dos años. Quizá Rei pudiera pedirle café.

Se maquilló con rapidez y, sin molestarse en ponerse ropa interior, se embutió en unos apretados vaqueros negros, la camiseta de Zafiro Steven y sus botas Frye. Después de coger uno de los Tupperware de su madre, se dirigió a la casa de al lado.

A pesar de la nevisca, ni siquiera perdió tiempo en ponerse la chaqueta y cuando la doctora Tsukino respondió al timbre, tiritaba.

—Hola.

Serena se mantuvo al otro lado de puerta clavando sus ojos de sabihonda en ella, con unas inmensas gafas con montura de carey.

—Soy Rei, la hija de los Hino. De la casa de al lado

Serena no hizo ningún movimiento para invitarla a pasar.

—Oye, hace un frío que te mueres aquí afuera. ¿Puedo entrar?

La sabihonda finalmente abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar.

—Lo siento. No te reconocí.

Rei entró y no le llevó más de dos segundos darse cuenta de por qué la doctora Tsukino no se había apurado a dejarla pasar. Los ojos detrás de las lentes estaban llorosos y su nariz roja. A menos que Rei fuese más tonta de lo que pensaba, Serena había estado llorando a lágrima viva.

La sabihonda era alta, tal vez uno setenta y cinco, y Rei tuvo que mirar hacia arriba cuando le tendió el Tupperware rosa.

—¿Puedo pedirte un par de cucharas de café? No queda ninguno en casa, y necesito algo fuerte.

Serena tomó el envase, aunque pareció hacerlo a regañadientes. A Rei no le parecía que fuera tacaña, así que su reacción probablemente quisiera decir que no estaba de ánimo para tener compañía.

—Sí, lo iré… a buscar. —Se giró y se dirigió a la cocina, esperando obviamente que Rei se quedara donde estaba, pero Rei tenía media hora que matar antes de que comenzase el partido y era lo bastante curiosa para seguirla.

Llegaron a una sala de estar que, a primera vista, era aburridamente bonita: paredes blancas, mobiliario confortable, uno se moría de aburrimiento mirando a todos lados. Rei estaba atravesando la habitación cuando unos posters enmarcados llamaron su atención. Todos parecían ser obra de alguien llamado Georgia O'Keeffe y aunque Rei sabía que tenía la mente sucia, eso no explicaba por qué cada una de las flores le parecían órganos sexuales femeninos.

Vio flores con corazones profundos y oscuros. Flores con los pétalos abriéndose desde centros húmedos y secretos. Miró sorprendida. Había una concha de almeja con una pequeña perla mojada, e incluso la persona con la mente más limpia del mundo tendría que ver lo que ella veía. Se preguntó si tal vez la sabihonda sería lesbiana. ¿Por qué si no querría mirar flores que parecían coños cada vez que entraba en su sala de estar?

Rei entró tranquilamente en la cocina, era de un pálido color lavanda y tenía unas bonitas cortinas de flores, aunque estas flores eran corrientes, no pornográficas como las de la sala de estar. Todo en la cocina era alegre y bonito con excepción de la dueña, que parecía más digna que Dios.

Serena era una de esas mujeres pulcras que vestían tweed. Sus pantalones de pinzas a medida de cuadros marrones y negros y su suéter suave, de color avena parecía de cachemir. A pesar de su altura, tenía huesos pequeños, con piernas bien proporcionadas y una cintura delgada. Rei podría sentir envidia de su figura si no fuera por el hecho de que no tenía tetas, o por lo menos no lo parecía.

Su pelo rubio con mechones más claros en distintos matices, le llegaba por la mandíbula y no era teñido. Lucía un corte conservador que Rei hubiera dejado suelto, no retirado de su cara por un pasador de terciopelo marrón.

Se giró ligeramente y Rei obtuvo una mejor perspectiva de su cara. Las grandes gafas de sabihonda eran una pena, escondían un bonito par de ojos azules. También tenía una frente y una nariz decentes, ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeñas. Su boca era interesante, con el labio superior delgado y el inferior más grueso. Y tenía buena piel, aunque no parecía cuidarla demasiado. Rei se habría maquillado bastante más. En resumen, la sabihonda era una mujer guapa, algo intimidante, incluso con esos ojos rojizos.

Llenó el Tupperware y se giró para ofrecérselo a Rei, que cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo reparó en el arrugado papel de regalo que había sobre la mesa de cocina y el montoncito de regalos que había a su lado.

—¿Qué se celebra?

—En realidad nada. Es mi cumpleaños. —Su voz poseía una ronquera interesante y por primera vez Rei advirtió los kleenex arrugados.

—Vaya, déjate de bromas. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

Ignorando el Tupperware de la mano extendida de Serena, Rei se dirigió a la mesa y miró el surtido de regalos: Una insignificante cajita blanca, un cepillo de dientes eléctrico, una pluma y una tarjeta-regalo de Jiffy Lube. Patético. Nada de bragas de encaje ni de camisones eróticos.

—Vaya desastre.

Para su sorpresa, Serena soltó una risita.

—Tienes razón. Mi amiga Molly siempre tiene el regalo perfecto, pero está en Etiopía. —Después, para sorpresa de Rei, una lágrima se deslizó por debajo de sus gafas y siguió cayendo por su mejilla.

Serena se tensó, como si no hubiera ocurrido, pero los regalos eran realmente patéticos y Rei no podía más que sentirlo por ella.

—Oye, no está tan mal. Por lo menos no tienes que preocuparte de que las tallas estén mal.

—Lo siento. No debería… —Apretó el labio inferior, pero otra lágrima cayó por debajo de sus gafas.—Está bien. Siéntate y haré café. —Empujó a Serena hacia una de las sillas de la cocina y llevó el Tupperware a la encimera donde estaba la cafetera. Le preguntó a la doctora donde estaba el filtro, pero tenía la frente arrugada y no hacía más que respirar profundamente, por lo que Rei abrió un par de alacenas hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba y se puso a preparar una cafetera.

—¿Cuántos cumples?

—Treinta y cuatro.

Rei se sorprendió. No le habría echado a la doctora más de veinticinco.

—Doble desastre.

—Siento mucho montar el número. —Se pasó el kleenex por la nariz—. Por lo general no soy tan sensible.

Un par de lágrimas no eran la idea que Rei tenía de "montar el número" pero para una chica tan controlada debía ser algo así como tener un ataque de histeria.

—Ya te dije que no importa. ¿Tienes donuts o algo parecido?

—Tengo tarta de fruta en la nevera.

Rei hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia la mesa. Era pequeña y circular con un vidrio en la parte superior y sillas metálicas parecidas a las que se utilizan en un jardín. Se sentó enfrente de Serena.

—¿Quién te hizo los regalos?

Trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero le salió una mueca.

—Mis colegas.

—¿Quieres decir tus compañeros de trabajo?

—Sí. Mis colegas de Newberry y una amiga de los laboratorios Preeze.

Rei no sabía que eran los laboratorios Preeze, pero Newberry era una de las mejores universidades de los Estados Unidos y todo el mundo presumía de que estuviera allí mismo, en DuPage County.

—Ajá. ¿Enseñas ciencia o algo por el estilo?

—Soy física. Doy clases de doctorado sobre la teoría cuántica de la relatividad. También desarrollo un proyecto de investigación patrocinado por los laboratorios Preeze para descubrir quarks con otros físicos.

—No jodas. Debiste ser un cerebrito en la escuela secundaria.

—No pasé mucho tiempo en la escuela secundaria. Comencé la universidad con catorce años. —Otra lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, pero, sin embargo, seguía sentada en la misma posición.

—¿Catorce? Válgame Dios.

—Cuando tenía veinte años de edad, era ya licenciada en Física. —Algo dentro de ella pareció ceder. Colocó los codos sobre la mesa, cerró las manos en puños y apoyó la frente encima. Le temblaron los hombros, pero no emitió sonido alguno; ver a esa mujer tan digna deshecha era tan patético que Rei no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. Pero era demasiado curiosa.

—¿Tienes problemas con tu novio?

Se tranquilizó un poco y meneó la cabeza.

—No tengo novio. Lo tenía. El doctor Andrew. Llevábamos juntos seis años.

Así que la sabihonda no era lesbiana.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza y aunque sus mejillas estaban mojadas, su mandíbula mostraba un gesto de terquedad.

—Se acaba de casar con una becaria de veinte años que se llama Lita. Cuando me dejó, vino y me dijo: Lo siento Serena, pero ya no me excitas.

Considerando la personalidad de la doctora Serena, Rei no lo podía culpar exactamente, pero había muchas maneras de decirlo.

—Los hombres son básicamente unos idiotas.

—Eso no es lo peor. —Se agarró las manos—. Lo peor es que llevábamos seis años juntos y ni siquiera lo echo de menos.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo dejaste tú? —El café terminó de hacerse y se levantó para llenar sus tazas.

—No fue culpa de Andrew. Lo sé… No es culpa de nadie en realidad. No debería seguir. No sé que es lo que me pasa.

—Tienes treinta y cuatro años y alguien te ha regalado una tarjeta-regalo de Jiffy Lube por tu cumpleaños. Cualquiera estaría así.

Ella se estremeció.

—Ésta es la misma casa en la que crecí, ¿lo sabías?; Después de que mi padre murió, iba a venderla, pero nunca tuve tiempo para hacerlo. —Su voz sonaba distante, como si se hubiera olvidado de que Rei estaba allí—. Estaba investigando la ultra-relatividad en los choques de iones pesados y no quise distraerme. El trabajo siempre ha sido el centro de mi vida. Hasta que cumplí los treinta, fue suficiente. Pero a partir de ahí, un año siguió a otro…

—Y finalmente te diste cuenta de que la física no llenaba tu cama cada noche, ¿no es cierto?

La miró, casi como si se hubiera olvidado que Rei estaba allí. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—No es eso. Francamente, creo que el sexo está demasiado valorado. — Incómoda, se miró las manos—. Es más el sentimiento de conexión.

—No conectas cuando haces arder el colchón.

—Sí, bueno, asumiendo que realmente arda. Personalmente… —Inspiró por la nariz y se levantó, metió el kleenex en el bolsillo de sus pantalones donde formaron un bulto—. Cuando hablo de conexión, pienso en algo más duradero que el sexo.

—¿Algo religioso?

—No exactamente, aunque eso es importante para mí. Familia. Niños. Cosas así. —Otra vez echó los hombros hacia atrás y le dirigió a Rei una brusca sonrisa de despedida—. Ya te he dado bastante la lata. No debería contarte este tipo de cosas. Me temo que me cogiste en un mal momento.

—¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Quieres tener un bebé!

Serena rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó bruscamente el kleenex. Le tembló el labio inferior y toda su cara se contrajo mientras se reclinaba en la silla.

—Ayer Andrew me dijo que Lita está embarazada. No est… No estoy celosa. Para ser honesta, no me importa lo suficiente para estar celosa. Realmente no quería casarme con él; No quiero casarme con nadie. Es sólo que… —Su voz se apagó—. Es sólo…

—Es sólo que quieres tener tu propio bebé.

Inclinó lentamente la cabeza y se mordió los labios.

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo tener un bebé. Ahora ya tengo treinta y cuatro años y mis óvulos envejecen cada minuto, pero no parece que pueda hacer nada.

Rei miró el reloj de la cocina. Quería seguir hablando con ella, pero estaban a punto de comenzar la previa del partido.

—¿Te importa si pongo la tele mientras hablamos?

La doctora Serena pareció confundida, como si no supiera lo que era una tele.

—No, supongo que no.

—Genial. —Rei cogió su taza y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá, puso la taza en la mesa de café, y sacó el mando de debajo de alguna revista científica. Apareció un anuncio de cerveza en la pantalla, así que pulsó el botón de silenciar la voz.

—¿Estás segura que quieres tener un bebé? Estás soltera.

Serena se puso las gafas otra vez. Se sentó en una silla con un volante alrededor del asiento y el poster de la almeja quedó justo detrás de su cabeza, el que tenía la perla untuosa y mojada. Juntó las piernas, con los pies uno al lado del otro y las rodillas tocándose. Tenía buenos tobillos, advirtió Rei, delgados y bien formados.

Otra vez tenía la espalda derecha, como si alguien la hubiera atado al respaldo.

—Llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo. No tengo intención de casarme, mi trabajo es demasiado importante para mí, pero quiero tener un niño más que nada en el mundo. Creo que sería buena madre. Supongo que hoy me di cuenta de que no va a pasar y me ha afectado demasiado.

—Tengo un par de amigas que son madres solteras. No es fácil. Bueno, tú tienes un trabajo mejor que el de ellas, así que no debería ser tan difícil para ti.

—La parte económica no es problema. Mi problema es que no veo la manera de conseguirlo.

Rei clavó los ojos en ella. Para ser una mujer lista, estaba siendo bastante torpe.

—¿Te refieres al tío?

Inclinó la cabeza rígidamente.

—Hay un montón de tíos en esa universidad. Aunque no son gran cosa. Invita a alguno, pon música, ofrécele un par de cervezas y sedúcele.

—Oh, no puede ser nadie que conozca.

—Pues lígate a alguien en un bar o algo por el estilo.

—Nunca podría hacer eso. Tendría que saber su historial médico. —Su voz perdió intensidad—. Además, no sabría ligarme a nadie.

Rei no se podía imaginar nada más fácil, pero supuso que tenía bastante más experiencia que la doctora.

—¿Y si vas a uno de esos…, ya sabes…, bancos de semen?

—Eso no me vale. La mayoría de los donantes de semen son estudiantes de medicina.

—¿Si?

—No quiero que el padre de mi bebé sea inteligente.

Rei estaba tan asombrada, que se olvidó de elevar el volumen de la tele, aunque el anuncio de cerveza había acabado y habían comenzado a entrevistar al entrenador de los Stars, Chester "Duque" Raskin.

—¿Quieres que el padre de tu hijo sea estúpido?

Serena sonrió.

—Sé que parece extraño, pero es muy difícil para un niño crecer siendo más listo que los demás. Lo coarta, por eso nunca habría podido tener un bebé con alguien brillante como Andrew o con un donante de un banco de semen. Tengo que tener en cuenta mis genes y encontrar algún hombre que los compense. Pero todos los hombres que conozco son genios.

La doctora era muy rara, decidió Rei.

—¿Y crees que como tú eres muy lista, todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar a alguien estúpido?

—Eso mismo. No quiero ni imaginarme que mi hijo tenga que pasar lo que yo pasé mientras crecía. Incluso ahora…, pero bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver. La cuestión es, quiero un bebé, pero no sé como hacerlo…

Una nueva cara en la pantalla captó la atención de Rei.

—Huy perdona, espera un momento; Tengo que oír esto. —Cogió el mando a distancia y apretó el botón del volumen.

Paul Fenneman, un periodista deportivo, estaba haciéndole una entrevista a Darién Chiba. Rei sabía que Dinamita odiaba a Fenneman. El reportero tenía fama de hacer las preguntas más estúpidas del mundo y Dinamita no tenía paciencia con los tontos.

La entrevista había sido grabada en el aparcamiento de los Stars, en las afueras de Naperville, el pueblo más grande de DuPage County. Fenneman hablaba a la cámara, con la cara seria, como si estuviera cubriendo una guerra o algo por el estilo.

—Tengo a Darién Chiba, el quarterback de los Stars.

La cámara enfocó a Darién, y la piel de Rei se puso húmeda y pegajosa producto de una combinación de lujuria y resentimiento. Joder, estaba buenísimo a pesar de su edad.

Estaba parado delante de la Harley con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra tan apretada que mostraba uno de los mejores torax del equipo. Algunos tíos estaban tan musculosos que parecía que fueran a estallar, pero Darién era perfecto. Tenía el cuello grande y musculoso, pero no era un tronco como el de algunos jugadores. Su pelo oscuro era ligeramente largo y lo llevaba despeinado como si no se dignara a perder el tiempo peinándolo. Dinamita era así. No tenía paciencia con cosas que para él no tenían importancia.

Medía alrededor de uno noventa, era más alto que la mayoría de los quarterbacks. También era rápido, listo y tenía la habilidad telepática para leer las defensas que sólo los mejores jugadores compartían. Su leyenda era casi tan grande como la del genial Joe Montana y a Rei, la idea de que nunca colgaría la camiseta numero dieciocho en su armario era algo que nunca le podría perdonar.

—Darién, tu equipo no consiguió puntuar contra los Patriots la semana pasada. ¿Qué harás contra los Bills para que no pase de nuevo?

Incluso para Paul Fenneman, era una pregunta estúpida y Rei esperó a ver que le contestaría Dinamita.

Se rascó la cabeza como si la pregunta fuera tan complicada que tuviera que pensarla. Dinamita no tenía nada de paciencia con la gente que no respetaba y tenía el hábito de parecer profundamente aburrido en situaciones así.

Apoyó un pie en el apoyo de la Harley y pareció pensativo.

—Bueno, Paul, supongo que tendremos que retener la pelota. Claro, como no juegas los partidos no lo sabes, pero cada vez que el otro equipo nos quita la pelota, quiere decir que no la tenemos. Y esta no es manera de puntuar.

Rei se rió entre dientes. Tenía que descubrirse ante Dinamita. Se la había jugado al viejo Paul en sus propios términos.

Paul no apreció parecer un tonto.

—He oído que el entrenador Raskin está muy contento con Seiya Kou. Cumples treinta y seis dentro de poco, lo que te hace bastante mayor para jugar al fútbol. ¿No te preocupa que Seiya te sustituya?

Durante una fracción de segundo, la cara de Dinamita se puso rígida, luego puso cara de póquer.

—La verdad, Paul, ese niño aún no está listo para que lo entierren.

—Si encontrase a alguien así —murmuró Serena— sería perfecto.

Rei la miró de reojo y la vio estudiando la televisión.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La doctora Serena señaló la pantalla.

—Ese chico. El jugador de fútbol. Es sano, atractivo y no muy brillante. Exactamente lo que necesito.

—¿Estás hablando de Dinamita?

—¿Se llama así? No sé nada de fútbol.

—Ese es Darién Chiba. Es el quarterback de los Chicago Stars.

—Ah, ya. He visto su foto en algún sitio. ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar un hombre así? Alguien duro de mollera.

—¿Duro de mollera?

—No muy inteligente. Lento.

—¿Lento? ¿Dinamita? —Rei abrió la boca para decirle a Serena que Dinamita era el más capaz, tramposo e inteligente (por no mencionar malo) de los jodidos quarterbacks de la temida NFL, cuando una vertiginosa idea la golpeó en medio de la cabeza, una idea tan colosal que no se podía creer que hubiera salido de su cerebro.

Se hundió en los cojines del sofá. Mierda. Buscó el mando y silenció la tele.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Escogerías a alguien como Darién Chiba para ser el padre de tu bebé?

—Por supuesto tendría que ver su historial médico. Un hombre simple como él sería perfecto: Fuerte, resistente y con un coeficiente intelectual bajo. Que esté bueno es un valor adicional.

La mente de Rei corrió en tres direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo.

—Y si… —Tragó e intentó no distraerse con la imagen de Seiya Kou desnudo delante de sus ojos—. ¿Y si lo puedo arreglar?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué pasa si te puedo meter en la cama con Darién Chiba?

—¿Estás de broma?

Rei trgó otra vez y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Me temo que no te entiendo.

Lentamente, Rei le contó la historia, omitiendo una parte aquí y allí, como que Dinamita era una pesadilla para el resto del equipo, aunque fue bastante honesta en otras. Le explicó sobre el regalo de cumpleaños y el tipo de mujer que necesitaban. Luego añadió que con algo de maquillaje, creía que Serena encajaría totalmente en el papel.

Serena se puso tan pálida como si fuera la niña que salía en la película en la que Brad Pitt hacía de vampiro.

—¿Quieres decir que debería hacerme pasar por prostituta?

—Una con mucha clase porque Dinamita no se acuesta con prostitutas.

Se levantó de la silla y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Rei casi podría ver su cerebro de sabihonda trabajando como si fuera una calculadora, sumando esto y aquello, dándole a unos y otros botones; apareció la esperanza en sus ojos y luego se dejó caer contra la chimenea.

—Los historiales médicos… —suspiró profundamente—. Por un momento pensé que realmente podía ser posible, pero tendría que echarle un vistazo a su historial médico. ¿Los jugadores de fútbol usan esteroides? ¿Y que pasa con las enfermedades de transmisión sexual o el Sida?

—Dinamita no toca las drogas y nunca se ha acostado con demasiadas mujeres como otros jugadores. Cortó con su última novia el pasado invierno y no parece haber estado con nadie desde entonces.

—Todavía tendría que ver su historial.

Rei creía que entre Jedite y Zafiro podrían convencer a alguna secretaria para que les diera lo que necesitaban.

—Tendré una copia de su historial el martes, el miércoles a más tardar.

—No sé qué decir.

—Su cumpleaños es dentro de diez días —señaló Rei—. Supongo que tienes tiempo de armarte de valor para hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo2**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? El estómago de Serena Tsukino estaba cada vez peor mientras se abría paso en el baño de Megaverso, donde Rei Hino la había llevado para encontrarse con un jugador de fútbol que la conduciría hasta la casa de Darién Chiba esa misma noche. Ignorando a las mujeres que charlaban en los lavabos, se dirigió al inodoro más próximo, echó el pestillo y presionó la mejilla contra el metal frío.

¿Hacía sólo diez días que Rei se había presentado en su puerta y puesto su vida del revés? ¿Qué locura la había poseído para estar de acuerdo con esto? Después de años de criterio racional, se había dejado convencer para hacer algo tan temerario. Ahora que se había acabado el tiempo, se percató que había cometido un error de estudiante de secundaria y se había olvidado la segunda ley de termodinámica: El orden tiende inevitablemente al desorden.

Tal vez todo aquello fuera una regresión. Cuando era niña, siempre estaba metiéndose en líos. Su madre había muerto varios meses después de su nacimiento y se había criado sola con un padre abstraído que parecía que sólo le prestaba atención cuando se portaba mal. Su actitud, combinada con el hecho de que se aburría en la escuela, había ocasionado una serie de travesuras que habían culminado con la casa del director de la escuela primaria pintada de rosa por un contratista local.

El recuerdo aún la satisfacía. El hombre era un sádico con los niños y se lo había merecido. Afortunadamente, el incidente había obligado a las autoridades de la escuela abrir los ojos y fue cuando comenzaron a hacer que avanzara cursos y no le quedó tiempo para hacer más diabluras. A partir de ahí se había encerrado progresivamente en sus estudios al ser apartada de los grupos de su edad y estudiar con chicos que la consideraban un fenómeno; aún a veces pensaba que le gustaba más la niña rebelde que había sido, que la mujer introvertida y estudiosa en que se había convertido, aunque simplemente lo consideraba como un precio más que había tenido que pagar por cometer el pecado de haber nacido diferente.

Ahora le parecía que la niña rebelde había resucitado. O tal vez era simplemente el destino. Aunque nunca había creído en señales místicas, descubrir que el cumpleaños de Darién Chiba caía exactamente en el momento en que más fértil era, había sido demasiada casualidad para que lo ignorara. Antes de perder el valor, había llamado a Rei Hino para decirle que seguía adelante con todo eso.

A esa misma hora, al día siguiente, podía estar embarazada. Una lejana posibilidad, cierto, pero su ciclo menstrual siempre había sido tan ordenado como el resto de su vida, además lo quería con todas sus fuerzas. Algunas personas podían pensar que estaba siendo egoísta, pero su anhelo por un bebé no lo sentía como algo egoísta. Lo sentía como algo correcto. La gente veía a Serena como una persona respetable y contenida. Admiraban su inteligencia, pero parecía que nadie quería esa parte suya que más necesitaba compartir, su capacidad de amar. Su padre no la había querido, ni Andrew.

Últimamente se había imaginado sentada delante de su escritorio en su despacho con la pantalla del ordenador llena de datos de intrincados cálculos que algún día podrían llevar a desentrañar los misterios del universo. Y de repente un ruido rompía su concentración, el sonido de un niño entrando en su estudio.

Levantaría la cabeza. Ahuecaría la mano sobre su suave mejilla.

—Mamá, ¿podemos volar hoy mi cometa?

Ante eso, se reiría y apagaría el ordenador, abandonando la búsqueda de los misterios del universo para explorar los cielos de una manera más importante.

El ruido del inodoro del retrete de al lado la sacó de su ensueño. Antes de que pudiera volar cometas, tendría que superar aquella noche. Lo que quería decir que tenía que seducir a un desconocido, un hombre que sabría mucho más de la seducción que alguien que sólo había tenido un amante.

En su mente vio el cuerpo pálido y delgado de Andrew, desnudo excepto por los calcetines negros que llevaba siempre por tener mal la circulación. A menos que tuviese el período o él tuviera una de sus migrañas, hacían hecho el amor casi cada noche de sábado, pero terminaba rápidamente y no era demasiado excitante. Ahora le daba vergüenza haber mantenido tanto tiempo una relación tan poco satisfactoria y supo que la soledad la había llevado a eso.

La compañía masculina siempre había sido un problema para ella. Cuando estaba en el colegio, sus compañeros de clase eran demasiado mayores para ella, un problema que se había mantenido incluso después de graduarse. No es que fuera poco atractiva y muchos de sus colegas la habían invitado a salir, pero tenía veinte años cuando se graduó y se había sentido vagamente rechazada. Los hombres que en ese momento la atraían, los de su propia edad, estaban comenzando la universidad o eligiendo especialidad y salir con ellos violaba su sentido de la ética. Como consecuencia, había ganado reputación de introvertida y poco a poco la habían dejado de invitar.

Aquello finalmente había cambiado cuando comenzó el proyecto Preeze. Ella investigaba quarks, lo que ansiaba hacer cada físico, buscaba la grandiosa Teoría de la Unificación, la ecuación que fuera la respuesta, como había sido la famosa ecuación de Einstein E=mc2, para encajar todas las partes del universo. Uno de los científicos que había conocido en un cursillo práctico de la universidad de Chicago había sido Andrew.

Al principio creyó haber encontrado el novio perfecto. Pero, aunque podían hablar de la teoría de Einstein, había sido soberanamente aburrido, nunca se reían y nunca habían intercambiado el tipo de confidencias que siempre había imaginado que deberían compartir los amantes. Gradualmente, aceptó que su relación física no era más que algo conveniente para los dos.

Su relación con Andrew era la única preparación que tenía para seducir al Sr. Chiba. Sabía que los hombres no la consideraban sexy y sólo podía esperar que él fuera uno de esos hombres horribles a los que no importaba con quién se acostaba mientras quedara satisfecho. Temía que él reconociera que ella no era lo que decía, pero por lo menos lo habría intentado, al menos habría aprovechado la oportunidad. No tenía otra alternativa. Nunca recurriría a un banco de semen, no se arriesgaría a que su niño fuera un genio que creciera como ella lo había hecho, un engendro de la naturaleza totalmente desconectado de lo que lo rodeaba.

La cháchara de las mujeres dejó de oírse en el lavabo. Sabía que no podría esconderse para siempre y odiaba parecer cobarde, así que finalmente abrió la puerta. Mientras se deslizaba del inodoro, vio su reflejo en los espejos de la pared y por un momento, creyó que era otra persona.

Rei había insistido en que ella le arreglaría el pelo e incluso había llevado rulos calientes para rizarlo, de manera que ahora caía como con descuido alrededor de su cara. Serena encontraba ese estilo un poco desaliñado, con lo que esperaba que Rei estuviera en lo cierto al decir que era lo que un hombre encontraría sexy. También había permitido que Rei la maquillara y la chica la había dejado un poco recargada para su gusto, sin embargo Serena no había protestado. El lápiz de labios rosa y el rimel claro que ella usaba no eran apropiados para una prostituta, ni siquiera para una de lujo.

Su mirada finalmente descendió por el vestido que Rei y ella habían comprado juntas. En los últimos diez días, Serena había llegado a conocer a Rei Hino mejor de lo que deseaba. La joven era superficial y egocéntrica, solo le interesaba la ropa, acostarse con jugadores de fútbol y emborracharse. Pero además era astuta como una zorra, y por razones que Serena todavía no entendía, estaba determinada a que ese sórdido encuentro se realizara contra viento y marea.

Serena había pasado del cuero negro a favor de un conjunto de seda, que constaba de una minifalda que moldeaba su cuerpo de una manera que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una chaqueta que se sujetaba con un solo botón y tenía un escote hasta casi la cintura, de tal manera que disimulaba el perfil poco impresionante del busto de Serena. Llevaba un liguero blanco de encaje sujetando unas medias claras; el atuendo se completaba con unos tacones de aguja. Cuando Serena mencionó las bragas, Rei se rió.

—Las prostitutas no las llevan. Además, te supondría un estorbo.

El estómago de Serena volvió a protestar y la oleada de pánico que había reprimido aumentó hasta sofocarla. ¿En qué había pensado? Toda esa idea era una locura. Era una ilusa al creer que podría llevar a cabo aquel plan tan arriesgado. Una cosa era idearlo y otra muy distinta llevarlo a cabo.

Rei irrumpió en el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Jedite ya llegó para recogerte.

El estómago de Serena se revolvió aún más.

—No voy, he cambiado de idea.

—Ni loca. No te vas a echar atrás ahora. Joder, sabía que iba a pasar. Espera un momento, no te muevas.

Rei salió rápidamente por la puerta antes de que Serena pudiera protestar. Tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo había llegado a tal desorden? Era una profesional respetable, una autoridad en su campo. Esto era una locura.

Salió rápidamente hacia la puerta sólo para casi golpearse con ella en la cara cuando Rei la abrió con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Abrió la palma de la otra.

—Zafiroa esto.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Cómo que qué es? Son píldoras. ¿No lo ves?

—Te dije que no veía. Apenas veo sin las gafas.

—Sólo tómalas, te relajarán.

—No sé…

—Confía en mí. Te darán valor.

—No creo que sea buena idea Zafiroar medicamentos sin receta.

—Vale, vale. ¿Quieres tener un bebé o no?

El dolor la atravesó.

—Sabes que si.

—¡Entonces trágate las jodidas píldoras!

Serena las Zafiroó, usando la cerveza como si fuera agua para tragarlas. Luego se estremeció porque odiaba la cerveza. Protestó otra vez cuando Rei la empujó fuera del cuarto de baño y el aire fresco se metió bajo su falda recordándole que no llevaba bragas.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Mira, no es para tanto. Los chicos están emborrachando a Darién. Se largarán tan pronto llegues, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener la boca cerrada y montarte de un salto sobre él. Terminará antes de que te des cuenta.

—No va a ser tan fácil.

—Te aseguro que sí.

Serena advirtió que algunos hombres la miraban. Por un momento pensó que había algo mal, como que arrastraba un trozo de papel higiénico o algo por el estilo; luego se percató de que no la miraban críticamente, sino sexualmente y el pánico aumentó.

Rei la llevó hasta un monstruo sin cuello de pelo rubio que estaba parado junto a la barra con una chaqueta color aceituna. Sus gruesas cejas estaban unidas formando lo que parecía una oruga gigante en su frente.

—Aquí está, Jedite. Que no se diga que Rei Hino falla en una cosa así.

El monstruo pasó su mirada sobre Serena y sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien hecho, Rei. Realmente tiene clase. ¿Oye, cómo te llamas, cariño?

Serena estaba tan aturdida que no podía pensar. ¿Por qué no había previsto eso? Sus ojos cayeron sobre un anuncio de neón que podía leer sin las gafas.

—Bud.

—¿Te llamas Bud?

—Sí. —Tosió, atragantándose. Su vida adulta había estado dedicada a la búsqueda de la verdad y no mentía con facilidad—. Rose. Rose Bud.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

—Suena como a una jodida stripper —dijo Jedite.

Serena lo miró con nerviosismo.

—Es un apellido de familia. Había Buds que llegaron en el _Mayflower._

—Vale.

Intentó parecer más convincente, pero estaba tan ansiosa que apenas podía pensar.

—Los Buds estuvieron en todas las guerras. En Lexington, Gettysburg, la batalla de Bulge. Una de mis antepasadas Bud ayudó en la construcción del ferrocarril.

—Déjate de tonteras. Mi tío trabajaba en la línea de Santa Fe. —Inclinó la cabeza y la miró con suspicacia—.De todas maneras, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiséis —respondió Rei.

Serena le echó una mirada de alarma.

—Parece mayor —dijo Jedite.

—No lo es.

—No te lo discuto, Rei. Desde luego no se parece a Ami. Quizá sea justo lo que necesita Dinamita. Sólo espero que no lo desanime el que sea tan vieja.

¡_Vieja_! ¿Qué retorcido sistema de valores tenía ese hombre que consideraba que una mujer rondando la treintena, era una vieja? Si supiera que tenía treinta y cuatro, la trataría como si fuera una anciana.

Jedite se abrochó la chaqueta.

—Vamos Rose, salgamos. Sígueme en tu coche.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se paró tan repentinamente que casi chocó con él.

—Joder, casi me olvido. Zafiro dijo que tenías que ponerte esto.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo. Ella se tensó cuando vio lo que sacaba.

—Oh, No. No pienso…

—Venga nena, es parte del trabajo.

Él rodeó su cuello con un lazo rosa. Ella elevó la mano hasta su garganta y su estómago protestó cuando rozó el listón de raso.

—Esto es demasiado.

—Es una lástima. —Le hizo una lazada—. Eres un regalo, Rose Bud. Nuestro regalo de cumpleaños

Rubeus Thompson, Zafiro Steven y Nicolas Kumada, que formaban parte de la línea ofensiva de los Stars, miraron como Darién Chiba tiraba al último hoyo. Habían trazado un circuito sobre la moqueta de la espaciosa sala de estar de Dinamita; Zafiro y él se jugaban cien dólares en ese hoyo. Dinamita llevaba ganados cuatrocientos.

—¿Tienes bastante? —Le preguntó NICOLAS a Zafiro cuando Darién golpeó ligeramente hacia el Donuts gigante que hacía de quinto hoyo—. ¿La señora Brady o la señora Partridge?

—Eso es fácil. —Nicolas también era aficionado a _Nick at Night—._ Me quedo con la señora Brady.

—Bueno, yo también. Era caliente.

Le tocó tirar a Zafiro y, cuando Darién se giró, el línea ofensiva le alcanzó su vaso.

—Alguien me dijo que Greg y ella se lo montaban en la vida real. —El tiro de Zafiro al hoyo se desvió a la derecha.

—No jodas. ¿Tú que dices, Darién?

Darién tomó un sorbo de la taza y miró como Zafiro fallaba su segundo tiro al hoyo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué demonios hablan.

—De la señora Brady de la "_Tribu de los Brady_" —explicó Rubeus— y la señora Partridge de _"Mamá y sus increíbles hijos"._ Si pudieses foll… —se paró justo a tiempo—. Si pudieras echarle un polvo a una de ellas, ¿cual sería?

Los chicos tenían una apuesta sobre quien diría antes su obscenidad favorita, la que comenzaba con "f". Darién no participaba porque se negaba a coartar su lengua, aunque todos los demás sabían que probablemente ganaría. Aunque Darién podía maldecir en el campo durante un partido, en cuanto se quitaba el uniforme, parecía perder todo interés.

—Supongo que tendría que pensarlo. —Darién vació su vaso y retomó el palo de golf después de que Zafiro finalmente golpease su tercer tiro. Le echó un vistazo al siguiente hoyo, una curva cerrada hacia un cubo KFC. Él no jugaba a nada, ni siquiera al golf en la sala de estar, sin intención de ganar. Su ansia por ganar lo había llevado de Salvation, Carolina Del Norte, a la Universidad de Michigan, donde había conducido a los Lobos a ganar dos Campeonatos universitarios consecutivos antes de comenzar a jugar en la FNL, donde se había convertido en uno de los mejores quarterbacks.

Nicolas terminó su cerveza.

—Una para ti. ¿Le echarías un polvo a _La Bella y la Bestia_ o a _Pocahontas?_

—A _Pocahontas —_contestó Rubeus.

—Con toda seguridad, Poc. —Estuvo de acuerdo Zafiro.

—¿Sabes con quién me gustaría foll… digo a quien le echaría un polvo? —Dijo Nicolas—. A Brenda Starr. Joder, si que es caliente.

Darién no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa. Dios mío, como quería a esos imbéciles. Semana tras semana se jugaban el culo en el campo por protegerle. Los había tratado con mucha dureza últimamente y sabía que no les gustaba, pero los Stars tenían la posibilidad de llegar a jugar la Super Bowl y él quería ganarla.

Había sido el peor año de su vida. Su hermano Diamante había perdido a su esposa Neherenia y a su único hijo Jamie, dos personas que había amado profundamente, en un accidente de coche. Desde entonces, no hacía nada con real interés excepto jugar al fútbol.

Elevó su siguiente tiro esquivando la mesa de la tele, combinando su buen toque de golf con su habilidad al billar y dejando la bola a unos centímetros del cubo KFC.

—Oye, no es justo —protestó Zafiro—. Dijiste que no se podía elevar los tiros.

—No dije eso.

Rubeus comprobó su reloj y rellenó el vaso de Darién con una botella de whisky que parecía muy vieja y muy cara. A diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo, Darién rara vez se emborrachaba, pero era su cumpleaños, estaba deprimido y hoy iba a hacer una excepción. Desafortunadamente, tenía un estómago a prueba de bombas y no era demasiado fácil.

Sonrió al recordar su último cumpleaños. Ami, su antigua novia, había planeado una gran fiesta sorpresa, pero no era demasiado buena con los detalles y había aparecido él antes que cualquiera de los invitados. Pensó que quizá debería echarla más de menos, pero lo que había sentido cuando lo dejó por un guitarrista de veintitrés años que le había ofrecido el ansiado anillo de bodas, fue vergüenza. Bueno, esperaba que fuera feliz. Era una chica simpática, aunque lo irritaba como mil demonios.

Por naturaleza, él gritaba. Que lo hiciera no significaba nada; era simplemente su manera de comunicarse. Pero cada vez que le había gritado a Ami, ella había estallado en lágrimas en lugar de hacerle frente. Lo hacía sentirse un matón, lo cual quería decir que nunca se había podido relajar por completo y debía andar de puntillas a su alrededor.

Ese era el problema que había tenido siempre con las chicas que salía. Se inclinaba por chicas agradables, que se preocupaban por la gente y no sólo por sí mismas. Desafortunadamente, las chicas de ese tipo eran bastante delicadas y habían permitido que directamente las avasallara.

Las mujeres que eran más agresivas, las que se enfrentaban a él, habían resultado ser codiciosas. No era que culpase a una mujer por mirar por sí misma, siempre y cuando lo reconociese.

Karen Kleiss, la dueña de los Stars y candidata a _Mujer del año_ cuando no era como una patada en el culo, le decía que no tendría esos problemas con las mujeres si dejara de salir con jovencitas, pero ella no lo entendía. El fútbol era un deporte de jóvenes. _¡Él _era joven, maldita sea! Podía elegir y escogía a la mujer que quería, ¿por qué debería elegir a una desesperada de treinta años que comenzaba a mustiarse, cuando podía tener a una jovencita que todavía estaba floreciendo? Se negaba a pensar en sí mismo como en alguien que no fuera joven, especialmente ahora que tenía a Seiya Kou pisándole los talones. Darién juraba que se quemaría en el infierno antes de permitir que ese arrogante hijo de puta hiciera su trabajo.

Terminó el whisky y comenzó a sentir un zumbido en la cabeza que le comunicaba que finalmente había llegado a donde quería estar, a un lugar donde se olvidaría de las muertes de dos personas que amaba, donde se olvidaría de Seiya Kou y de que comenzaba a ser mayor y de que desde que tenía esa inclinación por salir con jovencitas no sentía en la cama los fuegos artificiales que debería. En ese momento advirtió que Nicolas miraba por tercera vez su reloj en quince minutos.

— ¿Vas a algún sitio, Nicolas?

—¿Qué? Ah, no. —Intercambió una mirada con Rubeus—. Nooo, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber que hora era.

—Tres minutos más tarde que la última vez que miraste. —Darién cogió el palo de golpes cortos y se dirigió al comedor, que tenía el suelo de algún tipo de mármol y una cara lámpara de araña en el techo, pero ningún mueble. ¿Para qué los quería? Le gustaban los espacios amplios y limpios y estaba seguro de que no iba a dar ningún banquete. Cuando quería dar una fiesta, alquilaba un avión y llevaba a sus amigos a Scottsdale.

Además, no creía en acumular un montón de cosas innecesarias por vivir en un lugar, era un alma inquieta y cuanto menos tuviera, más fácil era mudarse. Era un jugador genial porque no había desordenes en su vida. Ni casa fija, ni mujer fija, nada que le hiciera sentirse viejo y levantarse cansado. Nada que pudiera hacerle perder la cordura.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Zafiro enderezó la cabeza rápidamente.

—Deben ser las pizzas que encargué.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta.

Darién los miró con diversión. Durante toda la noche, había notado que tramaban algo. Suponía que estaba a punto de saber qué.

Serena se paró ante la espaciosa entrada del apartamento de lujo de Darién Chiba. Con el rosa lazo de seda atado alrededor de su cuello, estaba envuelta como si fuera un regalo muy especial.

Su corazón latía tan rápidamente que estaba asombrada que el hombre no pudiera ver su piel moviéndose bajo el vertiginoso escote de su traje. Veía un poco borroso y no se sentía ella misma de ninguna manera; sospechaba que esas píldoras que Rei le había dado la habían puesto en ese estado.

Jedite, el de la ceja en forma de oruga, tomó su abrigo y murmuró breves presentaciones a tres hombres que sólo podían ser jugadores de fútbol. El llamado Rubeus era blanco con una frente prematuramente amplia y el cuello más grueso que había visto en un ser humano. Nicolas era castaño y sus gafas de montura metálica lo hacían parecer un estudioso, en contraposición con el resto de los enormes miembros del grupo. Zafiro tenía la piel morena sobre la que destacaban unos enormes ojos que harían caer rendidas a las mujeres.

Jedite terminó de hablar y señaló con el pulgar en su dirección.

—Rei es la mejor, ¿no es cierto? les dije que lo conseguiría.

La evaluaron y Zafiro inclinó la cabeza.

—Realmente tiene clase. ¿Pero cuántos años tiene?

—Veinticinco —respondió Jedite, quitando un año más a su mítica edad.

—Bonitas piernas —dijo Nicolas rodeándola—. Estupendo trasero también. —Curvó la mano sobre su glúteo derecho y apretó.

Ella se giró con rapidez y le dio una dura patada en la espinilla.

—¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde, se percató de que había cometido un grave error. Una mujer que estuviera metida en ese lujurioso mundo no reaccionaría tan violentamente ante esa caricia. Se recobró rápidamente y lo miró con toda la arrogancia de una prostituta de lujo.

—A mí no se me prueba gratis. Si tienes interés en la mercancía, pide una cita.

Lejos de estar ofendido, comenzaron a reírse y Zafiro inclinó la cabeza con aprobación.

—Eres justo lo que necesita el viejo Dinamita.

—Estará bien sonriente por la mañana —rió Rubeus entre dientes.

—Venga chicos. ¡Es el momento de la fiesta!

Jedite la empujó hacia adelante y mientras ella patinaba ligeramente sobre el mármol del suelo con los tacones ridículamente altos, ellos comenzaron a cantar

—Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz…

Con la boca seca y muerta de miedo, llegó al final del vestíbulo. Cuando dio otro paso, sus tacones se hundieron en una moqueta blanca. Girándose, divisó a Darién Chiba y se quedó helada. Incluso sobre la neblina de los narcóticos, se dio cuenta con claridad de un hecho indiscutible. La tele había mentido.

Él estaba de pie, destacando contra el ventanal que tenía a su espalda en la fría noche de noviembre. En la televisión había visto a un hombre con buen cuerpo y mal carácter, pero el hombre que clavaba los ojos en ella desde el otro extremo de la habitación no tenía nada de simple. Había escogido a un guerrero.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la estudió. Su mirada era fría y sombría y la aterrorizó de pies a cabeza.

Los ojos azules. Unos ojos que no sabían que era la misericordia.

Su brillante pelo oscuro, tenía una tendencia a ensortijarse que no había podido ser domada por un buen corte. Un hombre dominante que no respondía ante nadie.

Duro músculo y pura fuerza. Verdaderamente salvaje.

Pómulos brutales y mandíbula cruel. No tenía nada blando. Ni un atisbo de ternura. Este hombre era un conquistador, diseñado por la naturaleza para luchar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Supo sin ninguna duda que sería despiadado con cualquiera que pensara que era su enemigo. Pero ella no era su enemiga, se recordó a sí misma. Y nunca sabría lo que había pensado de él. Además, los guerreros no se preocupaban por cosas como la descendencia ilegítima. Los bebés eran una consecuencia natural de la violación y el pillaje y no merecían ni un segundo pensamiento.

Unas manos, acompañadas de áspera risa masculina, la empujaron hacia el hombre que había elegido para ser el padre de su hijo.

—Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, Darién.

—De nuestra parte.

—Feliz cumpleaños, compañero. Te mereces lo mejor.

Con un empujón final la lanzaron contra él. Se topó con un pecho musculoso. Un brazo firme la rodeó antes de que pudiera caerse y percibió un débil olor a whisky. Trató de apartarse, pero él aún no había decidido soltarla, con lo que le resultó imposible.

La repentina impotencia fue terrible. Era casi una cuarta más alto que ella y no había ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo delgado y atlético. Tuvo que esforzarse para no luchar por librarse porque sabía que la aplastaría si sentía su debilidad.

Una imagen pasó como un relámpago por su mente, la de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el de él e inmediatamente la rechazó con fuerza. Si pensaba en esa parte, comenzaría a rezar.

Su mano subió por su brazo.

—Bueno, chicos, creo que jamás he tenido un regalo de cumpleaños de 'ste tipo. Guardan más cartas en la manga que un mago.

El sonido de esa profunda voz arrastrada, hizo que inmediatamente lo situara donde debía. Podía tener el cuerpo de un guerrero, pero era sólo un jugador de fútbol y uno no demasiado inteligente, si íbamos a eso. Conocer su superior capacidad intelectual le dio la suficiente confianza para indagar en esos penetrantes ojos mientras él lentamente soltaba su presa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Chiba. —Había pretendido que su voz sonara cálida, pero le salió el tono de profesora, como si saludara a un estudiante que había llegado tarde a clase.

—Llámalo Dar —dijo Jedite—. Es el diminutivo de Darién , pero es mejor que no lo llames así porque no le justa nada y cabrear a Dinamita es algo que no recomiendo a nadie. Darién, ella es Rose. Rose Bud.

Él levantó una ceja.

— ¿Me han traído una stripper?

—Eso es exactamente lo que pensé yo, pero no lo es. Es prostituta.

Puso una expresión de asco aunque luego desapareció.

—Bueno, chicos se los agradezco, es un detalle que hayan pensado en mí. Pero voy a pasar.

—No puedes hacer eso, Darién —protestó Jedite—. Todos sabemos lo que opinas de las prostitutas, pero Rose, aquí presente, no es una ordinaria puta callejera. Caramba, no. Es una puta con mucha _clase._ Su familia llegó en el _Mayflower _o algo por el estilo. Díselo Rose.

Ella estaba tan ocupada intentando digerir que ella, la doctora Serena Tsukino, una respetada física con sólo un amante en su haber, estaba siendo tratada como una puta que le llevó un momento pensar una respuesta arrogante.

—Un Bud acompañó a Miles Standish.

Nicolas miró a Rubeus.

—Lo conozco. ¿No jugó con los Bears en los años ochenta?

Rubeus se rió.

—Carajo, Nicolas, ¿estuviste, aunque sólo fuera una hora en un aula, cuando pasaste por la universidad?

—Jugaba al fútbol. No tuve tiempo para esas mierdas. Además, no hablamos de eso ahora. ¡Hablamos de que es el cumpleaños de Dinamita, le hemos traído el regalo más alucinante que el dinero puede comprar y quiere pasar de él!

—Porque es demasiado vieja —exclamó Zafiro—. Les dije que deberíamos haber apostado por alguien más joven, pero todos decían que no le debería recordar a Ami. Sólo tiene veinticuatro años, Darién. Palabra.

Así como así, acababa de perder otro año.

—Puede que no lo apruebes. —Nicolas dio un paso adelante, con una mirada beligerante en los ojos—. Pero es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Tienes que foll… er… echarle un polvo.

Su piel ardió y para que no se dieran cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando, se giró y fingió estudiar la sala de estar. La mullida moqueta blanca, el sofá gris, el moderno equipo de música y la televisión de pantalla panorámica eran caros pero poco interesantes. Advirtió que había varias cosas sobre la mesa: un vaso de plástico, un cubo KFC, una caja vacía de cereales. Además de estúpido, el Sr. Chiba era un sucio, pero como eso no era genético, no le preocupó.

Él soltó el palo de golf que tenía en la otra mano.

—'sto es lo que haremos, chicos. La gente cambia los regalos todo el tiempo. ¿Quién la quiere a cambio de una buena cena?

¡No podía hacer eso! Nunca encontraría a nadie más perfecto para ser el padre de su hijo.

—¡Mierda, Dinamita, costó mucho más que una buena cena!

Ella se preguntó cuánto. Jedite le había dado el dinero, pero lo había metido en el bolso sin mirar, luego lo había deslizado bajo el asiento delantero de su coche. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente, sería donar cada dólar para el fondo de becas de la universidad.

Él llenó su vaso de whisky.

—Chicos, de verdad que aprecio el gesto, pero supongo que no 'stoy de humor para estar con una puta esta noche.

La cólera la invadió como una colisión de moléculas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablar así delante de ella! Sus emociones algunas veces la traicionaban, pero su mente rara vez lo hacía y ahora le gritaba que hiciera algo. No podía dejar que lo estropeara. Él era perfecto y tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle cambiar de idea. Sí, la aterraba físicamente y no creía que fuera un amante manso, pero unos cuantos minutos de brusquedad no la matarían y además ¿no lo había seleccionado porque era opuesto a ella en todos los aspectos?

—Venga, Dinamita —dijo Zafiro—. Está muy buena. Me pongo duro sólo con mirarla.

—Entonces cógela. —Chiba señaló con la cabeza hacia el vestíbulo—. Sabes dónde 'stá el dormitorio de invitados.

—_¡No!_

Todos clavaron los ojos en ella.

Ella pensó en su acento sureño y se recordó a sí misma que él no era nada más que un simple jugador de fútbol. Las píldoras le dieron valor. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser más lista que él.

—No soy un pedazo de carne. Trabajo bajo contrato exclusivo y mi contrato dice que voy a ocuparme del Sr. Chiba —Evitando sus ojos, miró a los demás hombres—. Caballeros, ¿Por qué no se van, para que él y yo podamos discutir esto en privado?

—De acuerdo, hagamos eso —dijo Rubeus—. Vamos, chicos.

No tuvo que convencerlos. Se abalanzaron hacia el vestíbulo con una velocidad que chocaba con su tamaño.

Rubeus se volvió hacia ella en el último momento.

—Esperamos que valgas lo que pagamos, Rose. Hazle a Dinamita lo que quiera, ¿oyes? Cualquier cosa que quiera.

Ella tragó saliva e inclinó la cabeza. Un momento después, la puerta principal se cerró de golpe.

El hombre que llamaban Dinamita y ella, estaban solos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, les advierto que contiene algo de lemon, por otro lado este capítulo puede resultar algo confuso por lo que les recuerdo que Aquí serena usa otra identidad.**

**Capítulo3**

Serena observó como el quarterback de los Stars rellenaba su vaso con una botella que estaba posada sobre la mesa de café. Mientras acercaba el borde a sus labios, la estudió con sus penetrantes ojos, mirándola como si pudieran perforar su cerebro.

Tenía que hacer algo para seducirle antes de que la arrojara afuera, pero ¿qué? Podía simplemente quitarse la ropa, pero como tenía poco pecho no era exactamente algo digno de ver y quizás con ello solo conseguiría que la pusiera de patitas en la calle con más rapidez. Además, no estaba precisamente entusiasmada con la idea de desvestirse delante de un desconocido en una habitación que tenía una pared de ventanas sin cortinas. Cuando se había imaginado la parte de los desnudos, había pensado en algún sitio muy oscuro.

—Podrías pirarte con ellos, Rosebud. Creo que mencioné que no m'acuesto con prostitutas.

Su atroz gramática reafirmaba sus intenciones. Con cada uno de sus errores lingüísticos, el coeficiente intelectual de su bebé bajaba un poco.

Ella se tomó su tiempo.

—Siempre he encontrado horrible encasillar a la gente en un grupo.

—No me digas.

—Es algo ilógico condenar a una persona solamente por su etnia, religión o por la actividad a la que se dedican.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Qué pasa con los asesinos?

—Los asesinos no son, estrictamente hablando, un grupo coherente, así que no se trata de lo mismo. —Sabía que enredarse en un debate con él no era probablemente el mejor método para seducirlo, pero era mucho mejor oradora que seductora y no se pudo resistir a hacer prevalecer su punto de vista—. América se fundó bajo los principios de la diversidad étnica y la libertad de culto, pero ciegos prejuicios como los tuyos han causado los peores males a nuestra sociedad. ¿No lo encuentras algo irónico?

— ¿'stás tratando de decirme que es mi deber patriótico como leal hijo del Tío Sam llevarte a la cama?

Ella comenzó a sonreír hasta que vio por su expresión que él estaba hablando en serio. Darse cuenta, hizo que el coeficiente de su bebé bajara un poco más.

Por un momento, evaluó la moralidad de manipular deliberadamente a alguien tan estúpido, eso sin mencionar que no tenía sentido del humor, pero la necesidad de los servicios del cuerpo de ese guerrero venció sobre sus principios.

—Sí, supongo que en cierto modo es así.

Él sujeto el vaso entre las manos.

—Bien, Rosebud. Supongo que estoy lo suficientemente borracho para darte una oportunidad antes de arrojarte a la puta calle. Comienza a mostrar tus atributos.

—Perdón.

—Veamos tus bienes.

— ¿Mis bienes?

—Tu cuerpo. Tu material de trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto?

—Esto…, bueno…, en realidad, tú eres mi primer cliente.

— ¿Tu primer cliente?

—Por favor no te alarmes. Estoy muy bien preparada.

Su cara se tensó y ella recordó su aversión por las prostitutas, un hecho que hacía todo este asunto particularmente difícil de llevar a cabo. Cuando había mencionado esa cuestión, Rei lo había obviado diciendo que sus compañeros de equipo iban a emborracharle y no sería demasiado difícil. Pero aunque Serena podía ver que él había bebido, no parecía demasiado borracho.

Otra vez, tendría que mentir. Tal vez fueran las píldoras, pero comenzaba a disfrutar del proceso. Se trataba simplemente de inventar una realidad nueva, embellecerla aquí y allá y, para que colara mejor mantener el contacto visual durante todo el proceso.

—Debes ser de la vieja escuela, Sr. Chiba, creyendo que las mujeres de mi profesión adquieren sus facultades con la práctica, eso no es cierto. Yo, por ejemplo, no soy promiscua.

Su vaso se detuvo en el aire.

—Eres prostituta.

—Cierto. Pero creo que mencioné que eres mi primer cliente. Hasta ahora sólo me he acostado con un hombre. Mi difunto marido. Soy viuda. Una viuda muy joven.

Él la miró como si no se creyera nada, así que comenzó a adornarlo.

—La muerte de mi marido me dejó con unas deudas terribles y necesito algo más que un sueldo base. Desafortunadamente, como no poseo ningún tipo de habilidad, no tengo demasiadas elecciones. Luego recordé que mi marido siempre había elogiado los aspectos íntimos de nuestro matrimonio. Pero por favor, no creas que por sólo haber tenido un socio, no estoy altamente capacitada.

—Quizá me esté perdiendo algo, pero me estás diciendo en realidad que alguien que solo ha tenido, ¿cómo has dicho? ¿Un socio?, puede estar bien entrenado.

Un punto a su favor. Volvió a aplicar el cerebro.

—Absorbí los videos instructivos que la Agencia muestra a todas sus nuevas empleadas.

— ¿las entrenan mirando videos? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron, recordándole a un cazador pensando donde apuntar el cañón—. Bueno, 'sto comienza a ponerse interesante.

Ella sintió una oleada de placer porque su niño había perdido algunos puntos más en el Test Básico de Inteligencia. Ni con un ordenador podría haber escogido a alguien mejor.

—No son vídeos normales. Es algo que no querrías que viera ningún chico impresionable. Pero los viejos métodos de entrenamiento no son prácticos para este trabajo en la época que vivimos, donde se corre tanto riesgo en las relaciones sexuales, al menos eso es lo que se hace en las mejores agencias.

— ¿Agencias? ¿Te refieres a burdeles?

Cada vez que oía esa repelente palabra se picaba un poco.

—El término políticamente correcto es "Agencia para el placer". —Hizo una pausa. Sentía como si su cabeza flotara sobre sus hombros—. Tal vez sería mejor que las prostitutas fueran llamadas "suministradoras de placer sexual" o SPS.

— ¿SPS? Te aseguro que eres como una enciclopedia

Era curioso, pero su voz parecía más ronca cada minuto. Debía ser el alcohol. Era de agradecer que él fuera demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de lo extraña que se había vuelto la conversación.

—Tenemos sesiones de diapositivas y conferencias de distintos ponentes, donde nos instruyen en las distintas especialidades.

— ¿Qué tipo de especialidades?

Estrujó la mente.

—Ah. . . por ejemplo como representar un papel.

— ¿Representar qué tipo de papel?

¿Qué tipo, ciertamente? Su mente barajó diversos escenarios, buscando uno que no involucrará ni dolor físico ni degradación.

—Bueno, tenemos algo que llamamos _La Cenicienta y el Príncipe Azul_.

— ¿Y eso de que va?

—Implica… rosas. Hacer el amor en una cama llena de pétalos de rosa.

—No suena lo suficientemente fuerte para atraerme. ¿Tiene algo un poco más salvaje?

¿Por qué había mencionado eso de las representaciones?

—Por supuesto, pero como eres mi primer cliente, creo que puede que sea mejor que nos atengamos a cosas más tradicionales.

— ¿Cosas como el misionero?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Mi especialidad favorita. —Él no parecía demasiado excitado al respecto, claro que como su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión era difícil asegurarlo—. Además, creo que puede que tenga un talento especial para ser el socio que esté…, he…, esto…, que esté encima.

—Bueno, supongo que estás haciendo que venza mis prejuicios contra las prostitutas.

—Suministradoras de placer sexual.

—Lo que sea. Pero lo cierto es, que eres demasiado vieja para mí.

_¡Vieja!_ Se estaba quedando _realmente_ alucinada. ¡Él tenía treinta y seis años, pero tenía el descaro de considerar vieja a una mujer de veinticuatro! Tal vez fuera que tenía la cabeza en las nubes, pero el que no tuviera en realidad veinticuatro no era importante. Era el hecho lo que contaba.

Ella le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—Lo siento, me temo que no lo comprendí. Asumí que podías manejar a una mujer madura.

Lo que fuera que él estaba tragando, se fue por mal sitio y se atragantó.

Con una sensación decididamente maliciosa, señaló el teléfono.

— ¿Quieres que llame a la oficina y diga que te manden a Punkin? Si acabó con lo que iba a hacer, debería estar libre.

Él dejó de toser lo suficiente como para echarle una mirada similar a una explosión sónica con los ojos.

—No tienes veinticuatro años. Los dos sabemos que no tienes ni un día menos de veintiocho. Ahora continúa y muéstrame lo que aprendiste en esas películas de entrenamiento sobre los ejercicios de calentamiento. Si captas mi interés, quizá reconsidere mi posición.

Más que nada, quería decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero no se dejó llevar por la indignación, razonó como pudo que, el fin justificaba los medios. ¿Cómo le podía seducir? No tenía ni la menor idea de ninguna estimulación sexual anterior al coito, había asumido que simplemente se pondría encima de ella y realizaría la acción, todo del mismo modo que Andrew había hecho.

— ¿Qué tipo ejercicios de calentamiento has preferido en el pasado?

— ¿Has traído algo contigo?

Notó que se ruborizaba.

—No, no lo hice.

— ¿Y unas esposas?

— _¡No!_

—Vaya. Supongo que realmente no tiene importancia. Soy moldeable. —Se dejó caer en el sillón más grande de la habitación y agitó la mano vagamente en su dirección—. Venga, Rosebud, improvisa algo. Aunque es probable que tengas algo preparado.

Tal vez podría hacer un baile seductor para él. Era buena bailarina cuando estaba a solas, pero en público tendía a ser torpe y cohibida. Quizá pudiera hacer algunos pasos de su clase de aeróbic, aunque entre su exigente trabajo y que su ejercicio favorito era caminar a buen ritmo, normalmente salía antes de que se terminara la clase.

—Me gustaría que pusieras tu música favorita…

—Claro. —Él se levantó y caminó hacia el equipo de música—. Creo que puedo tener algo de música clásica. Apuesto que a una SPP como tú le encanta la música antigua.

—SPS.

— ¿No es lo que he dicho? —Puso un disco compacto en el aparato y volvió a sentarse, la sala se llenó con la animada música de Rimsky-Korsakov, "_El vuelo del moscardón_". Una música con un ritmo algo más lento era más su idea de una música seductora, ¿pero ella que sabía?

Probó a balancear un poco los hombros como se hacía en el calentamiento de la clase de aeróbic, tratando de parecer seductora, pero el rápido ritmo de la música lo hizo difícil. _Tranquilidad_, pero las drogas que tenía en la sangre la espoleaban. Añadió unas inclinaciones laterales, diez a la derecha, luego diez a la izquierda para no quedar desequilibrada.

Su pelo rozó sus mejillas mientras se movía de una manera que esperaba fuera atrayente, pero mientras él la miraba con esos ojos taladradores, no podía ver ninguna prueba de que él estuviera poseído por la lujuria. Pensó en tocarse los dedos de los pies, pero eso no parecía ser un paso de baile demasiado grácil. Además, no se los podía tocar sin doblar las rodillas. Se estaba quedando sin inspiración.

_Un._ _Dos._ _Tres._ _¡Patada!_

_Un._ _Dos._ _Tres._ _¡Patada!_

Él cruzó las piernas y bostezó.

Ella experimentó con una pequeña rutina de rotación de caderas.

Él miró el reloj de su muñeca.

Estaba desesperada. Se detuvo y dejó que el moscardón siguiera volando sin ella.

—Estoy esperando que llegues a la parte que te pones a gatas.

—No bailo bien si hay gente observándome.

—Supongo que deberías haber pasado más tiempo entrenando que viendo videos. O lo hubieras arreglado con un par de pelis viejas de John Travolta. —Él se levantó y fue a bajar el volumen de la música—. ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo, Rosebud?

—Por favor.

—No me has hecho cambiar de opinión. —Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y sacó la cartera—. Déjame darte un poco de más por tu tiempo.

Ella apenas podía resistir el deseo de llorar, a pesar de que no fuera llorona por naturaleza. Iba a sacarla a patadas, y ella habría perdido la mejor oportunidad del mundo para tener el niño de sus sueños. La desesperación enronqueció su voz.

—Por favor, Sr. Chiba. No me eches.

—Puedes estar segura que sí.

—Si lo haces… Me despedirán… La cuenta de los Stars es de suma importancia para mi agencia.

— ¿Si es tan malditamente importante, entonces por qué te envían a ti? Cualquiera puede ver que no sabes una mierda de cómo se comportan las prostitutas.

—Hay una convención en la ciudad. Estaban cortos de personal.

—Ósea, lo que estás diciendo es que… acabé contigo por casualidad.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Y si averiguan que no quedaste satisfecho con mis servicios, me despedirán. Por favor, Sr. Chiba, necesito este trabajo. Si me echan, me quedaré sin seguro.

— ¿Tienes seguro?

Si las prostitutas no tenían seguro, lo cierto era que lo deberían tener.

—Tienen un seguro dental excelente y tengo programada una endodoncia. ¿No podríamos…, no podríamos entrar en el dormitorio?

—No sé, Rosebud…

— ¡Por favor! —Llevada por la desesperación, agarró rápidamente sus manos. Cerró los ojos y las presionó contra sus pechos, manteniendo las palmas de sus manos contra ellos.

— ¿Rosebud?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué haces?

—Dejándote… tocar mis pechos.

—Ajá. —Sus manos permanecieron inmóviles—. ¿No sugerían esos videos que antes te tenías que quitar la ropa?

—La tela de la chaqueta es muy delgada, estoy segura de que no hay mucha diferencia. Como te darás cuenta, no llevo nada debajo.

Sintió el calor de las palmas de sus manos sobre su piel a través de la frágil seda. No quiso ni imaginar lo que sentiría si esas manos la tocaran sin la barrera del fino tejido.

—Puedes mover las manos si quieres.

—Aprecio la oferta, pero ¿planeas abrir pronto los ojos?

Se había olvidado que estaban cerrados y rápidamente entreabrió los párpados.

Fue un error. Él estaba de pie, tan cerca, que tuvo que echar para atrás la cabeza para mirarle. Aunque veía borroso, a tan poca distancia no podía dejar de fijarse en que su boca parecía aún más dura de lo que había pensado. Vio una pequeña cicatriz en su barbilla, otra cerca del nacimiento del pelo. Era todo músculo y acero. No habría matón en ningún parque del planeta que pudiera tener el descaro de atormentar al hijo de este hombre.

_¡Ese es mi columpio,_ _sabihonda!_ _Vete o te daré de puñetazos._

_La listilla de Serena es una gallina…_ _La listilla de Serena es una gallina._..

—Por favor, ¿podemos ir al dormitorio?

Ella soltó sus manos y él lentamente dejó sus pechos.

— ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo, no, Rosebud?

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

Él la contempló y sus ojos de guerrero no revelaron ninguno de sus pensamientos.

—Me han contratado y pagado —le recordó.

—Cierto. —Él le pareció cavilar sobre eso. Ella esperó pacientemente, dándole a su torpe cerebro todo el tiempo que necesitaba para llegar a una conclusión.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a tu jefe que lo hicimos y punto?

—Tengo una cara muy transparente. Inmediatamente notaría que miento.

—No parece que haya más remedio, entonces, ¿no?

Comenzó a tener esperanzas otra vez.

—Me temo que no.

—De acuerdo, Rosebud; Tú ganas. Supongo que será mejor que subamos las escaleras. —Él metió el dedo índice bajo el lazo rosa—. ¿'Stás segura que no trajiste esposas?

Ella sintió el roce de su dedo cuando tragó.

—Estoy segura.

—Tendrá que valer esto, entonces.

Tiró con fuerza del lazo como si fuera el collar de un perro. Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras la conducía por el vestíbulo y la hacía subir la alfombrada escalera sin soltarla. Su cuerpo rozó el suyo. Intentó soltarse, pero la mantuvo sujeta.

Mientras subían las escaleras, ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con aprensión. Sabía que era sólo su imaginación, pero repentinamente parecía más alto y fuerte. Su mirada bajó desde su pecho a sus caderas e involuntariamente abrió más los ojos. A menos que estuviese equivocada, no era tan indiferente como aparentaba. Bajo esos pantalones vaqueros parecía estar bastante excitado.

—Aquí dentro, Rosebud.

Ella tropezó mientras la hacía atravesar la puerta del dormitorio principal, todavía estaba intentado asimilar que alguien tan inepta como ella hubiera logrado excitarle. Se recordó a sí misma que era una mujer y que él tenía mentalidad de cavernícola. En su embriaguez, habría decidido que cualquier mujer valdría. Debería estar agradecida de que la metiera en su caverna por el lazo en lugar de por el pelo.

Él encendió un interruptor. La iluminación indirecta mostró una cama de gran tamaño con las mantas extendidas pero sin ningún tipo de adorno. Estaba colocada delante de una pared que tenía una fila de ventanas con los postigos cerrados. Había una cómoda, un sillón confortable y un par de mesillas de noche, pero muy poco desorden.

Él soltó el lazo y se giró para cerrar la puerta. Ella tragó saliva cuando el echó el cerrojo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Algunos de mis compañeros tienen llave de este lugar. Supongo que no querrás tener compañía. Corrígeme si me equivoco…

—No, no. No estás equivocado.

— ¿Estás segura? Algunas PSS se especializan en grupos.

—SPS. Y esas son de nivel tres. Yo soy de nivel uno. ¿Podemos apagar las luces, por favor?

— ¿Cómo voy a verte si hacemos eso?

—La luz de la luna entra por esos postigos. Estoy segura de que verás más que de sobra. Y así será más misterioso.

En vez de esperar su permiso, se precipitó hacia el interruptor y apagó la luz. La habitación se iluminó inmediatamente por anchos listones de luz de luna que se vertía por los postigos.

Él se dejó caer sobre la cama y le dio la espalda. Ella miró como se sacaba el polo por la cabeza. Los músculos de sus hombros ondearon cuando la echó a un lado.

—Puedes poner tus ropas en esa silla.

Sus rodillas temblaban cuando caminó hacia la silla que le había indicado. Ahora que era la hora de la verdad, se quedó tan paralizada por un miedo que ni siquiera el efecto de las píldoras lo podía enmascarar. Una cosa era pensar en el encuentro en abstracto y otra muy distinta encarar la realidad de tener sexo con un desconocido.

—Quizá te gustaría hablar un poco primero. Llegarnos a conocer el uno al otro.

—Perdí todo interés en hablar cuando atravesamos la puerta del dormitorio.

—Ya veo.

Sus zapatos repicaron sobre el suelo.

— ¿Rosebud?

— ¿Sí?

—Déjate puesto el lazo.

Ella se agarró a la silla para sujetarse.

Él la miró y, con un golpecito de sus dedos, abrió el botón de sus vaqueros. Los rayos de la luna iluminaron su pecho desnudo y bajó la vista a sus caderas. Su deseo era tan pronunciado que no podía apartar los ojos de él. ¿Había provocado ella eso?

Él se ocultó de su vista cuando se sentó sobre el borde de la cama para sacarse los calcetines. Sus pies desnudos eran rectos y estrechos, mucho más largos que los de Andrew. Hasta ahora todo en él era más grande que en Andrew. Ella aspiró profundamente y se sacó los tacones.

Con sólo sus vaqueros desabotonados, se acostó en la cama y se apoyó contra las almohadas. Ella tocó el botón de su chaqueta. Él cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la observó.

Mientras tocaba el botón, oleadas de pánico le pusieron la piel de gallina e intentó reconfortarse a sí misma. ¿Qué pasaría si la viera desnuda? No era como si tuviera algo inusual bajo las ropas y ella lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Ahora que lo había visto, no se podía imaginar a nadie más engendrando su niño.

Pero su mano estaba paralizada. Miró su cremallera bajada, que revelaba una estrecha línea de vello que dividía su abdomen plano.

— _¡Hazlo! _—Gritaba su cerebro—. _¡Deja que te vea!_ —Pero sus dedos no se movieron.

Él la observó, sin decir nada. No había bondad en esa mirada dura. Ni caballerosidad. Ni nada que pudiera reconfortarla.

Cuando trato de salir de su parálisis, recordó que a Andrew no le había gustado la estimulación sexual que precede al coito. Le había dicho que le pasaba a todos los hombres, el resultado final era todo lo que importaba. Darién probablemente apreciaría si ella simplemente le dejara llegar al final. Caminó hacia la cama.

—Tengo condones en el cajón de arriba del cuarto de baño, Rosebud. Vete a por una.

Si bien su petición lo hacía más complicado, estaba satisfecha con esta prueba de sus habilidades de supervivencia. Podía no ser demasiado inteligente, pero tenía algunos destellos, una valiosa herencia para un niño.

—No hay necesidad —dijo ella suavemente—. Vine preparada.

Extendiendo su pierna ligeramente, subió la falda sobre su pierna izquierda. Recorrió la seda blanca que cubría su muslo. Metió el dedo debajo y sacó un condón que había metido bajo el borde de la media, la alcanzaron las implicaciones morales de lo que estaba haciendo. Deliberadamente había saboteado el condón y eso era un robo.

Estudiar física de partículas, distanciaba a la gente de Dios o la acercaba.  
A ella le habían sucedido las dos cosas; comenzó a racionalizar. Él valía para lo que ella necesitaba y no dañaba a nadie al hacerlo. Era simplemente un instrumento. No era nada negativo para él.

Ahogando las náuseas, abrió el paquete y le dio el condón. Incluso bajo la tenue luz, no quería que advirtiera que el paquete había sido manipulado.

—Bueno, parece que eres eficiente en algo.

—Muy eficiente. —Inspiró profundamente, tiró de su falda lo suficiente para poder arrodillarse en el borde del colchón. Luego se montó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, determinada a terminar con eso tan rápidamente como pudiera.

Él la miró, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y el condón entre sus dedos. Quedándose de rodillas, reunió coraje y alcanzó la pretina abierta de sus pantalones vaqueros. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la piel tensa de su abdomen y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tumbada.

Con un siseo de alarma, lo miró. Su peso la presionaba contra el colchón, y las palmas de sus manos inmovilizaban sus hombros para que no pudiera moverse.

— ¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo?

Su boca era una línea dura y delgada.

—El juego terminó, querida. ¿Quién demonios eres?

Ella jadeó. No sabía si por su peso o de miedo, pero sentía como si sus pulmones no pudieran coger aire.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Quiero la verdad, y la quiero ahora. ¿Quién eres?

Había subestimado sus destellos de inteligencia y sabía que no podía ofrecerle otra explicación ridícula. La única manera de salvar la situación era con simplicidad. Pensó en Rei Hino y se obligó a sí misma a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Soy una admiradora.

La miró con aversión.

—Eso es lo que pensé. Una rubia tonta y aburrida del jet-set con inclinación a coleccionar camisetas de futbolistas.

_¡Una rubia tonta!_ ¡Pensaba que ella era una _rubia tonta!_ La novedad la perturbó y le llevó un momento recuperarse.

—No me importan las camisetas de los demás —dijo precipitadamente—. Sólo la tuya.

Esperaba que no le preguntase el número porque no tenía ni idea. La investigación personal que había hecho había girado sobre sus datos médicos: Colesterol, vista, ninguna enfermedad crónica genética, sólo una gran variedad de lesiones que no le preocupaban.

—Debería sacarte a patadas de aquí.

A pesar de sus palabras, él no se movió. Seguía presionando su dureza contra su muslo y ella sabía por qué.

—Pero no lo harás.

Por un momento, él no dijo nada. Luego se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, soltando sus hombros.

—Cierto. Supongo que estoy lo suficientemente borracho para olvidarme que hace años que paso de las admiradoras.

Él se sentó sobre la cama y se sacó los vaqueros. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo, había algo primitivo y elementalmente masculino en él. Apartó la mirada mientras se ponía el condón saboteado. Iba a ser ahora.

Se le quedó la boca seca cuando se tumbó y llevó a la vez la mano al botón de su chaqueta. Ella se sobresaltó e instintivamente intentó coger su mano.

Él apretó los dientes y masculló algo que pareció una maldición.

—Decídete, Rosebud, y hazlo rápido.

—Quiero… Quiero quedarme con la ropa puesta. —Antes de que él pudiera responder, le agarró la muñeca y metió su mano bajo la falda. Una vez que hizo eso, lo soltó, porque si no podía seguir él solo, estaba condenada.

No necesitaba preocuparse.

—Te aseguro que estás llena de sorpresas, Rosebud. —Él acarició a lo largo de su media, luego se movió más arriba, recorriendo el liguero hasta encontrar el cinturón de encaje. Ahora él sabía exactamente lo poco que llevaba bajo la falda.

—No te gusta desaprovechar el tiempo, ¿eh?

Apenas pudo forzar las palabras a salir de su garganta.

—Te deseo. Ya.

Se obligó a sí misma a abrir las piernas, pero los músculos en sus muslos estaban tan tensos, que apenas lo podía hacer. Él los acarició, tranquilizándola como si fuera una gata en celo.

—Relájate, Rosebud. Para desearme tanto te aseguro que estás bastante tensa.

—A-a-anticipación. —_Por favor dame un bebé._ _Sólo dame un bebé y déjame salir de aquí._

Sus dedos rozaron el vello suave de la unión de sus muslos y se quiso morir de vergüenza. Se sobresaltó cuando su caricia se hizo más íntima, luego trató de convertirlo en un gemido de pasión. Tenía que relajarse. ¿Cómo podría concebir estando tan tensa?

— ¿Te lastimo?

—No. Desde luego que no. Nunca desee tanto a nadie.

Él dio un bufido de incredulidad y comenzó a subir la falda hasta la cintura, para poder cogerla por la parte superior de sus muslos.

—Por favor no hagas eso.

—No tengo ganas de volver a tener dieciséis años otra vez y hacerlo en el callejón de detrás de la farmacia de Delafield. —Su voz tenía una ronquera que no había oído antes, dándole la impresión que no encontraba esa fantasía particularmente desagradable.

¿Cómo sería, se preguntó, ser la chica que se besuqueaba con el héroe local de fútbol en el callejón detrás de la farmacia? Cuando ella tenía dieciséis años estaba en la universidad. En el mejor de los casos, sus compañeros de clase la habían tratado como a una hermana pequeña; En el peor de los casos, habían hecho sarcásticos comentarios como—: _Es la pequeña perra que rompe la media del curso._

Él arrastró su boca sobre su chaqueta. Ella sintió el calor húmedo de su respiración sobre su piel, y casi saltó fuera de la cama cuando sus labios encontraron la protuberancia de su pezón.

Una ráfaga ardiente de deseo, tan inesperada como apabullante, la atravesó. Él cerró su boca sobre su pezón y jugueteó con él sobre la seda con la punta de la lengua. La sensación inundó su cuerpo, en oleadas, impactando en todo su cuerpo.

Luchó contra lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si se permitía disfrutar del placer momentáneo de sus caricias, no sería mejor que la prostituta por la que había intentado hacerse pasar. Tenía que ser un sacrificio o nunca podría vivir consigo misma.

Pero Andrew siempre había ignorado sus pechos y las sensaciones eran tan dulces.

—Oh. Quiero… Por favor no hagas eso. —Desesperadamente, tiró de él para que se recostara sobre ella.

—Eres difícil de complacer, Rosebud.

—Sólo hazlo. ¡Hazlo, ya!

Ella oyó algo que sonó a cólera en su voz.

—Lo que la señora quiera.

Sus dedos la abrieron. Y luego sintió una presión horrible mientras se impulsaba dentro de ella. Ella presionó la mejilla contra la almohada e intentó no llorar.

Él maldijo y comenzó a apartarse.

— ¡No! —Ella se agarró a sus caderas y clavó sus uñas en sus nalgas duras— ¡No, no lo hagas!

Él se quedó quieto.

—Entonces rodéame la cintura con las piernas.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo.

— ¡Más fuerte, maldita sea!

Ella apretó los muslos, luego apretó los ojos cerrados cuando él lentamente comenzó a avanzar dentro de ella.

La presión le dolía, pero ella había esperado que la fuerza de su guerrero le causara dolor. Lo que no había esperado fue lo rápidamente que el dolor se convirtió en calor. Sus movimientos eran pausados y los envites profundos y lentos, seda y acero que hicieron que la atravesaran relámpagos de placer.

El sudor de su cuerpo humedeció la frágil barrera de su ropa. Él alcanzó bajo ella y atrapó sus caderas con sus manos. Las subió, haciendo que sintiera esos espasmos calientes en todo su cuerpo. Su excitación aumentó a la vez que luchaba por suprimirla. ¿Por qué no la había podido amar Andrew de esa manera una sola vez?

Encontrar tal placer al mantener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido la avergonzaba y, cuando las sensaciones se intensificaron, trató de concentrarse en su investigación, invocando el gran quark que la obsesionaba. Pero su mente se negaba a centrar su atención en partículas subatómicas y supo que tenía que hacer algo o la llevaría al orgasmo, algo que sería imperdonable. Se insensibilizó, pero al mismo tiempo su cerebro la advertía del peligro de incitar a un guerrero.

—Oye… ¿te va a llevar todo el día?

Él se quedó absolutamente quieto.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Ella tragó saliva, y su voz fue como un suave graznido.

—Ya me oíste. ¿Creía que…, suponía que eras un amante genial? ¿Por qué está llevándote tanto tiempo?

— ¿Tanto tiempo? —Se echó lo suficiente para atrás como para mirarla con cólera—. ¿Sabes qué, señora? ¡Estás como una cabra! —Y luego se abalanzó sobre ella.

Ella se mordió los labios para abstenerse de gritar cuando él se movió con brusquedad. Una y otra vez.

Ella se pegó a él con muslos y brazos, haciéndose responsable de sus envites con sombría determinación. Se mantendría con él y no sentiría nada.

Pero su cuerpo se rebeló. Las oleadas de placer no deseadas se incrementaron. Se quedó sin aliento. Subió.

Entonces los músculos de Darién se tensaron. Cada parte de su cuerpo se puso rígida y ella sintió el momento cuando se derramó dentro de ella.

Ella cerró firmemente sus manos en puños, olvidando su placer. _¡Naden!_ _¡Naden,_ _pequeños guerreros!_ _¡Naden,_ _dulces fabricantes-de-bebes sin cabeza!_ Con ternura por el regalo que él le había proporcionado, presionó sus labios contra su hombro húmedo y le dio un suave beso de gratitud.

Él cayó hacia delante, presionándola con su peso.

Ella mantuvo sus muslos enredados sobre sus caderas, sin dejarle ir cuando sintió que comenzaba a retirarse. Sólo un poco más. Aún no.

Su voluntad no era adversario para su fuerza. Él se apartó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Apoyando los codos en las rodillas, se quedó allí, con la mirada fija en la nada y respirando profundamente. El lazo de alrededor de su cuello estaba suelto, y, en cuanto ella se movió, cayó encima de la almohada.

Rayos de luz de luna rozaban su espalda, y ella pensó que nunca había visto a nadie que pareciera tan solo. Quiso extender la mano y tocarle, pero no pudo entrometerse en su privacidad. Lo incorrecto de lo que había hecho la golpeó con fuerza. Era una mentirosa y una ladrona.

Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Quiero que te hayas ido cuando salga.

**Y bien que les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas he aquí un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene Lemon. **

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras Darién permanecía bajo la ducha del vestuario, se encontró pensando en Rosebud en vez de en el desastroso entrenamiento que acababa de realizar o en que le dolía el hombro, le latía el tobillo y que ninguna de las dos cosas parecía sanar tan rápidamente como solían hacerlo. No era la primera vez que había pensado en Rosebud desde la noche de su cumpleaños, dos semanas atrás, pero no podía explicarse por qué continuaba apareciendo de pronto en su mente o por qué se había sentido tan inmediatamente atraído por ella. Solo sabía que en el mismo momento que había entrado en su sala de estar, con ese lazo rosa alrededor del cuello, la había deseado.

Ese deseo lo confundía porque ella no era su tipo. Aunque era atractiva con su cabello rubio y esos ojos azules

tan claros, estaba a kilómetros de las bellas chicas con las que solía salir. Su piel era algo excepcional, lo admitía, exactamente igual que el helado de vainilla francés, pero era demasiado alta, tenía el pecho plano y era jodidamente vieja.

Inclinó la cabeza y dejó que el agua lo salpicara. Quizá había sido absorbido por todas sus contradicciones: La inteligencia de esos ojos azules era opuesta a esa historia ridícula que le había contado, y esa graciosa dignidad en su manera de mover la cabeza a los torpes intentos de seducirle.

Él rápidamente se había imaginado que era una de las fans del jet-set buscando una emoción barata al hacerse pasar por una prostituta, y no le había gustado la idea de sentirse atraído por una mujer así, por eso le había dicho que se fuera. Pero no lo había dicho realmente en serio. En lugar de estar irritado por sus mentiras, en general, le había hecho gracia su desesperada seriedad cuando le había explicado detalladamente una historia tras de otra.

Pero lo que había sucedido en su dormitorio era algo que no podía olvidar. Algo había estado muy mal. ¿Por qué se había negado ella a sacarse la ropa? Incluso cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, no le había dejado desnudarla. Había sido muy extraño y también había sido tan jodidamente erótico que no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Frunció el ceño, recordando que ella no le había dejado hacer que se corriera. Lo había deseado. Calaba a la gente bastante bien, y aunque se había dado cuenta de que era una mentirosa, la había considerado esencialmente inofensiva. Ahora no estaba tan seguro. Era casi como si ella tuviera alguna intención oculta, pero no se podía imaginar nada más allá que añadir otro nombre en su haber antes de dirigirse hacia otro deportista famoso.

Mientras Darién se aclaraba el champú del pelo, Jedite gritó desde el vestuario.

—Dinamita, Haruka al teléfono. Quiere hablar contigo.

Darién se ajustó una toalla alrededor de las caderas y se dirigió al teléfono. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, desde el comisario de la NFL a John Madden, le habría dicho a Jedite que ya devolvería la llamada. Pero no hizo eso con Haruka Tenou. Habían coincidido sólo durante los últimos años de la carrera de Haruka., pero daba lo mismo. Si Haruka quisiera su brazo derecho, Darién creía que probablemente se lo daría. Eso indicaba el gran respeto que sentía por el ex-jugador de los Stars que, en su opinión, había sido el mejor receptor en la historia de la NFL.

Darién sonrió cuando la familiar voz arrastrada con acento tejano llegó por la línea telefónica.

—Hola Darién, ¿Vendrás hasta Telarosa para mi torneo benéfico de golf en mayo? Considera esta llamada como una invitación personal. Habrá la barbacoa más grande que puedas imaginar y unas mujeres tan bellas que ni siquiera tú sabrás que hacer con ellas. Pero con Michiru mirando, tendré que dejar que seas tú quien las entretenga. Esta esposa mía me tiene atado con una correa bien corta.

Como las lesiones no habían permitido que Darién participara en los últimos torneos de Haruka, no conocía a Michiru Kaiou, pero conocía lo suficiente a Haruka como para saber que no había mujer en el mundo que pudiera tenerlo atado de una correa.

—Te lo prometo, Haruka.

—A Michiru le encantará. ¿Sabes que salió elegida alcaldesa de Telarosa justo antes de que Hotaru naciese?

—Eso oí.

Haruka procedió a hablar de su esposa y su hija recién nacida. Darién no estaba demasiado interesado, pero fingió estarlo porque sabía que era importante para Haruka hacer como si su familia fuera el centro de su vida ahora que estaba retirado y que había perdido el fútbol del todo. Haruka nunca se había quejado por haber sido forzado a retirarse por una lesión en la rodilla, pero Darién sabía que le tenía que desgarrar por dentro. El fútbol había sido la vida de Haruka, igual que lo era para Darién, y el no poder esperar los partidos con ilusión, sabía que hacía que la existencia de su ex-compañero de equipo fuera tan vacía como un estadio la noche de los martes.

Pobre Haruka, Darién sabía que nunca se había quejado de la injusticia de ser obligado a dejar el fútbol y se prometió a sí mismo, que no iba a dejar que nada lo apartara antes de que estuviera preparado. El fútbol era su vida, y nada alteraría eso. Ni la edad. Ni las lesiones. Nada.

Cuando acabó la conversación, se dirigió al vestuario para vestirse. Mientras se ponía sus ropas, sus pensamientos abandonaron a Haruka Tenou y regresaron a la noche de su cumpleaños. ¿Quién era ella, maldita sea? ¿Y por qué no la podía sacar de su mente?

— ¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí sólo para poder preguntarme sobre mis gastos de transporte al congreso de Denver? —Serena nunca perdía el control en situaciones profesionales, pero mientras miraba al responsable del proyecto de Laboratorios Preeze, quiso gritar.

El Dr. Alan Alfa levantó la cabeza de los documentos que había estado estudiando en su escritorio.

—Tú puedes considerar este tipo de detalles como molestias menores, Serena, pero como responsable ante los Laboratorios Preeze, te aseguro que no son menores para mí.

Él se pasó la mano por la cabeza, sobre su pelo gris demasiado largo, como si ella lo hubiera frustrado más de lo que podía aguantar. El gesto pareció tan estudiado como su aspecto. Ese día el uniforme de Alan constaba de un jersey amarillo de poliéster con el cuello vuelto, una raída chaqueta azul marino con las hombreras salpicadas de caspa y unos pantalones de pana gastados, compasivamente ocultos por el escritorio.

No era costumbre de Serena juzgar a las personas por su ropa, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba demasiado ocupada para fijarse, pero sospechaba que la apariencia descuidada de Alan era deliberadamente cultivada para ajustarse a la imagen de físico excéntrico, un estereotipo que había muerto hacía más de una década, pero Alan debía creer que así disimularía el que no se mantuviera al tanto de los descubrimientos de la física moderna.

Las teorías de las Supercuerdas lo desconcertaban, la supersimetría lo frustraba y, a diferencia de Serena, no podía manejar con soltura la matemática moderna que los científicos como ella inventaban prácticamente cada día. Pero a pesar de sus defectos, Alan había sido designado dos años antes por Laboratorios Preeze como director del proyecto, una maniobra orquestada por los más viejos y conservadores miembros de la empresa, que querían que uno de los suyos dirigieran un proyecto tan prestigioso. La relación de Serena en el proyecto Preeze había sido una maraña burocrática infernal desde entonces. Por el contrario, su trabajo en Newberry le parecía notablemente elemental.

—En el futuro —dijo Alan— vamos a necesitar más documentos para justificar este tipo de gastos. La factura del taxi desde el aeropuerto, por ejemplo. Es escandalosa.

Encontró sorprendente que un hombre en ese puesto no pudiera encontrar nada mejor que ocuparse de algo tan insignificante.

—El aeropuerto Denver está algo lejos de la ciudad.

—En ese caso, deberías haber usado el autobús del hotel.

Apenas podía reprimir la frustración. No era sólo que Alan fuera un científico incompetente, además era sexista, ya que sus compañeros varones no tenían que experimentar ese tipo de escrutinio. Por supuesto, tampoco habían hecho que Alan quedara como un tonto.

Cuando Serena tenía poco más de veinte años y todavía estaba rodeada por una nube de idealismo, había escrito un artículo que tiraba por los suelos una de las teorías favoritas de Alan, que aunque había sido un poco prepotente por su parte le había acarreado bastantes felicitaciones. Su puesto dentro de la comunidad científica nunca había vuelto a ser lo mismo, y él nunca la había perdonado.

Ahora, arrugaba la frente y cuestionaba su trabajo, no era sencillo que él comprendiera la futilidad de todo eso. Mientras el pontificaba, la depresión que la acosaba desde que había decidido quedarse embarazada hacía dos meses se hizo más profunda. Si llevara dentro a su hijo en ese momento, las cosas podían no parecer tan poco prometedoras.

Como feroz defensora de la verdad, sabía que lo que había hecho esa noche estaba moralmente mal, pero estaba confundida por el deseo de ser madre que le había parecido correcto, puede que fuera que no hubiera podido escoger mejor candidato para ser padre de su bebé. Darién Chiba era un guerrero, agresivo y fuerte, cualidades de las que ella carecía. Pero había algo más, algo que ella no podía explicar, algo que explicaba su absoluta idoneidad. Una voz interior, vieja y sabia, le decía lo que la lógica no podía explicar. Sería Darién Chiba o nadie.

Desafortunadamente esa voz interna no le decía cómo debía encontrar el valor para abordarle otra vez. La Navidad había llegado y se había ido, pero aunque deseaba desesperadamente un bebé, no se podía imaginar propiciando otro encuentro sexual.

La visión en los labios de Alan Alfa de la sonrisa del gato que se acaba de comer al canario la devolvió bruscamente al presente.

—…probado para evitar todo eso, Serena, pero en vista de las dificultades que hemos tenido estos últimos años, no me parece que quede otra opción. Así que ahora me presentarás un informe el último día de cada mes detallando todas tus actividades y poniéndome al día sobre tu trabajo.

— ¿Un informe? No entiendo.

Cuando comenzó a explicarle detalladamente lo que quería de ella, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Nadie más estaba obligado a hacer nada así. Era una tarea laboriosa y burocrática pero no productiva y eso iba contra la esencia del proyecto Preeze.

—No haré eso. Es totalmente injusto.

Él le dirigió una mirada débilmente compasiva.

—Estoy seguro que al consejo no le gustará oír eso, sobre todo cuando se tiene que renovar tu contrato este año.

Estaba tan indignada que apenas podía hablar.

—He hecho un trabajo excelente, Alan.

—Entonces deberías entregarte de la misma manera para preparar ese informe cada mes y que yo pueda compartir tu entusiasmo.

—Nadie tiene que hacerlo.

—Eres demasiado joven, Serena; y no tan prudente como todos los demás.

Y además era una mujer y él un imbécil machista. Años de autodisciplina evitaron que dijera nada de eso en voz alta, la dañaría más a ella que a él. En vez de eso, se puso de pie y, sin una palabra, se marchó de su oficina.

Estaba completamente furiosa mientras llegaba al primer piso en el ascensor y cruzaba el vestíbulo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar eso? Otra vez, lamentó que su amiga Molly estuviera fuera del país. Necesitaba un oído comprensivo.

La tarde gris de enero mostraba la desagradable sensación de permanencia que siempre parecía colgar sobre el norte de Illinois a esas alturas del año. Temblaba cuando se subió a su Saturno y aceleró hacia la escuela primaria de Aurora donde tenía programado dar una charla sobre ciencia para tercer grado.

Algunos de sus colegas se metían con ella sobre su trabajo voluntario. Le decían que tener una física teórica de renombre mundial enseñando en una escuela primaria, especialmente en una que tenía una mala situación económica, era como tener a Itzhak Perlman impartiendo primero de violín. Pero el estado de la educación de física en las escuelas primarias la molestaba y hacía lo que estaba en su mano para cambiarla.

Mientras se apresuraba hacia el aula de tercer curso, cargando con el material que traía para los nuevos experimentos, se obligó a apartar sus pensamientos del nuevo acto de sadismo burocrático de Alan.

—Doctora Sere, doctora Sere.

Sonrió ante la manera en que los alumnos de tercer grado habían acortado su nombre. Había ocurrido durante su primera visita hacía dos años y como no se había molestado en corregirles, el diminutivo había permanecido. Mientras les devolvía los saludos y contemplaba sus caras ansiosas y traviesas, su corazón se encogió. Cómo quería tener un niño suyo.

Se sintió asqueada contra sí misma. ¿Iba a pasarse el resto de su vida autocompadeciéndose porque no tenía un hijo, pero sin haber hecho nada para remediar la situación? No era de extrañar que no hubiera podido concebir el bebé del guerrero. ¡No tenía coraje!

Cuando empezó su primer experimento, usando una vela y una caja vacía de harina de avena, tomó una decisión. Desde el principio había sabido que sus posibilidades de concebir después de un único intento eran muy leves y era el momento de intentarlo otra vez ese fin de semana, cuando su fertilidad estaba al máximo.

Averiguó en las páginas de deportes que los Stars estarían en Indianápolis para los cuartos del campeonato AFC ese fin de semana. Según Rei, Darién se iba a la casa de su familia en Carolina del Norte poco después de que la temporada se terminara, así que si lo postergaba más, era posible que él se fuera.

Su conciencia escogió ese momento para recordarle que lo que estaba haciendo era inmoral, pero censuró con firmeza esa voz fastidiosa. El sábado, dejaría atrás todas sus dudas y se dirigiría hacia Indianápolis. Quizá esa vez el legendario quarterback podría meterle un buen gol.

Había llovido durante todo el día en Indianápolis, haciendo que se retrasara el vuelo de los Stars del sábado por la mañana y que se perdieran todos los enlaces. Cuando Darién llegó al hotel el sábado por la noche y se dirigió al ascensor, era cerca de la medianoche, una hora más tarde que el toque de queda normal la noche anterior a un partido. Subió con Seiya Kou, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Ya se habían dicho todo algunas horas antes en una rueda de prensa. Ambos odiaban besarse el culo en público para engañar a todo el mundo, pero era parte del trabajo.

En cada una de esas ocasiones, Darién se veía forzado a mirar a los reporteros a los ojos y hablar sin parar sobre el talento de Seiya y cuánto apreciaba su apoyo y cómo los dos querían únicamente lo mejor para el equipo. Luego Seiya hablaba sobre todo el respeto que le merecía Darién y el privilegio que era pertenecer a los Stars. Todo eso no eran más que tonterías. Los periodistas lo sabían. La afición lo sabía. Darién y Seiya lo sabían, pero, de todas maneras, tenían que hacer el numerito una y otra vez.

Cuando Darién llegó a su habitación, puso el video del último partido de los Colts en el video del hotel y se sacó los zapatos. Cuando se acostó en la cama para mirarlo, dejó de lado los pensamientos sobre Seiya Kou para concentrarse en la línea defensiva de los Colts. Pasó deprisa el segundo cuarto y observó su juego defensivo, entonces encontró lo que buscaba. Rebobinó y lo miró otra vez.

Fijando la mirada en la pantalla, desenvolvió el caramelo de menta de la almohada y lo comió. A menos que sus ojos lo engañaran, los colts tenían la mala costumbre de señalar un ataque sorpresa mirando dos veces hacia el banquillo. Darién sonrió y almacenó la información.

Serena se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación de Darién Chiba vestida con el traje de seda y aspirando profundamente. Si lo de esta noche no funcionaba, tendría que aprender a vivir con la autocompasión porque no podría enfrentarse a eso otra vez.

Se percató que se había olvidado de sacarse las gafas y rápidamente las metió dentro del bolso, luego subió la cadena dorada a su hombro. Ojalá tuviera alguna de esas píldoras relajantes de Rei, así todo esto sería más fácil, pero esta noche actuaba sin ayuda externa. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta.

La puerta se abrió. Vio un pecho desnudo. Vello obscuro en el pecho desnudo. Y un par de ojos azul claro.

—L-l-lo lamento. Me parece que me he equivocado de habitación.

—Supongo que eso depende de lo que busques, corazón.

Era joven, quizá veinticuatro o veinticinco años, y arrogante.

—Busco al Sr. Chiba.

—Entonces tienes suerte, porque has encontrado algo mejor. Soy Seiya Kou.

Ella finalmente lo reconoció por los partidos de la tele que había estado mirando, aunque parecía que tenía menos años sin casco.

—Me informaron que el Sr. Chiba estaba en la habitación 542. — ¿Por qué había confiado en que Rei obtuviera la información correcta?

—Se equivocaron. —Una mueca de desagrado apareció en su boca y ella entendió que lo había insultado por no reconocerle.

— ¿No sabrás cuál es su habitación?

—Ah, bueno, si lo sé. ¿Qué tipo de asunto tienes con el viejo?

¿Qué tipo de asunto, de hecho?

—Es algo privado.

—Apuesto que sí.

Su mirada lasciva la molestó. Este joven definitivamente necesitaba que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar.

—Soy una especie de consejera espiritual.

Kou echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió.

— ¿Es que ahora se llama así? Bueno, seguro que puedes hacer que olvide todos sus problemas sobre envejecer.

—Las conversaciones que tengo con mis clientes son confidenciales. ¿Me puedes decir por favor su número de habitación?

—Haré algo mejor. Te llevaré hasta allí.

Ella vio un destello malicioso en sus ojos y supo que incluso con su buena presencia y su inmejorable salud, era demasiado listo para ser candidato a padre de su bebé.

—No es necesario que te molestes.

—Oh, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Déjame coger mi llave.

Cogió la llave, pero no perdió el tiempo en ponerse la camisa y los zapatos y caminó descalzo por el pasillo. Giraron una esquina y recorrieron otro pasillo antes de detenerse delante de la habitación 501.

Ya era lo suficiente difícil enfrentarse a Darién sin tener espectadores, así que rápidamente extendió la mano y se la estrechó.

—Muchas gracias, Sr. Kou. Agradezco tu ayuda.

—No es nada. —Él soltó su mano y golpeó ruidosamente con los nudillos dos veces contra la puerta.

—Creo que puedo continuar yo sola. Gracias otra vez.

—De nada. —No hizo ningún movimiento para irse.

La puerta se abrió y Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando otra vez se encontró cara a cara con Darién Chiba. Al lado de la gloriosa juventud de Seiya Kou, parecía todavía más guerrero de lo que recordaba y, se dio cuenta que ante todo, los dos eran formidables: Un insensible rey Arturo ante el inexperto Lancelot que era Kou. No había recordado lo poderosa que era su presencia y contuvo el deseo de dar un paso atrás.

La voz arrastrada de Seiya pareció deliberadamente insolente.

—Mira qué encontré vagabundeando por ahí, Darién. Tu consejera espiritual.

— ¿Mi qué?

—Me dieron el número de la habitación del Sr. Kou por equivocación —dijo ella precipitadamente—. Ha sido muy amable al escoltarme hasta aquí.

Seiya le sonrió.

— ¿Te dijo alguien alguna vez que hablas de una manera muy graciosa? Deberías dedicarte a narrar películas sobre fauna silvestre en la tele.

—O a ser el jodido mayordomo de alguien —masculló Darién. Sus ojos pálidos la taladraron—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Seiya cruzó los brazos en la espalda y se recostó contra la jamba de la puerta para observar. Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre estos dos hombres, pero supo que no eran amigos.

—Vino para que olvidaras los problemas de tu vejez, Darién.

Un pequeño músculo comenzó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Darién.

— ¿No tienes que ver algunos videos de partidos, Kou?

—No. Ya sé lo mismo que Dios sobre la defensa de los Colts.

— ¿De verdad? —Lo miró con esos ojos de guerrero maduro—. ¿Y sabes que señales se hacen cuando están a punto de realizar un ataque sorpresa?

Seiya se quedó petrificado.

—No creía que lo supieras. Vete a hacer tu tarea, chico. Ese brazo de oro tuyo no vale una mierda si no sabes leer una defensa.

Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, pero entendió que Darién de alguna manera, había puesto a Seiya en su lugar.

Seiya se apartó de la jamba de la puerta y le guiñó el ojo a Serena.

—No te quedes demasiado tiempo. Los viejos como Darién necesitan su sueño reparador. Siéntete en libertad para pasar por mi habitación cuando te vayas. Estoy seguro de que no estarás cansada.

Aunque el descaro del joven tenía su gracia, todavía necesitaba que lo pusieran en su lugar.

— ¿Precisas consejo espiritual, Sr. Kou?

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Entonces rezaré por ti.

Él se rió y se fue pasillo abajo, lleno de juventud y patente irrespetuosidad. Sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

— ¿Por qué no te vas con él, Rosebud, ya que piensas que es tan jodidamente gracioso?

Ella devolvió su atención a Darién.

— ¿Fuiste tan arrogante cuándo eras joven?

— ¡Desearía que todo el mundo dejara de hablar de mí como si tuviera un pie en una jodida tumba!

Dos mujeres doblaron la esquina y se detuvieron cuando lo vieron. Él agarró su brazo y la atrajo al interior.

—Entra.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Las almohadas estaban amontonadas contra el cabecero de la enorme cama y la colcha estaba arrugada. La pantalla de la televisión parpadeaba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en Indianápolis?

Ella tragó.

—Creo que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. —Con una intrepidez que no creía poseer, deslizó la palma de la mano sobre el interruptor al lado de la puerta.

La habitación se quedó rápidamente en una oscuridad que sólo era aliviada por la luz oscilante de la pantalla de la televisión.

—Sigues sin creer en andarte con rodeos, ¿verdad, Rosebud?

Perdió rápidamente coraje. Esta segunda vez iba a ser aún más difícil que la primera. Dejó caer su bolso al suelo.

— ¿Con qué fin? Ambos sabemos a dónde nos dirigimos.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, metió los dedos en la cinturilla de sus pantalones y lo acercó a ella. Cuando sus caderas presionaron contra las de ella, sintió como se endurecía y fue como si cada célula de su cuerpo cobrara vida.

Para alguien que siempre había sido tímida con el sexo contrario, jugar a ser una mujer fatal era una experiencia poderosa. Hundió los dedos en sus nalgas y presionó sus senos contra su pecho. Subiendo sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, restregó su cuerpo contra el de él, moviéndose tentadoramente.

Pero su sensación de poder duró bien poco. Él la empujó contra la pared y cogió su barbilla en un apretón rudo.

— ¿Hay un Sr. Rosebud?

—No.

Su presa se tensó.

—No me mientas, señora. Quiero la verdad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos sin inmutarse. En esto, al menos, no tenía que mentir.

—No estoy casada. Te lo juro.

Él la debió creer porque soltó su barbilla. Antes de que le pudiera preguntar nada más, ella colocó las manos entre ambos y las puso sobre la pretina de sus pantalones.

Mientras luchaba con la cremallera, sintió sus manos sobre su chaqueta. Abrió la boca para protestar cuando la desabotonó.

— ¡No! —Ella agarró rápidamente las solapas de seda, desgarrando una costura al intentar cubrirse.

Él inmediatamente se alejó de ella.

—Fuera de aquí.

Ella agarró firmemente los lados de la chaqueta. Él parecía furioso y ella supo que había cometido un error, pero la única manera de evitar que todo esto se pusiera insoportablemente sórdido era preservando su modestia.

Ella se obligó a sí misma a sonreír.

—Es más excitante así. Por favor, no lo estropees.

—Me haces sentir como un violador y no me gusta. Eres tú quien va detrás de mí, señora.

—Es mi fantasía. Vine hasta Indianápolis para poder sentirme dominada. Con la ropa puesta.

—Humm, dominada…

Ella agarró firmemente la chaqueta sobre sus pechos desnudos.

—Con la ropa puesta.

Él lo pensó un momento. Si ella solo pudiera leer su mente.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho contra una pared? —preguntó.

La pregunta la excitó y eso era lo último que quería. Aquello sería para procrear, no por lujuria. Además, sería más difícil quedarse embarazada de ese modo.

—Prefiero la cama.

—Supongo que alguien que quiere sentirse dominada no puede decidir eso, ¿no es cierto?

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la apretaba contra la pared y que había levantado su falda lo suficiente como para cogerla por la parte posterior de sus muslos. Separándoselos, la levantó del suelo y se movió lentamente hacia la desnudez entre ellos.

La dura fuerza de su cuerpo la debería haber asustado, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se sujetó.

—Rodéame con las piernas. —La orden la transmitió con voz baja y ronca y ella instintivamente obedeció.

Lo sintió liberarse y esperó que la penetrara inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo. Lo que hizo fue tocarla suavemente con la punta de su dedo.

Enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello y hundió los dientes en su labio inferior para no gemir. Se concentró en la intrusión en lugar del placer, en la vergüenza de cómo se abría ante el toque de un desconocido. Se había convertido en su puta. Eso era todo lo que ella significaba para él, era una mujerzuela que le servía para un momento de deleite sexual y luego descartarla. Dio rienda suelta a su humillación para no sentir deseo.

Su dedo recorrió la entrada de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció y centró la atención en la tensión de sus muslos abiertos, en el incómodo tirón de sus músculos, en cualquier cosa excepto en su suave caricia. Pero fue imposible. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas dulces, así que clavó las uñas en su espalda y se retorció contra él.

— ¡Penétrame, maldita sea!

Él maldijo y el sonido fue tan salvaje que ella se sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Ahora!

Con un gruñido sordo, cogió sus caderas.

— ¡Maldita seas!

Ella se mordió los labios cuando se impulsó dentro de ella, luego agarró sus hombros con más fuerza para no perderle. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

El calor de su cuerpo atravesó su camisa hasta sus pechos. La pared la lastimaba en la espalda y él había abierto sus piernas todo lo que permitían los músculos doloridos. Ya no tuvo que preocuparse por evitar el placer. Sólo quería que terminara.

Él penetró tan profundamente en su interior que se sobresaltó. Habría hecho el amor con ella si se lo hubiera permitido, pero no había querido. Se había obligado a no sentir ningún placer, y le había concedido el deseo.

Su camisa traspasó la humedad a las palmas de sus manos y la usó de tal manera que la hizo sentir como si los estuviera castigando a los dos. Ella apenas podía esperar su orgasmo. Cuando ocurrió, intentó que su cuerpo absorbiera la esencia del suyo, pero su alma magullada sólo quería escapar.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos antes de que él finalmente se retirara. Lentamente se alejó de ella y la bajó al suelo.

Sus piernas parecían de goma, apenas podía sostenerse. Se negó a mirarle. No podía soportar lo que había hecho, lo había hecho una vez, pero dos veces…

—Rosebud…

—Lo siento. —Ella se inclinó para coger rápidamente su bolso y acto seguido agarrar el pomo de la puerta. Con la chaqueta firmemente sujeta con una mano y los muslos mojados, salió corriendo al pasillo.

La llamó por su nombre. Por ese nombre absurdo que había tomado de un anuncio de cerveza. No podría tolerar que saliera tras ella y observara como se hacía pedazos, así que levantó su mano e hizo un gesto con la mano sin ninguna intención. Fue una seña desenvuelta, algo tipo—: _Hasta Luego,_cariño_._ _No me llames. Te llamaré yo._

La puerta se cerró ruidosamente tras ella.

Había captado el mensaje.

Bueno que opinan de este capítulo? Creen que esta vez serena si logre su objetivo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

La noche siguiente, Darién estaba sentado en el lugar de costumbre, en la cola del vuelo charter que llevaba los Stars desde Indianápolis a Chicago. Las luces eran tenues dentro de la cabina y la mayor parte de los jugadores o estaban dormidos u oían música a través de los auriculares. Darién estaba melancólico.

Le dolía el tobillo por un golpe que había recibido en el último cuarto. En ese momento, Seiya había entrado para reemplazarle, siendo interceptado tres veces, continuando torpemente dos, para lanzar la pelota cincuenta y tres yardas y conseguir un touchdown.

Sus lesiones se sucedían ahora con más frecuencia: Una luxación en el hombro en un entrenamiento, una contractura en el muslo el mes pasado y ahora esto. El médico del equipo le había diagnosticado un esguince en el tobillo, lo cual quería decir que Darién no podría entrenar esa semana. Tenía treinta y seis años de edad e intentó no recordar que incluso Montana se había retirado a los treinta y ocho. Tampoco era nada positivo que no se recuperara tan rápidamente como solía. Además de la lesión del tobillo, sus rodillas palpitaban, le dolían las costillas y sentía como si le estuvieran pinchando en la cadera con un punzón caliente. Supo que se pasaría buena parte de la noche dando vueltas.

Entre la lesión del tobillo y el desastroso incidente con Rosebud, estaba más que contento de que el fin de semana hubiera terminado ya. Aún ahora no se podía creer que no hubiera usado un preservativo. Ni siquiera de adolescente había sido tan descuidado. Pero lo que realmente le irritaba era que ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta después de que ella se hubiera ido. Era como si al minuto de haberla visto, su cerebro hubiera entrado en hibernación y la lujuria hubiera tomado el mando.

Tal vez hubiera llevado demasiados golpes en la cabeza porque sin duda alguna parecía como si estuviera perdiendo la razón. Si hubiera sido cualquier seguidora que no fuera Rosebud, nunca la habría dejado entrar en su habitación. La primera vez tenía como excusa que había estado medio borracho, pero esta vez no tenía excusas. La había deseado y la había tomado; era así de simple.

No entendía que le atraía de ella. Una de las ventajas de ser un deportista famoso era que podía elegir y él siempre elegía las chicas más jóvenes y bonitas. A pesar de lo que ella había dicho, tenía por lo menos veintiocho y no le interesaban mujeres tan viejas. Le gustaban frescas y florecientes, con pechos altos y llenos, bocas voluptuosas y olor a juventud a su alrededor.

Rosebud olía a vainilla pasada de moda. Pero tenía esos ojos azules. Incluso cuando le estaba mintiendo, lo había mirado totalmente de frente. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Le gustaban las mujeres que coqueteaban con los ojos, pero Rosebud tenía ojos sensatos, lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico considerando que nada en ella era honesto.

Siguió dándole vueltas mientras volvía a Chicago y durante toda la semana siguiente. El que no tuviera que entrenar lo ponía de peor humor y cuando llegó el viernes su rígido autocontrol finalmente se rompió y tuvo que obligarse a centrarse en los Broncos de Denver.

Los Stars jugaban las semifinales del campeonato AFC y a pesar de la luxación del hombro logró hacer bien los pases. Las lesiones sin embargo, no permitieron que jugara bien en defensa y no pudo detener el ataque de los Broncos. Denver ganó 22 a 18.

La decimoquinta temporada de Darién Chiba en la NFL finalizó.

Marie, la secretaria que Serena compartía con otros dos miembros del departamento de física de Newberry, le entregó varios mensajes rosados cuando Serena entró en la oficina.

—El Dr. Ngyuen de Fermi llamó; Necesita hablar contigo antes de las cuatro y el Dr. Davenport ha programado la reunión del departamento para el miércoles.

—Gracias, Marie.

A pesar de la cara agria de la secretaria, Serena apenas podía resistirse a darle un abrazo. Quería saltar, cantar, bailar al aire libre, correr por los pasillos de Stramingler Hall y gritarle a todo el mundo que estaba embarazada.

—Necesito tu informe sobre DOE a las cinco.

—Lo tendrás —contestó Serena. La tentación de compartir la noticia era casi irresistible, pero sólo tenía una falta, Marie era una amargada y era demasiado pronto para decírselo a nadie.

Sin embargo, había una persona que lo sabía y mientras Serena seleccionaba su correo y entraba en su oficina, una insidiosa preocupación se coló en su felicidad. Hacía dos noches Rei se había dejado caer por su casa y había visto los libros sobre embarazo que Serena irreflexivamente había dejado apilados sobre la mesa de café. Serena había hecho que Rei le jurara que ocultaría los hechos para siempre pero no confiaba que alguien tan egocéntrico se callase sobre las circunstancias que rodeaban la concepción de su bebé.

Aunque Rei le había prometido que llevaría el secreto de Serena a la tumba, Serena no tenía demasiada fe en su integridad. Bueno, había parecido bastante sincera sobre sus intenciones de guardar el secreto, así que cuando Serena se encerró en la oficina y encendió el ordenador, optó por no desperdiciar más tiempo preocupándose por eso.

Se conectó a la web de la biblioteca electrónica de Los Alamos para ver qué novedades había sobre la teoría de las supercuerdas y su dualidad. Fue un acto automático, el mismo que realizaba diariamente cada físico del mundo. La gente normal se leía un periódico cada mañana. Los físicos se conectaban a la web de Los Alamos.

Pero esta mañana, en lugar de concentrarse en los nuevos datos, comenzó a pensar en Darién Chiba. Según Rei, se había pasado la mayor parte de febrero recorriendo el país para cumplir sus contratos publicitarios antes de ir a Carolina Del Norte a principios de marzo. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse de encontrarse con él por sorpresa en la tienda de la esquina.

Saberlo debería haber sido reconfortante, pero no se había librado de un vago desasosiego. Con resolución devolvió su atención a la pantalla del ordenador, pero no lograba concentrarse en las palabras. Se encontró imaginando como quería decorar la habitación infantil.

Decidió que sería amarilla y que pintaría un arco iris sobre paredes y techo. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa soñadora. Su precioso niño crecería rodeado de belleza.

Rei estaba cabreada. Los chicos le habían prometido una noche con Seiya Kou si conseguía el regalo de cumpleaños de Dinamita, pero estaban a finales de febrero, habían pasado más de tres meses y todavía no le "habían pagado". Que Seiya estuviera allí flirteando con una de sus amiguitas no mejoraba su humor.

Melvin Thompson había alquilado Megaverso para dar una fiesta y los jugadores que aún estaban en la ciudad estaban invitados. Aunque Rei estaba oficialmente trabajando, llevaba bebiendo un poco aquí y allá durante toda la noche así que estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a Jedite cuando finalmente lo encontró junto a la mesa de billar de la trastienda con Nicolas algo después de medianoche.

—Necesito hablar contigo Jedite.

—Más tarde, Rei. ¿No ves que estoy jugando con Nicolas?

Le dieron ganas de cerrar una de sus manos y asestarle un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero no estaba tan borracha.

—Me hicisteis una promesa y aún no tengo el número doce colgado del armario. Puede que te hayas olvidado de lo que me prometisteis sobre Seiya, pero te aseguro que yo no lo he hecho.

—Te hemos dicho que lo estamos arreglando. —Apuntó pero tiró mal—. Joder.

—Eso es lo que me llevas diciendo tres meses y ya no cuela. Cada vez que intento hablar con él me mira como si fuera invisible.

Jedite se echó a un lado para que Nicolas pudiera tirar y ella se sintió feliz al ver que parecía un poco incómodo.

—Lo que pasa Rei, es que Seiya nos está dando algunos problemas.

—¿Me estas diciendo que no quiere acostarse conmigo?

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que está saliendo con una tía y eso lo complica todo bastante. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacer que quedes con Roy Rawlins y Matt Truate.

—Olvídate. Si hubiera querido a esos dos calientabanquillos, podría haber follado con ellos hace meses. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Hicimos un trato. Si les encontraba una prostituta para ofrecérsela de regalo de cumpleaños a Dinamita, me conseguíais una noche con Seiya. Yo cumplí mi parte del trato.

—No exactamente.

El sonido de esa voz arrastrada con acento de Carolina que llegó directamente desde su espalda hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por la columna, como si acabara de ver su propia tumba. Se giró y miró los pálidos ojos azules de Dinamita.

¿De dónde había salido? La última vez que lo había visto, un par de rubias intentaban ligar con él en la barra. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—No conseguiste una _prostituta,_ ¿no es cierto, Rei?

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Pues yo creo que sí. —Ella dio un salto atemorizada cuando él la agarró por el brazo—. Perdon chicos. Rei y yo vamos a salir para charlar un rato.

—¡Estás loco! Hace demasiado frío fuera.

—No estaremos mucho tiempo. —Sin darle opción de discutir, la separó de la mesa de billar y la condujo a la puerta trasera.

Llevaban todo el día advirtiendo en la radio que las temperaturas serían bajo cero esa noche y cuando salieron al callejón, su aliento hizo nubes de vapor en el aire. Rei comenzó a temblar y Darién la miró con sombría satisfacción. Por fin iba a tener respuestas a sus preguntas.

Los misterios siempre le habían puesto los nervios de punta, en el fútbol y en la vida. Según su experiencia que algo no tuviera explicación solía querer decir que lo que iba a pasar no seguía las reglas y no le gustaban ese tipo de sorpresas.

Sabía que podía haber presionado a los chicos para obtener algunas respuestas, pero no querían que sospecharan cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en Rosebud. Hasta que había oído sin querer la conversación de Rei con Jedite, no se le había ocurrido hablar con ella.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, parecía que no podía olvidarse de Rosebud. Se acordaba de ella en las situaciones más extrañas. ¿A cuantas habitaciones de hotel había ido recientemente, con su historia sobre las SPS y consejeras espirituales? Por lo que él sabía, a esas alturas podía estar detrás de los Bears y no podía evitar preguntarse para cuál de ellos no se desvestiría.

—¿Quién es, Rei?

Ella sólo llevaba puesto su uniforme de barman, un chaleco con gran escote y una minifalda a rayas como las de una cebra y comenzaba a tiritar.

—Es una prostituta que conozco.

Una parte de su cerebro le advertía que tal vez sería mejor creerse eso. ¿No sería mejor que no escarbara para enterarse de algo que quizá fuera mejor que no supiera? Una de las cosas que lo hacían ser un quarterback genial era su habilidad para presentir el peligro, y por alguna razón que no entendía, el vello de su nuca había comenzado a erizarse.

—No me digas estupideces, Rei, no me gusta nada que la gente haga eso. —Le soltó el brazo, pero, al mismo tiempo, se acercó unos centímetros más, atrapándola entre él y la pared de ladrillo.

Desviando la mirada le contestó—: Es alguien que conozco, ¿vale?

—Quiero un nombre.

—No puedo dártelo, no puedo hacer eso. Lo prometí.

—No lo deberías haber hecho.

Ella comenzó a frotarse los brazos y le comenzaron a castañear los dientes.

—Jesús, Darién, hace un frío endemoniado.

—Yo no lo noto.

—Ella es. . . Su nombre es Serena. Es todo lo que sé.

—No te creo.

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —Ella intentó deslizarse por un lado, mientras lo empujaba, pero él se movió, bloqueándola. Sabía que estaba asustándola y le pareció genial. Quería acabar con todo esto lo más rápido posible.

—¿Serena qué?

—Me olvidé. —Ella se apretó más los brazos y encorvó los hombros.

Su desafío lo molestó.

—¿Andar con los chicos significa mucho para ti?

Ella lo miró con suspicacia.

—Algo.

—Creo que más que _algo_. Creo que es lo más importante de tu insignificante vida. Y sé que realmente enloquecerías si ninguno de los jugadores volviese a entrar en Megaverso. Si ninguno de ellos quisiera relacionarse contigo, ni siquiera los suplentes.

Él sabía que la tenía, pero ella intentó desafiarle todavía un poco más.

—Ella es una señora agradable que está pasando algunos apuros y no voy a delatarla.

—¡Dime su nombre!

Ella vaciló, luego se rindió.

—Serena Tsukino.

—Sigue.

—Eso es todo lo que sé —dijo hoscamente.

Él bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro.

—Ésta es tu última oportunidad. Dime lo que quiero saber, o les prohibiré a todos los jugadores del equipo que se acerque a ti.

—Eres un cabrón.

Él no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó allí parado y esperó.

Ella se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor y lo miró con agresividad.

—Es profesora de física en Newberry.

De todas las cosas que había esperado oír, aquella no estaba en la lista.

—_¿Profesora?_

—Sí. Y también trabaja en uno de esos laboratorios. No sé cuál. Es una sabihonda, pero no conoce a demasiados hombres y… pero no es peligrosa.

Cuanto más sabía, más se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—¿Por qué yo? Y no intentes convencerme que es seguidora de los Stars porque sé que no es cierto.

Ella temblaba de frío.

—Bueno, se lo prometí. Le prometí que no diría nada.

—Acabo de perder la paciencia.

Él podía ver como ella estaba intentando encontrar la manera de proteger a la vez a su amiga y su propio culo. Pero sabía la respuesta antes incluso de que hablase.

—¡Bueno, quiere tener un niño! Pero no quiere que lo sepas.

El escalofrío que lo recorrió no tuvo nada que ver con la temperatura.

Lo miró con ansiedad.

—No va a aparecer cuando el niño nazca pidiendo dinero. Tiene un buen trabajo y es lista, ¿por qué no te olvidas de todo esto?

Él lo estaba pasando bastante mal, ya que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones.

—¿Quieres decir que está embarazada? ¿Que me ha utilizado para quedarse embarazada?

—Bueno, pero no es realmente tu hijo. Eres simplemente un donante de semen. Así es como lo ve ella.

—¿Un donante de semen? Él sintió como la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar como una olla a presión. Él odiaba cualquier cosa que lo atara a un lugar y ahora iba a tener un niño. Lucho para no perder el control.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me eligió a mí?

Un hilo de miedo apareció bajo su hostilidad.

—Eso no va a gustarte nada.

—Apuesto que estás en lo cierto.

—Ella es un genio. Y ser más lista que todos los demás hizo que la trataran como si fuera un fenómeno mientras crecía. Naturalmente no quería que a su bebé le pasara lo mismo, así que era importante que el donante de semen no fuera como ella.

—¿Qué no fuera como ella? ¿Qué no fuera cómo?

—Alguien que…, bueno, alguien que no fuera exactamente un genio.

Él quiso sacudirla hasta que le cayera cada uno de sus dientes.

—¿Qué coño estás tratando de decir? ¿Por qué me eligió?

Rei le miró con temor.

—Porque piensa que eres estúpido.

—Tres protones del isótopo y siete neutrones están sin enlazar. —De espaldas a sus ocho estudiantes del curso de doctorado, seis chicos y dos chicas, Serena dibujo los enlaces—. Si quitamos un neutrón al Li—11, se irá sólo otro, nos quedará Li—9, haciendo que los neutrones se unan en grupos de tres con los protones.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en explicar la complejidad de los neutrones de los isótopos de litio que no prestó atención al leve disturbio que había a sus espaldas.

—El isótopo Li-11 se conoce como núcleo Borromean junto con… —Una silla chirrió. Oyó susurros—. Junto con… —Los papeles crujieron y hubo más susurros. Desconcertada, se giró para conocer el origen del disturbio.

Y vio a Darién Chiba apoyado contra la pared del fondo, con los brazos cruzados y las manos metidas bajo las axilas.

La sangre huyó de su rostro y por primera vez en su vida, creyó que se desmayaría. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Qué hacía allí? Por un momento supuso que no la reconocería sin su ropa de faena. Ahora iba vestida con un conservador traje de lana de doble abotonadura y tenía el pelo retirado de la frente con una trenza francesa, como siempre en el trabajo. Y llevaba gafas, él nunca la había visto con gafas. Pero no lo engañó ni por un momento.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Toda la gente de su clase pareció reconocerle, pero él prestó poca atención a sus reacciones. La miraba a ella.

Ella nunca había sido blanco de tal odio no disimulado. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, formando una raya mortífera y un duro gesto en la boca, y, mientras lo miraba, se sintió como el núcleo del isótopo que acababa de describir.

Con tantos ojos mirando con curiosidad, tuvo que recobrar la compostura. Quedaban diez minutos de clase. Necesitaba que saliera para poder terminarla.

—Sr. Chiba, ¿puede esperarme en mi despacho hasta que termine? Está abajo en el vestíbulo.

—No voy a ningún sitio. —Por primera vez él clavó los ojos en sus ocho alumnos—. La clase está terminada. Fuera.

Los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, cerrando sus apuntes y cogiendo sus abrigos. Como no podía empezar a discutir con él ante tanto público, se dirigió a ellos tan serenamente como fue posible.

—Ya había acabado. Seguiremos desde aquí el miércoles que viene.

Salieron en fila del aula en pocos segundos, mirándolos con curiosidad mientras lo hacían. Darién se apartó de la pared, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

—Abre la puerta —dijo ella inmediatamente, alarmándose por estar recluida con él en esa pequeña aula sin ventanas—. Podemos hablar en mi oficina.

Él volvió a adoptar la misma posición. Apoyándose contra la puerta, cruzó los brazos y escondió las manos bajo las axilas. Sus antebrazos eran morenos y musculosos. Una vena azul latía en ellos.

—Me gustaría que te apartaras de ahí.

Ella aspiró profundamente mientras era invadida por el pánico. Su postura repentinamente adquirió significado, era un hombre que estaba utilizando su cuerpo para cohibirla.

—¿Nada que decir? ¿Qué ocurre, doctora Tsukino? Te aseguro que no hacías más que hablar la última vez que nos vimos.

Ella lucho por recuperar la calma, esperando contra toda esperanza que simplemente hubiera averiguado que ella no era quien le había dicho y que había ido allí para recuperar su orgullo de guerrero herido. _Por favor que no sea otra cosa,_ rezó.

Él caminó lentamente hacia ella, y ella dio involuntariamente un paso atrás.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo misma? —se burló—. ¿O ese cerebro de genio tan grande que tienes ocupa el lugar que debería corresponder al corazón? ¿Pensaste que no me importaría, o simplemente supusiste que nunca me enteraría?

—¿Enterarte? —Su voz fue apenas un susurro. Chocó contra la pizarra mientras el terror reptaba por su columna.

—Me importa, Profesora. Me importa mucho.

Sintió su piel caliente, húmeda y pegajosa al mismo tiempo.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Joder. Eres una embustera.

Él resueltamente se acercó a ella de modo amenazador, y ella sintió como si estuviera tratando de tragar grandes bolas de algodón.

—Quiero que te vayas.

—Apuesto a que si. —Él se paró tan cerca que su brazo rozó el de ella. Sintió el olor de jabón, lana y furia—. Hablo del bebé, Profesora. De que querías quedarte embarazada de mi hijo. Y de que ganaste el premio gordo.

Toda la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo. Se dejó caer contra la pizarra. _Esto no._ _Por favor,_ _Dios mío,_ _esto no._ Su cuerpo perdió todas sus fuerzas y entonces quiso enroscarse dentro de sí misma.

Él no dijo nada; Simplemente esperó.

Ella respiró profunda y trémulamente. Sabía que era inútil negar la verdad, pero apenas podía hablar.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo ahora. Por favor. Lo único que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de todo este asunto.

Él se lanzó contra ella en un segundo. Ella dio un grito gutural cuando la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza. Sus labios estaban pálidos de ira reprimida y una vena latía en su sien.

—¿Qué me olvide? ¿Quieres que me olvide?

—¡No creí que te importase! ¡Pensé que no tendría importancia para ti!

Sus labios apenas se movieron.

—Tiene importancia.

—Por favor… quería tanto un bebé. —Ella se sobresaltó cuando clavó los dedos en sus brazos—. No quería que te enteraras. Se suponía que nunca lo sabrías. Nunca había hecho nada así. Era un…, un dolor dentro de mí y no se me ocurrió otra manera.

—No 'stuvo bien.

—Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Pero no parecía un error. Solo podía pensar en tener un bebé.

Él lentamente la soltó y ella sintió que estaba intentando controlarse.

—Había otras maneras. Maneras que no me involucraban.

—Un banco de semen no era una opción viable para mí.

Sus ojos la recorrieron con desprecio y la amenaza en su suave voz arrastrada de Carolina la hizo querer encogerse de miedo.

—¿Viable? No me gusta que uses palabrejas de esas. Mira, no soy un científico puntero como tú. Soy simplemente un deportista, así que será mejor que uses palabras sencillas.

—No era _práctico _para mí usar un banco de semen

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo un coeficiente intelectual superior a 180.

—Enhorabuena.

—No tuve nada que ver, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca. Nací de ese modo, pero es más una maldición que una bendición, y quería tener un niño normal. Por eso tuve que ser muy cuidadosa en mi selección. —Se retorció las manos delante de ella, tratando de pensar como decirle el resto sin que se enfadara todavía más—. Necesitaba que el padre tuviera una inteligencia media. Los donantes de los bancos de semen suelen ser estudiantes de medicina. Ese tipo de hombres.

—No son hombres de la Carolina rural que se ganan la vida tirando un balón.

—Sé que te he ofendido —dijo ella quedamente, retorciendo los botones de la parte delantera de su chaqueta—. No hay nada que pueda hacer salvo disculparme.

—Podrías abortar.

—¡No! ¡Quiero de todo corazón este bebé, nunca haría eso!

Ella esperó que discutiera con ella, pero no dijo nada. Se giró y se puso en un lado del aula, para poner tanta distancia entre ellos como fuera posible, protegiéndose y protegiendo a su bebé.

Lo oyó dirigirse hacia ella y se sintió como si la estuviera mirando a través de la mira de un rifle de caza. Su voz fue ronca y extrañamente incorpórea.

—Va a ser de la siguiente manera, Profesora. Dentro de unos días, viajaremos hasta la frontera de Wisconsin, donde la prensa no pueda husmearnos. Y una vez allí, nos casaremos.

Ella recobró el aliento ante su expresión venenosa.

—Y no imagines una casa con una valla blanca porque 'ste va a ser un matrimonio hecho en el infierno. En cuanto termine la ceremonia, cada uno seguirá su camino hasta que el bebé nazca. Después nos divorciaremos.

—¿De qué hablas? No me voy a casar contigo. No lo entiendes. No quiero tu dinero. No quiero nada de ti.

—No me importa lo que quieras.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

—Porque no es justo que un niño sea bastardo.

—Este niño no será un bastardo. No será…

—¡Cállate! Tengo una tonelada de derechos, y voy a asegurarme cada uno de ellos, con un contrato de custodia compartida si decido que eso es lo que quiero.

Ella sintió como si se hubiera quedado sin aire.

—¿La custodia compartida? No puedes. ¡Este bebé es mío!

—No apostaría nada por eso.

—¡No te permitiré hacerlo!

—No se te ocurrió nada así cuando tramaste esta sucia trampa.

—No me casaré contigo.

—Bueno, lo harás. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te destruiré antes de dejar que un hijo mío sea un bastardo.

—Eso ya no es importante. Hay millones de madres solteras. La gente ya no opina mal de eso.

—Te diré algo. Escúchame. Resístete y solicitaré la custodia total de ese bebé. Te llevaré a un tribunal y la conseguiré.

—Por favor no hagas esto. ¡Éste es mi bebé! ¡Aún no ha nacido, pero es mío!

—Díselo a un juez.

Ella no podía decir nada. Dolorosamente, había llegado a un callejón sin salida, donde hablar era imposible.

—Soy capaz de revolcarme en el barro, Profesora, y la verdad, no me molesta nada. Soy de ese tipo. Así que podemos hacerlo por las buenas y mantenerlo limpio o podemos hacerlo por las malas y será realmente sucio, por no decir caro. De una manera u otra, yo gano.

Ella trató de entender lo que él decía.

—No está bien. No quieres tener un hijo.

—Un niño es lo último que quiero, y te maldeciré por ello hasta el fin mis días. Pero no tiene la culpa de que su madre sea una perra mentirosa. Lo hacemos como te digo; No te conviene que sea de otra manera.

—No puedo hacerlo. No quiero.

—No tienes otra opción. Mi abogado se comunicará contigo mañana y te hará firmar un acuerdo prenupcial. Dirá que cada uno de nosotros saldrá del matrimonio exactamente con lo que llegó. No puedo tocar tu dinero y desde luego, tú no puedes tocar el mío. Mi solvencia económica es para el niño.

—¡No quiero tu dinero! ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Puedo mantener a este niño yo sola. No quiero nada de ti.

Él la ignoró.

—Tengo que regresar pronto a Carolina Del Norte, así que lo haremos de inmediato. La semana que viene nos casamos, y luego, nos comunicaremos a través de mi abogado para todo lo referente al niño y para divorciarnos.

Estaba destruyendo todos sus maravillosos planes. ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podía entregarle su niño a este bárbaro, incluso para una visita corta?

Iba a enfrentarse a él. ¡Él no se arriesgaría a reclamar su bebé! No le importaba cuántos millones tuviera ni lo que le costara el pleito, este niño era suyo. No le dejaría arrebatárselo. Él no tenía ningún der…

Su indignación se esfumó con un ramalazo de conciencia. Tenía derecho. Tenía todos los derechos. Gracias a su engaño, era el padre del niño, le gustase a ella o no, y eso le daba derechos en el futuro.

Se obligó a afrontar la verdad. Aunque podía tener una larga batalla en los tribunales con él, no lo haría. Se encontraba en esa situación por volverle la espalda a sus principios, por haberse convencido a sí misma que el fin justificaba los medios, y la había llevado hasta allí. Ya no lo haría más. De ahora en adelante, basaría cada decisión en sólo una cosa: ¿Qué era más conveniente para ese niño?

Ella cogió sus apuntes de la mesa y se acercó a la puerta.

—Lo pensaré.

—Hazlo. Tienes hasta el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde.

—La doctora Tsukino llegó en la hora límite. —Taiki, el abogado de Darién, cogió el contrato prematrimonial que había sobre su escritorio—. No vino hasta casi las cuatro y estaba muy alterada.

—Bien. —Incluso después de una semana, Darién no podía contener su furia por lo que le había hecho. Aún la veía de pie, delante de él, con ese traje naranja oscuro de doble abotonadura dorada. Por un momento no la había reconocido. Su pelo estaba sujeto con uno de esos peinados eficientes y las grandes gafas cubrían completamente sus ojos azules. Se parecía más a la presidenta de una compañía que a cualquier mujer con la que él hubiera salido en su vida.

Él se acercó a las ventanas, desde dónde miró sin ver hacia abajo, al aparcamiento. En dos días sería un hombre casado. _Hija de puta._ Todo en su interior se revelaba, todo excepto el código moral con el que se había criado y que decía que un hombre no abandonaba a su hijo, no importaba lo que él quisiera.

La idea de este tipo de permanencia lo hizo sentir que se ahogaba. La permanencia era para después de su carrera, para cuándo estuviera tan jodidamente viejo que no pudiera tirar la pelota, no para ahora, cuando aún estaba en la plenitud de la vida. Él cumpliría con su deber con este niño, pero la doctora Serena Tsukino iba a pagar por manipular su vida. Nunca había dejado que nadie lo hiciera. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

Él desgranó las palabras.

—Quiero que pague por 'sto, Taiki. Encuentra todo lo que haya sobre ella.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente que busque?

—Quiero conocer cualquier cosa que la haga vulnerable.

Taiki parecía inofensivo, pero tenía ojos de tiburón y Darién sabía que era el hombre adecuado para realizar ese trabajo. Taiki llevaba representando a Darién cinco años. Era listo, agresivo y ninguno de sus asuntos había salido nunca de su oficina. Algunas veces Taiki podía tener demasiado celo en su deseo de complacer a su cliente más valioso y se pasaba de la raya, pero Darién creía que había defectos peores. Hasta ahora había manejado todo el asunto con rapidez y eficacia y Darién no dudaba que manejaría el resto de la misma manera.

—No va a quedar sin castigo, Taiki. Me caso con ella porque tengo que hacerlo, pero no es el fin. Va a descubrir que escogió al hombre equivocado.

Taiki pareció pensativo mientras golpeaba el acuerdo con la parte superior de su pluma.

—Parece llevar una vida pacífica. No creo que tenga ningún esqueleto en el armario.

—Entonces descubre lo que es importante para ella y destrúyelo. Pon a tus mejores hombres en esto. Investiga su vida laboral y profesional. Averigua lo que tiene más importancia para ella. Una vez que lo sepamos, sabremos exactamente qué hacer.

Darién casi podía ver trabajar los engranajes de la mente de Taiki mientras repasaba rápidamente los desafíos del trabajo que había recibido. Otro abogado menos agresivo podría haberse resistido a algo parecido, pero no Taiki. Era el tipo de hombres que disfrutaría de una ejecución.

Cuando Darién dejó la oficina, tomó la decisión de proteger a la gente que le importaba del engaño que había fraguado Serena Tsukino. Su familia aún llevaba luto por las muertes de Neherenia y Jamie, y no añadiría una herida más. Con respecto al bebé… La gente pensaba que era un autentico hijo de puta desde que podía recordar, pero también era justo y no dejaría que ese niño fuera castigado por los pecados de su madre.

Se negó a pensar más sobre el bebé. Se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Por ahora, todo lo que le importaba era la venganza. Llevaría su tiempo, pero iba a hacer que pagara y lo haría de una manera que nunca olvidaría.

La noche antes de la boda, Serena estaba tan aterrorizada que no pudo ni comer, ni dormir. Pero resultó, que la ceremonia real fue totalmente inocua. Tuvo lugar en la oficina de un juez de Wisconsin y duró menos de diez minutos. No hubo flores, ni amigos, ni besos.

Al final de la ceremonia, Taiki , el abogado de Darién, le dijo que Darién volvería a Carolina Del Norte en una semana y que Taiki haría todas las comunicaciones necesarias. Aparte de sus bruscos votos de boda, Darién no le dirigió la palabra.

Se alejaron en coches separados tal como habían llegado, y cuando llegó a casa, Serena se sintió aliviada. Había terminado. No tendría que enfrentarse a él durante meses.

Desafortunadamente, no había contado con el _Chicago Tribune._ Dos días después de la ceremonia, un cronista deportivo del _Tribune,_ recibió un chivatazo de un secretario anónimo del condado de Wisconsin, contando la historia del matrimonio secreto del más famoso quarterback de la ciudad con la doctora Serena Tsukino, una distinguida profesora de física de Newberry.

El circo mediático comenzó.

**Hola ha todas he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Espero sus comentarios, Nos leemos pronto **


	7. Chapter 7

**Listo Chicas un capítulo más, de nuevo gracias por sus reviews, su opinión es muy importante para mí y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, sin más por el momento las dejo leer espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 6**

—Nunca te perdonaré esto —siseó Serena agarrando rápidamente las dos mitades de su cinturón de seguridad y abrochándolas.

—Sólo recuerda quién llegó con un lazo alrededor del cuello. —Darién metió los resguardos del equipaje en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se sentó al lado de ella. La miró con hostilidad y ella no pudo recordar haber estado en toda su vida en presencia de un odio tan patente.

Era lunes, sólo cinco días después de su boda, pero todo había cambiado. La asistente que servía a los pasajeros de primera clase se paró al lado de sus asientos, deteniendo temporalmente la amarga batalla verbal que se había estado desarrollando entre ellos, de una u otra manera, desde que el _Tribune _había publicado su historia hacía tres días. Les tendió una bandeja con dos copas de champán.

—¡Felicidades! Toda la tripulación está encantada de tenerles en el vuelo de hoy. Somos grandes admiradores de los Stars y nos alegramos de su matrimonio.

Serena forzó una sonrisa mientras tomaba la copa de champán.

—Gracias.

Darién no dijo nada.

La mirada de la asistente repasó a Serena, evaluando a la mujer que había logrado cazar al soltero más cotizado de la ciudad. Serena comenzaba a estar acostumbrada al parpadeo de sorpresa en la cara de la gente cuando la veía por primera vez. Indudablemente esperaban que la esposa de Darién Chiba pareciera y se vistiera como una modelo de Victoria's Secrets, pero la chaqueta de mezclilla de lana perfectamente cortada de Serena, los pantalones color camel y la blusa de seda color bronce, estaban bastante alejados de eso. Todas sus ropas eran de buena calidad, pero conservadoras. Le agradaba el estilo clásico y tenía pocas ganas de volverse una fanática de la moda.

Se había recogido el pelo en una trenza francesa bastante floja, como siempre; le gustaba porque retiraba el pelo de la cara y siempre era actual. Su amiga Molly decía que era aburrida, pero también admitía que compensaba de una manera bastante buena la delicada estructura ósea de Serena. Apenas llevaba joyas, pequeños pendientes en las orejas y el sencillo anillo de oro que Darién había comprado para la boda. Se veía extraño en su dedo y fingía que no estaba allí.

Se volvió a colocar las gafas y consideró la inclinación de Darién por las jovencitas. Indudablemente hubiera sido más feliz si ella hubiera aparecido con una minifalda y un top de lentejuelas. Se preguntó qué sucedería cuando descubriera su verdadera edad.

Sólo mirar el gesto beligerante de esa dura mandíbula cuadrada, la enervaba. Si ese hombre había tenido alguna vez un pensamiento elevado en su cabeza, lo disimulaba muy bien. Sentada al lado de él, tenía la sensación de ser una bomba de inteligencia a punto de estallar.

—Bébete esto. —Le pasó su vaso de champán en cuanto la asistente desapareció.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque yo estoy embarazada y no lo puedo hacer. ¿O quieres que todo el mundo sepa eso también?

Él la miró, vació la copa y se la devolvió.

—Lo siguiente que harás, será convertirme en un jodido alcohólico.

—Viendo cómo has bebido la mayor parte del tiempo que he estado contigo, dudo que no lo seas ya.

—No dices más que estupideces.

—Hechizante vocabulario. Mordaz.

—Por lo menos yo no sueno como si me hubiese tragado un diccionario. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará eructar las palabras mayores?

—No estoy segura. Pero si lo hago con la suficiente lentitud, quizá tú puedas entender alguna de ellas.

Sabía que discutir con él de esa manera era infantil, pero era mejor que los hostiles silencios que la ponían de los nervios y buscando con los ojos la salida más próxima. En lugar de reconfortarla el que él estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo tan obvio para evitar el más leve contacto físico entre ellos, la hacía sentir como si él no confiara en sí mismo lo suficiente para no ponerle las manos encima. No le gustaba tener miedo, especialmente cuando sabía que se había equivocado de esa manera, sabía que era responsable de su agresividad. Pero costase lo que costase, no le dejaría sospechar que tenía miedo.

Su agitación emocional era sólo uno de los cambios que los catastróficos acontecimientos de los pasados días habían producido. Había llegado en Newberry la mañana del viernes, dos días después de su boda, para encontrarse con un ejército de reporteros gritándole preguntas y empujando micrófonos a su cara. Se había abierto camino entre la multitud y había corrido a su oficina, donde había encontrado a Marie con una apariencia atemorizada y un montón de mensajes telefónicos, incluyendo uno de Darién.

Lo había cogido en su casa, pero él interrumpió sus preguntas con un gruñido, luego le leyó el comunicado de prensa que su abogado había escrito. Manifestaba que se habían conocido por amigos comunes hacía varios meses y que su decisión de casarse había sido repentina. Hacía una lista de sus credenciales académicas, manifestando su orgullo ante su talento profesional, esto último acompañado por un bufido burlón. Luego anunciaba que la pareja pasaría los siguientes meses de luna de miel en la ciudad natal de Darién, Salvation, Carolina Del Norte.

Serena había estallado.

—¡Eso es imposible! Tengo que dar clases y no voy a ningún lado.

Su mofa llenó la línea telefónica.

—A partir de las cinco de la tarde tienes un… ¿cómo lo llamarías, permiso temporal?

—Te aseguro que no.

—En la universidad piensan algo diferente.

—¿De que estás hablando?

—Pregúntale a tu jefe. —Y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

Ella inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina del Dr. William Davenport, jefe del departamento de física de Newberry, donde descubrió que Darién había dado una donación a la universidad como muestra de su aprecio por su flexibilidad ante su plan de tomarse una excedencia los siguientes meses. Se había sentido impotente y humillada. Con nada más que su dinero, él había asumido el control de su vida.

La asistente de vuelo regresó para recoger sus copas. Tan pronto como la mujer desapareció, desahogó su resentimiento en Darién.

—No tenías porque interferir en mi carrera.

—Olvídate de eso, Profesora. Te compré unos meses de vacaciones. Me lo deberías agradecer. Si no fuese por mí, no tendrías todo este tiempo libre para investigar para ese laboratorio donde trabajas.

Él sabía demasiado de ella, y eso no le gustaba. Lo cierto era que estaba bastante aliviada que su excedencia como profesora beneficiase su investigación en el proyecto Preeze, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante él. Su ordenador ya estaba rumbo a Carolina del Norte, y con ayuda de un módem, estar en otro sitio no afectaría su trabajo. Bajo otras circunstancias, habría estado encantada de tener tres meses libres, pero no cuando no había sido idea suya y no cuando tenía que pasar parte de ellos con Darién Chiba.

—Podría hacer mejor mi investigación desde el despacho de mi casa.

—No con un ejército de periodistas acampados a tu puerta y preguntándose por qué los más famosos recién casados de la ciudad viven en sitios diferentes. —Parpadeó como si ella no fuera nada—. Voy a Salvation todos los años y permanezco allí hasta que comienzan los entrenamientos en julio. Quizá ese cerebro gigante que tienes pueda idear una excusa convincente para que no venga conmigo mi preciosa mujercita, pero yo no pude pensar en ninguna.

—No entiendo cómo puedes engañar así a tu familia. ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad?

—Porque, a diferencia de ti, nadie en mi familia es un buen mentiroso. Lo sabría todo el pueblo en poco tiempo y luego el resto del país sabría los detalles. ¿Realmente quieres que el niño crezca sabiendo todo eso?

Ella suspiró.

—No. Y deja de llamarla "el niño". —Otra vez se preguntó si el bebé sería un niño o una chica. Aún no había tomado la decisión si querría saber o no el sexo cuando le hicieran la ecografía.

—Además, mi familia ya ha pasado demasiadas cosas el año pasado, y no voy a darles una más.

Recordó que Rei había mencionando la muerte de la cuñada y el sobrino de Darién.

—Lamento profundamente lo que pasó. Pero en cuanto nos vean juntos, sabrán que pasa algo raro.

—Eso no será un problema porque no pasarás demasiado tiempo con ellos. Te conocerán, pero no vas a intimar con ellos. Y una cosa más. Si alguien te pregunta cuántos años tienes, no digas que tienes veintiocho. Si te sientes presionada, admite veinticinco, pero no más.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir cuando él averiguara que tenía treinta y cuatro y no veintiocho?

—No voy a mentir sobre mi edad.

—No entiendo por qué no. Mentiste sobre todo lo demás.

Ella aplacó otra oleada de culpabilidad.

—Nadie va a creer que tengo veinticinco años de edad. Así que no lo haré.

—Profesora, te aconsejo seriamente que no me cabrees más de lo que ya estoy. ¿Y no tienes lentillas para no tener que llevar esas jodidas gafas todo el rato?

—Llevo bifocales. —Sintió bastante placer al señalarlo.

—¡Bifocales!

—De esas que tienen una línea invisible. No llevan corrección arriba, solo un cristal de aumento. Las lleva un montón de gente de _mediana edad_.

No importa qué desagradable respuesta le fuera a dar Darién porque un corpulento pasajero que se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás, pasó ruidosamente arrastrando dos maletas de mano. Ella miró al hombre fascinada. Estaban a bajo cero en el exterior, pero sólo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de nailon, probablemente para poder presumir de músculos.

Darién advirtió que miraba interesada el atavío del hombre y le echó una mirada calculadora.

—De donde yo vengo utilizamos esos músculos para maltratar mujeres.

Él obviamente se había olvidado que no iba con una de esas conejitas enfermas de amor. Sonrió dulcemente.

—Y yo que pensaba que los paletos nunca golpeaban a sus hermanas.

Elevó las dos cejas a la vez.

—No tienes ni idea qué hacemos los paletos, Profesora, pero sospecho que te enterarás pronto.

—Un segundo, lamento interrumpir, Darién, pero me pregunto si me puedes dar un autógrafo para mi hijo —dijo un hombre de negocios de mediana edad ofreciéndole a Darién una pluma junto con una agenda con el nombre de una compañía farmacéutica. Darién accedió, y no pasó demasiado antes de que apareciera otro hombre. Múltiples demandas continuaron hasta que los asistentes de vuelo mandaron a todo el mundo a sus asientos. Darién fue educado con los seguidores y sorprendentemente paciente.

Ella aprovechó las interrupciones para empezar a leer un artículo escrito por un colega sobre las partículas de los quarks, pero fue difícil centrarse en física cuántica cuando su propio mundo estaba descentrado. Podía haberse negado a ir a Salvation, pero la prensa la habría acosado y habría estropeado el futuro de su hijo. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse.

No había problema, había dejado su piso y se había ocultado de los ojos curiosos. La humillación que encararía, no sería tan horrible como lo que podría oír su hijo mientras crecía. Se había prometido a sí misma que basaría todas sus decisiones en lo que fuera más conveniente para el bebé, así que finalmente había estado de acuerdo en ir con él.

Empujó las gafas con firmeza sobre la nariz e intentó concentrarse en la lectura. Pero por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Darién la miraba y decidió que era bueno que no tuviera habilidades psíquicas porque lo último que quería era leer su mente.

_¡Bifocales!_ pensó Darién. Dios mío, cómo odiaba esas gafas. Él mentalmente repasó todo lo que le molestaba de la mujer que se sentaba a su lado y concluyó que, incluso dejando aparte el asunto del carácter, tenía de sobra donde escoger.

Todo en ella era serio. Incluso su pelo era serio. ¿Por qué no se quitaba esa jodida trenza? El color era precioso, eso era verdad. Había salido con un par de chicas que tenían el pelo de ese color, pero lo habían conseguido con tinte y el de Serena Chiba era de nacimiento.

Con excepción de ese pequeño mechón que se había escapado de los confines de la trenza y caía sobre su oreja, era una mujer seria. Ropa seria y pelo serio. La piel era bonita. Pero sin duda alguna no le gustaban nada esas gafas bifocales de sabihonda. Hacían que aparentara cada uno de sus veintiochos años.

Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera casado con ella. ¿Pero qué podía hacer sino para seguir viviendo consigo mismo? ¿Dejar que su hijo creciera sin padre? Tal y como lo habían educado, esa no era siquiera una posibilidad.

Trató de sentirse bien por haber hecho lo que debía, pero todo lo que sentía era furia. ¡No quería estar casado, maldita sea! Con nadie. Pero especialmente no con esa mojigata inflexible de corazón mentiroso.

Durante días se había dicho que ese matrimonio no era más permanente que una novia temporal, pero cada vez que se veía el anillo en el dedo, sentía repugnancia. Era como si viera un reloj marcando los últimos minutos de su carrera.

—No me puedo imaginar comprar un coche sin verlo primero. —Serena contempló el interior del Jeep Grand Cherokee verde que los esperaba en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Asheville con la llave escondida bajo el parachoques delantero.

—Contrato a gente para que haga eso por mí.

Su indiferencia sobre su riqueza la hizo ser sarcástica.

—Qué pretencioso.

—Vigila tu lenguaje, Profesora.

—Significa sabio —mintió—. Prueba a usarlo en una frase que le digas a una persona que realmente admires. Dile que crees que es pretencioso y se sentirá feliz y encantado todo el día.

—Gracias por la sugerencia. Quizá la use en la próxima entrevista que me hagan en la tele.

Lo miró con suspicacia, pero no veía ni un atisbo de desconfianza en su expresión. Se le ocurrió que todo lo ocurrido los últimos días la estaba convirtiendo en una perra.

Durante todo el camino fijó su mirada sombría en el paisaje a través de la ventana. A pesar de la tristeza del día moderadamente frío y nublado de marzo, tenía que admitir que era hermoso. Los contornos montañosos del oeste de Carolina Del Norte contrastaban extremadamente con el paisaje plano de Illinois donde había crecido.

Cruzaron el río Ancho Francés, un nombre que la habría hecho sonreír en otras circunstancias y se dirigieron al oeste por la Interestatal 40 hacia Salvation. Desde que había oído el nombre de la ciudad natal de Darién, le había sonado, pero no podía recordar porqué.

—Hay alguna razón por la que me suene Salvation.

—Salió bastante en las noticias, pero a la gente de allí no nos gusta hablar de ello.

Ella esperó que le proporcionara más información, pero no se sorprendió demasiado cuando no lo hizo. Al lado de Dinamita, ella era una cotorra.

—¿Crees que puedo conocer el secreto?

Él tardó tanto tiempo en contestarle que creyó que la estaba ignorando, pero finalmente habló.

—Salvation fue donde se estableció G. Dwayne Snopes. El telepredicador.

—¿No murió en un accidente de avioneta hace unos años?

—Sí. Mientras intentaba salir del país con unos cuantos millones de dólares que no le pertenecían. Incluso cuando era más famoso, los líderes del pueblo no le tenían en buen concepto y no les gusta que se asocie Salvation con él ahora que está muerto.

—¿Lo conociste?

—Lo vi alguna vez.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre era?

—¡Era un ladrón! Cualquiera se puede dar cuenta.

Los matices de una conversación educada estaban obviamente más allá de sus capacidades mentales. Se giró y trató de disfrutar el paisaje, pero saber que se acercaba rápidamente a una vida nueva con un peligroso desconocido que odiaba todo lo que se relacionara con ella, lo hacía difícil.

Al poco tiempo dejaron la autovía por una carretera sinuosa con un carril en cada sentido. Las ruedas del Jeep subieron la ladera de una montaña y luego descendieron por el otro lado. Grandes caravanas oxidadas asentadas sobre parcelas llenas de hierba al lado del camino, eran un definido contraste con las lujosas entradas a complejos residenciales para jubilados que rodeaban exuberantes campos de golf. Se le comenzaba a revolver el estómago por la carretera llena de curvas, cuando Darién abandonó la carretera para tomar un camino de grava que parecía llevar hacia la cumbre.

—Este lugar se llama _Heartache Mountain_. Tengo que detenerme para saludar a mi abuela antes de continuar. El resto de mi familia está fuera de la ciudad ahora, pero ella armará un buen follón si no te llevo a verla de inmediato. Y no te esfuerces en resultar simpática. Te recuerdo que no estarás aquí demasiado tiempo.

—¿Quieres que sea grosera?

—Digamos que no quiero que ganes un concurso de popularidad con mi familia. Y guárdate que estás embarazada para ti solita.

—No tenía pensado anunciarlo.

Él se metió por una senda profunda que conducía a una cabaña con techo de chapa y que necesitaba urgentemente una mano de pintura. Uno de los postigos estaba caído y las escaleras que conducían al porche comenzaban a hundirse. Conociendo la riqueza de Darién, se escandalizó de las condiciones en que estaba. Si se preocupaba por su abuela, seguramente podía haber destinado algo de dinero para reparar el lugar.

Apagó el motor, bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrir su puerta. Su cortesía la asombró. Recordó que había hecho lo mismo cuando habían cogido el coche en el aeropuerto.

—Se llama Minako Aino —le dijo mientras salía—. Y cumplirá ochenta años el año que viene. Padece del corazón y tiene enfisema, pero dice que no está preparada para dejarnos. Mira como tiene las escaleras. Joder. Este lugar se está viniendo abajo.

—Seguramente tú puedes ofrecerle algún otro sitio para vivir.

La miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, luego se dirigió a la puerta y la golpeó con el puño.

—¡Abre, viejo palo, y dime por qué está la puerta cerrada!

Serena lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Ésta era la manera en que él trataba a su vieja abuelita?

La puerta se abrió y Serena clavó la vista en una mujer cargada de hombros con cabello rubio oxigenado sobresaliendo en mechones por toda su cabeza, con los labios pintados en rojo fuerte y un cigarrillo colgando de una de las esquinas de su boca.

—Vigila como me hablas, Darién Chiba. Aún puedo golpearte el trasero de una manera que no olvidarás.

—Tendrás que cogerme primero. —Le sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, lo aplastó bajo su zapato y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Ella rió jadeante y palmeó su espalda.

—Salvaje como el diablo y doblemente malo. —Miró con atención alrededor de él y luego miró ceñudamente a Serena, que permanecía de pie en lo alto de los escalones—. ¿Quién es?

—Mina, ésta es Serena. —Su voz se volvió acerada—. Mi esposa. Recuerdas que llamé para hablarte de ella. Nos casamos el miércoles pasado.

—Parece una chica de ciudad. ¿Alguna vez desollaste una ardilla, chica de ciudad?

—Yo diría que no.

Le soltó un bufido despectivo y se volvió para Darién.

—¿Cómo tardaste tanto en venir a ver a tu abuelita?

—Temía que me mordieras y tuviera que vacunarme de la rabia.

Esto provocó unas carcajadas cascadas que culminaron con un ataque de tos. Darién la rodeó con su brazo y la condujo adentro, maldiciendo el tiempo que se había pasado fumando.

Serena se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pensó que no iban a ser fáciles para ella los siguientes meses. Ahora que había fallado la prueba de desollar ardillas.

No tenía especial interés en entrar, así que cruzó el porche hasta el punto donde un móvil de colores brillantes colgaba de la esquina del techo. La cabaña estaba asentada en una de las laderas de la montaña y rodeada de bosque por todos sus lados con excepción de uno, donde se había desbrozado para plantar un huerto. La niebla ocultaba la cima de los lejanos picos que creía que pertenecían a una parte de los Apalaches llamada Smokies.

Había tanta paz que se podía oír incluso el murmullo de una sola ardilla desde las ramas desnudas de un roble. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado lo ruidosa que era la ciudad, incluso en un suburbio tranquilo. Oyó el chasquido de una ramita, el graznido de un cuervo y aspiró el aroma húmedo y frío del bosque de marzo que aún no había dejado atrás el invierno. Con un suspiro, atravesó el porche hacia la puerta. Sabía lo suficiente sobre Minako Aino para darse cuenta de que la vieja tomaría cualquier retirada como una señal de debilidad.

Entró directamente en una sala de estar pequeña y desordenada que era claro ejemplo de la curiosa y llamativa mezcla que hacían las personas mayores de cosas viejas y otras nuevas y de buen gusto. Una hermosa alfombra azul humo, contrastaba con el grueso tapizado de brocado descolorido de los sillones. La mesa de café dorada tenía una pata rota escabrosamente reparada con cinta aislante plateada y unas descoloridas borlas rojas colgaban del frágil cordón de las cortinas de las ventanas.

Había un gabinete obviamente caro y un completo equipo estéreo con lector de compact disk apoyado sobre una pared perpendicular a una vieja chimenea de piedra. La repisa de piedra toscamente labrada de la chimenea soportaba un surtido desorden, incluyendo un florero de loza en forma de guitarra lleno de plumas de pavo real, la figura de un faisán y una foto de un hombre que parecía familiar, aunque Serena no lograba ubicarlo.

A través de un pequeño pasillo abovedado que había a la izquierda, se podía ver parte de la cocina con el suelo de linóleo que entraría en la categoría de arte en cocinas. Otro pasillo conducía probablemente a los dormitorios en la parte trasera.

Mina se dejó caer con gran esfuerzo en una mecedora tapizada mientras Darién se paseaba delante de ella, ceñudo.

—… entonces Roy dice que lo apuntaste con la escopeta, y ahora afirma que no vendrá aquí otra vez sin un depósito de quinientos dólares. ¡No reembolsable!

—Roy Potts no sabe la diferencia entre el martillo y su culo.

—Roy es el mejor carpintero de esta zona.

—¿Me trajiste el nuevo CD de Harry Connick Jr.? Ahora mismo es todo lo que quiero, no un carpintero que no conoce su negocio.

Él suspiró.

—Si lo traje. Está en el coche.

—¿Pues qué haces? Ve por él y dámelo. —Señaló la puerta con la mano—. Y mueve ese altavoz cuando vuelvas. Está demasiado cerca de la tele.

Tan pronto como él desapareció, miró a Serena con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Serena sintió un curioso deseo de arrodillarse y confesar sus pecados, pero sospechaba que la irritable mujer simplemente la daría una palmadita en la cabeza.

—¿Qué años tienes, chica?

—Treinta y cuatro.

Pensó durante un rato.

—¿Cuántos piensa él que tienes?

—Veintiocho. Pero yo no se lo dije.

—Nunca lo sacaste de su error, ¿no?

—No. —Aunque no la habían invitado a sentarse, se acomodó sobre un extremo del viejo sofá de terciopelo—. Quiere que le diga a todo el mundo que tengo veinticinco.

Mina permaneció un rato pensativa.

—¿Vas a hacerlo?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Darién me dijo que eres profesora en una universidad. Eso significa que eres una chica realmente lista.

—Sobre algunas cosas. Sobre otras no, supongo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Darién, no soporta las tonterías.

—Lo sé.

—Necesita tonterías en su vida.

—Me temo que no soy demasiado buena para ese tipo de cosas. Lo era, de niña, pero ahora no.

Mina miró como Darién entraba por la puerta.

—Cuando oí la rapidez con la que se casaron, pensé que te había cazado como tu madre hizo con tu padre.

—Las situaciones son diferentes —dijo él inexpresivamente.

Mina inclinó la cabeza hacia Serena.

—Mi hija Luna no era na' más que basura blanca que corría to' el tiempo tras los chicos. Le puso una trampa al más rico de la ciudad. —Minako se rió entrecortadamente—. Lo cazó. Darién aquí presente fue el cebo.

Serena se estaba mareando. Así que Darién era la segunda generación de Chiba obligado a casarse por una mujer embarazada.

—A mi Luna le gusta olvidarse que creció en la parte pobre. ¿No es cierto, Darién?

—No sé por qué se lo estás recordando todo el rato. —Él caminó hacia el reproductor de CD y unos pocos momentos después, el sonido de Stardust de Harry Connick Jr. llenaba la cabaña.

Serena se percató que Connick era el hombre de la foto de la repisa de la chimenea. Qué vieja tan extraña.

Mina se reclinó en la silla.

—Ese Connick tiene una bella voz. Siempre deseé que pudieses cantar, Darién, pero nunca lo hiciste.

—No, señora. No lo hice, pero puedo lanzar un balón de fútbol. —Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Serena pero sin tocarla.

Mina cerró los ojos y los tres permanecieron sentados en silencio escuchando la dulce voz. Tal vez fuera el día gris o la profunda paz del bosque, pero sentía que comenzaba a relajarse. El tiempo pasaba fuera y un curioso estado de letargo la invadió. Aquí en esta desvencijada casa donde comenzaban a caer las sombras de las montañas Great Smoky, comenzó a sentir como si estuviera a punto de encontrar algo que le faltaba. Ahí mismo en esa habitación que tenía olor a pino y humedad y humo de chimenea.

—Serena Chiba, quiero que me prometas algo.

El sentimiento se desvaneció cuando oyó como se dirigía a ella usando por primera vez su nombre de casada, pero no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de decirle a Mina que usara su nombre de soltera.

—Serena Chiba, quiero que me prometas ahora mismo que cuidarás de Darién como debe hacer una esposa y que pensarás en su bienestar antes que en el tuyo.

Ella no quería hacer nada de eso y luchó para ocultar su consternación.

—La vida es complicada. Es difícil prometer eso.

—Por supuesto que es difícil —reconoció— no pensarías que 'star casada con 'ste hombre iba a ser fácil ¿no?

—No, pero…

—Haz lo que digo. Prométemelo ya, chica.

Bajo la fuerza de esos afilados ojos azules, la voluntad de Serena se disolvió y encontró que no podía mentir a esa vieja.

—Prometo que lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Bueno, eso es suficiente. —Otra vez cerró los párpados. El chirrido de su mecedora y su jadeante respiración se sobrepuso a la dulce voz que salía de los altavoces—. Darién, prométeme que cuidarás a Serena Chiba como debe hacer todo esposo y que pensarás en su bienestar antes que en el tuyo.

—Por Dios, Mina, ¿después de todos 'stos años esperando que se me pusiera a tiro la chica perfecta y crees que no la cuidaré ahora que por fin la encontré?

Mina abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, pasando por alto la mirada malevolente que Darién le dirigió a Serena o que él no había prometido nada.

—Si hubiera hecho 'sto con tu mamá y tu papá, Darién, quizá las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

—No seas mentirosa, vieja hipócrita. Estuviste tan encantada de que tu hija cazara a un Chiba que no te preocupaste de nada más.

Frunció la boca y Serena vio que su lápiz de labios color carmín se había corrido en las arrugas de su boca.

—Los Chiba siempre pensaron que eran demasiado buenos para los Aino, pero supongo que les demostramos que no es así. Hay sangre fuerte y verdadera en mis tres nietos. Al menos en Diamante y en ti. Yaten siempre ha sido más blando, más Chiba que Aino.

—Eso es sólo porque Yaten es predicador y no es descarado. —Él se levantó del sofá—. Ahora nos tenemos que ir, pero no creas que me olvide del otro asunto. ¿Dime donde escondes esos malditos cigarrillos?

—Donde no los vas a encontrar.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees. —Se dirigió hacia un viejo buró al lado de la puerta de cocina donde abrió el último cajón y sacó una cajetilla de Camels—. Por lo pronto, me llevo estos.

—Para fumártelos tú. —Se levantó de la mecedora con mucho trabajo—. Cuando Darién regrese, ven con él, Serena Chiba. Tienes mucho que aprender sobre estar casada con un chico del país.

—Está trabajando en un proyecto de investigación realmente importante —dijo Darién— así es que no tendrá tiempo para andar de visitas.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Serena creyó ver un destello de dolor en los ojos de la vieja.

—Vendré de visita cuando quieras.

—Bien.

Darién apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y ella se percató que no le había parecido bien.

—Ahora vayanse. —Mina les señaló la puerta—. Quiero escuchar a mi Harry sin que nadie me interrumpa.

Darién abrió la puerta para que Serena pasara. Acababan de llegar al coche cuando la voz de Mina los detuvo.

—¡Serena Chiba!

Se giró para ver a la vieja mirándolos a través de la puerta de tela metálica.

—No te pongas nada para dormir, ni siquiera en invierno, ¿me oyes, chica? Ve a tu marido como te hizo el creador. Totalmente desnuda. No le pongas obstáculos a un hombre.

A Serena no se le ocurrió una respuesta apropiada, así que hizo vagos gestos con las manos y se volvió al coche.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —masculló Darién mientras se alejaban de la casa en el coche— apuesto algo que te duchas con ropa.

—Eso realmente te irrita, ¿no es cierto? Que no me desnudara para ti.

—La lista de lo que me irrita de ti, Profesora, es tan larga que no sé por dónde empezar. ¿Y por qué le dijiste que irías de visita cuando quisiera? Te traje aquí porque tuve que hacerlo, pero eso es todo. No pasarás más tiempo con ella.

—Ya le he dicho que lo haría. ¿Cómo sugieres que me niegue ahora?

—Tú eres el genio. Estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando bajaban de la montaña, Serena vio un viejo autocine a la derecha. La pantalla todavía estaba en pie, aunque estaba dañada y una senda de grava invadida por la maleza conducía a la taquilla que una vez había sido amarilla, pero que ahora se había transformado en mostaza sucio. Sobre la entrada había un letrero enorme de bombillas rotas que ponía _Orgullo de Carolina_, con letras púrpuras y amarillas.

Serena no podía soportar el tenso silencio que había caído entre ellos otra vez.

—Llevo años sin ver un autocine. ¿Solías venir aquí?

Para su sorpresa, él le contestó.

—Aquí es donde los chicos de secundaria se reunían en verano. Aparcábamos en la fila de atrás, bebíamos cerveza e intentábamos tener suerte.

—Apuesto que era entretenido.

Serena no se percató de lo triste que había sonado hasta que él le echó una mirada de curiosidad.

—¿Nunca lo hiciste?

—Estaba en la universidad cuando tenía dieciséis años. Pasé las noches del sábado en la biblioteca de ciencias.

—Sin novios.

—¿Quién me iba a invitar a salir? Era demasiado joven para mis compañeros de clase y los pocos chicos que conocía de mi edad, pensaban que era un fenómeno.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que acababa de darle una excelente oportunidad de darle otra sacudida verbal, pero no lo hizo. Lo que hizo fue devolver la atención a la carretera como si lamentara mantener una conversación con ella, aunque fuera tan corta. Ella se dio cuenta de que las aristas duras de su perfil le hacían parte de esas montañas.

Estaban en las afueras de Salvation cuando él habló otra vez.

—Siempre me quedo con mis padres cuando vengo de visita, pero como este año no podía hacerlo, compré una casa.

—Oh —Ella esperó que le ofreciera más detalles, pero no dijo nada más.

Salvation era pequeño y compacto, asentado en un valle estrecho. El centro del pueblo era antiguo y curioso y estaba lleno de tiendas, incluyendo un restaurante fascinantemente rústico, una tienda de muebles de madera y el cancan rosa y azul que formaba parte del letrero del Junction Cafe. Pasaron una tienda de comestibles ingleses, luego cruzaron un puente. Darién giró y pasó otro puente, la carretera subió, luego tomaron un camino pavimentado con grava y se detuvieron.

Serena clavó los ojos en las dos puertas de acero forjado que había delante de ella. Cada una tenía un par de manos de oro en posición de rezo en su centro. Ella tragó, reprimiendo un gemido a duras penas.

—Por favor, dime que todo esto no es tuyo.

—Hogar, dulce hogar. —Él salió del coche, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la metió en una caja que había en un pilar de piedra a la izquierda. A los pocos segundos, las puertas, con sus manos orantes, se abrieron.

Él se subió al coche, lo hizo atravesar las puertas y continuó adelante.

—La puerta funciona electrónicamente. El agente inmobiliario dejó los mandos dentro.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —dijo ella débilmente.

—Mi nueva casa. También es el único lugar de Salvation que nos dará suficiente privacidad para ocultar nuestro sucio secretito del mundo.

Tomó una pequeña curva y Serena absorbió la primera visión de la casa.

—Parece Tara con esteroides.

El camino de grava finalizaba en una zona para aparcar, que tenía forma de medialuna, delante de una casa blanca de plantación colonial. Seis columnas ocupaban el frente, junto con un balcón con una elaborada barandilla dorada. Un adorno en forma de abanico decoraba con cristales de colores la doble puerta principal, tres escaleras de mármol conducían al porche.

—A Dwayne le gustaba hacer las cosas a lo grande —dijo Darién.

—¿Ésta era su casa? —Por supuesto que lo era. Lo había sabido desde el momento que había visto las manos orantes en las puertas—. No me puedo creer que comprases la casa de un telepredicador ladrón.

—Él está muerto y yo necesito privacidad. —Detuvo al Jeep enfrente, luego estiró el cuello para contemplar la fachada meticulosamente adornada—. El agente inmobiliario me garantizó que me agradaría.

—¿Estás diciéndome que es la primera vez que la ves?

—G. Dwayne y yo no nos tratábamos, así que nunca me invitó.

—¿Compraste una casa sin mirarla? —Pensó en el coche en el que iban y no supo por qué se sorprendía tanto.

Él salió sin contestar y comenzó a bajar el equipaje. Ella salió, también, y se agachó para recoger una de sus maletas, sólo para ver que la llevaba él.

—Aparta de mi camino. Entra. Está abierto.

Con esa invitación tan gentil, subió las escaleras de mármol y abrió la puerta principal. Cuando entró y tuvo su primera imagen del interior, vio que era incluso peor que el exterior. El vestíbulo abierto daba una grandiosa bienvenida con una estatua de mármol de una muchacha griega vertiendo agua desde un cántaro de su hombro. La fuente funcionaba, gracias, sin duda, al agente inmobiliario que había cometido ese acto abominable con Darién, y las luces multicolores escondidas bajo el agua le daban a todo una cierta apariencia a Las Vegas. En el techo, como si fuera una tarta de bodas invertida, colgaba una enorme lámpara de araña formada por centenares de prismas de cristal y lágrimas doradas, que se balanceaban con su afiligranada decoración.

Girando a la derecha, entró en una sala de estar amueblada con falso mobiliario rococó francés, las elaboradas cortinas con flecos y una chimenea de mármol italiano se completaban con figuras de cupido haciendo cabriolas. Quizá lo más vulgar de la habitación era la mesa de café. La parte superior de cristal estaba soportada por una columna central que era un joven negro arrodillado y totalmente desnudo con excepción de un taparrabos dorado y rojo.

Continuó hacia el comedor donde un par de lámparas de arañas de cristal coronaban una mesa donde fácilmente se podrían sentar veinte personas. Pero la más opresiva de las habitaciones de esa planta era sin duda el estudio, con un falso techo lleno de arcos góticos, cortinas del terciopelo color aceituna y muebles oscuros y pesados incluyendo un escritorio macizo y una silla que parecía que podía haber pertenecido a Enrique VIII.

Volvió a entrar en el vestíbulo cuando Darién regresaba con sus palos de golf. Cuando él los apoyó contra la fuente, ella miró hacia el segundo piso, que asomaba sobre el inferior rodeado de una barandilla de forja que estaba todavía más meticulosamente adornada que el balcón de fuera.

—Me da miedo ver el primer piso.

Él se enderezó y la miró fríamente a los ojos.

—¿No te gusta? No sabes como lo siento. Los paletos como yo nos pasamos toda nuestra vida soñando con poseer un lugar tan bello como este.

Ella apenas reprimió un estremecimiento cuando se giró y subió al piso superior, donde le sorprendería no encontrar algo más recargado, lleno de terciopelo dorado. Abrió la puerta de uno de los extremos y entró en el dormitorio principal, que era una pesadilla roja, negra y dorada. Había otra lámpara de araña sobre una cama enorme que estaba situada sobre una plataforma. Coronando la cama había un dosel de brocado rojo decorado con borlas doradas y negras. Algo captó su atención y se acercó más, vio que en la parte inferior del dosel había un enorme espejo. Ella rápidamente se echó para atrás, sólo para darse cuenta de que Darién había entrado en la habitación detrás de ella.

Él se acercó a la cama y miró bajo el dosel para ver qué había atrapado su atención.

—¿Te has fijado que suerte? Siempre quise tener algo así. Esta casa está resultando mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Es horrorosa. Un monumento a la avaricia.

—No me molesta en absoluto. No fui yo quien defraudó a Dios.

Su estrechez de miras la enloqueció.

—Piensa en todas esas personas que enviando dinero a Snopes se quedaron sin presupuesto para la comida y sin cheques del seguro social. ¿Me pregunto cuántos niños tuvieron que pasar hambre para conseguir ese espejo?

—Por lo menos dos docenas.

Ella le echó una rápida mirada para ver si estaba bromeando, pero se había alejado para explorar un armario de ébano que ocultaba un equipo audiovisual.

—No puedo creer que no te importe nada todo lo que esto representa. —No sabía porque trataba de hacer que alguien tan egocéntrico e intelectualmente deficiente viera más allá de sus narices.

—A lo mejor cambias de parecer si sabes que les compré esta casa a los acreedores de G. Dwayne. Te aseguro que más de uno recuperó lo suyo cuando la pagué. —Sacó un cajón del armario—. A este tío le gustaba el porno. Hay más de una docena de videos pornográficos aquí dentro.

—Estupendo.

—¿Has visto alguna vez _Slumber Party Panty Pranks?_

—¡Es el colmo! —Se acercó al armario, se inclinó sobre el cajón y tomó todos los videos en sus brazos. El montón era tan grande que tuvo que asegurarlo con la barbilla mientras salía por la puerta buscando un cubo de basura—. Desde este momento, esta casa es para todos los públicos.

—De acuerdo —asintió Darién—. De todas maneras, el único uso que le das al sexo es para quedarte embarazada.

Ella sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Se paró en lo alto de la escalera y se giró para enfrentarse a él.

La miró con esos malditos ojos penetrantes con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, la barbilla elevada; no le habría sorprendido si le hubiera dicho que salieran para solucionar todo con los puños. Otra vez, se dio cuenta de lo estúpidamente que se había comportado al manipular a ese hombre. Seguramente tendría que haber ideado otra manera de conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Es así cómo queremos vivir los siguientes tres meses? —preguntó quedamente—. ¿Viendo cual de los dos ataca mejor?

—Por mi vale.

—Va a ser algo desagradable. Por favor. Hagamos una tregua.

—¿Quieres una tregua?

—Sí. Terminemos todos estos ataques personales y tratemos de llevarnos bien.

—Ni de chiste, Profesora. —Clavó los ojos en ella un largo rato, luego se acercó, despacio, pero todavía amenazador—. Eres tú quien comenzó esta pequeña guerra sucia y ahora vas a vivir con las consecuencias. —Pasó rozándola y bajó las escaleras.

Se quedó allí de pie con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras él desaparecía por la puerta principal. Momentos más tarde, oyó el sonido del Jeep que se alejaba. Profundamente deprimida, se arrastró hasta la cocina, donde depositó los videos en la basura.

Como no, Snopes había colgado otra lámpara de araña sobre la isleta de trabajo de la cocina, que era de granito negro; el efecto era el de una cripta, realzado todavía más por el brillante suelo de mármol negro. El cercano rincón del desayuno tenía una puerta corredera que daba a una hermosa vista. Desafortunadamente, la vista incluía un banco tapizado en terciopelo rojo sangre y el papel de la pared estaba impreso con rosas rojas tan grandes que daban la impresión de estar al borde de la descomposición. Toda el área parecía decorada por Drácula, pero por lo menos el paisaje era agradable, así que se sentó allí hasta que sentirse capaz de hacer frente a su vida.

Durante las siguientes horas, alternó entre colocar los alimentos de las bolsas del supermercado, llamar por teléfono para solucionar cabos sueltos en Chicago, escribir una nota para Molly y descansar. Según iba anocheciendo, la quietud de la casa se hizo tensa y opresiva. Se percató que su última comida había sido un desayuno muy temprano, y aunque tenía poco apetito, comenzó a prepararse una comida con los alimentos que había colocado en la mal surtida despensa.

Los alimentos que habían recibido incluían un montón de cajas de cereales con caramelos de colores Lucky Charms, bizcochos de chocolate rellenos de crema, pan blanco y diversos tipos de embutido. El menú gourmet de un paleto o la dieta de ensueño de un niño de nueve años, que no la atraía en absoluto. Le gustaban los alimentos frescos y tan crudos como fuera posible. Optando por un sándwich de queso a la plancha con rebanadas de pan blanco y lonchas de queso artificial parecidas a la goma, se sentó en el banco de terciopelo rojo para comer.

Cuando terminó, los acontecimientos habían hecho su efecto en ella y no quería nada más que caer sobre una cama y dormir, pero sus maletas no estaban en el vestíbulo. Se dio cuenta que Darién las debía haber llevado al que sería su dormitorio mientras ella exploraba la casa. Por un momento, recordó ese dormitorio principal tan horrible y se preguntó si creía que iba a compartirlo con él. Inmediatamente rechazó la idea. Él había evitado incluso el más leve contacto físico con ella; Ciertamente no tenía que preocuparse de que él fuera sexualmente agresivo.

Saberlo la debería haber confortado, pero no lo hizo. Había algo tan abrumadoramente masculino en él que no ayudaba en absoluto. Simplemente esperaba que su inteligencia superior ganara a la fuerza física.

Las luces multicolores de la fuente del vestíbulo arrojaban divertidas sombras grotescas en las paredes de la casa cuando subió para buscar un dormitorio. Con un estremecimiento, se dirigió a la puerta al final del pasillo, escogiéndola sólo porque era la que estaba más alejada del dormitorio principal.

La pequeña habitación infantil que encontró era tan encantadora que la asombró. Estaba sencillamente decorada en blanco y azul y con un empapelado a rayas en los mismos tonos; había una mecedora confortable, un aparador esmaltado en blanco a juego con una cuna. En la pared colgaba una oración a punto de cruz montada en un sencillo marco y se dio cuenta de que ese era el único objeto religioso que había visto dentro de la casa. Alguien había diseñado la habitación infantil con mucho amor para un niño y no creía que hubiera sido G. Dwayne Snopes.

Se dejó caer en la mecedora de madera mirando por la ventana entre las cortinas abiertas y pensó en su niño. ¿Cómo podría ser fuerte y feliz con sus padres constantemente en guerra? Recordó la promesa que había hecho a Minako Aino de anteponer el bienestar de Darién al suyo y se preguntó cómo había permitido que la anciana la atrapara en algo tan imposible. Parecía todavía más irónico pensando que él no había ofrecido nada a cambio.

¿Por qué no había sido más lista y eludido la promesa que le exigía la anciana? De todas maneras, a la vista de los votos que había hecho al casarse, ¿qué diferencia había en romper una promesa más?

Descansando la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la mecedora intentó buscar una manera de hacer las paces con Darién. De alguna manera tenía que conseguirlo, no por lo que le había prometido a Minako, sino porque era lo mejor para el bebé.

Después de la medianoche, Darién se cerró en el estudio para telefonear a Taiki a su casa. Mientras esperaba que su abogado contestara el teléfono, miró la decoración gótica de la habitación con desagrado, incluyendo las cabezas de trofeos de caza de las paredes. Le gustaban los deportes de lucha que involucraban hombres robustos, no animales y tomó la decisión de deshacerse de ellos tan pronto fuera posible.

Cuando Taiki contestó, Darién no estaba de humor para hablar de trivialidades, así que fue directamente al grano.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Aún nada. La doctora Tsukino no parece tener ningún esqueleto en su armario, estabas en lo cierto, porque su vida personal ha sido prácticamente inexistente.

—¿Qué hace en su tiempo libre?

—Trabaja. Eso es todo lo que hace.

—¿Ninguna mancha en su historial?

—Algún problema con su jefe de laboratorios Preeze, pero es más algo de celos profesionales. Los altos cargos del proyecto de los laboratorios parece que no quieren chicas en el club, especialmente los más viejos.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Esperaba que tuvieras algo más a estas alturas.

—Darién, sé que quieres solucionarlo ya, pero llevará más tiempo a no ser que quieras atraer todo tipo de atención.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Tienes razón. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero hazlo. Te dejo completa libertad de acción. No quiero que lo dejes de lado.

—Entendido.

Hablaron unos cuantos minutos acerca de las condiciones que le ofrecían a Darién para renovar su contrato con una cadena de comida rápida y luego discutieron otro que tenía con un fabricante de ropa deportiva. Darién estaba a punto de colgar cuando se le ocurrió otra cosa.

—Envía a alguien mañana a comprar un montón de cómics. De mercenarios, de héroes de acción, incluso mándamelos de Bugs Bunny. Necesitaré cuatro o cinco docenas.

—¿Comics?

—Sí.

Taiki no hizo más preguntas, aunque Darién sabía que deseaba hacerlas. Su conversación terminó y él se dirigió arriba en busca de la mujer que había alterado su vida de manera tan tortuosa.

No sentía ni una punzada de culpabilidad por la venganza que planeaba. El fútbol le había enseñado montones de lecciones de supervivencia y una de ellas era fundamental. Si alguien te la juega, se la devuelves dos veces con la misma intensidad, si no lo pagarás en el futuro y a eso no se iba a arriesgar de ninguna manera. No tenía intención de pasarse la vida mirando por encima del hombro intentando descubrir que sería lo siguiente que se le ocurría a esa mujer. Ella necesitaba entender exactamente a quién había enredado y cuáles serían realmente las consecuencias si trataba de tomarle el pelo en alguna ocasión.

La encontró en la habitación infantil hecha un ovillo sobre una mecedora con las gafas sobre el regazo. Dormida ella se mostraba vulnerable, pero él sabía que era una mentira. Desde el principio, a sangre fría había ido de un lado a otro para conseguir lo que quería y durante el proceso había alterado el curso de su vida de una manera que nunca le perdonaría. Y no sólo su vida, se recordó a sí mismo, sino la vida de un niño inocente.

Siempre le habían gustado los niños. Durante más de diez años había pasado mucho de su tiempo trabajando con los más desfavorecidos, aunque había intentado que esa información no trascendiera a la prensa porque no quería que lo convirtieran en San Darién. Y siempre había creído que cuando finalmente se casase, sería para siempre. Había crecido en una familia estable y le molestaba ver como sus compañeros y sus ex-esposas andaban con los niños de un lado para otro. Se había jurado que nunca le haría eso a un niño, pero Serena Tsukino le había quitado la posibilidad.

Entró en la habitación y observó el rayo de luz de luna plateado atrapado en un de los mechones de su cabello. Un rizo caía suavemente sobre su mejilla. Había abierto la chaqueta y la blusa se ceñía a sus pechos de tal manera que él podía ver su tierna forma.

Dormida, parecía más joven que la formidable profesora de física que enseñaba sobre isótopos de litio. De día había algo seco en ella, como si todos sus jugos se hubieran desecado, pero dormida y bañada por la luz de la luna era diferente, húmeda, renovada, plena y él sintió punzadas de deseo.

Su reacción física lo molestó. Las dos veces que había estado con ella no había sabido cómo era. Ahora lo sabía, pero su cuerpo no parecía haber entendido el mensaje.

Decidió que era el momento adecuado para la siguiente escena de su desagradable melodrama y pisó con su pie la base de la mecedora. La silla se balanceó y ella se sobresaltó despertándose.

—Hora de ir a la cama, Rosebud.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron repentinamente e inmediatamente se ensombrecieron con cautela.

—Debo haberme quedado dormida.

—Un largo día.

—Estaba buscando un dormitorio. —Se puso rápidamente las gafas, se pasó la mano por el pelo, recogiendo el que había caído sobre su cara. Observó como los dorados mechones resbalaban entre sus dedos.

—Puedes ocupar la habitación de la viuda de Snopes. Vamos.

Se dio cuenta de que no quería seguirle pero que quería aún menos otra discusión. Era un error por su parte mostrar sus emociones de la manera en que lo hacía. Hacía que el juego fuera demasiado fácil.

La condujo al pasillo y mientras se acercaban al dormitorio principal, su nerviosismo aumentó. Sintió una sombría satisfacción al mirarla. ¿Qué haría ella si la tocaba? Hasta ahora, había evitado cualquier contacto físico, al no confiar por completo en poder controlarse. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer y nunca se había imaginado que pudiera hacer tal cosa, pero el deseo de hacerle daño era algo primario. Al observar su nerviosismo, supo que tenía que hacerla pasar una prueba.

Llegaron a la puerta anterior. Él extendió la mano hacia el pomo y deliberadamente rozó su brazo.

Serena dio un salto de miedo al sentir su caricia a través de la tela. Sus ojos estaban llenos de burla y se percató de que él sabía exactamente lo nerviosa que estaba. Había algo peligroso en él esa noche. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba; sólo sabía que estaban solos en esta casa grande y fea, y se sintió indefensa.

Él abrió la puerta.

—Tenemos los dormitorios conectados, como solían tener las casas antiguas. Supongo que G. Dwayne y su esposa no se llevaban demasiado bien.

—No quiero un dormitorio conectado con el tuyo. Pasaré la noche en uno de los dormitorios del otro extremo del pasillo.

—Dormirás donde yo diga.

Punzadas de alarma subieron por su columna, pero ella levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a sus ojos.

—Deja de intimidarme.

—No estoy intimidándote. Los intimidadores no cumplen sus amenazas. Yo sí.

Su perezosa voz arrastrada contenía una pizca de amenaza y su estómago se contrajo.

—¿Exactamente con qué me estás amenazando?

Su mirada cayó sobre ella, demorándose en el hueco de su cuello, en sus pechos, pasando por sus caderas, para regresar a sus ojos.

—Me estás costando mi paz mental, sin mencionar un montón de dinero. Según yo lo veo, eso significa que me debes un montón de algo. Tal vez sólo te quiero cerca mientras decido como voy a cobrar.

La amenaza sexual era inconfundible y debería estar enfurecida en vez de asustada, una curiosa sacudida la atravesó, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Fue una sensación profundamente perturbadora y trató de apartarse de él, regresando a la puerta.

Él levantó su brazo y apoyó la mano en el borde del marco, justo al lado de su cabeza. Su pierna rozó la de ella y mientras sus sentidos se ponían alerta. Ella vio las sombras sobre sus pómulos, el cerco negro que rodeaba los iris de sus ojos azules pálido. Percibió el débil perfume a limpio de su camisa de punto y algo más, algo que no debería tener olor, pero lo hacía. El olor del peligro.

Su voz fue un susurro ronco.

—La primera vez que te vea desnuda, Rosebud, será a plena luz del día. No quiero perderme nada.

Las palmas de sus manos se humedecieron y sintió un horrible impulso furioso dentro de ella. Un deseo suicida de pasar su blusa de seda sobre su cabeza y desabrocharse los pantalones, para quedarse desnuda allí mismo para él en el pasillo de esa casa pecadora. Quería contestar al desafío del guerrero con el suyo propio, un desafío tan antiguo y poderoso como la primera mujer.

Él se movió de forma imperceptible. Un leve cambio de peso, pero transformó el caos de sus pensamientos en orden. Era una madura profesora de física que se había acostado con sólo un hombre. ¿Qué tipo de adversario era ella para este guerrero sexual que parecía haber escogido el sexo como arma para someterla?

Se sintió profundamente afectada y se determinó a no dejarle usar su debilidad a su favor. Ella levantó su mirada a la de él.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Darién. Yo haré lo mismo.

¿Imaginó un parpadeo de sorpresa en su cara? No podía asegurarlo se dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Los rayos del sol que atravesaban las ventanas la despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Se incorporó sobre las almohadas y admiró el dormitorio de la viuda Snopes, estaba pintado con un azul claro con suaves remates blancos. Su mobiliario sencillo de color cereza y sus alfombras de lana le daban a la habitación la misma sensación hogareña de la habitación infantil del fondo del pasillo.

Serena miró ansiosamente hacia la puerta que conectaba su dormitorio con el de Darién. Vagamente recordó oír la ducha más temprano y esperaba que ya hubiera salido de la casa. Anoche había colocado sus artículos de aseo en un cuarto de baño más pequeño al otro lado del vestíbulo.

El Jeep se fue cuando estaba acabando de vestirse; cuando acabo de vaciar sus maletas se encaminó a la cocina. Encontró una nota de Darién sobre la encimera de la cocina con el número de una tienda de comestibles a domicilio y las instrucciones para encargar lo que quisiera. Tomó una tostada, luego llamó por teléfono para pedir una lista de alimentos más adecuados para sus papilas gustativas que bizcochos de chocolate rellenos de crema.

Al cabo de un rato, apareció un repartidor con su ordenador. Le mostró que lo llevara a su dormitorio, donde se pasó las siguiente horas organizando un área de trabajo en una mesa que movió junto a la ventana, para poder contemplar las montañas cuando fuera que se acordara de levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador. Durante el resto del día, trabajó, deteniéndose sólo para dar un paseo por el exterior.

Los alrededores de la casa casi compensaban el interior. Rodeados por las montañas circundantes, estaban bastante aislados y aunque era demasiado pronto para que floreciera nada, le encantó la sensación de aislamiento y ligero abandono. Encontró una senda angosta que se dirigía hacia arriba por la ladera de una montaña cercana y comenzó a seguirla, pero después de menos de diez minutos, comenzó a jadear por efecto de la altitud. Cuando dio la vuelta, decidió que se obligaría a sí misma a continuarla un poco más cada día hasta llegar a la cima.

Cuando se acostó esa noche, aún no había visto a Darién y él se había ido cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. A última hora de la tarde, sin embargo, él entraba en el vestíbulo cuando ella bajaba la escalera.

Él le dirigió la familiar mirada desafiante, la que la hacía desear meterse bajo una roca.

—El agente inmobiliario contrató a un par de mujeres para limpiar la casa mientras estaba a la venta. Dijo que hicieron un buen trabajo, así que las contraté. Vendrán un par de días a la semana a partir de mañana.

—Vale.

—No hablan mucho inglés, pero parecen saber lo que hacen. Mantente lejos de su camino.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y pensó preguntarle donde había estado hasta las dos de la madrugada anterior, hora a la que había oído el inodoro en el cuarto de baño contiguo, pero ya se marchaba. Cuando se cerró la puerta, se preguntó si iría para estar con otra mujer.

El pensamiento la deprimió. Aunque su matrimonio era una farsa y él no tenía por que serle fiel, deseó que lo fuese, aunque sólo fuera los tres meses siguientes. Cayó sobre ella la premonición de un desastre, un sentimiento de una condena tan inminente que la hizo sentir incómoda, así que se apuró en ir hasta el ordenador y enterrarse en su trabajo.

Sus días se convirtieron en una rutina, pero el desasosiego nunca se desvaneció. Para conservarlo bajo control, trabajaba todo el tiempo, aunque siguió avanzando en la senda todos los días. Apenas vio a Darién, algo que debería haberla relajado, pero no lo hizo ya que se percató de que virtualmente la había encarcelado. No tenía coche y ni siquiera se había ofrecido a prestarle el suyo; las únicas personas que veía eran las dos mujeres de la limpieza coreanas. Como si fuera un señor feudal con un castillo rodeado por un foso, deliberadamente la había aislado del pueblo y de la gente. Se preguntó que tenía intención de hacer cuando regresara su familia.

A diferencia de una mujer de la nobleza medieval, podía poner fin a su encarcelamiento cuando quisiera. Una simple llamada telefónica pidiendo un taxi habría bastado, pero no tenía deseos en realidad de salir. Con excepción de la espinosa Minako Aino, no conocía a nadie allí y aunque habría disfrutado conociendo la zona, no se podía resistir al lujo de disfrutar de tiempo ininterrumpido.

Nunca en su vida había podido dedicarse tan completamente a la física. No tenía que dar clases, ni reuniones del departamento de la facultad, ni recados, nada que la molestara en su investigación. Con el ordenador, el módem y el teléfono, tenía lo que necesitaba, desde la biblioteca online de Los Alamos sacaba los datos cruciales para las teorías que llevarían a la empresa a ganar miles de billones de dólares. Y continuó trabajando y bloqueando sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo mientras prestaba toda su atención a las matemáticas y su aplicación a la teoría. Usando la matemática con total libertad según su intuición, consideró cuidadosamente la teoría de las cuerdas y la simetría. Desarrollaba teorías en el campo de la cuántica para averiguar los huecos del espacio cuatridimensional, y donde quiera que fuera, iba dejando notas garabateadas con las ideas que se le ocurrían, escribió fórmulas en cajas de pizza, hasta con un lápiz de golf en los márgenes del periódico de la mañana. Una tarde cuando estaba en el baño, se dio cuenta que había utilizado irreflexivamente el lápiz de labios para escribir la fórmula de algo relacionado con las esferas en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Por eso, se dio cuenta de que tenía que salir.

Agarró su cortavientos blanco, vació las notas que había metido en los bolsillos en paseos previos y atravesó la puertaventana de detrás de la casa. Mientras caminaba por el patio hacia la senda de la falda de la montaña que había estado recorriendo un poco más cada día, sus pensamientos regresaron al problema de las curvas en cuatro dimensiones. Debería ser posible…

Una llamada chillona de un maldito pájaro atravesó sus pensamientos y la hizo consciente de donde estaba. ¿Cómo seguía pensando en geometría cuántica en medio de toda esa belleza? Si no tenía cuidado, se habría vuelto tan rara que ningún niño la querría como una madre.

Siguió subiendo, obligándose a sí misma a observar el mundo que se abría a sus pies. Aspiró los sustanciosos aromas a hierba y pino y sintió el calor del sol. Los árboles parecían tejer un frágil encaje sobre ella. Estaba llegando la primavera y antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo la falda de la montaña estaría llena de flores.

Pero en lugar de ser absorbida por la belleza, su espíritu se retorcía y la premonición de un desastre que había bordeado continuamente su conciencia durante días se reafirmó. Sumergiéndose tan completamente en su trabajo, había evitado pensar en ello, pero con la quietud del húmedo bosque alrededor de ella, ya no era posible.

Cuando su respiración se volvió jadeante, se acercó a un área rocosa al lado del camino donde podría descansar. Su cansancio y la sensación de culpabilidad que la invadía eran igual de profundos. Darién nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho y sólo podía rezar para que no volcara su hostilidad en su hijo.

Recordó su amenaza sexual la noche que llegaron y supo que no tenía ni idea de si él realmente trataría de obligarla a algo. Temblando se puso de pie y observó el valle desde la altura donde se encontraba; vio la casa con su tejado oscuro, el camino de entrada. Reconoció un coche en la zona de aparcamiento. El Jeep de Darién. ¿Habría regresado para recoger uno de los comics recién llegados?

Estaban por toda la casa: _Los X-Men,_ _Los vengadores,_ _La cripta del horror,_ incluso _Bugs Bunny._ Cada vez que veía un nuevo comic, rezaba una oración de agradecimiento de que al menos eso hubiera salido bien. La inteligencia tendía a la norma. Seguramente su lentitud mental contrarrestaría su genialidad y haría que su hijo no fuera un fenómeno. Silenciosamente lo agradecía haciendo que sus comics nunca se perdieran, ni siquiera por las mujeres de la limpieza.

Pero esa gratitud no se extendía a su encarcelamiento. Tanto aislamiento le estaba haciendo efecto, se dio cuenta de que le daba demasiado poder tolerándolo. ¿Qué haría él, se preguntó, si no regresaba? Él sabía que ella salía a pasear, ¿pero cómo reaccionaría si no regresaba? ¿Qué ocurriría si salía por la puerta, encontraba un teléfono y tomaba un taxi para el aeropuerto?

La idea de desquiciarlo elevó un poco su espíritu. Levantando los brazos, inclinó la cara y disfrutó del brillo de sol hasta que sintió el escalofrío provocado por el frío aire de montaña a través de sus pantalones de lana. Luego se levantó y miró hacia abajo, al valle.

La casa y su dueño estaban allí; La ladera de la montaña continuaba. Siguió subiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Darién entró en la sala de estar con el bolso de Serena en la mano y se dirigió con grandes pasos hacia la puerta corredera que daba a la terraza, pero ni siquiera allí vio algún signo de ella. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Había ido montaña arriba.

Sabía que caminaba la mayoría de los días, pero cuando le había preguntado acerca ello, le había dicho que nunca iba lejos. ¡Bueno, obviamente había ido lejos esta vez, incluso hasta se podía haber perdido! Para tener un coeficiente de 180, era la mujer más estúpida que conocía.

—¡Maldita sea! —Arrojó el bolso sobre el sofá. El cierre se abrió repentinamente y el contenido se derramó.

—¿Pasa algo, Darién?

—¿Qué? Ah, No. —Darién se había olvidado de su hermano menor, Yaten. Cuando Yaten se había presentado en la puerta veinte minutos antes, Darién se había inventado una excusa sobre tener que devolver una llamada telefónica y lo había metido dentro mientras trataba de encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de su esposa perdida.

Se le había acabado el tiempo, tenía que presentar a Serena a su familia antes de lo que había pensado. Yaten había regresado de esquiar hacía tres días y sus padres habían llegado de sus vacaciones hacía dos y desde entonces lo estaban acosando.

—Estaba buscando mi cartera —mintió—. Pensé que Serena la podría haber metido en su bolso.

Yaten se levantó de un sillón cerca de la chimenea, que era lo bastante grande como para que cupiera un Honda y se acercó a la ventana para mirar afuera. La cólera de Darién se suavizó un poco mientras contemplaba a su hermano. Mientras Diamante y él habían sido estrellas deportivas en la escuela, Yaten se había dedicado al teatro. Aunque era un deportista decente, no valía para los deportes de equipo, simplemente porque no le importaba si ganaba o no.

Peliplateado, más delgado que Darién o Diamante, tenía el físico de un rompecorazones y era el único de los tres hermanos Chiba que se parecía a su madre; su apariencia de modelo masculino le había causado tener que resistir una interminable lista de bromas de Darién y Diamante. Tenía sagaces y luminosos ojos Verdes y nunca se había roto la nariz. Su pelo color plata, tenía un corte conservador y siempre estaba bien peinado. Normalmente prefería camisas Oxford, pantalones Dockers pulcramente planchados y mocasines, pero hoy llevaba una vieja camiseta _Grateful Dead_ y vaqueros. Claro que en Yaten esa ropa parecía el traje de los Brooks Brothers.

Darién lo miró ceñudamente.

—¿Planchas las camisetas?

—Sólo un poco por arriba.

—Jesús, Yat, tienes que dejar de hacer ese tipo de majaderías.

Yaten puso su sonrisa _cristiana_ solamente porque sabía cuánto irritaba a su hermano mayor.

—A algunos nos enorgullece ir bien vestidos. —Le echó una mirada a las botas enlodadas de Darién con desagrado—. A otros no les importa.

—Basta, idiota. —El lenguaje de Darién siempre empeoraba cuando tenía a Yaten cerca. Había algo en la imperturbabilidad de ese chico que le llevaba a maldecir. No era como si Yaten se fuera a escandalizar. Como era el más joven de los tres, sus hermanos lo habían acostumbrado a una edad temprana a palabras malsonantes. Incluso de niños, Darién y Diamante habían sospechado que Yaten era más vulnerable que ellos, así que se habían asegurado de que podría cuidarse. Aunque nadie en la familia Chiba lo había admitido nunca, todos en secreto consideraban a Yaten el mejor.

Darién también lo respetaba. Yaten había experimentado un período de locura durante la universidad, alrededor de los veinte años, cuando había bebido de más y se había acostado con demasiadas mujeres, pero cuando había recibido "la llamada", había decidido vivir como predicaba.

—Visitar enfermos es parte de mi trabajo —dijo Yaten—. ¿Por qué no puedo visitar a tu nueva esposa?

—No le agradaría. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. Quiere estar lo más presentable posible antes de conocer a mi familia, para causar una buena primera impresión.

—¿Y cuándo piensas que va a ser? Ahora que mamá y papá regresaron al pueblo están ansiosos por conocerla. Y Minako realmente se está regodeando porque la ha visto y nosotros no.

—No es culpa mía que todos estuvierais recorriendo el país cuando llegué.

—Regresé de esquiar hace tres días.

—Bueno, como dije a todo el mundo ayer en la cena, Serena se puso enferma antes de que regresaran. La maldita gripe. Debería sentirse mejor en una semana y luego la llevaré a casa. Pero no pienses que la vas a ver mucho. Su trabajo es muy importante para ella y no puede pasarse demasiado tiempo lejos del ordenador.

Yaten tenía sólo treinta años, pero lo miró con ojos viejos y sabios.

—Si necesitas hablar, Darién, estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

—No hay nada de lo que quiera hablar excepto de la manera en que todos los miembros de esta familia quieren meter las narices en mis asuntos.

—Menos Diamante.

—Si, menos Diamante. —Darién se metió las manos en los bolsillos de atrás de sus vaqueros—. Desearía que él lo hiciera.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, pensando preocupados en el destrozado hermano mediano. Estaba en México, intentando encontrarse a sí mismo.

—Desearía que estuviera en casa —dijo Yaten.

—Se fue de Salvation hace años. Su casa ya no está aquí.

—Supongo que ningún lugar es su casa sin Neherenia y Jamie.

La voz de Yaten se puso ronca y Darién apartó la mirada. Ansioso por cambiar de tema, comenzó a mirar el contenido del bolso de Serena. ¿Dónde estaba? Durante las dos semanas pasadas, se había forzado en mantenerse alejado y calmar su temperamento.

También quería que se sintiera aislada y que entendiera que él era el único que poseía la llave de su prisión. Desafortunadamente no parecía afectada.

Yaten intentó ayudar.

—Si la gripe de Serena es tan mala, quizá debería ir a un hospital.

—No. —Darién cogió una pequeña calculadora y tocó los botones para no tener que mirar a su hermano—. Se ha forzado demasiado, pero se sentirá mejor tan pronto como descanse.

—Te aseguro que no se parece a ninguna de tus rubias tontas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Levantó la cabeza y vio a Yaten estudiando su foto en el carnet de conducir que se había caído de su cartera—. Ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido eran rubias tontas.

—No eran exactamente lumbreras. —Se rió—. Que es lo que es tu mujer. Todavía no puedo creer que te casases con una física. Por lo que recuerdo, lo único que te atraía de la física en secundaria era lo que el entrenador Gill enseñaba en su clase.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso. Saqué sobresaliente en esa clase.

—Ya sería menos.

—Te aseguro que por lo menos fue notable.

Yaten sonrió ampliamente y sacudió el carnet de conducir.

—No puedo esperar para decirle a papá que gané la apuesta.

—¿Qué apuesta?

—La de la edad de tu mujer. Él dijo que tendríamos que celebrar la boda con una reunión de ScoutGirl, pero yo dije que seguro que habías recobrado la cordura. Creí en ti, hermano y parece que estaba en lo cierto.

Darién estaba irritado. No había querido que la gente supiera que Serena tenía veintiocho años, pero con Yaten mirando fijamente la fecha de nacimiento en su carnet de conducir, no lo podría negar.

—No le echan ni un día más de veinticinco.

—No sé porque te pones así. No pasa nada porque te casaras con alguien de tu edad.

—Ella no es exactamente mi edad.

—Dos años más joven. No hay demasiada diferencia.

—¿Dos años? ¿De qué coño hablas? —Le arrancó el carnet de un tirón—. ¡No tiene dos años menos que yo! Ella tiene…

—Oh, oh. —Yaten retrocedió—. Creo que me voy.

Darién estaba demasiado estupefacto por lo que veía en el carnet para oír la diversión en la voz de su hermano, ni siquiera oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose unos momentos más tarde. No oía, ni veía nada excepto la fecha del carnet de conducir que tenía en su mano.

Lo frotó con el pulgar. Tal vez fuera simplemente una mancha en el plástico lo que hacía que pareciera que ese era su año de nacimiento. O tal vez fuera una errata. La maldita DGT no hacía más que cometer errores.

Pero sabía que no era una errata. No había nada equivocado en esos números sombríos y condenatorios. Su esposa tenía treinta y cuatro años y él se acababa de despedir de su vida.

—Darién no tardará mucho en venir a buscarte —dijo Minako Aino.

Serena colocó sobre el suelo la taza de té que había tomado, aún se veían en la vieja taza blanca los restos de una bandera americana. Miró a Mina a través de la desordenada sala. A pesar de su poca convencional decoración, sentía que esa casa era un hogar, un lugar donde uno tenía su sitio.

—Oh, no creo. No sabe donde estoy.

—Lo sabrá pronto. Ese chico ha recorrido 'stas montañas desde que llevaba pañales.

Ella no se podía imaginar a Darién llevando pañales. Seguramente había nacido con actitud beligerante y un montón de pelo en el pecho.

—No puedo creer lo cerca que está tu casa de la de él. El día que vinimos me pareció como si recorriéramos varios kilómetros antes de llegar a esas horribles puertas

—Lo hicieron. La carretera rodea _Heartache Mountain_ para atravesar el pueblo. Esta mañana, tomaste el atajo.

Serena se había sorprendido cuando llegó a la cima de la montaña y miró al otro lado para ver el tejado de chapa de la cabaña de Minako Aino. Al principio no la había reconocido, pero entonces había visto el móvil que colgaba en la esquina del porche. Aunque habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían visto, Mina la había saludado como si la esperara.

—¿Sabes hacer pan de maíz, Serena Chiba?

—Lo he hecho algunas veces.

—El truco es utilizar un poco de suero de leche.

—Lo recordaré.

—Antes de ponerme tan enferma, solía hacer mi propia mantequilla de manzana. No hay nada tan bueno como mantequilla fría de manzana en pan de maíz caliente. Intenta encontrar manzanas realmente tiernas cuando lo hagas, y pruébalas tú misma, porque no hay nadie en la tierra que pueda resistirse a una buena mantequilla de manzana cuando se hace con manzanas tiernas.

—Si la hago alguna vez, seguiré tu consejo.

Mina llevaba haciendo eso todo el rato desde que Serena había llegado, desgranando recetas y pedazos de sabiduría popular: Té de jengibre para el frío, nueve sorbos de agua para el hipo, las remolachas debían ser plantadas entre mediados de febrero y últimos de marzo, si se hacía antes o después, no saldrían buenas.

A pesar de la improbabilidad de utilizar alguna vez esa información, se encontró asimilándolo todo. Los consejos de Mina representaba la continuidad entre una generación y la siguiente. Las raíces de esas montañas y para alguien que siempre se había sentido tan, pero que tan desarraigada, cada una parecía un enlace sólido con una familia que tenía historia y tradiciones, algo que ella deseaba mucho.

— …y si vas a hacer masistas, entonces mete un huevo en la masa y una pizca de salvia. —Comenzó a toser y Serena la miró con preocupación. Cuando se recuperó, sacudió su mano exhibiendo las uñas pintadas en un brillante rojo cereza—. Me estás escuchando con atención. Es increíble que no me hayas dicho: Mina, cierra el pico; me calientas las orejas.

—Me encanta escucharte.

—Eres una buena chica, Serena Chiba. Estoy asombrada de que Darién se casase contigo.

Serena se rió. Minako Aino era una persona sorprendente. Al único de sus abuelos que Serena había conocido había sido la egocéntrica madre de miras estrechas de su padre.

—Voy a perder mi huerto. Ese Joey Neeson lo hubiera arado hace un par de semanas, pero va en contra de mis principios tener desconocidos por aquí. Darién, siempre me manda desconocidos para arreglar las cosas, pero no los quiero. No me gusta que gente que no pertenece a la familia esté cerca de mis cosas, y mucho menos desconocidos. —Negó con la cabeza—. Esperaba 'star lo suficientemente fuerte para dedicarme al huerto en primavera, pero no lo 'stoy. Yaten dijo que me visitaría para ayudarme, pero ese pobre chico tiene tanto trabajo en la iglesia, que no tuve corazón para permitir que el cara bonita de mi nieto pequeño plantara mi huerto. —Miró a Serena de reojo con sus astutos ojos azules—. Puedo perder el huerto, pero no tendré desconocidos plantando para mí.

Serena se daba cuenta de las tretas de la vieja, pero no le molestaban. Sino que la hacían sentir curiosamente halagada.

—Me encantará ayudarte si me dices qué hacer.

Mina se llevó la mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

Serena se rió de su asombro fingido.

—Lo disfrutaré. Nunca he tenido un huerto.

—Bueno, bueno, eso 'stá muy bien. Le dices a Darién que te traiga a primera hora de la mañana y comenzaremos de inmediato. Es algo tarde, me gusta hacerlo a finales de febrero, durante la noche pensaré lo que podríamos plantar así nos pondremos de inmediato. Más adelante plantaremos cebollas y después algunas remolachas.

—Suena genial. —Sospechaba que las personas de esa edad no comían como deberían y se levantó—. ¿Por qué no preparo un almuerzo ligero? Me están entrando ganas de comer.

—Es una buena idea. Luna volvió de su viaje y me trajo algo de sopa ayer, está en la nevera. Puedes calentarla. No la hace como le enseñé, pero bueno, así es Luna.

Así que los padres de Darién habían regresado. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, se preguntó cómo explicaría no llevarla a conocerlos.

Serena sirvió la sopa en un tazón de porcelana china. Lo acompañó con trozos de pan de maíz que había en una fuente de la encimera. Mientras comían en la mesa de cocina, no pudo recordar disfrutar más una comida. Después de dos semanas de aislamiento, era maravilloso estar con otra persona, especialmente una que no gritara órdenes y la mirara con odio.

Lavó los platos y llevaba un té para Mina a la sala de estar cuando advirtió tres diplomas entre el desorden de pinturas, bailarinas y relojes de pared colgando al lado de la puerta.

—Pertenecen a mis nietos —dijo Mina— pero me los dieron. Saben que siempre me molestó tener que abandonar la escuela en sexto grado, así que cada uno de ellos me trajo su título universitario el mismo día que se graduaron. El de arriba es de Darién.

Serena fue a buscar sus gafas a la mesa de la cocina y miró el diploma de arriba. Era de la Universidad de Michigan, y declaraba que Darién G. Chiba se había licenciado en Ciencias… con la más alta distinción.

_Summa cum laudem._

La mano de Serena fue a su garganta. La apretó.

—¿Darién se graduó _summa cum laudem?_

—Así se dice cuando se hace realmente bien. Creí que tú, al ser profesora, lo sabrías. Mi Darién siempre fue muy listo.

—Él… —Tragó y lucho por seguir hablando a pesar del rugido que sonaba en sus oídos—. ¿En qué se licenció?

—¿No te lo dijo? La mayoría de los deportistas, cogen las asignaturas fáciles, pero mi Darién no, no hizo eso. Él obtuvo su título en biología. Al chico siempre le gustó el bosque, se pasaba la vida allí metido.

—¿En biología? —Serena sintió como si le acabaran de clavar un punzón en el estómago.

Mina entrecerró los ojos.

—Me parece extraño que no lo supieras, Serena Chiba.

—Supongo que nunca surgió el tema. —La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió como si se fuera a desmayar. Giró torpemente, derramando el té caliente sobre su mano y tropezando de vuelta a la cocina.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué sucede?

No podía hablar. Dejó caer la taza en el fregadero. Presionó sus dedos sobre su boca y ahogó una creciente oleada de horror. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? A pesar de todo lo que había tramado, se había dirigido directa al desastre que pretendía evitar y ahora su niño no iba a ser ordinario en absoluto.

Se agarró firmemente al borde del fregadero mientras la dura realidad vencía sus ensueños más optimistas. Sabía que Darién había asistido a la Universidad de Michigan, pero no había creído que se lo hubiera tomado en serio. Los deportistas iban al mínimo número de asignaturas para pasar inadvertidos y se iban antes de graduarse. Pero que él estuviera licenciado en biología y con honores, en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país tenía tantas brutales ramificaciones, que apenas las podía asimilar.

La inteligencia tendía hacia el término medio. Los hechos la sobrepasaron. La única cualidad que apreciaba en él, su estupidez, no era más que una ilusión, una ilusión que él deliberadamente había mantenido. Al no saberlo, había condenado a su niño a la misma vida de aislamiento y soledad que ella había vivido.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Su precioso niño iba a ser un fenómeno, igual que su madre.

No dejaría que ocurriera. Se moriría antes de permitir que su hijo sufriera lo que ella había sufrido. ¡Se mudaría! Se llevaría el bebé a África, a alguna parte remota de hombres primitivos y alejada de América. Educaría al niño ella misma, para que su precioso pequeño nunca conociera la crueldad de otros niños.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía dejar Dios que ocurriera algo tan cruel?

La voz de Mina penetró en su sufrimiento.

—'se será Darién. Te dije que vendría por ti.

Ella oyó el portazo de la puerta del coche y el ruido de pasos en el porche delantero.

—_¡Serena!_ ¿Dónde estás, maldita sea?

Serena salió a la sala de estar.

—¡Tú, _bastardo!_

Él se paró delante de ella con la cara deformada.

—¡Señora, ya me lo puedes ir explicando!

—¡Dios mío, _te odio!_

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que yo opino de _ti!_ —Los ojos de Darién resplandecían de cólera y algo más, que, en ese momento Serena no podía creer no haber visto antes, una inteligencia aguda y mordaz.

Quiso tirarse sobre él y arrancar esa inteligencia de sus ojos, hacer agujeritos en su cráneo y extraer por ellos su cerebro. Se suponía que era estúpido! ¡Leía cómics! ¿Cómo podía haberla traicionado así?

Todo su autocontrol se rompía y sabía que tenía que escapar antes de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Con una exclamación de furia, pasó rápidamente por delante de él y regresó corriendo a la cocina, donde salió por la desvencijada puerta trasera.

Cuando comenzó a correr, oyó un rugido de furia que llegaba desde atrás de ella.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No me hagas correr detrás ti o lo lamentarás!

Ella quería golpear algo. Quería meterse en un profundo agujero y dejar que la tierra la cubriera, cualquier cosa para terminar con el horrible dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Ese bebé, que amaba más de lo que alguna vez había amado nada, iba a ser un fenómeno.

No lo oyó llegar por detrás de ella y se quedó sin aliento cuando la hizo girar bruscamente.

—¡Te dije que te _detuvieras_! —gritó.

—¡Lo has arruinado _todo_! —gritó ella en respuesta.

—¿Yo? —Su cara estaba pálida de furia—. ¡Eres una maldita _mentirosa!_ ¡Eres mayor! ¡Una jodida mujer mayor!

—¡_Nunca _te perdonaré por esto! —Apretó la mano en un puño y lo golpeó en el pecho tan duro que le dolió el brazo.

Él gritó con furia. La agarró por ambos brazos, pero estaba tan envuelta en su cólera que no pudo coartarla. Este hombre había dañado a su niño y ella, que nunca había golpeado a otra persona, quería su sangre.

Perdió el control. Sus gafas volaron, pero no le importó. Lo pateó y araño y trató de hacerle daño de cualquier forma que podía.

—¡Detente ahora mismo! _¡Basta! —_Su bramido hizo temblar las mismas copas de los árboles. Otra vez trató de refrenarla, pero ella hundió los dientes en la parte superior de su brazo.

—¡Ay! —Sus ojos se abrieron más por el ultraje—. ¡Maldita sea, me has mordido!

La violencia sentaba bien. Ella levantó la rodilla para darle un golpe en la ingle pero sus pies perdieron apoyo.

—Oh, no, no lo harás…

Él cayó con ella, amortiguando la caída con su cuerpo, luego se retorció para sujetarla contra la tierra.

Ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero él era un hombre que hacía eso para ganarse la vida y ni siquiera estaba afectado. Estaba, sin embargo, enfurecido cuando la inmovilizó.

—Detente ahora mismo, ¿me oyes? ¡Estás actuando como una loca! ¡_Estás chiflada!_ Me mentiste, me engañaste y ahora tratas de _matarme,_ sin mencionar que lo que estás haciendo no puede ser bueno para ese bebé. Te juro por Dios que voy a encerrarte en un manicomio donde te tendrán hasta la cejas de _Toracina_.

Le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas que no quería derramar, pero no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

—Lo has echado todo a perder.

—¿Yo? —Él se picó por la ofensa—. No soy yo el que está actuando como un lunático. ¡Y no soy yo el que dijo a todo el mundo que tenía veintiocho jodidos años!

—¡Yo nunca dije eso y no me maldigas!

—¡Tienes treinta y cuatro años! _¡Treinta y cuatro!_ ¿Tenías pensado mencionármelo alguna vez?

—¿Y cuándo se suponía que debía mencionarlo? ¿Cuándo irrumpiste en mi aula o cuándo me gritabas por teléfono? ¿O quizá cuando me insultabas en el avión? ¿O tal vez te lo debería haber dicho después de que me encerrases en tu casa? ¿En cual de esos momentos?

—No intentes escabullirte. Sabías que era importante para mí y deliberadamente me lo ocultaste.

—¿Deliberadamente? Fíjate, una palabra difícil para un deportista tonto. ¿Crees que es bonito hacerte pasar por un estúpido y hacer que todo el mundo piense que eres tonto redomado? ¿Esa es tu idea de pasarlo bien?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella le escupió las palabras.

—Universidad de Michigan. _Summa cum lauden._

—Ah, eso. —Parte de la tensión abandonó su cuerpo y su peso se aligeró.

—Dios mío, te odio —murmuró ella—. Habría sido lo mismo ir a un banco de semen.

—Que es exactamente donde deberías haber ido desde el principio.

A pesar de sus palabras, ya no sonaba tan enojado, pero a ella se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Sabía que tenía que preguntarle, incluso aunque temiera oír la respuesta y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza.

—¿Qué coeficiente tienes?

—No tengo ni idea. A diferencia de ti, no lo llevo tatuado en la frente. —Él rodó a un lado, lo que le permitió levantarse con dificultad.

—Y tu SAT. ¿Cuánto fue?

—No lo recuerdo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada amargada.

—Eres un mentiroso. Todo el mundo recuerda su SAT.

Él se sacudió algunas hojas mojadas de sus pantalones vaqueros mientras se levantaba.

—¡Dímelo, maldita sea!

—No tengo por qué decirte nada. —Sonaba molesto, aunque no particularmente peligroso.

Eso no la calmó. En cambio la hizo sentir cerca de tener un ataque de histeria.

—¡O me lo dices ahora mismo o te juro por Dios que te voy a asesinar! ¡Meteré cristal en polvo en tu comida! ¡Te apuñalaré con un cuchillo de carnicero mientras duermes! ¡Esperaré a que estés en la ducha y te echaré dentro un secador! ¡Te golpearé la cabeza con un bate de béisbol cualquier noche cuando atravieses la puerta!

Él dejó de sacudirse los vaqueros y miró con lo que parecía ser más curiosidad que aprensión. El saber que la estaba haciendo parecer todavía más irracional todavía, la inflamaba.

—¡Dímelo!

—Eres una mujer sedienta de sangre. —Parecía débilmente aturdido cuando negó con la cabeza—. Eso del secador…, necesitarías un cable extensible o algo por el estilo para llegar a la ducha. O tal vez no pensabas enchufarlo.

Ella rechinó los dientes, sintiéndose totalmente estúpida.

—Si no estuviese enchufado, no te electrocutaría, ¿no?

—Cierto.

Ella aspiró profundamente y trató de serenarse.

—Dime tu SAT. Me lo debes.

Él se encogió de hombros y se agachó para recoger sus gafas.

—Sobre mil cuatrocientos o algo así. Creo.

—_¡Mil cuatrocientos! —_Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo, luego salió disparada hacia el bosque. Él era un hipócrita y un fraude, y ella estaba enferma hasta el fondo de su ser. Ni siquiera Andrew era tan listo como este hombre.

—Es poco comparado contigo —le dijo él.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablarme nunca más.

Se acercó a ella, pero no la tocó.

—Vamos, Rosebud, sabes que no te he hecho nada tan malo como lo que tú me hiciste a mí. Tu mentira es mucho peor que mi maldita SAT.

Ella se volvió rápidamente hacia él.

—¡No me lo has hecho a mí! Se lo has hecho al bebé, ¿no lo ves? Por tu culpa, este inocente niño va a ser un fenómeno

—Nunca te dije que fuera estúpido. Lo supusiste tú sola.

—¡Dijiste _'sto!_ ¡La primera noche que estuvimos juntos, dijiste _'sto _dos veces!

Un músculo palpitó en la esquina de su boca.

—Un poco de acento local. No soy un estirado.

—¡Tienes cómics por toda la casa!

—Simplemente cumplía tus expectativas.

Ella se derrumbó. Le dio la espalda, apoyó los brazos contra el tronco del árbol más cercano y descansó la frente contra las muñecas. Recordó todas las humillaciones de su infancia: Los insultos y las crueldades, el horrible aislamiento. Pero no había perdido nunca la dignidad y su bebé tampoco lo haría.

—Voy a llevar al bebé a África —murmuró—. Lejos de la civilización. Yo le enseñaré, así no tendrá que crecer con los demás niños insultándole.

Sintió una mano sobre la espalda que sorprendentemente comenzaba a acariciarla.

—No te dejaré hacerle eso al niño, Rosebud.

—Lo harás en cuanto veas que la niña es un fenómeno.

—No va a ser un fenómeno. ¿Así es como te veía tu padre?

Se quedó paralizada. Se apartó de él y buscó en el bolsillo de su impermeable un pañuelo. Se dio tiempo mientras se sonaba y se limpiaba los ojos, recobrando el autocontrol. ¿Cómo podía haber sufrido una crisis nerviosa de ese calibre? No era raro que él pensara que estaba chiflada.

Se sonó por última vez. Él le tendió las gafas y ella se las puso, ignorando el musgo prendido en las patillas.

—Siento haber causado una escena tan atroz. No sé lo que me sucedió. Nunca había golpeado a nadie en mi vida.

—Pero sienta bien, ¿no es cierto? —Él sonrió ampliamente, y para su asombro, se le marcó repentinamente un hoyuelo en su mejilla. Se quedó estupefacta, lo miró un largo rato antes de poder pensar coherentemente

—La violencia no soluciona nada y te podía haber hecho daño.

—No estoy tratando de provocarte otra vez, Rosebud, pero tienes tan poca fuerza que no conseguiste lastimarme. —La tomó del brazo y la guió hacia la casa.

—Es por mi culpa. Es por mi culpa desde el principio. Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por el estereotipo que tiene todo el mundo de los deportistas y los sureños, me habría dado cuenta de tus habilidades mentales.

—Ajá. Háblame de tu padre.

Ella casi tropezó, pero la mano en su codo la sujetó.

—No hay nada que decir. Era contador en una compañía de envases.

—¿Era superdotado?

—Era inteligente. Pero no destacaba.

—Creo que ya sé lo que pasó.

—No tengo ni idea de qué hablas.

—¿Supo que hacer contigo?

Ella se paró.

—Lo hizo lo mejor que supo. No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que tus problemas de niña podrían haber tenido más que ver con la actitud de tu viejo que con el tamaño de tu cerebro?

—No sabes nada.

—Eso no es lo que dice el diploma.

Ella no pudo responder porque habían llegado a la parte trasera de la casa y Mina los esperaba en la puerta de tela metálica. Ella miró a su nieto.

—¿Qué te pasa? No puedes provocar a una mujer encinta de 'sa manera, con toda seguridad provocará que el bebé tenga señales.

—¿Qué? —Él se volvió con beligerancia—. ¿Quién te dijo que 'stá embarazada?

—No te habrías casado con ella si no fuera así. No eres tan sensato.

Serena se emocionó.

—Gracias, Mina.

—¡Y tú! —Mina se volvió contra ella—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo? Si te pones así cada vez que Darién te contrarié, el bebé se estrangulará con el cordón mucho antes que tenga siquiera posibilidad de respirar.

Serena pensó explicarle la improbabilidad fisiológica de ese suceso, pero resolvió ahorrarse el trabajo.

—Tendré cuidado.

—La próxima vez que te enloquezca, coge una escopeta.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa, _viejo palo_ —gruñó Darién—. Ya tiene demasiadas ideas ella sola de lo que puede hacerme.

Mina inclinó la cabeza hacia Serena, y pareció que la embargaba la tristeza.

—Escúchame, Serena Chiba. No sé qué sucedió entre Darién y tú, pero por lo que he visto hace unos minutos no tienen un matrimonio por amor. Se ha casado contigo y me alegro. Pero te voy a dar un consejo, ten cuidado cuando te encuentres con Luna y Artemis, y asegúrate que nunca se enteren. No tiene la mente tan abierta como yo y si sospechan que has obligado a su niño te pondrán de rodillas, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

Serena tragó saliva e inclinó la cabeza.

—Bien. —Mina se volvió hacia Darién. La tristeza se desvaneció y sus viejos ojos brillaron astutos—. 'stoy asombrada de que con una gripe tan grave, Serena haya tenido fuerzas para subir la montaña.

Darién maldijo suavemente. Serena clavó los ojos en Mina.

—¿Qué? No tengo gripe.

Darién la agarró del brazo y comenzó a empujarla.

—Vamos, Serena, vamos a casa.

—¡Espera un momento! Quiero saber lo que quiso decir.

Darién rodeó la casa, pero aún así ella oyó la voz cascada de Mina.

—Acuérdate de que se puede retorcer el cordón, Serena Chiba, porque creo que Darién está a punto de contrariarte otra vez.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

—¿Le dijiste a tu familia que tengo gripe? —preguntó Serena mientras bajaban la montaña. Era más fácil hablar de esa mentirijilla que de una mentira mayor.

—¿Supone un problema?

—Pensaba que me ibas a presentar a tus padres. Creía que era una de las cosas por las que estaba aquí.

—Los conocerás. Cuando yo lo decida.

Su arrogancia fue como un detonante. Éste era el resultado de dejar que la mantuviera en casa durante las últimas semanas, era hora de dejarle las cosas claras.

—Será mejor que decidas que sea pronto, porque no voy a dejar que me mantengas más tiempo encerrada allí arriba.

—¿Qué tonterías dices de que te mantengo encerrada? He hecho un extraordinario esfuerzo para asegurarme que puedes trabajar sin que te anden molestando y te quejas.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerlo parecer como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor!

—No sé como lo llamas tú.

—¿Qué te parece _encarcelamiento? ¿Aprisionamiento?_ _¿Incomunicación?_ Y ni se te ocurra decirme que me voy a ir a tus espaldas, mañana por la mañana me voy a ayudar a Mina a plantar su huerto.

—¿Qué tú vas a hacer _qué?_

Mejor pensar en Mina y en su huerto, se dijo a sí misma, que en que su bebé iba a ser otro inadaptado. Se sacó las gafas y se puso a limpiarlas con un pañuelo, concentrándose en hacerlo como si fuera una ecuación complicada.

—Mina quiere plantar el huerto. Si las patatas no se plantan en los próximos días, saldrán malas. También plantaremos cebollas y remolachas.

—No vas a ayudarla en el huerto. Si quiere un huerto, contrataré a Joey Neeson para que la ayude.

—Él no sirve.

—Ni siquiera conoces a Joey.

—Sólo repito lo que oí. No sirve porque no quiere desconocidos en su casa.

—Entonces es una pena, porque tú no lo vas a hacer.

Ella abrió la boca para replicarle, pero antes de que pudiera decir la primera palabra, la cogió por la cabeza y se la bajó hacia el asiento de tal manera que su mejilla quedó aplastada contra su muslo.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo tratando de incorporase, pero él la sujetó con fuerza.

—Mi madre. Está saliendo de la tienda de zapatos.

—¡Y tú dices que estoy loca! ¡Tú si que has perdido completamente el juicio!

—¡No conocerás a mi familia hasta que yo lo decida! —Mientras la sostenía contra su regazo, movió la otra rodilla y aceleró. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué sus padres no podían mantenerse alejados más tiempo, otros dos meses, más o menos? Sabía que tenían que conocer a la profesora, pero había esperado posponerlo tanto como pudiera. Ahora su madura esposa lo había echado todo a perder con su excursión de esa mañana por la montaña.

Miró hacia abajo. Su mejilla presionaba contra su muslo y su pelo era suave bajo sus dedos. Siempre estaba arreglada, pero ahora su trenza francesa se había despeinado. Sedosos mechones rubios envolvían su mano y se extendían sobre la tela de sus vaqueros descoloridos. Tenía el pelo bonito, incluso lleno de hojas y ramitas. El coletero que aseguraba la trenza colgaba flojamente y tuvo que resistir el deseo de mover la mano y aflojar el resto con su mano.

Sabía que pronto tendría que soltarla, ella estaba como una cabra y comenzaba a sonar como si se estuviera ahogando, pero le gustaba la idea de tener su cabeza sobre el regazo, incluso aunque luego le escupiera. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje. Y aún así, sin las gafas, era hermosa. Del tipo de hermosura que era igual a los diecisiete que a los veinticinco. Tal vez aún podría hacerla pasar…

Como si ella le fuera a seguir la corriente. Era una mujer jodidamente terca. Recordó cuántas veces había deseado que Ami no fuera tan dulce. Ami era una chica hermosa, pero nunca había podido tener una pelea decente con ella, lo cual quería decir que nunca se había podido relajar por completo. Si tenía que reconocer algo sobre la profesora era que seguro que con ella podía tener una buena pelea.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba suavizándose su actitud hacia ella? _Caramba,_ _No._ Tenía que recordar los hechos y no olvidarse nunca de cómo lo había engañado. Era normal que hubiera desaparecido la furia hirviente que lo había envuelto las últimas dos semanas. Tal vez finalmente había desaparecido cuando había inclinado la cabeza contra el árbol y le había dicho que se iba a llevar el bebé a África.

Excepto por lo que le había hecho, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ella debía ser una persona decente. También jodidamente seria y endiabladamente neurótica. Bueno, trabajaba duro, había visto montones de pruebas de eso en esas ecuaciones que dejaba como cagaditas por toda la casa y se había abierto paso en un mundo de hombres. Que quisiera ayudar a Mina hablaba bien de ella, aunque hacía todo más difícil para él. Quizá sus sentimientos se habían relajado un poco. Había estado tan contrariada hoy cuando averiguó que no era lelo que incluso se había sentido algo culpable. Joder, el viejo de Serena había hecho un buen trabajo con ella.

La miró otra vez y vio que un mechón rubio había escapado de su trenza y ahora reposaba en forma de ocho sobre la cremallera de su pantalón. Casi gimió en voz alta. Había estado duro desde que la bajó a su regazo. Incluso antes, si contaba su pelea en casa de Mina. Pero su deseo en lugar de disminuir, empeoraba y, si ella volvía un poco la cabeza, vería que había _algo_ presionando su cremallera. No había nada que cuestionarse. Discutir con la profesora lo había _animado_ y comenzaba a pensar que era hora de hacer algo al respecto. Hasta ahora sólo había visto el lado malo de ese matrimonio; era hora que aprovechara las ventajas.

—¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea! —Sacó la mano de golpe de su cabeza y se frotó el muslo—. ¡Es la segunda vez que me muerdes! No sabes que la saliva humana es bastante más peligrosa que la de los animales.

—¡Supuse que lo aprendiste mientras obtenías tu licenciatura _summa cum lauden_ en biología! —Se puso derecha y se colocó las gafas—. Espero que se te gangrene y te tengan que amputar la pierna sin anestesia. ¡Y con una sierra eléctrica!

—Voy a ver si la casa tiene un ático donde te pueda encerrar, como hacían los hombres en la antigüedad, cuando estaban ineludiblemente comprometidos con una esposa loca.

—Apuesto que si tuviera dieciocho en vez de treinta y cuatro, no pensarías en encerrarme. ¡Me darías un chicle y me pasearías por todo el pueblo! Ahora que sé que eres un hombre inteligente, tu atracción por las adolescentes me parece de lo más peculiar

—¡No me atraen las adolescentes! —Tomó el camino que conducía a la casa.

—Lo cierto es que no pareces confiar en tu habilidad para manejar a una mujer madura.

—¡Joder, maldita sea, Serena! —Frenó de golpe e intentó empujarla de nuevo asiento abajo. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Su padre ya la había visto.

Maldijo y a regañadientes bajó la ventanilla. Aparcó el coche justo detrás del Blazer rojo lleno de lodo y lo llamó—: ¿Qué pasa, papá?

—¿Qué crees que pasa? ¡Abre esta maldita puerta y déjame entrar!

Estupendo, pensó con aversión. Era totalmente genial, el remate perfecto para un día jodidamente malo. Apretó el botón del mando a distancia de la puerta de la verja y saludando con la cabeza a su padre, aceleró, adelantando como un relámpago al Blazer para que no tuviera una buena ojeada de Serena.

La relajación en los sentimientos que había experimentado hacia unos momentos dejó de existir. No quería que sus padres la vieran. Y punto. Esperaba que no se le ocurriese a su padre mencionar ninguna de las actividades en las que estaba ocupando su tiempo. Cuanto menos supiera Serena de su vida privada, mejor.

—Sígueme la corriente —dijo—. Y de ninguna manera digas que estás embarazada.

—Se enterará tarde o temprano.

—Tarde. Mucho más tarde. ¡Y sácate esas jodidas gafas_ bifocales_! —Llegaron a la casa y Darién la urgió a entrar mientras se volvía para saludar a su padre.

Serena oyó el portazo y supo que estaba molesto. ¡Bien! El Sr. _Summa cum lauden_ merecía estar molesto. Mordiéndose los labios, llegó a la cocina. Cuando entró, presionó la mano sobre la cintura. _Lo siento,_ _pequeño._ _No lo sabía._ _Lo siento._

Se sacó las hojas secas del pelo. Debería intentar arreglarse antes de que el padre de Darién entrara, pero no tenía energía suficiente para hacer más que empujar las gafas sobre la nariz mientras intentaba pensar cómo iba a criar un genio.

Oyó la voz de Darién.

—… y como Serena se sentía mucho mejor, nos acercamos a ver a Mina.

—Si se sentía tan bien, deberías haberla llevado al pueblo a conocer a tus padres.

Dejó el impermeable en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y se giró para enfrentarse al hombre que entraba en la cocina.

—Papá, estuve con ustedes anoche en la cena. Les expliqué…

—No importa. —El padre de Darién se detuvo al verla.

La imagen mental que tenía de un viejo alegre con barriga redonda y pelo blanco se disolvió en el instante que miró hacia la puerta. Le pareció como si estuviera mirando una versión mayor de Darién.

Era exactamente igual, grande, guapo y duro, y estaba perfecto con su camisa roja de franela cayendo flojamente y las desgastadas botas de cuero. Su grueso pelo oscuro, que llevaba más largo que su hijo, tenía algunas hebras plateadas, pero no parecía mayor de cincuenta y pocos años, demasiado joven y guapo para tener un hijo de treinta y seis años.

Se tomó tiempo para evaluarla, y ella no tuvo dificultad para reconocer esa mirada como un espejo de la de su hijo. Mientras le devolvía el escrutinio, supo que tendría que pasar la prueba con dignidad. Finalmente, le dirigió una sonrisa acogedora y extendió la mano.

—Soy Artemis Chiba. Me alegro de que finalmente nos conozcamos.

—Serena Tsukino.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando sus cejas se elevaron a la vez. Le soltó la mano.

—La mayoría de las mujeres de aquí toman el nombre de su marido cuando se casan.

—Yo no soy de aquí y mi nombre es Tsukino. Y tengo treinta y cuatro años.

A su espalda, oyó un sonido asfixiante. Artemis se rió.

—Calla.

—Los tengo. Treinta y cuatro y soy mayor cada segundo que pasa.

—Ya basta, Serena. —El tono de advertencia de la voz de Darién la aconsejó que no revelara más secretos, pero fue como si no hubiera hablado.

—No pareces enferma.

—No lo estoy. —Notó algo rozando su espalda y se dio cuenta de que se le había soltado la trenza.

—Comenzó a sentirse mejor hace un par de horas —intervino Darién—. Después de todo, quizá no haya sido la gripe.

Serena se alejó lo suficiente para indicarle con una mirada débilmente compasiva que no iba a seguirle la corriente en sus mentiras pero él se hizo el loco.

Artemis recogió un comic de los X-Men de la encimera y lo miró sin comprender por qué estaba allí.

—¿El libro del mes?

—Serena los lee para relajarse. ¿Quieres una cerveza, papá?

—No. Voy camino del hospital.

La preocupación interrumpió el comentario cáustico que Serena estaba apunto de hacer respecto al cómic.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—¿Y un sándwich? —dijo Darién con demasiada rapidez—. Serena, haznos a papá y a mí un par de sándwiches.

—Me encantará hacerle un sándwich a tu padre. Tú puedes hacerte el tuyo.

Artemis arqueó una ceja cuando miró a su hijo. Serena sospechó que significaba algo así como—: ¿_Después de todos estos años,_ _esta es la mejor esposa que pudiste conseguir?_

Se negó a acobardarse.

—¿Se está haciendo pruebas? Espero que no esté enfermo.

Darién se adelantó.

—Tienes la cara sucia, cariño, por el paseo que dimos en casa de Mina. Quizá sería mejor que subieras y te limpiases.

—No me pasa nada —dijo Artemis—. Soy médico y tengo que visitar algunos pacientes.

Por un momento ella no pudo ni moverse por la magnitud del error que había cometido. Miró rápidamente a Darién.

—¿Tu padre es _médico?_ ¿Cuántos secretos familiares más me has ocultado?

Su corazón se estaba rompiendo, pero él parecía divertido.

—Sé que esperabas un destilador ilegal, cariño, pero supongo que simplemente no es tu día de suerte. Aunque, si lo piensas bien… Papá, ¿no cuentas siempre que tu tataratatarabuelo era trampero en alguna parte de estas montañas?

—Eso es lo que decía mi padre. —Artemis estudió a Serena—. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

Darién no la dejó contestar, lo cual fue bueno, porque la piedra de su garganta se había puesto demasiado grande para permitirle hablar.

—Serena admira la vida salvaje. Es una autentica chica de ciudad, pero le gusta todo ese rollo de la aislada vida en las montañas y se ha sentido realmente decepcionada al ver que incluso llevamos zapatos.

Artemis sonrió.

—Supongo que podría quitarme los míos.

La voz de una mujer, suave y sureña, llegó desde el vestíbulo.

—¿Darién, dónde estás?

Él suspiró.

—En la cocina, mamá.

—Pasé por delante y vi la verja abierta. —Al igual que el padre de Darién, la mujer que apareció por la puerta parecía demasiado joven para tener un hijo de treinta y seis años, y también, demasiado sofisticada para ser hija de Minako Aino. Bonita, elegante y estilosa, llevaba el pelo castaño claro a la altura de los hombros, curvándose a la altura de las orejas y enfatizando sus ojos azul claro. Discreta frialdad camuflada con exquisitos modales. Alta y delgada, llevaba pantalones negros con una impecable chaqueta de lana de color uva con un broche abstracto en la solapa. En contraste, Serena se sintió como un niño de la calle con la ropa sucia y el pelo lleno de hojas.

—Tú debes ser Serena. —Se adelantó con la mano extendida en señal de bienvenida—. Soy Luna Chiba. —Su saludo fue cálido, pero cuando Serena tomó su mano, tuvo la impresión de una profunda reserva—. Espero que te sientas mejor. Darién dijo que tenías gripe.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Tiene treinta y cuatro años —anunció Artemis desde donde estaba, al lado del mostrador.

Luna pareció alarmada y luego sonrió.

—Vaya sorpresa.

Serena se encontró sonriendo a Luna. Artemis se sentó en uno de los taburetes del mostrador y alargó las piernas.

—Darién dice que le encantan los montañeros. Seguro que se vuelve loca por ti, Luna.

Serena observó como Darién le dirigía a su padre una mirada de perplejidad. Notó una débil huella de insolencia en el tono de Artemis que no había estado allí antes, pero su esposa no exteriorizó reacción alguna.

—Seguro que Darién te contó que acabamos de regresar de un viaje que combinaba un congreso médico con vacaciones. Siento que no pudieras reunirte con nosotros anoche para cenar. Lo haremos el sábado. Artemis, si no llueve, podrías hacer una barbacoa.

Artemis cruzó los tobillos.

—Bueno, Luna, como a Serena le gusta tanto la vida rural, por qué no te olvidas de la barbacoa y le preparas alguno de esos platos tan deliciosos de la familia Aino. Por ejemplo frijoles y fritos o un poco de esa salmuera, de la misma manera en que la hace tu madre. ¿Has comido salmuera alguna vez, Serena?

—No, creo que no.

—No me puedo imaginar que Serena quiera probar eso —dijo Luna suavemente—. Ya nadie come salmuera.

—Tal vez podrías ponerla de moda, Luna. Se lo podrías contar a esas elegantes amistades tuyas cuando vayáis a la próxima Gala Benéfica de Asheville.

Darién estaba mirando a sus padres como si nunca los hubiera visto antes.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a llamar Luna a mamá?

—Es su nombre —contestó Artemis.

—Mina lo usa, pero nunca te había oído hacerlo.

—¿Quién dice que siempre se deben hacer las mismas cosas?

Darién miró hacia su madre, pero ella no hizo comentario alguno. Claramente incómodo, cambió de tema y otra vez abrió la puerta de la nevera.

—¿Estan seguros de que no quieren un sándwich? ¿Tú tampoco, mamá?

—No, gracias.

—La salmuera es parte de la herencia de la familia Aino —dijo Artemis, negándose a dejar ese tema en particular—. No la habrás olvidado, ¿no, Luna? —le dirigió una mirada tan fría a su esposa, que Serena experimentó un arranque de simpatía hacia la madre de Darién. Sabía exactamente como sentaba ser el objetivo de una mirada así. En vez de esperar respuesta, Artemis se volvió a Serena—. La salmuera es embutido, Serena, pero se hace de cabeza de cerdo, con excepción de los ojos.

Luna sonrió algo rígidamente.

—Es asqueroso. No sé si mi madre la hizo alguna vez. Acabo de hablar con ella por el móvil; Fue así como supe que te sentías mejor. Parece que le caes bien, Serena.

—Ella me gusta. —Serena estaba tan ansiosa por cambiar de tema como su suegra. No porque la desconcertaran las insondables corrientes de tensión entre los padres de Darién, sino porque su estómago no había sido totalmente previsible últimamente y no quería tener la oportunidad de presenciar una discusión sobre ojos y cabezas de cerdo.

—Darién nos dijo que eres física —dijo Luna—. Me quedé impresionada.

Artemis se levantó del taburete.

—Mi esposa no acabó la escuela, así que algunas veces se intimida cuando se encuentra con gente con título superior.

Luna no parecía en absoluto intimidada y Serena se encontró que comenzaba a desagradarle Artemis Chiba con su poco sutil comportamiento. Su esposa podría estar dispuesta a ignorarlo, pero ella no lo estaba.

—La verdad, no hay ninguna razón para sentirse intimidado —dijo llanamente— Algunas de las personas más tontas que conozco tienen título universitario, sabe de lo que hablo, ¿verdad Dr. Chiba? Estoy segura que las conoce de primera mano.

Para su sorpresa, él sonrió. Luego metió la mano dentro del cuello de la chaqueta de su esposa y frotó su cuello con la familiaridad de alguien que llevaba haciendo exactamente eso durante casi cuatro décadas. La intimidad del gesto hizo que Serena se percatara de que se había metido en aguas demasiado profundas para ella y deseó haberse callado la boca. No importaba qué problema matrimonial hubiera entre ellos, indudablemente habían superado varias disputas matrimoniales a lo largo de los años y no era asunto de nadie. Ella ya tenía bastantes problemas matrimoniales propios de los que ocuparse.

Artemis se alejó de su esposa.

—Me tengo que ir o me retrasaré en la ronda. —Miró a Serena y le dio un abrazo acogedor, luego sonrió a su hijo—. Me alegro de haberte conocido Serena. Hasta mañana, Darién. —Su afecto por Darién era obvio, pero cuando Artemis dejó la cocina, echó en falta lo mismo en la mirada que le dirigió a su esposa.

Darién puso carne y queso para hacer sándwich en el mostrador. Cuando oyeron el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, miró a su madre.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con perfecta neutralidad y Serena advirtió el invisible "no inmiscuirse" que emitía ahora que su marido se había ido.

Él pareció preocupado.

—¿Por qué papá te llama Luna? No me gusta.

—Entonces tendrás que decírselo a él, ¿no crees? —le sonrió a Serena—. Conociendo a Darién, lo único que se le ocurrirá será llevarte al _Mountaineer_. Si quieres ver algunas tiendas locales, estaría encantada de acompañarte. Podríamos almorzar después.

—Oh, me encantaría.

Darién se adelantó.

—Serena, no tienes que ser tan educada. Mi madre es comprensiva. —Puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su madre—. Serena no puede perder ni una de las horas que dedica a su investigación ahora mismo, pero no quiere herir tus sentimientos. Ha dicho sí cuándo realmente debería decir no.

—Ya entiendo. —La expresión de Luna decía que no entendía nada—. Por supuesto, tu trabajo es más importante que salir de compras. Olvida que te lo propuse.

Serena estaba consternada.

—No, de verdad…

—Por favor. No necesitas decir nada. —Dándole la espalda a Serena, abrazó a Darién—. Tengo que llegar a una reunión en la iglesia. Ser la madre del párroco se está convirtiendo en un trabajo a jornada completa; Estoy deseando que Yaten se case. —Miró a Serena fríamente—. Espero que puedas hacernos un hueco la noche del sábado.

Serena captó la reprimenda.

—No faltaría más.

Darién escoltó a su madre a la puerta, dónde hablaron unos momentos. Luego, él regresó a la cocina.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —dijo—. ¿Me hiciste parecer una esnob ante tu madre?

—¿Qué más te da? —metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de los vaqueros para sacar las llaves del coche.

—¿Que qué más me da? Fue como si la estuviera insultando.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No puedo creer que seas tan obtuso.

—Ahora lo entiendo. —Colocó las llaves en el mostrador—. Quieres ser la nuera perfecta. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no es así?

—Simplemente quiero ser cortés.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para gustarles y luego desgarrarles el corazón cuando nos divorciemos?

El desasosiego se asentó en su estómago.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

—Ya han llevado luto por una nuera —contestó quedamente—. No quiero que lo lleven por otra. Cuando se enteren de nuestro divorcio, quiero que agiten una botella de champán celebrando que haya puesto fin a mi mal matrimonio.

—No lo entiendo. —Aunque si lo hacía.

—Entonces déjame deletrearlo. Apreciaría muchísimo si te aseguras que mis padres no te pueden aguantar.

Le comenzaron a temblar las manos y se cogió una con la otra. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que había tenido una fantasía sutil, pero no obstante poderosa de sentirse parte de la familia de Darién. Para alguien que siempre había querido pertenecer a una familia, esa era la ironía final.

—No me gusta ser ruin a propósito.

—No tiene que gustarte. Te metiste en mi vida sin ser invitada y lo pusiste todo patas arriba. No quiero ser padre ahora mismo; Sin duda alguna no quiero ser marido. Pero me dejaste sin elección y ahora tienes que hacer eso por mí. Si tienes un gramo de compasión en tu corazón, no lastimarás a mis padres.

Ella se giró y parpadeó. Él no podía haberle pedido nada que le doliera más. Otra vez sería la intrusa ¿sería siempre ese su papel en la vida? ¿Ver a su alrededor las familias de otras personas, ver como era tan fácil para todos los demás? Pero esta vez, si Darién conseguía lo que quería, iba a ser algo más que la rara. Iba a ser odiada.

—Gran parte de mi vida está aquí, en Salvation —dijo él—. Mis amigos. Mi familia. Tú sólo estarás aquí un par de meses y luego desaparecerás.

—Cuando me vaya no olvidarán los malos recuerdos.

—Tienes una deuda conmigo —dijo él suavemente.

Había algo de justicia en lo que le pedía, era casi extraño en su perfección. Lo que le había hecho a Darién era inmoral, la había hecho sentirse intensamente culpable durante meses y ahora tenía la posibilidad de cumplir su penitencia. Él estaba en lo cierto. Ella no merecía tener un lugar en su familia. Y tenía una deuda con él.

Él jugueteó con las llaves del mostrador y ella se percató de que estaba incómodo. Era raro verle de alguna manera que no fuera seguro de sí mismo, y por un momento lo entendió. Temía que ella no siguiera sus deseos y quería convencerla de alguna manera.

—Habrás notado que mis padres estaban algo tensos el uno con el otro. No era así antes de que Neherenia y Jamie se matasen.

—Sé que se casaron cuando eran adolescentes, pero son más jóvenes de lo que esperaba.

—Fui el regalo de graduación de la escuela secundaria de mi padre. Mi madre tenía quince años cuando se quedó embarazada, dieciséis cuando nací.

—Ah.

—La echaron de la escuela, pero Mina nos contó que mamá se quedó fuera del colegio durante la ceremonia de graduación, con su mejor vestido aunque nadie la podía ver, sólo para oír el discurso de despedida.

Serena pensó en la injusticia de todo aquello. A Luna Aino, la chica pobre de la montaña, la habían echado de la escuela por estar embarazada mientras el niño rico que la había dejado en ese estado, estaba en el estrado y recibía los aplausos de la comunidad.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Darién— pero él no quedó impune. Hizo lo correcto. Nadie esperaba que se casara con ella, pero lo hizo y tuvo que mantener una familia mientras iba a la universidad y hacía la especialidad.

—Con ayuda de sus padres, supongo.

—No al principio. Odiaban a mi madre y le dijeron que si se casaba con ella, no le darían un centavo. Mantuvieron su palabra durante el primer año más o menos, pero entonces llegó Diamante y finalmente claudicaron.

—Tus padres tienen problemas.

Él se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva. Ella se dio cuenta de que debía comentar el problema aunque no fuera con ella.

—Sólo están molestos, eso es todo. Nunca han sido demasiado demostrativos, pero no pasa nada en su matrimonio, si es eso lo que quieres decir.

—No quiero decir nada.

Él agarró rápidamente sus llaves del mostrador y se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al garaje. Ella lo detuvo antes de que llegara.

—Darién, haré lo que quieres con tus padres, seré tan aborrecible con ellos como pueda, pero no con Mina. De todas maneras, ella sabe la verdad. —Serena se sentía en sintonía con la vieja y tenía que tener cerca alguna cara amigable o se volvería loca.

Él la miró.

Ella cuadró los hombros y levantó la cabeza.

—Ese es el trato. Tómalo o déjalo.

Él lentamente inclinó la cabeza.

—Bien. Lo tomaré.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todas, quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar así que les prometo un capítulo doble mañana, sin mas por el momento les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **

Serena gimió cuando se levantó y apagó el ordenador, después se sacó lentamente la ropa para prepararse para dormir. Durante los tres últimos días, se había pasado las mañanas ayudando a Mina a plantar su huerto y le dolía cada músculo.

Sonrió mientras doblaba sus vaqueros y los guardaba en el armario, luego cogió el camisón. Normalmente le molestaba tener alrededor gente dictatorial, pero le encantaba que Mina fuera su jefa.

Mina también era la jefa de Darién. La mañana del miércoles había insistido en llevar a Serena a _Heartache Mountain_. Cuando llegaron, Serena le había sugerido, al bajar del coche, que dejara de contratar gente para hacer lo que debería hacer él mismo. Él se había puesto a trabajar, refunfuñando todo el tiempo, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que lo oyera silbar. Y había hecho un buen trabajo en el escalón; después se había puesto a hacer otras reparaciones necesarias. Hoy mismo, había llevado varios botes de pintura de la ferretería y había comenzado a raspar el exterior de la casa.

Se puso en silencio un camisón gris de manga larga con una imagen de Goofy en el bolsillo. Al día siguiente por la noche cenaría con los padres de Darién. Él no había vuelto a mencionar la promesa para que los mantuviera a distancia, pero sabía que no se había olvidado.

Aunque estaba cansada, eran apenas las once y se sentía demasiado inquieta para ir a la cama. Comenzó a ordenar su área de trabajo y se preguntó otra vez donde iría Darién por la noche. Sospechaba que veía a otras mujeres y recordó la referencia que Luna había hecho del _Mountaineer_. Le había preguntado a Mina ese mismo día sobre eso y se había enterado de que era una especie de club privado. ¿Era donde se encontraba con sus mujeres?

Si bien éste no era un matrimonio real, la idea le dolía. No quería que se acostara con nadie más. ¡Quería que se acostara con ella!

Sus manos se detuvieron sobre un montón de papeles de la impresora. Se enderezó. ¿Qué estaba pensando? El sexo sólo haría más difícil una situación ya complicada. Pero al mismo tiempo que se decía eso, recordó a Darién sin camisa, de pie sobre la escalera, raspando la fachada de la casa de Mina. Observar todos esos músculos que ondulaban cada vez que él se movía la había hecho perder el control hasta tal punto que, agarrando su camisa, se la lanzó y se había puesto a darle una sesuda conferencia sobre la reducción de la capa de ozono y los productos cancerígenos.

Lujuria. De eso se trataba. Lujuria pura y dura. Y no iba a ceder.

Necesitaba hacer algo que la distrajese, así que llevó la desbordada papelera escaleras abajo y la vació en el garaje. Luego, miró la luna por la ventana corredera de la cocina y se encontró pensando en los antiguos astrónomos: Ptolomeo, Copernico, Galileo, todos ellos habían tratado de descifrar los misterios del universo con unos instrumentos primitivos. Ni siquiera Newton podía haber imaginado las herramientas que ella utilizaba, desde el ordenador que tenía sobre la mesa, hasta los enormes aceleradores de partículas que había por todo el mundo.

Pegó un brinco cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y Darién entró desde el garaje. Mientras lo observaba moverse por la cocina, se le ocurrió que nunca había conocido a un hombre que estuviera tan a gusto con su cuerpo. Además de vaqueros, llevaba una camiseta ajustada en color rojo oscuro, del tipo de tejido con que se fabricaba la ropa interior y una cazadora negra de nailon. Sintió como un cosquilleo en su piel.

—Creí que estarías en la cama —dijo él y ella se preguntó si habría imaginado la leve ronquera que notó en su voz.

—Estaba pensando.

—¿En esas patatas que plantaste?

Ella sonrió.

—Lo cierto es que pensaba en Isaac Newton —agregó.

—Me suena el nombre —dijo él secamente—. Las mangas de la cazadora reposaron sobre sus muñecas cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—. Creía que los físicos de hoy en día se habían olvidado por completo del viejo Isaac ante su pasión por el _Gran Chico_.

Oir llamar a Einstein de esa manera la divirtió.

—Créeme, el _Gran Chico_ tenía muchísimo respeto por su predecesor. Lo único que pasó es que no dejó que las Leyes de Newton limitaran su manera de pensar.

—Aún creo que fue algo irrespetuoso. Isaac hizo todo ese trabajo y luego el viejo Andrew tuvo que llegar para contrariarlo.

Ella sonrió otra vez.

—Los mejores científicos siempre han sido rebeldes. Dale gracias a Dios que ahora no nos matan por nuestras teorías.

Se sacó la cazadora y la lanzó sobre uno de los taburetes del mostrador.

—¿Y como va la búsqueda del quark?

—Lo encontramos en 1995. ¿Y cómo sabes qué tipo de trabajo estoy haciendo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es asunto mío.

—Estoy investigando las _características _del quark, no buscándolo.

—¿Y cuántos quarks hay en la cabeza de un alfiler?

—Más de los que te puedas imaginar. —Aún estaba sorprendida que supiera algo sobre su investigación.

—Te estoy preguntando sobre tu trabajo, Profesora. Te prometo que al menos puedo captar el concepto, aunque no aseguro que lo haga con los detalles.

Otra vez se había olvidado de lo listo que era. Era fácil que le pasara con ese musculoso cuerpo de deportista parado delante de ella. Puso a funcionar su cerebro antes de que sus pensamientos fueran en _esa _dirección.

—¿Qué sabes sobre los quarks?

—Poco. Que son una partícula subatómica básica y toda la materia está formada por ellos. Hay… ¿Cuántos? ¿Seis tipos de quarks?

Era más de lo que sabía la mayoría de la gente y ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Hay seis tipos o _sabores_ de quarks: "up" (_arriba_), "down" (_abajo_), "charm" (_encanto_), "strange" (_extraño_), "top" (_cima_) y "bottom" (_fondo.)_ Su nombre salió de un poema de James Joyce, _Finnegans Wake._

—Ves, ese es el problema que tienen los científicos. Si sacaran el nombre de un libro de Tom Clancy, cosas que la gente lee, todos se interesarían más.

Ella se rió.

—Prometo que si descubro algo importante, lo llamaré _Octubre Rojo_.

—Hazlo. —Apoyó la pierna sobre un taburete, luego la miró con impaciencia. Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando que le contara más sobre su trabajo.

Ella fue a la esquina del mostrador y apoyó una mano sobre la encimera de granito.

—Lo que sabemos sobre el top quark es realmente sorprendente. Por ejemplo, es cuarenta veces más pesado que el bottom quark, pero no sabemos porqué. Cuanto más sabemos sobre las características del top quark, más cerca estamos de dejar al aire las grietas del modelo estándar de la física de partículas. Y por supuesto, claro está, estamos buscando la teoría final que nos conducirá hacia una física nueva.

—¿La teoría del todo?

—El nombre es gracioso. Es más adecuado llamarla la teoría de la gran reunificación, pero, sí, la teoría del todo. Algunos de nosotros pensamos que el top quark nos dará la llave para entender por lo menos una parte.

—Y tú quieres ser el Einstein de esta nueva física.

Ella estaba pasando la punta de su dedo sobre la encimera de granito.

—Hay muchos físicos geniales trabajando en ello en todo el mundo.

—¿Y no estás intimidada por ellos?

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Ni un poquito.

Él se rió.

—Buena suerte, Profesora. Deseo que lo consigas.

—Gracias. —Ella esperaba que cambiara de tema, la mayoría de la gente ponía los ojos en blanco cuando comenzaba a hablar de su trabajo, pero él se levantó, cogió un paquete de patatas fritas de la despensa y sentándose en el banco rojo de la zona de desayuno, comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre como trabajaban los supercolisionadores.

Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, ella se sentó enfrente de él, comiendo ruidosamente las patatas fritas mientras describía el colisionador Tevatron de los laboratorios Fermi, así como también el nuevo colisionador que estaba construyendo CERN en Ginebra, Suiza. Sus explicaciones solamente conducían a que hiciera más preguntas.

Al principio contestaba ansiosamente encantada de encontrar un laico que estuviera genuinamente interesado en la física de partículas. Era agradable estar sentados en la cálida cocina, comiendo ruidosamente comida basura y hablando sobre su trabajo. Casi sintió como si tuvieran una relación real. Pero la fantasía se evaporó cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba explicando los conceptos del leptón y, lo que era peor, los asimilaba a la perfección.

Su estómago se contrajo cuando se dio cuenta de lo fácilmente que captaba esos conceptos difíciles. ¿Qué ocurriría si su bebé fuera incluso más brillante que ella? La idea la mareó, así que comenzó precipitadamente una explicación complicada sobre el boson de higgs para intentar dejarlo atrás.

—Me temo que me perdí, Profesora.

Ojalá pudiera gritarle que se había perdido porque era demasiado tonto para entenderla, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue—: Es algo complicado. —Se levantó de la mesa—. Estoy cansada. Creo que me iré a dormir.

—Vale.

Decidió que esa era tan buena ocasión como otra cualquier para poner fin a su encarcelamiento. Él estaba de bastante buen humor, quizá tolerara mejor las nuevas noticias en ese momento.

—A propósito, Darién, necesito un coche. No quiero el _coche fantástico_, sólo algo básico. ¿Dónde me aconsejas que vaya?

—A ningún lado. Si necesitas ir a algún sitio te llevaré yo.

Rápidamente, su afabilidad desapareció. Se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina, poniendo fin a la discusión.

Pero ella no quedó satisfecha y lo siguió por la cavernosa sala de estar hacia el estudio.

—Soy independiente. Necesito un coche. —Y luego, mordazmente añadió—: Te juro que no saludaré a tus amigos con la mano cuando recorra el pueblo en el coche.

—Nada de coches, Profesora. Olvídalo. —Otra vez, se alejó de ella. Esta vez desapareció en el estudio. Ella apretó los labios y lo siguió. Esto era ridículo. A Darién parecía habérsele olvidado que vivían en el siglo veinte. Y que tenía dinero propio.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta.

—A diferencia de tus novias, soy lo suficientemente mayor para tener carnet de conducir.

—Ese chiste no tiene gracia.

—¿Y como sabes que es un chiste? —Lo miró atentamente—. ¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con proteger a tus padres? ¿Seguro que no tiene que ver con mi avanzada edad y con que carezco de las cualidades de una rubia tonta y no quieres pasar vergüenza delante de tus amigos?

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. —Se dejó caer desgarbadamente tras el escritorio de madera maciza.

Lo miró desapasionadamente.

—No me acerco ni de lejos al tipo de mujer con la que todos tus colegas esperarían que te casaras, ¿no es así? No soy lo suficientemente guapa para ser tu esposa, mis pechos no son lo suficientemente grandes y soy demasiado vieja. Una gran vergüenza para Dinamita.

Él cruzó los tobillos y posó las botas sobre el escritorio.

—Si tú lo dices…

—No necesito tu permiso para comprarme un coche, Darién. Tengo intención de hacerlo te guste o no.

Él la miró con sus penetrantes ojos entrecerrados.

—Ni de loca.

Completamente exasperada y sin humor para entablar una pelea, se giró hacia la puerta. Mañana haría lo que quisiera y él tendría que aceptarlo.

—He tenido de ti todo lo que puedo tolerar por ahora. Buenas noches

—¡No te alejes de mí! —Él se movió tan rápidamente que no lo vio llegar y antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta, la bloqueó—. ¿Me has oído?

Ella puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró encolerizadamente.

—¡No te acerques, imbécil!

Los segundos pasaron, con cada uno aumentaba la tensión. Tenía la frente arrugada y los labios apretados, pero al mismo tiempo, ella detectó algo que parecía casi anticipación en sus ojos, como si él quisiera pelearse con ella. Era asombroso. Ella estaba acostumbrada a evitar los conflictos, pero Darién parecía disfrutarlos, y, para su sorpresa, ella estaba más que dispuesta a enfrentarse a él.

Antes de tener la oportunidad, sin embargo, él bajó la vista y la comisura de su boca se curvó.

—Goofy.

La habían llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca eso y su temperamento se inflamó.

—_¿Qué _has dicho?

—Tu camisón. —Él levantó la mano y con la punta del dedo, recorrió el dibujo que estaba estampado en la curva superior de su pecho—. Goofy.

—Ah. —Su cólera menguó.

Él sonrió y lo rozó con la uña, recorriendo el contorno de la figura. La piel de su pecho se tensó y su pezón se endureció en respuesta. Ella odiaba reaccionar ante algo que era obviamente un movimiento calculado por su parte. No era extraño que él tuviera un ego enorme; Probablemente podría excitar a las mujeres incluso dormido.

—Espero que te estés excitando tú porque a mí no me hace sentir nada.

—¿Segura? —Él pasó la mirada sobre su camisón donde la prueba claramente apuntaba otra cosa.

Él era tan arrogante; Tan seguro de sí mismo. Ella necesitaba la satisfacción de una pequeña venganza, así que negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a él con tristeza.

—Aún no lo comprendes, ¿verdad Darién?

—¿Comprender qué?

—No importa. —Ella suspiró—. Supongo que debes ser un tipo medianamente agradable bajo todas tus fanfarronadas y no quiero herir tus sentimientos.

Un atisbo de agresividad sonó en su voz.

—No hagas como si te preocuparas por mis sentimientos. ¿Qué es lo que todavía no comprendo?

Ella parpadeó indefensa, consideró que era sorprendentemente efectivo teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo había hecho antes.

—Es una tontería. No quiero hablar de eso.

—¡Habla!

—Bueno, tú lo has querido. Para ser sinceros, la cosa es que no eres mi tipo. Simplemente no me excitas. —_Mentirosa, mentirosa, te arden las bragas_.

Él dejó caer su mano.

—¿Qué no te excito?

—¿No te habrás enfadado?

—¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué demonios debería estar enfadado?

—Tienes cara de disgusto.

—Bueno, eso sirve justo para demostrar que no eres tan perceptiva como piensas.

—Bueno. Además, estoy segura que mi falta de respuesta hacia ti es simplemente un problema mío. Probablemente no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Tonterías.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Es sólo que siempre he preferido un tipo diferente de hombre.

—¿Qué tipo?

—Ah, hombres que no sean demasiado grandes. No tan fuertes. Hombres dóciles. Intelectuales.

—¿Cómo el Dr. Andrew? —dijo a bocajarro

—¿Qué sabes sobre Andrew?

—Sé que te dejó por una secretaria de veinte años.

—No era secretaria. Era una de las becarias que pasan los datos. Y no me dejó él.

—Eso no es lo que me dijeron. Se deshizo de ti como si fueras mierda.

—Te puedo asegurar que no lo hizo. Lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo.

—Mutuo, ya.

—Estás desviando el tema porque te hirió que te dijera que no me excitabas.

—He conocido un montón de mujeres mentirosas, pero tú eres la que se lleva la palma. Admítelo, Profesora. Te pongo tanto que apenas lo puedes aguantar. Si me pusiera a ello, te tendría desnuda y suplicante en menos de treinta segundos.

—No hay nada más patético que un hombre de edad presumiendo de sus flojas proezas sexuales.

—¡Flojas!

Ella observó como se iban enrojeciendo sus pómulos y supo que realmente lo había hecho. Lo había empujado más allá de lo que debía y ahora estaba absolutamente segura que podía dejarlo sin habla.

—No te preocupes, Darién. En algún sitio hay una mujer a la que le importarás lo suficiente para estar contigo.

El rubor llegó a sus orejas.

Ella palmeó su pecho.

—Y si eso no funciona, he oído que están haciendo maravillas con injertos.

Esos ojos pálidos se abrieron más, casi como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

—Creo que hay también algunas cosas que no son quirúrgicas que se basan en la presión y el vacío. Probablemente podrías probarlo.

—¡Basta! —El rubor desapareció y antes de saber qué ocurría, él se inclinó y, sin ningún tipo de miramiento, se la cargó al hombro.

—Vámonos arriba, querida.

Ella se encontró clavando los ojos en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. La tela descolorida de los vaqueros se tensaba sobre sus caderas delgadas y de músculos duros. Se comenzó a marear y lo cierto era que no le podía echar toda la culpa a la sangre que le llegaba a la cabeza.

—¿Darién?

—¿Sí?

—Por favor, déjame en el suelo.

—En un momento. —Él se dirigió al vestíbulo, moviéndose con suavidad en deferencia a su embarazo. La había enganchado por la parte trasera de una de sus rodillas para sujetarla en su lugar y palmeó el otro muslo desnudo mientras subía las escaleras—. Quédate quieta un momento y todo estará bien.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Vamos a ver a la malvada reina.

—¿A la malvada reina? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Bájame!

Llegaron al final de las escaleras.

—Calla. Tengo que concentrarme para no dejarme llevar y meter esa cabezota tuya de un golpe en la pared, lo que haría que disminuyera tu coeficiente hasta un nivel casi humano e hiciera que te comportaras como una persona razonable.

—Mi dormitorio es allí.

—El de la _malvada reina_ es aquí. —Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

—¿Que _malvada reina_? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Y bájame ya o comenzaré a gritar como si hubiera visto un asesinato cruento y luego cometeré el asesinato de verdad!

—Ya escondí todos los aparatos eléctricos y no me doy una ducha sin cerrar la puerta. —Él la dejó caer de su hombro y se encontró encima de algo suave. Ella miró hacia arriba, a su reflejo.

Su pelo estaba despeinado, su camisón retorcido alrededor de sus muslos y su piel rosada. Darién se puso de pie al lado de la cama. Se inclinó hacia adelante y miró hacia el espejo que había encima de la cama.

—¿Espejito, espejito, quien es la que se va a quedar desnuda?

_¡La malvada reina!_ Ella cogió una almohada y se la lanzó.

—Oh, no, no lo harás. —Ella se dirigió al otro lado de la cama, sólo para que la agarrara por el camisón y la pusiera donde estaba antes.

—Vamos a quitar del medio al bueno de Goofy para que los adultos puedan jugar.

—¡No quiero jugar contigo y no te atrevas a quitarme el camisón, asno arrogante!

El colchón se hundió cuando él se puso a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

—Te has puesto uno muy a tu gusto, hay que decirlo. ¿Qué tal si lo vemos más cerca? —Él cogió la bastilla del camisón.

—No lo hagas, Darién. —Lo asió, pero al mismo tiempo que presionaba la prenda sobre sus muslos, supo que no quería realmente echarlo. ¿Por qué no podía continuar? Estaban casados.

Manteniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella, se reclinó hacia su pantorrilla derecha.

—No crees en serio que vayamos a vivir aquí tres meses sin intimar.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, su cuerpo latió de necesidad y su cerebro le gritó la verdad. Él no sentía ni una pizca de afecto por ella. No era nada más que una conveniencia sexual. Rechinó los dientes.

—¿Has olvidado que no te gusto?

—Cierto, pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. A ti tampoco te gusto yo.

—Eso no es exacto.

—¿Te gusto?

—No me desagradas. Eres una persona decente. A tu retorcida manera, sé que piensas que estás haciendo lo correcto sobre todo esto, pero desearía que fueras diferente.

—Tonto.

—Eso. Y no tan grande. Todo en ti es demasiado grande para mí, no sólo tu cuerpo, sino tu personalidad, tu cuenta corriente, tu temperamento, y, definitivamente, tu ego.

—¡No digas ni una sola palabra sobre temperamento! No soy yo quien habla de electrocutar a nadie. Y si hablamos de cosas que son demasiado grandes, ¿Qué pasa con ese enorme cerebro tuyo? —Pasó su pierna sobre ella y se movió hasta los pies de la cama, donde se apoyó contra uno de los postes de la cama.

Ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero era doloroso. Apuntó lo obvio.

—Para ti, soy simplemente un cuerpo disponible.

—Tú eres mi esposa.

—Un tecnicismo. —Se incorporó, apoyándose contra el cabecero—. Quieres que sea desagradable con tus padres y me mantenga alejada de tus amigos pero, al mismo tiempo, esperas que haga el amor contigo. ¿No entiendes que lo puedo encontrar un poco humillante?

—No. —La miró, con sus fosas nasales dilatadas y los labios apretados, desafiándola a que discutiera con él. Iba a defender su postura, aunque sabía que era indefendible.

—Supongo que no debería estar sorprendida, sabiendo la manera en que los deportistas famosos tratan a sus admiradoras. Las mujeres son suficientemente buenas para un retozo rápido en la cama, pero no para formar parte de su vida.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres formar parte de mi vida? Eso es difícil de creer, Profesora, viendo que no parece gustarte nada de mí.

—Me estás interpretando mal deliberadamente. Solo digo que me niego a acostarme contigo sabiendo que no te gusto, especialmente cuando me quieres tener encerrada durante el día. Estoy segura que te comportarías de manera distinta si fuera una de tus rubias tontas.

—¡Ninguna de mis rubias tontas es lo suficientemente lista como para planear lo que tú hiciste! ¡Y no tengo ninguna rubia tonta!

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Un hombre como tú quiere que su esposa sea un reflejo de sí mismo. Tú quieres juventud y belleza a tu lado porque es así como quieres que todo el mundo te vea, joven y saludable, un espécimen con un físico perfecto que no se preocupa de nada, ni siquiera de que Seiya Kou le quite el puesto.

Él sacó la pierna por un lado de la cama y se levantó.

—Ésta es la conversación más aburrida que tuve nunca.

—Eso es otra señal de lo incompatibles que somos, porque creo que esta conversación es fascinante. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se acaben tus días de juego, Darién?

—Eso es algo que no me preocupará en mucho tiempo.

—He visto como cojeas cuando sales del coche después de llevar mucho tiempo sentado y tengo el presentimiento de que esas duchas de treinta minutos que oigo por la mañana no son por limpieza personal. Tu cuerpo ha llegado al límite y no resistirá mucho más.

—Ahora eres experta en fisioterapia.

—Sé lo que veo.

—No te voy a comprar un coche. —Se dirigió a la puerta.

—No te lo pedí —le dijo—. Tengo intención de comprarlo yo.

—No, no lo harás. —Señaló la puerta con la cabeza—. Y _te llevaré _a la cama.

Ella se desembarazó de las sábanas y bajó el camisón mientras se ponía de pie.

—No compartiré la cama con un hombre al que le desagrado

—Ya trabajaremos sobre eso.

—Nunca hemos tenido una cita.

—¡Ya lo hemos hecho dos veces!

—Eso no fue nada más que un procedimiento médico.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos besado nunca —siguió, haciendo prevalecer su punto de vista.

—Eso es algo que podemos arreglar fácilmente ahora mismo. —Él se acercó de modo amenazador a ella, con la intención brillando intensamente en sus ojos.

—Darién, no quería decir… —No pudo seguir. Quería besarle

Él rodeó sus muñecas con las manos. Su columna se topó con el poste de la cama.

—Considera esto un experimento científico, Profesora.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, recorriendo su espalda con las manos al tiempo que rodeaban el poste de la cama. Ella sintió como si la hubieran atado a una estaca, pero sus dedos suaves eran las únicas cuerdas que la sujetaban en ese sitio.

Cuando la miró, su corazón latió con nerviosismo contra sus costillas.

—Veamos cómo sabes.

Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron los suyos. Eran suaves y calientes, estaban ligeramente abiertos y apenas la tocaban. Se le cerraron los ojos. Sintió como si la rozaran con una pluma y se preguntó como alguien tan fuerte podía acariciar tan suavemente.

Él continuó tentándola con su boca. Un roce más fuerte, un toque más leve. Sus sentidos se arremolinaron. Quería más y se puso de puntillas, inclinando su boca hacia la de él y haciendo más hondo el beso.

Él se echó para atrás. Otro ligero roce. Una mirada.

Ella se apoyó en él otra vez, y él mordió su labio inferior ¿Era una advertencia de que sólo el quarterback dirigía el juego? Su cuerpo palpitó de frustración.

Él recompensó su obediencia cerrando sus labios sobre los de ella y recorriendo ágilmente su forma con la punta de su lengua. Ella gimió. Si él prestaba tanta atención a un simple beso, ¿qué haría si le dejara continuar por el resto de su cuerpo?

Ella no pudo aguantar más y otra vez se puso de puntillas. Esta vez él no objetó nada. La tentadora suavidad desapareció y él tomó posesión completa de lo que le ofrecía. Con sus manos ocupadas sujetando su espalda contra el poste de la cama, solo podía usar su boca sobre la de ella y la usó adecuadamente, llenándola con su lengua y presionándose contra ella para que pudiera sentir su pasión.

Ella presionó su cuerpo contra él y aprendió una nueva manera de besar, un apareamiento que era más erótico que cualquier acto sexual que hubiera experimentado. Ella podía ser hombre y mujer, poseedora y poseída. Movió su cuerpo contra él, usándolo como si fuera una serpiente, frotando su vientre y sus pechos, muslos y caderas. Su cuerpo ardió con la impresión de que todo estaba mal, ellos y su pasión; tuvo la imagen de cómo podría ser si fueran para el otro algo más que un cuerpo.

Oyó un gemido, pero esta vez no era de ella. Era ronco, amortiguado, urgente. Repentinamente, él apartó sus manos que al momento estuvieron en sus muslos, deslizándose bajo el camisón.

Oh, sí. Lo quería allí. _De prisa._ _Toca mi lugar más suave._ _Mi lugar más dulce._ Su cuerpo la urgía a la intrepidez mientras en su mente y su corazón intentaba no sentirse barata. Quería ser cortejada, que la tentaran y ganaran, que estuviera con ella no sólo porque era un cuerpo disponible. Por una sola vez en su vida, quería sentir lo qué sentían las demás mujeres cuando los hombres las perseguían.

Sus dedos tocaron los suaves rizos.

—¡Basta! —Su exclamación sonó en parte aullido en parte orden.

—No.

—Lo digo en serio, Darién. —Ella respiraba agitadamente intentando recuperar el control—. Saca las manos de debajo de mi camisón.

—Me quieres ahí. Lo sabes.

Él estaba todavía apretado contra ella y ella deseó haberle tocado antes de decirle que se detuviera. Sólo un roce rápido para saber como se sentía contra su mano.

—Quiero que te detengas.

Él se apartó de ella.

—¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Esto es tan malditamente estúpido que no puedo creerlo! Estamos atrapados juntos en este horrible matrimonio. ¡No podemos aguantarnos el uno al otro y el único consuelo que vamos a encontrar está en la cama, pero tú eres demasiado terca para cooperar!

Él le había hecho daño y ella lo ocultó. No podía dejar que lo supiera.

—_Sabía _que no te gustaba.

—¿De que mierda estás hablando?

—De lo que acabas de decir. Acabas de decir que no podemos aguantarnos el uno al otro, aunque ya te he dicho que no me desagradabas. Eso sólo quiere decir que acabas de admitir como te sientes sobre mí.

—No he dicho eso.

—Te aseguro que lo hiciste.

—Bueno, no quería decir eso.

—¡Ja!

—Rosebud…

—¡No me llames así! ¡Eres un retorcido! El sexo es simplemente algo casual para ti, ¿no es cierto? Algo que hacer cuando no estás en el campo o tomando cerveza con tus colegas. Bueno, yo no soy así. ¿Quieres tener relaciones sexuales conmigo? ¡Maravilloso! ¡Tendrás relaciones sexuales conmigo! Pero bajo mis condiciones.

—¿Y exactamente cuáles son?

—¡Te tengo que gustar primero! ¡Bastante!

—¡Ya me gustas bastante! —rugió él.

—¡Eres patético! —Con una exclamación que mostraba al mismo tiempo furia y frustración, ella cogió una almohada de la cama, se la lanzó a la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Momentos más tarde, oyó un ruido sordo, como si el puño de alguien se hubiera encontrado con la pared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Los padres de Darién vivían en una calle residencial sombreada por árbol frondoso y flanqueada por casas pudientes. Las vides que pronto florecerían se mezclaban con otros arbustos ocultando los buzones y setos que pronto se llenarían de flores de colores encaramados a las verjas blancas ante los porches delanteros.

La casa de los Chiba estaba situada en la parte superior de una pronunciada cuesta alfombrada con hiedras y rododendros. Pintada en color crema, tenía dos plantas y un tejado de tejas curvas pintadas de verde, los postigos eran del mismo color verde claro. Darién aparcó el Jeep frente al porche delantero, se bajó y rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta.

Durante un largo rato su mirada permaneció en sus piernas. No había hecho ningún comentario sobre el conjunto que llevaba, una falda suave de color melocotón y un jersey a juego, aunque ella había dado dos vueltas a la cinturilla de la falda para que dejara unos buenos ocho centímetros de sus muslos, enfundados en unas medias claras, al aire. Había creído que no se había fijado y que sus muslos de treinta y cuatro años no eran rivales para todas esas piernas, producto del aeróbic, a las que estaba acostumbrado; pero ahora el parpadeo de admiración de sus ojos la hizo pensar que lo había juzgado mal.

No podía recordar haber estado tan confundida en su vida. La noche anterior había sentido como si hubiera experimentado todas las emociones posibles con él. Cuando habían hablado en la cocina, había sentido un compañerismo que nunca hubiera esperado. Pero también había habido risa, cólera y lujuria. Ahora mismo lo que predominaba era la lujuria.

—Me gusta tu pelo —dijo él.

Se lo había dejado suelto, se había quitado las gafas y maquillarse, le había llevado el doble del tiempo que normalmente necesitaba. La mirada con la que la recorrió, la hizo pensar que le gustaba algo más que su pelo. Después él frunció el ceño.

—Nada de trucos esta noche, ¿me oyes?

—Bien claro. —Deliberadamente se metió con él para intentar dejar de pensar en la noche pasada—. ¿No quieres ponerme el abrigo sobre la cabeza para asegurarte que ninguno de los vecinos pueda echarme una mirada? ¿Pero qué tonterías digo? Si me ve alguien, le puedes decir que soy la madre de una de tus novias.

Él la cogió del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta principal.

—Un día de estos te voy a poner cinta adhesiva en esa boca tan ingeniosa que tienes.

—Imposible. Para entonces ya habrás muerto. Pondré una verja eléctrica delante del garaje.

—Después te ataré, te meteré en un armario, echaré dentro un montón de ratas muertas de hambre y cerraré con llave.

Ella levantó la ceja.

—Genial.

Él gruñó y abrió la puerta principal.

—Estamos aquí —gritó Luna.

Darién la condujo a una bella sala de estar decorada casi por completo en blanco, con ligeros toques de color en melocotón y verde menta. Serena apenas tuvo ocasión de fijarse pues centró la atención en uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida.

—Serena, éste es mi hermano Yaten.

Él se adelantó, tomó su mano y la miró con unos ojos azules amables y directos.

—Hola, Serena. Por fin nos conocemos.

Sintió que se derretía y se quedó tan asombrada por su reacción ante él que apenas logró emitir un saludo. ¿Podía ese hombre de pelo platinado, finamente cincelado y de voz agradable, ser realmente hermano de Darién? Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sintió la misma emoción que experimentaba algunas veces cuando veía un bebé recién nacido o una foto de la Madre Teresa. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Darién, sólo para ver si se había perdido algo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No me mires. Ninguno de nosotros se lo puede creer.

—Siempre pensamos que es un niño cambiado. —Luna se levantó del sofá—. Es la vergüenza de la familia. La bondad personificada. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una lista de pecados de un kilómetro de larga, pero él nos hace parecer aún peor por el contraste.

—Y con razón. —Yaten miró a Serena con absoluta sinceridad—. Ellos son la semilla del diablo.

A estas alturas Serena tenía bastante conocimiento del sentido del humor Chiba.

—Y tú probablemente asaltas a las viejecitas en tu tiempo libre.

Yaten se rió y se volvió a su hermano.

—Finalmente encontraste la horma de tu zapato.

Darién masculló algo inaudible, luego la miró furiosamente recordándole en silencio que se suponía que debía de caer mal a todos, no ser su compinche. No se había olvidado, pero tampoco se había permitido pensar demasiado en todo eso.

—Tu padre tuvo una urgencia —dijo Luna— pero debería estar de regreso de un momento a otro. Berly Woods está teniendo el tercer niño. La tienes que recordar; Fue tu primera pareja en el baile de graduación. Creo que vuestro padre ha atendido los partos de todas las novias que tuvieron sus hijos.

—Papá tomó las riendas de la consulta de su padre —explicó Yaten—. Durante mucho tiempo fue el único doctor que había por aquí. Ahora tiene ayuda, pero todavía trabaja demasiado.

La conversación le recordó que necesitaba elegir pronto médico. Y no sería Artemis Chiba.

Como si lo hubiera conjurado, apareció por el pasillo. Estaba despeinado y cansado y Serena vio una fugaz expresión de preocupación en los rasgos de Luna.

Cuando Artemis entró en la habitación, su vozarrón retumbó.

—¿Por qué no tiene nadie una copa?

—Tengo una jarra de margarita en la cocina. —La cara de Luna cambió de expresión y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Iremos contigo —dijo Artemis—. No soporto esta habitación. No desde que ese decorador y tú la estropearon. Todo este blanco me hace sentir como si no pudiera sentarme.

Serena pensaba que la habitación era preciosa y encontró inoportuno el comentario de Artemis. Los cuatro siguieron a Luna a la acogedora cocina de madera de pino, los detalles bien elegidos le daban el acogedor encanto del país. Serena se preguntó como Darién podía aguantar esa casa tan colorida donde vivían después de haber crecido en un lugar tan confortable.

Artemis le ofreció una cerveza a su hijo, luego miró a Serena.

—¿Te apetece un margarita?

—Prefiero un refresco.

—¿Eres baptista?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Eres abstemia?

—No.

—Tenemos buen vino blanco en casa. Luna se tiene por experta en vino, ¿no es cierto, cariño? —Sus palabras parecían provenir de un marido orgulloso, pero su tono decía algo diferente.

—Ya basta, papá. —La voz de Darién fue acerada—. No sé que pasa aquí, pero no quiero que continúe.

Su padre se enderezó y las miradas de los dos chocaron notoriamente. Aunque la de Darién bajó en intensidad, el destello duro de sus ojos advertía a su padre que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Artemis obviamente no permitía que nadie pusiera en duda su autoridad, pero Darién no mostró ni la más leve señal de echarse para atrás. Recordó que hacía unos días, él mismo había negado que existiera algún problema en el matrimonio de sus padres.

Yaten intervino pidiendo una cerveza y haciendo un comentario informal sobre el consejo municipal en el que acababa de participar. Debía ser el pacificador de la familia. La tensión disminuyó; Luna preguntó a Serena sobre las mañanas que pasaba con Mina. Serena vio la frialdad de su expresión y supo que se preguntaba por qué su nuera tenía tanto tiempo para ayudar a su madre con su huerto pero se negaba a dedicar algunas horas a ir de compras con ella.

Serena miró a Darién. Vio una expresión de resignación en su cara. Él no esperaba que ella mantuviera su palabra.

Ella sintió un momento de tristeza, pero aunque no lo hiciera con ilusión, sabía que le debía esto.

—Eso ha sido una molestia, pero no se lo digan. Simplemente no entiende que cada hora que estoy apartada de mi investigación es una hora que no puedo recuperar.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio. Serena se negó a mirar a Darién. No quería ver su alivio mientras ella se avergonzaba delante de su familia. Temía cambiar de idea.

—Sé que el huerto es importante para ella, pero de verdad, no se puede ni comparar con el trabajo que estoy haciendo. Traté de explicárselo, pero ella es así… No tengo intención de insinuar que es una ignorante, pero, si somos francos, su comprensión de estos asuntos complicados es limitada.

—¿Por qué demonios te quiere allí? —ladró Artemis.

Serena fingió no enterarse de su beligerancia, tan parecida a la de su hijo.

—¿Quién entiende los antojos de una anciana?

Darién intervino.

—¿Saben que pienso? Serena tiene un carácter irritante, justo como Mina y supongo que por eso le encanta tenerla cerca. Tienen bastante en común.

—Dios nos coja confesados —masculló Yaten.

Sus mejillas ardieron y Darién debió sospechar que había llegado todo lo lejos que podía soportar porque llevó la conversación hacia el viaje de esquí de Yaten. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se sentaran en la mesa del comedor.

Serena intentó parecer, lo mejor que pudo, aburrida todo el rato, aunque absorbía cada detalle. Observó el afecto cordial entre los dos hermanos y el amor incondicional de Artemis y Luna hacia sus hijos. A pesar de todos los problemas que tenían, ella habría dado cualquier cosa por haber pertenecido a esa familia en lugar de la que tuvo con el padre distante que la había criado.

Varias veces durante la comida la conversación trató sobre el trabajo de Artemis: Un caso interesante que había tenido, un nuevo procedimiento médico. Serena encontró sus descripciones demasiado sangrientas para la hora de la cena, pero no parecía molestar a nadie más y concluyó que todos estaban acostumbrados a eso. Darién, en particular, presionaba a su padre para que le diera más detalles.

Pero Serena estaba más fascinada por Luna. Según la comida progresaba, habló de arte y música, así como del club de lectura en el que participaba. Era también una cocinera excelente y Serena se sintió cada vez más intimidada. ¿Había algo que esa chica de la montaña no hiciera perfectamente?

Yaten señaló con la cabeza el centro de mesa, un florero de cristal donde se sostenían lirios y orquídeas.

—¿Dónde consigues las flores, mamá? Desde que Joyce Belik cerró la floristería después de Navidad, no he visto nada de esto por aquí.

—Las compré cuando fui a Asheville el jueves. Los lirios están un poco mustios, pero aún se pueden disfrutar.

Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a comer, Artemis le dirigió la palabra a su esposa directamente.

—¿Recuerdas como solías decorar la mesa cuando nos casamos?

Ella se quedó callada un momento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, me he olvidado.

—Bueno, yo no. —Él se dirigió a sus hijos—. Su madre cogía dientes de león del patio trasero, las metía en una vieja jarra y me las mostraba cuando llegaba de clase como si fueran flores exóticas. Le gustaban tanto los dientes de león como a otras mujeres las rosas.

Serena se preguntó si Artemis había tenido la intención de hacer pasar vergüenza a su esposa con este recuerdo de sus raíces humildes, pero si fue así, le salió el tiro por la culata. Luna no parecía avergonzada, y la voz de Artemis se había hecho ronca con una emoción que la sorprendió. Tal vez Artemis Chiba no estuviera tan avergonzado de la procedencia humilde de su esposa como parecía.

—Te enfadabas conmigo —dijo ella— y no te puedo culpar. Imaginenlo. Diente de león en la mesa del comedor.

—No eran solamente flores lo que usaba para centros de mesa. Recuerdo una vez que recogió un montón de piedras que pensaba que eran bonitas y las metió en un nido de pájaro que encontró.

—Y muy correctamente dijiste que el nido de un pájaro en la mesa de la cocina era asqueroso y se negó a comer hasta que lo tiré.

—¿En serio, lo hice? —Frotó los dedos en el tallo de su copa y frunció el ceño—Puede que fuera antihigiénico, pero les aseguro que era bonito.

—Venga, Artemis, no era así. —Ella sonrió, fría, serena, sin parecer afectada por las viejas emociones que atravesaban a su marido.

Por primera vez desde que se habían sentado, él miró a Luna directamente.

—Siempre te gustaron las cosas bonitas.

—Todavía me gustan.

—Pero ahora tienen que ser de marca.

—Y tú disfrutas de esas cosas de marca más de lo que nunca disfrutaste de los dientes de león o de los nidos.

A pesar de su promesa de distanciarse de la familia, Serena no podía soportar la idea de presenciar más discusiones.

—¿Cómo se las ingeniaron esos primeros años después de casaros? Darién dijo que no teníanx dinero.

Darién y Yaten intercambiaron una mirada que le hizo pensar a Serena que había tropezado accidentalmente con un tema prohibido. Se dio cuenta que su pregunta era demasiado personal, pero ya que se suponía que tenía que ser aborrecible, ¿qué más daba?

—Si, papá. ¿Exactamente cómo se las arreglaron? —preguntó Yaten.

Luna se dio toquecitos en los labios con la servilleta.

—Es demasiado deprimente. Tu padre odió cada minuto y no queremos estropearle la cena.

—No odié cada minuto. —Artemis pareció pensativo cuando se recostó en su silla—. Vivíamos en ese feo apartamento de dos habitaciones de Chapel Hill que daba a un callejón donde la gente tiraba los colchones y sofás viejos. El sitio era desastroso, pero a su madre le encantaba. Recortó fotos del _National Geographics _y las pegó en las paredes. No teníamos cortinas, sólo dos persianas amarillentas y ella hizo unas de kleenex que unía con alfileres en los bordes. Le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Éramos pobres como ratas. Trabajaba en un supermercado cuando no estaba en clase o estudiando, pero lo de ella era peor. Hasta el día que Darién nació, se levantaba a las cuatro de la madrugada para trabajar todo el día en una panadería. Pero a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, aún tenía tiempo de coger esos dientes de león camino de casa.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Creanme, trabajar en esa panadería no era tan duro como trabajar el campo como había estado haciendo en _Heartache Mountain_.

—Pero estabas embarazada —apuntó Serena, tratando de imaginarla.

—Era joven y fuerte. Y estaba enamorada. —Por primera vez, Luna pareció ligeramente desconcertada—. Después de que Darién naciese, teníamos un montón de cuentas médicas y como no podía trabajar en la panadería y cuidar de él, empecé a experimentar con recetas de galletas.

—Empezaba a hornear en cuanto le había dado la toma de las dos, seguía hasta las cuatro, luego dormía algo más de una hora hasta que él se despertaba otra vez. Después de haberlo alimentado, me despertaba para ir a clase. Luego recogía todo, metía a Darién en un viejo cochecito de bebés que había conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano, lo rodeaba de galletas y se iba al campus donde se las vendía a estudiantes, dos galletas por veinticinco centavos. No tenía licencia, así que cuando aparecían policias por el campus, cubría todo menos la cabeza de Darién con una manta.

Ella le sonrió a Darién.

—Pobrecito. No sabía nada de bebés y casi te sofoqué ese verano.

Darién la miró cariñosamente.

—Aún ahora no me gusta tener mantas encima.

—Los policias nunca se dieron cuenta —dijo Artemis—. Todo lo que veían era una chica de la montaña de dieciséis años con unos vaqueros gastados y un cochecito con un bebé que todo el mundo pensaba que era su hermano pequeño.

La expresión de Yaten se hizo pensativa.

—Siempre supimos que había sido duro, pero nunca nos contaron los detalles. ¿Por qué?

_¿Y por qué ahora?_, se preguntó Serena.

Luna se levantó.

—Es una historia vieja y aburrida. La pobreza sólo es encantadora retrospectivamente. ¿Me ayudas a recoger la mesa para el postre, Yaten?

Para desilusión de Serena, la conversación se centró en el tema mucho menos interesante del fútbol y, si la mirada preocupada de Artemis Chiba siguió desviándose una y otra vez a su esposa, a nadie pareció interesarle.

Harta de su grosero comportamiento esa tarde, no estaba ansiosa por juzgar a nadie. Había algo triste acechando en las profundidades de los ojos que la rodeaban. Cuando miraba a los padres de Darién tenía la sensación de que nada era lo que parecía.

Para ella, el momento más interesante fue cuando Darién le preguntó a Yaten cómo iban sus reuniones y supo lo que su marido hacía todo ese tiempo. Darién había sido reclutado por el director de la escuela secundaria local, un viejo compañero de clase suyo, para visitar a los hombres de negocios del condado y persuadirlos de que se involucraran en un programa de ayuda a estudiantes de alto riesgo. También parecía dar a Yaten una cantidad de dinero considerable para aplicar un programa contra la drogadicción en los adolescentes del condado, pero cuando pidió con insistencia más detalles, cambió de tema.

La velada se hizo interminable. Cuando Artemis le preguntó sobre su trabajo, lo abrumó con su explicación. Luna la invitó a unirse a su club de lectura, pero Serena le dijo que no tenía tiempo para reuniones de señoras. Cuando Yaten dijo que esperaba verla en la iglesia el domingo, le dijo que no era creyente.

_Lo siento,_ _Dios mío,_ _pero estoy haciendo lo mejor. Éstas son personas agradables_ _y no necesitan pasar más pena._

Finalmente llegó la hora de irse. Todo el mundo fue rígidamente cortés, pero se dio cuenta del ceño fruncido de Artemis cuando se despedía o la profunda preocupación en los ojos de Luna cuando abrazó a su hijo.

Darién esperó hasta alejarse de la casa antes de mirarla.

—Gracias, Serena.

Ella miró al frente.

—No podré volver a pasar por eso. Mantenlos alejados de mí.

—Lo haré.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti —dijo suavemente.

—Son gente maravillosa. Fue horrible.

Él no habló otra vez hasta que llegaron al límite del pueblo.

—He estado pensando. ¿Qué te parece que tengamos una cita?

¿Era esa su recompensa por humillarse esa noche? El que hubiera escogido ese momento en particular para hacer la invitación la hizo ser sarcástica.

—¿Tengo que llevar una bolsa en la cabeza para que nadie me vea?

—¿Ahora tienes que ir y ponerte pesada? Te invité a salir y todo lo que tienes que decir es si o no.

—¿Cuándo?

—No sé. ¿Qué te parece el miércoles por la noche?

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—No me digas que te preocupas por eso. Sólo lleva los vaqueros más apretados que tengas y uno de esos tops con un escote de vértigo.

—Apenas puedo abrocharme mis vaqueros más apretados y no tengo ningún top escotado. Y aunque lo tuviera, hace demasiado frío.

—Supongo que te puedo mantener caliente y así no me preocuparé por los botones. —La profunda promesa sexual que oyó en el tono de su voz la hizo temblar. La recorrió con la mirada y sintió como si la acariciara con los ojos. No podía dejar más claras sus intenciones. La deseaba y tenía intención de tenerla.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿estaba lista para él? La vida siempre había sido algo serio para ella, y nada podría hacer que fuera una persona impulsiva. ¿Podría manejar el dolor que la esperaba si bajaba la guardia con él?

Le había comenzado a doler la cabeza y se puso a mirar por la ventana sin contestarle. Trato de olvidarse de las corrientes eléctricas que vibraban entre ellos pensando en sus padres y mientras el Jeep atravesaba las calles vacías de Salvation, comenzó a pensar sobre lo que había averiguado de ellos.

Luna no siempre había sido la mujer reservada y sofisticada que había visto esa noche. ¿Pero que pasaba con Artemis? Serena quería que le desagradara, pero durante toda la tarde había visto la mirada de anhelo de sus ojos cuando miraba a su esposa y no podía desarrollar una aversión bien fundada por un hombre que tenía esos sentimientos.

—_¿Qué había sucedido con esos dos adolescentes que se habían enamorado en la escuela?_ —Se preguntó.

Artemis entró en la cocina y se sirvió la última taza de descafeinado. Luna estaba delante del fregadero y se dio la vuelta hacia él. Ella siempre estaba de acuerdo con él, pensó, aunque no importaba porque incluso cuando se enfrentaba a él, no le dejaba ver nunca nada más que la mascara educada que se ponía para todo el mundo excepto para sus hijos.

Fue durante el embarazo de Diamante cuando Luna se había comenzado a transformar en una perfecta esposa de médico. Él recordó cómo había dado la bienvenida a su creciente reserva y a que ya no lo hiciera pasar vergüenza públicamente con su mala gramática y exuberancia. Cuando los años pasaron, se había convencido de que la transformación de Luna había impedido que su matrimonio fuera el desastre que todo el mundo había predicho. Incluso había pensado que era feliz.

Luego había perdido a su único nieto y a una nuera que adoraba. Después había presenciado la pena sin fin de su hijo y cuando Darién les había llamado por teléfono diciendo que se había casado, finalmente había comenzado a tener esperanzas otra vez. Pero entonces había conocido a su nueva nuera. ¿Cómo podía Darién haberse casado con esa perra fría y arrogante? ¿No se daba cuenta de que iba a convertir su vida en una miseria?

Acunó la taza de café entre sus manos y miró la espalda delgada de su esposa. Luna estaba sobrecogida hasta los huesos por el matrimonio de Darién y ninguno de los dos encontraba ni una sola razón por la que hubiera escogido tan mal. Existía entre ellos una sutil atracción sexual que él había percibido de inmediato, aunque Luna no lo había hecho, pero eso no explicaba que Darién se hubiera casado con ella. Durante años se habían sentido desesperados por la preferencia de su hijo por mujeres que eran demasiado jóvenes e intelectualmente limitadas para él, pero por lo menos habían sido dulces.

Se sintió impotente para ocuparse de los problemas de Darién, especialmente cuando ni siquiera podía solucionar los suyos. La conversación en la mesa del comedor le había traído los recuerdos y ahora sentía el tiempo pasar tan audiblemente que quería ponerse las manos sobre las orejas para no recordar todas las situaciones donde había tomado la decisión equivocada.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nunca nada de ese día que en que te compré galletas? Todo este tiempo y nunca has dicho ni una sola palabra.

Ella alzó la cabeza ante su pregunta y él esperaba que fingiera que no sabía qué estaba hablando, pero debería haber sabido que no reaccionaría de esa manera.

—Vamos Artemis, pasó hace treinta y seis años.

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Había sido un bello día de abril durante su primer año en la UNC, cinco meses después de que Darién naciera; él acababa de salir del laboratorio de química con algunos de sus nuevos amigos, todos de clase alta. Ahora no recordaba sus nombres, pero en ese momento había deseado mucho su aceptación y cuando uno de ellos había gritado: "Miren, ahí está la chica de las galletas", había sentido que todo su mundo se tambaleaba.

¿Por qué tenía que estar ella allí en ese momento, dónde sus nuevos amigos la podían ver? La cólera y el resentimiento actuaron como ácido dentro de él. Ella estaba tan malditamente desarreglada. ¿Cómo lo podía avergonzar de esa manera?

Cuando ella detuvo el cochecito sobre sus ruedas inestables, se la veía delgada y habían gastado una broma, sobre que apenas era más que una niña, una tosca chica de la montaña. Él se olvidó de todo lo que amaba de ella: Su risa, la manera ansiosa que iba a sus brazos, los corazones que había dibujado en su barriga antes de que diera a luz y que no podía pensar en nada más que en enterrarse dentro de ella.

Ahora mientras la veía acercase, cada venenosa palabra que sus padres le había dicho sonó en sus oídos. No era buena. Era una Aino. Lo había atrapado y había estropeado su vida. Si quería ver alguna vez un penique de su dinero, tenía que divorciarse de ella. Él se merecía algo mejor que un apartamento infestado de cucarachas y una chica de la montaña demasiado joven, incluso una tan tierna y dulce que lo hacía llorar cuando hacía el amor con ella.

Su pánico aumentó cuando uno de sus nuevos amigos le gritó a ella.

—Oye, Chica de las galletas, ¿las tienes de mantequilla?

—¿Cuánto por dos paquetes de las de chocolate?

Él quiso correr, pero ya no había tiempo. Sus amigos ya examinaban las galletas que ella había horneado mientras él dormía. Uno de ellos se inclinó hacia delante e hizo cosquillas en la barriga de su hijo. Otro se giró hacia él.

—Oye, Artemis, acércate. No sabes lo que es algo bueno hasta que no has probado una de las galletas de esta niñita.

Luna lo había mirado, con la risa bailando en sus ojos azules como el cielo de la montaña. Podía ver como esperaba el momento en que él les diría que era su esposa y supo que saboreaba el humor de la situación como saboreaba todo lo de su vida juntos.

—Bien, eh…, bueno.

Su sonrisa permaneció brillante mientras caminaba hacia ella. Recordó que llevaba recogido su pelo claro en una cola de caballo con una goma azul y que tenía mojado el hombro de la vieja camisa de cuadros donde Darién había babeado incontroladamente.

—Tomaré dos de chocolate.

Su cabeza se inclinó como diciendo,_ Te estás pasando, ¿cuando les dirás quien soy?, _pero continuó sonriendo, disfrutando la broma.

—Dos de chocolate —repitió.

Su fe en su honor era infinita. Esperó pacientemente. Sonrió. Metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un cuarto de dólar.

Fue después, cuándo le dio el dinero, que ella entendió. No iba a reconocerla. Fue como si alguien apagara la luz de su interior, haciendo desaparecer su risa y su alegría, su fe en él. El dolor y el desconcierto anegaron sus rasgos. Por un momento clavó los ojos en él, pero, finalmente metió la mano en el cochecito para coger las galletas y se las tendió con su mano temblorosa

Él le dio el cuarto de dólar, uno de los cuatro que ella le había dado esa misma mañana cuando había salido para clase. Dejó caer el cuarto de dólar como si ella no fuera más que un mendigo de la esquina de un callejón, luego se rió cuando uno de los otros chicos dijo algo. No la miró, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue con las galletas quemando en su mano como pedazos de plata.

Había ocurrido hacía más de tres décadas, pero ahora le escocían los ojos. Colocó la taza de café en el mostrador.

—Lo que hice estuvo mal. Nunca lo he olvidado, nunca me he perdonado a mí mismo, lo siento.

—Disculpa aceptada. —Ella cogió el grifo, poniendo fin deliberadamente al tema. Cuándo cerró el grifo, dijo—: ¿Por qué Darién tuvo que casarse con ella? ¿Por qué no podían vivir juntos hasta que se diera cuenta del tipo de mujer que es?

Pero él no quería hablar de Darién y su fría esposa.

—Deberías haberme escupido a la cara.

—Únicamente desearía haberla conocido antes.

Él odió su rápida aceptación de su disculpa, especialmente cuando sospechaba que no lo había perdonado del todo.

—Quiero recuperarte, Luna.

—Tal vez podríamos haberle hecho cambiar de idea.

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero hablar de ellos! Quiero hablar de nosotros y quiero que vuelvas a mí.

Ella finalmente se giró y lo miró con sus azules ojos como el cielo de la montaña que no revelaban nada.

—Nunca me fui.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser cómo eras. Eso es lo que quiero.

—_Estás de _un humor esta noche.

Para su súbita desilusión, él pudo sentir como su garganta se cerraba, pero incluso así, no pudo callarse.

—Quiero que seas como eras al principio. Te quiero graciosa y haciendo tonterías, imitando a la casera y riéndote de mí por ser demasiado serio. Quiero que pongas dientes de león en la mesa del comedor y que hagas fritos y frijoles. Quiero que te rías de tal manera que no puedas evitar mojar las bragas y cuando vaya a la puerta, quiero que me retengas para que me quede contigo.

Arrugó la frente con preocupación. Se dirigió hacia él y apoyó la mano sobre su brazo en el mismo lugar que llevaba tocando durante cuatro décadas.

—No puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser joven otra vez, Artemis. Ni te puedo devolver a Jamie y Neherenia, ni que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

—¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea! —Se sacó la mano de encima, rechazando su piedad y su asfixiante bondad interminable—. No se trata de ellos. Lo que sucedió me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no me gustan como están las cosas. No me gusta la forma en que te has vuelto.

—Has tenido un día duro. Te daré un masaje en la espalda.

Como siempre, su dulzura lo hizo sentir culpable, indigno e insignificante. Era por la manera tan baja en que se había comportando últimamente hasta ese momento, para lastimarla, para romper su helada reserva y que apareciera la chica que había sido.

Puede que si le diera alguna prueba de que no era tan malo como él mismo creía, se ablandara.

—Nunca te he engañado.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Él no podía dejar de mostrarle la verdad que quería que supiera.

—Tuve oportunidades, pero nunca llegué al final. Una vez me detuve en la puerta de un motel.

—No quiero oír esto.

—Pero me eché atrás. Dios mío, me sentí genial por lo menos durante una semana. Presumido y arrogante moralista.

—Lo que sea que pretendas con esto, no importa. Vas a detenerte ahora.

—Quiero volver a empezar. Creía que tal vez en nuestras vacaciones…, pero apenas nos hablamos. ¿Por qué no podemos volver a empezar?

—Porque lo odiarías ahora igual que lo odiaste antes.

Ella era tan inalcanzable como una estrella lejana, pero todavía necesitaba tocarla.

—Te amaba tanto, ¿lo sabes? Incluso cuando deje que mis padres me convencieran para divorciarnos, te amaba.

—No importa ahora, Artemis. Llegó Diamante y luego Yaten y no hubo divorcio. Fue hace mucho tiempo. No tiene sentido recordar el pasado. Tenemos tres hijos maravillosos y una vida desahogada.

—¡No quiero sólo eso! —La furia estalló dentro de él provocada por la frustración—. ¡Maldición! ¿No entiendes nada? ¡Jesús, odio como eres! —En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca la había tocado con violencia, pero ahora la agarró por los brazos y la sacudió—. ¡No puedo aguantarlo más! ¡Vuelve a cambiar!

—¡Basta! —Sus dedos se clavaban en la parte superior de sus brazos—. ¡Basta! ¿Qué te pasa?

Vio el miedo en su mirada y se apartó, abrumado por lo que había hecho.

Su helada reserva finalmente se derritió, dejando salir la furia, una emoción que no había visto hasta ese momento en su cara.

—Llevas meses torturándome —gritó—. Me denigras delante de mis hijos. ¡Todos los días me pinchas y te metes conmigo hasta que me hieres! Te he dado todo, pero aún no es suficiente. ¡Bueno, ya no lo soporto más! ¡Te dejo! ¡Se acabo! —Y salió de la cocina.

El pánico lo invadió. Echó a correr detrás de ella, pero si la alcanzaba. ¿Qué haría cuando la cogiera? ¿Sacudirla otra vez? Cristo. ¿Qué pasaría si finalmente la hubiera presionado demasiado?

Él inspiró profundamente y se dijo a sí mismo que ella todavía era su Luna, simpática y mansa como una tarde en la montaña. No lo dejaría, no importaba lo que dijera. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, eso era todo.

Cuando oyó su coche en el camino de acceso, se siguió diciendo eso a sí mismo.

Ella no lo dejaría. No podía.

El nudo en el pecho de Luna era tan fuerte que tuvo que jadear mientras conducía por la carretera estrecha y sinuosa. Era una carretera traidora, pero llevaba años conduciendo por ella y ni siquiera sus lágrimas la hacían derrapar. Sabía lo que quería de ella. Quería que se abriera las venas y se desangrara con el amor que había sentido alguna vez. Sangre por un amor que nunca le había devuelto.

Intentó controlar la respiración y recordó que había aprendido la lección años atrás, cuando había sido más inocente que un bebé, un ingenua ignorante de dieciséis años completamente convencida de que su amor cerraría la enorme grieta que existía entre los dos. Pero había sido una fantasía. Dos semanas después de que le hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada de Diamante y cuando Darién tenía sólo once meses, su inocencia se interrumpió para siempre.

Lo debería haber visto llegar, pero por supuesto no lo hizo. Cuando le había dicho que estaba embarazada, ella había estado rebosante de felicidad aunque Darién aún no tenía un año y apenas se podían arreglar. Él se había quedado helado cuando ella se lo había balbuceado.

—¡Piénsalo, Artemis! ¡Otro precioso bebé! Quizá sea una niña 'sta vez y podamos llamarla Rosa De Siria. ¡Oh, como me gustaría tener una niña! Pero un niño podría ser mejor para que Darién tuviera con quien jugar.

Cuando su expresión no se alteró, había comenzado a asustarse.

—Sé que será muy duro por un tiempo, pero mi negocio de galletas va muy bien y piensa cuanto queremos a Darién. Y seremos realmente cuidadosos de ahora en adelante para asegurarnos que no vienen más. Dime que te alegra de 'ste bebé, Artemis. Dímelo.

Pero no le dijo nada; Sólo se dirigió a la puerta y salió del pequeño apartamento, dejándola sola y asustada. Había esperado durante horas a oscuras hasta que él regresó. No dijo ni una sola palabra. En vez de hablar, la había llevado a la cama y le había hecho el amor con una ferocidad que había hecho desaparecer su miedo.

Dos semanas más tarde, mientras Artemis estaba en clase, su suegra la había visitado. Zirconia Chiba le había dicho que Artemis no la amaba y que quería el divorcio. Le había dicho que él iba a decírselo la misma noche que Luna le había anunciado que estaba embarazada otra vez, pero ahora se sentía obligado por honor a quedarse con ella. Si ella lo amaba realmente, le dijo Zirconia, lo dejaría ir.

Luna no la había creído. Artemis nunca pediría el divorcio. La amaba. ¿No tenía la prueba en su cama todas las noches?

Cuando llegó a casa de estudiar en la biblioteca, le contó la visita de su madre, esperando que se riera. Sólo que no lo hizo.

—¿De que sirve hablar de eso ahora? —dijo—. Te quedaste embarazada otra vez, así que no puedo ir a ningún sitio.

El mundo de color rosa que ella se había creado se rompió a sus pies. Todo había sido una ilusión. El que le gustara tener relaciones sexuales con ella no significaba que la amara. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Él era un Chiba y ella una Aino.

Dos días más tarde llegó su madre al apartamento otra vez, un dragón que escupía fuego exigiendo que Luna dejara libre a su hijo. ¡ Luna era una ignorante, una inculta y una deshonra para él! No lo podía retener.

Todo lo que Zirconia dijo era cierto, pero aunque Artemis no la amara, sabía que no lo iba a dejar ir. Si fuera ella sola, podía haberse arreglado, pero sus niños necesitaban un padre.

Ella encontró una fuerza oculta que le dio coraje para desafiar a su madre.

—Si yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para él, será mejor que me hagas serlo, porque yo y mi bebé no iremos a ninguna parte.

No había sido fácil, pero gradualmente las mujeres habían forjado una frágil alianza. Ella había aceptado la guía de Zirconia Chiba en todo: Cómo hablar, cómo caminar, qué comida cocinar.

Mientras Darién jugaba a sus pies, devoró los libros de literatura inglesa de Artemis y dejó el niño al cuidado de una mujer para poder asistir a clases de la universidad y aprender historia, literatura, arte, temas que alimentaban su alma.

Diamante nació y su familia aflojó dinero suficiente como para asumir los gastos de la universidad de Artemis y sus cuentas médicas. El dinero era todavía escaso, pero ya no estaban desesperados. Zirconia insistió que se mudaran a un apartamento mejor, uno que amueblaron con restos de muebles de la familia Chiba.

La transformación de Luna fue tan gradual que nunca estuvo segura de cuando se dio cuenta Artemis. Él continuó haciendo el amor con ella casi todas las noches, y si ella ya no se reía, ni bromeaba, ni le decía cosas picantes al oído, no pareció importarle. Cultivó la contención en el dormitorio y sus ocasionales miradas aprobatorias la recompensaron por su autocontrol. Gradualmente, aprendió a comportarse de manera que su marido no pasara vergüenza ante nadie.

Él se graduó y comenzó las prácticas de Medicina, mientras su mundo se centraba en las necesidades de sus hijos pequeños y sus continuos esfuerzos de auto superación. Cuando él terminó su residencia, volvieron a Salvation para que Artemis se uniera a la consulta de su padre.

Los años pasaron con la profunda satisfacción por sus hijos, su posición en la comunidad y su pasión por el arte. Artemis y ella tenían vidas separadas, aunque él era infaliblemente considerado con ella, y compartieron pasión aunque no intimidad en el dormitorio. Gradualmente los niños se fueron de casa y ella encontró una serenidad nueva. Quería de todo corazón a su marido y no le culpaba por no amarla.

Luego murieron Jamie y Neherenia y Artemis había sufrido una crisis nerviosa.

En los meses que siguieron a las muertes, él había comenzado a herirla de tantas incontables maneras que algunas veces sentía como si lentamente se estuviese muriendo desangrada. La injusticia la hizo temblar. Se había convertido en todo lo que él había querido, pero ahora no lo quería. Lo que parecía querer era algo que ella ya no tenía dentro para darle a nadie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a tod s, al fin estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo lamento la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

El lunes, Mina llamó a Serena poco antes de las ocho y le dijo que no trabajarían en el huerto durante algunos días y que no quería que la molestaran hasta que les avisara. Le dijo que no se preocuparan, que seguramente unos recién casados podrían tener algo mejor que hacer que molestar a una anciana a punto de morir.

Serena sonrió al teléfono y se volvió hacia las gachas que estaba cocinando. Cuando fuera una anciana, esperaba estar tan lúcida como Mina

—¿Quién era?

Dio un salto del susto y dejó caer la cuchara cuando Darien, con pinta de acabarse de despertar y guapísimo, entró en la cocina. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa desabotonada de franela. Estaba despeinado y descalzo.

—¡No te acerques de puntillas de esa manera! —Se dijo a sí misma que los rápidos latidos de su corazón se debían al susto y no a la imagen de él tan despeinado y escandalosamente guapo.

—No iba de puntillas. Simplemente soy sigiloso.

—Lo que sea.

—Eres un coñazo.

—¿Coñazo?

—Los deportistas tontos llamamos coñazo a los que tienen un doctorado en algo.

Ella agarró rápidamente una cuchara limpia y la metió en las gachas.

—Los coñazos llamamos tontos a los deportistas, pero algunas veces son tan listos que los coñazos son ellos.

Él se rió entre dientes. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Normalmente se había ido cuando ella bajaba a desayunar. Ni siquiera la semana anterior cuando la había llevado a casa de Mina, habían desayunado juntos. Había estado encerrado en su estudio.

—¿Con quien hablabas por teléfono? —repitió.

—Con Mina. No quiere que la molestemos hoy.

—Ah, vale.

Él se dirigió a la despensa y salió con una de la media docena de cajas de cereales con caramelos que guardaba allí, junto con las patatas fritas, las galletas y las bolsas de caramelos. Observó con los ojos entrecerrados como vertía una montaña de cereales multicolores en un tazón y luego caminaba a la nevera de donde sacó la leche.

—Para ser hijo de un médico, tienes una dieta infernal.

—Cuando estoy de vacaciones, como lo que me gusta. —Agarró una cuchara, pasó una pierna sobre el taburete del mostrador y sentándose con las rodillas flexionadas, enganchó los pies desnudos en el reposapiés del taburete.

Ella se forzó en apartar la vista de esos pies largos y estrechos sólo para estremecerse ante lo que él estaba comiendo.

—He hecho suficientes gachas. ¿Por qué no tomas unas pocas en vez de esas cosas?

—Para tu información, no son cosas. Son el colofón de años de investigación científica.

—Hay un duende en la caja.

—Un tipo simpático. —Él le hizo señas con su cuchara manchada de leche—. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Los caramelos.

—¿Los caramelos?

—El que tuvo la idea de añadir los caramelos fue un tipo muy listo. Hasta lo he incluido en mi contrato con los Stars; en los desplazamientos tiene que haber en el desayuno una caja de cereales Lucky Charms sólo para mí.

—Es fascinante. Y estoy hablando con un hombre que se graduó summa cum laudem, aunque podría jurar que estoy en presencia de un idiota.

—Una de las preguntas que me hago es ésta… los Lucky Charms son estupendos, pero tal vez haya unos cereales mejores, esperando solamente a que alguien los invente. —Tomo otra cucharada—. Eso es lo que haría si tuviera un cerebro tan grande como el tuyo, Profesora. En vez de investigar todo eso del top quark, investigaría para crear los mejores cereales de desayuno del mundo. Aunque sería difícil. Ya han añadido chocolate y ralladuras de chocolate y mantequilla de cacahuete, sin mencionar todos estos caramelitos de colores. Que me dices a esto… ¿alguien ha pensado en añadir M&Ms?, no señora, nadie lo ha pensado. Nadie ha imaginado lo bien que quedarían los M&Ms en los cereales de desayuno.

Ella se empapó de él mientras lo observaba comer. Allí sentado con los pies desnudos y mostrando parte de su pecho a través de su camisa desabotonada, sus músculos eran como acero líquido cada vez que se movía. La espléndida imagen del prototipo de un tonto. Pero ese esplendido tonto era astuto como un zorro.

Ella llenó su tazón y lo llevó al mostrador con una cuchara.

—¿No sería mejor mani?

Él consideró la idea.

—Eso probablemente sería una moda pasajera. Demasiado simple.

—Sabia decisión. —Ella añadió su leche y se sentó al lado de él.

Él la miró.

—¿Realmente te vas a comer eso?

—Por supuesto. Así es como Dios pensó que se debían comer los cereales.

Él movió su cuchara, y sin invitación, cogió una cucharada de la taza de Serena que incluyó todo el azúcar moreno que se estaba derritiendo en el centro.

—No está mal.

—¡Has cogido todo el azúcar!

—¿Pero sabes como estaría realmente bueno?

—Déjame pensar… ¿Con M&Ms?

—Eres una chica lista. —Cogió la caja de cereales y vertió unos pocos sobre las gachas—. Eso hará que crujan.

—Caramba. Gracias.

—Me encantan los caramelitos.

—Ya lo has dicho. —Echó a un lado los cereales con caramelos y tomo una cucharada de las gachas—. ¿Sabes que esos cereales son para niños, verdad?

—Supongo que entonces significa que en el fondo soy un niño.

Lo único de él que le hacía pensar que era un niño era su actitud inmadura hacia las mujeres. ¿Qué había estado haciendo hasta las tres de la madrugada? ¿Divirtiéndose con alguna jovencita?

Ella no vio la necesidad de seguir con el suspense.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

—¿Me estuviste espiando?

—No. No podía dormir y te oí llegar tarde, eso es todo.

—Donde estuve no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo es si estabas con otra mujer.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Él le echó una mirada a su cuerpo que sólo se podía interpretar como una señal de guerra psicológica. Ella llevaba puesta una camiseta roja con las ecuaciones de Maxwell impresas, aunque el resultado final desaparecía bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones, donde ella la había metido. Su mirada permaneció mucho tiempo sobre sus caderas, que ciertamente no eran tan delgadas como las caderas que él acostumbraba a ver en sus mujeres. Bueno, lo cierto era que su mirada no parecía precisamente crítica.

—Se me ha pasado por la mente. —Echó a un lado las gachas y lo estudió—. Lo que quiero saber es cuales son las reglas. No hemos hablado de eso y creo que deberíamos hacerlo. ¿Nosotros somos libres de acostarnos con otras personas mientras estemos casados o no?

Sus cejas subieron rápidamente.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Cómo que nosotros?

Ella mantuvo su expresión totalmente inexpresiva.

—¿Perdón? No te sigo.

Él introdujo sus dedos a través de su pelo. Le había crecido en las últimas semanas y le quedó un mechón de punta.

—Estamos casados —dijo bruscamente—. Y punto.

—¿Y eso quiere decir?

—¡Eso!

—Uhmm.

—Eres una mujer casada, y por añadidura embarazada, por si te habías olvidado.

—Y tú eres un hombre casado. —Hizo una pausa—. En caso de que te hayas olvidado.

—Exactamente.

—¿Eso significa que podemos hacer lo que queramos con otras personas mientras estemos casados o que no podemos?

—¡Significa que no podemos!

Ella ocultó su alivio levantándose del taburete.

—Vale. No se puede hacer, pero se puede ir de juerga todas las noches sin explicaciones ni disculpas. ¿Cierto?

Ella lo miró directamente y se preguntó cómo lo razonaría. No se sorprendió cuando no lo intentó.

—Yo puedo ir de juerga. Tú no.

—Ya veo. —Recogió su tazón de gachas y lo llevó al fregadero. Podía sentir como estaba a la expectativa de que se abalanzara sobre él y lo conocía lo suficiente como para sospechar que le gustaba el desafío de defender una postura que incluso él sabía que era indefendible—. Bueno, supongo que tu punto de vista es lógico.

—¿Lo es?

—Por supuesto. —Contestó con una falsa sonrisa—. ¿De qué otra manera sería posible de que pudiera convencer a todo el mundo de que tengo veintiuno?

La noche del miércoles ella se tomó su tiempo para vestirse para la cita misteriosa con la que había estado de acuerdo, a pesar de sus reservas. Se dio una ducha, se puso polvos en la cara y se perfumó. Luego le dio vergüenza comportarse como si la ocasión fuera tan importante. Pero había tenido un día bastante bueno y era duro estar enojada consigo misma. Su trabajo iba bien y disfrutaba de que Darién rondara por la casa bastante más esa semana. Ese mismo día, incluso se había justificado para acompañarla en su paseo, diciendo que temía que se ensimismara con alguna maldita fórmula y se perdiera.

No le gustaba admitir cuánto disfrutaba de tenerlo alrededor. Nunca había encontrado a nadie que la hiciera reírse como él lo hacía, mientras su mente divagaba, se afeitó las piernas. Era irónico que la inteligencia que lo hacía tan atractivo fuese también la fuente de su máxima preocupación.

Dejó de lado la posibilidad de un futuro infeliz para su bebé y pensó en el maltratado Ford Escort rojo que le habían entregado hacía unas horas y que había escondido detrás de un viejo cobertizo en la esquina más alejada de la finca. Comprar un coche usado por teléfono podría desafiar la sabiduría convencional, pero estaba satisfecha con su compra. Cierto, el coche no era digno de mirarse con su puerta hundida, la defensa abollada y el mal trabajo de puesta a punto, pero se acomodaba a su presupuesto y además necesitaba un transporte básico para los siguientes meses hasta que regresara a Chicago y al perfecto Saturno que le esperaba en su garaje.

Tampoco tenía intención de mantener el coche escondido, pero sabía que Darién se pondría furioso y quería disfrutar de su cita antes de darle la noticia de que su encarcelamiento había llegado a su fin.

Sonrió mientras se acababa de arreglar. Había seguido sus instrucciones sobre llevar vaqueros, pero en lugar del top con escote vertiginoso, había escogido una blusa de seda morada y un par de pendientes de aro de bisutería dorada que eran más apropiados para las nenas de Darién que para una física. No se podía creer que le gustasen tanto.

Se desabotonó el botón superior de la blusa y observó cómo se abría para mostrar la parte superior del sujetador de encaje negro. Se estudió en el espejo, suspiró y volvió a abrochar el botón. Por ahora, sólo estaba preparada para los pendientes de bisutería.

Darién salió al vestíbulo cuando ella descendió las escaleras. Llevaba una camiseta de los Stars que remarcaba todos los músculos, y que llevaba metida dentro de unos vaqueros tan ceñidos, gastados y rotos que bien podía estar desnudo.

Su mirada la recorrió como una corriente perezosa en un día caliente de verano. Ella se sonrojó, luego tropezó accidentalmente con el escalón y tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla.

—¿Algo está mal? —inquirió él inocentemente.

Imbécil. Sabía de sobra lo que estaba mal. Era una autentica fantasía sexual.

—Lo siento. Pensaba en la teoría de Seiberg-Witten. Tiene trampa.

—Ya supongo. —Sus ojos la recorrieron de un modo que la hicieron sentir que el tiempo que había pasado arreglándose no había sido malgastado.

—¿No encontraste un top con un gran escote, eh?

—Los tenía todos para lavar.

Él sonrió y cuando observó el inesperado hoyuelo que apareció en su mejilla, se preguntó ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con un hombre así? Estaba tan lejos de ella, que podría haber venido de otro sistema solar.

Se dio cuenta que se había olvidado la chaqueta y encendió la luz de las escaleras para ir a por ella.

—¿Ya corres asustada?

—Necesito una chaqueta.

—Ponte esto. —Fue al armario y cogió una sudadera gris de cremallera. Se la puso y cuando él la ajustó alrededor de sus hombros, sus manos permanecieron un largo rato allí. Ella percibió el intoxicante olor a limpio, pino y algo que era inequívocamente Darién Chiba, un indicio de peligro intoxicante.

El borde de la sudadera caía sobre sus caderas. Se recorrió con la mirada y deseó ser una de esas mujeres a las que sentaba bien la ropa de hombre, pero ella sospechó que solamente parecía gordita. Sin embargo, él no parecía encontrar nada malo en ella, así que se armó de valor.

Él había dejado el Jeep en la zona de aparcamiento, y, como siempre, le abrió su puerta. Cuando puso en marcha el coche y se dirigió por el camino de acceso hacia la carretera, se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa y deseó que él dijera algo para romper la tensión, pero parecía contentarse con conducir.

Atravesaron el pueblo, con todas sus tiendas cerradas por la hora y pasaron por delante del cancán del Junction Cafe. En una de las calles laterales, vio un edificio iluminado con un gran número de coches estacionados a su alrededor. Dedujo que era el Mountaineer.

Llegaron al límite del pueblo y se dirigieron hacia Heartache Mountain. Tal vez la llevaba a la casa de Mina; frenó el Jeep y dobló por un camino de grava sin señalizar. Los focos delanteros iluminaron una estructura desvencijada no mayor que una caseta de peaje de la que partía una pesada cadena que cruzaba la carretera.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Míralo tú misma. —Apagó el coche y cogió una linterna de debajo de su asiento. Después bajó la ventanilla e iluminó fuera.

Ella agachó la cabeza y vio un letrero luminoso con las bombillas rotas y sin pintura, que formaba las palabras "Orgullo de Carolina".

—¿Este es el sitio donde me traes en nuestra primera cita?

—Me dijiste que nunca habías tenido una cita en un autocine cuando eras adolescente. Te estoy resarciendo.

Él sonrió ampliamente ante su expresión atónita, apagó la linterna y salió del coche para abrir la cadena que interrumpía la carretera. Cuando se volvió a subir al coche y lo puso en marcha, el automóvil comenzó a traquetear al pasar sobre los surcos.

—Mi primera cita con un multimillonario —se quejó ella— y me trae aquí.

—No herirás mis sentimientos si me dices que ya has visto la película.

Ella sonrió y se agarró a la manilla de la puerta para no golpearse contra ella. A pesar de sus refunfuños, no estaba exactamente molesta por la idea de estar a solas con él en un autocine abandonado. Sería bueno para el bebé, se dijo a si misma, si Darién y ella se llegasen a apreciar un poco.

Los focos delanteros del Jeep barrieron la parcela desierta, que parecía como un extraño paisaje de ciencia ficción con sus montículos concéntricos de tierra y las filas de postes metálicos para los altavoces. El coche se sacudió mientras avanzaba a la parte posterior del autocine y ella se sujetó con una mano contra el salpicadero y con la otra instintivamente se cubrió el abdomen.

Él la miró.

—¿Despertando al pequeño?

Era la primera vez que había admitido su embarazo con algo que no fuera hostilidad. Serena sintió como si lentamente una flor se hubiera abierto dentro de ella y sonrió.

Él se metió en la fila de atrás.

—Él se dormirá en un momento. Bueno, si no está demasiado ocupado solucionando ecuaciones.

—No lo verás tan gracioso cuando ella comience a agrupar sus Cheerios en múltiplos de diez mientras los demás se los comen.

—Joder, eres la mujer más preocupada que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. Actúas como si tener cerebro fuera la mayor tragedia del mundo. El niño estará bien. Mírame, tener cerebro no me molestó en absoluto.

—Eso es porque lo ocultas bajo llave.

—Bueno, pues guarda el tuyo para que podamos disfrutar de la jodida película.

No había nada que añadir a eso, así que ni siguiera lo intentó.

Se movió hasta el centro de la última fila, justo donde la cadena delimitaba el perímetro del recinto y se metió en una de las plazas para que las ruedas delanteras se elevaran por el sucio montículo. Él recogió el altavoz, lo metió en el coche y lo colgó del volante, luego cerró la ventanilla para que no entrara el aire frío de la noche. Ella se abstuvo de mencionar que el altavoz había perdido el cable.

Él apagó los focos y el motor, sumergiéndolos en una oscuridad aliviada únicamente por la luna en cuarto creciente. Ella desvió su atención a la pantalla distante, que estaba dividida en dos por un eje plateado de luz de luna.

—Deberíamos haber venido más temprano para coger mejores asientos.

—La fila de atrás es la mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no hay niños pequeños mirando por las ventanillas. Me gusta la privacidad cuando me lo monto.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Me has traído aquí para montártelo?

—Por supuesto.

—Ah.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —La luna se ocultó tras las nubes, dejándolos a oscuras. Él encendió la luz interior y ella vio como se curvaba la comisura de su boca, haciéndole parecer un hombre satisfecho. Darién se contorsionó hacia el asiento trasero y alcanzó una bolsa grande de palomitas de maíz.

Su cerebro emitía señales de alerta a la velocidad de la luz, pero no estaba de humor para escucharlo. Había querido que la cortejaran y él estaba haciendo exactamente eso, incluso aunque hubiera elegido una manera peculiar de hacerlo. Y no importaba lo que él dijera, ella no creía que todavía la odiara porque sonreía demasiado cuando estaban juntos.

También era astuto como un zorro, se recordó a sí misma y no había mantenido precisamente en secreto que la deseaba. Como su código moral parecía tender a la fidelidad, al menos durante los meses siguientes, las alternativas eran o seducirla o aguantarse. Quería creer que la seduciría incluso aunque no estuvieran atrapados en esa situación imposible, pero no era capaz de dar ese salto de fe. Tal vez ella fuera capaz de conseguir que él se comprometiera.

—No hay ningún problema mientras entiendas que no llegaré hasta el final en la primera cita.

Él abrió la bolsa y sacó un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

—Te respeto por eso. Desde luego, tal vez deberíamos discutir cuando exactamente sitúas nuestra primera cita. Me parece recordar un cumpleaños sorpresa…

—Darién…

Él se metió las palomitas de maíz en la boca.

—Hay algo de cerveza y zumo en una nevera en el asiento trasero. Mira si puedes llegar hasta allí y cogerlos.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio una pequeña nevera portátil sobre el asiento. Se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló, sólo para ser suave, pero firmemente, empujada hacia la parte de atrás. Cuando torpemente gateaba para recuperar el equilibrio sobre el asiento trasero, oyó una risa ahogada que le sonó débilmente diabólica.

—Buena idea, cariño. Ahora mismo me voy para ahí atrás contigo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él había salido por la puerta del conductor, había abierto la de atrás y se sentaba a su lado.

—Ehhh… —Ella se colocó la blusa—. Los padres debían encerrar a sus hijas cuando te veían llegar.

—No perfeccioné mis mejores movimientos hasta que llegué a la universidad.

—Por qué no te callas y miras la película.

—Pásame antes una de esas cervezas.

Ella se la pasó, tomó un zumo de manzana para sí misma y rechazó las palomitas. Él tomó su cerveza; Ella tomó su zumo. Ambos apoyaron sus cabezas contra el respaldo del asiento en cómodo silencio, con la luz del techo iluminando desde encima de ellos.

Él apoyó su brazo sobre el asiento por detrás de ella.

—Esta película me pone duro.

Su corazón latió en el pecho.

—¿Qué parte? ¿Dónde Ana canta sobre las colinas lo viva que se siente con "El sonido de música"? ¿O cuando canta esa de "Mis cosas favoritas" con los niños?

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cincelada boca.

—Bueno, es Ana. Me hace preguntar que lleva debajo de ese delantal.

La conversación definitivamente se ponía peligrosa. No podía recordar sentirse más en el mar y menos a salvo. Decidió ganar algo de tiempo cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué haces cuando no estás reuniéndote con los empresarios locales?

Al principio creyó que no le contestaría, pero él se encogió de hombros.

—Me entreno en el gimnasio, veo a mis amigos, hago recados. Hoy pasé un par de horas en la consulta de papá. Le gusta verme por allí. —Frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo?

—En realidad no lo sé. Creo que los problemas que tienen mamá y él son más serios de lo que pensé. —La arruga de su frente se hizo más profunda—. Me dijo que ella se ha ido a casa de Mina por un tiempo. Creí que quería decir una noche, pero parece que no es así.

—Ah, el amor.

—No puedo entenderlo. Está bastante alterado. —Vació su cerveza y la miró—. No quiero hablar más de eso, así que será mejor que no hagas más preguntas.

Era él el que había facilitado libremente la información, pero no se lo dijo.

Él tiró su lata vacía hacia la pantalla distante.

—Con toda tu charla, no puedo centrar la mente en la película y Ana está cantando una de mis canciones favoritas. Joder, pero esa mujer parece que está desnuda.

—¡Ana no canta desnuda El sonido de la Música!

—Lo veo perfectamente y esa mujer está tan desnuda como el día en que nació. Incluso tú puedes verla...

—Cometes un error. El que está desnudo es el Baron Von Trapp. Y ciertamente es un hombre impresionante.

—¿Llamas a eso impresionante? Es insignificante.

—Lo hago.

—Si piensas que eso es impresionante, cuando veas a un hombre de verdad te aseguro que serás una mujer muy feliz.

—Fanfarrón. —¿Se había vuelto completamente loca? Deliberadamente lo molestaba sin cesar.

—Por otro lado, por lo que yo sé, tú podrías tener verrugas en la barriga.

—No tengo verrugas en la barriga.

—Eso dices. —Él tomó el zumo de su mano, y lo lanzó fuera con su lata de cerveza, se incorporó y echó hacia delante el asiento delantero—. Bueno, me lo puedes demostrar ahora.

—¿Demostrarte qué?

—Esto es algo serio. Si tienes verrugas, entonces mi niño puede heredarlas y si es así, necesito tiempo para prepararme.

—Demostrado: eres un lunático.

—Abre solamente un poquito la cremallera de tus pantalones. Lo justo para que pueda echar una mirada

—¡No!

—Vale, de acuerdo. Me fiaré de la percepción.

Ella le apartó las manos cuando las dirigió a su cintura.

—Te dije que me lo montaría contigo, no que dejaría que me hicieras un examen médico.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, él sonreía tan ampliamente como si acabara de ganar a la lotería.

—Eso mismo, tú misma dijiste que te lo montarías conmigo. Pues bien, venga, cariño. Muéstrame tus cosas.

—No lo haré.

—Cobarde.

—No voy a caer en esa trampa.

—Te asusta montártelo conmigo. —En un movimiento, él se sacó la voluminosa sudadera y la lanzó encima de la nevera—. Temes no poder controlarlo. Eres una gatita asustada.

—No lo soy.

—Asustada de mostrar lo que tienes. Asustada de no dar la talla ante las miles de mujeres de mi pasado.

—No hay miles de mujeres en tu pasado.

Su amplia sonrisa se parecía tanto a la de un zorro que casi podía ver las plumas de gallina pegadas a su boca.

Su corazón palpitó contra sus costillas. Ella sentía miedo, ansiedad y diversión al mismo tiempo, lo cual dificultaba fruncir el ceño y sonar gruñona.

—Oh, está bien. Supongo que me lo montaré contigo. Pero deja las manos quietas.

—Eso no es justo porque yo dejaré que pongas las tuyas donde quieras.

Una docena de alarmas sonaron en su mente.

—Estoy segura de que no querré.

—Espero en serio que eso no sea cierto. —Él apagó la luz del techo y los dejó rápidamente en una oscuridad tan densa que le pareció como si las estrellas estuvieran apagadas.

Sus ojos gradualmente se acostumbraron lo suficiente a estar a oscuras como para vislumbrar su silueta, aunque no sus rasgos. Él ahuecó su hombro y ella lo sintió acercarse.

—Quizá sólo necesites que te recuerde cuales son los mejores sitios. —Sus labios rozaron su pendiente de bisutería y bajaron hasta un punto sensible—. Este por ejemplo es un lugar perfecto para comenzar el calentamiento.

Ella sintió su respiración y se preguntó cómo sabía él que era tan sensible allí.

—Si vas a hablar todo el rato, podrías por lo menos decir "'sto" un par de veces para que pueda fantasear.

Sus labios tiraron del lóbulo de su oreja, del aro dorado y su codo tropezó con la puerta.

—¿Puedes fantasear sobre alguien mejor que yo?

—Bueno… —Ella luchó por hablar mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina—. Está ese físico que está tan bueno y que solía cazar top quarks en los laboratorios Fermi...

—Dudo que diga 'sto. —Jugueteó con la comisura de su boca—.Se supone que me ibas a mostrar algo. Hasta ahora solo yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo.

Ella se dejó llevar y se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus labios se encontraran con los de él. El contacto la sobresaltó hasta tal punto que se olvidó por completo de los juegos y cuando su beso se hizo más hondo, se abandonó al placer erótico. Saboreó cerveza y palomitas de maíz, junto con un indicio de pasta de dientes y algo peligroso que la hizo recordar un trueno.

—Eres una mujer imposible… —murmuró.

Ella lo besó otra vez. Él liberó su blusa y sus manos grandes, firmes y posesivas, rozaron la piel de debajo. Arrastró sus pulgares por las pequeñas prominencias de su columna hasta llegar a su sujetador, entonces, murmuró contra su boca abierta—: Vamos a deshacernos de esto, Rosebud.

A ella ni se le ocurrió discutir. Mientras disfrutaba de la dulce invasión de su lengua, él desabotonó su blusa, a pesar de la oscuridad parecía ver exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, luego soltó el gancho delantero de su sujetador. Sus movimientos fueron acompañados por golpes y ruidos sordos mientras tropezaba contra una u otra parte del coche.

Él se inclinó para tomarla en su boca. Sus pezones estaban blandos por el embarazo, y cuándo él comenzó a succionar, ella se retorció y clavó los dedos en su pelo. El dolor exquisito de la tierna succión la dejó queriendo pedirle que se detuviera, y a la vez, rogarle que no lo hiciera.

Sabía que tenía que tocarle y avanzó lentamente hacia su camiseta. El interior del coche se había puesto caliente y húmedo y sintió el suave algodón mojado bajo sus dedos. Su hombro tropezó con la ventana y sintió la condensación filtrarse a través de su blusa.

Él la ayudó para deshacerse de su camiseta, luego centró su atención en los vaqueros de Serena. Echó los zapatos en el asiento delantero y luego tiró con fuerza de los vaqueros mientras ella exploraba los contornos de su pecho desnudo.

Ella gimió por la sorpresa cuándo él le quitó los vaqueros y su trasero desnudo se puso en contacto con la frialdad de la tapicería. Se sobresaltó y repentinamente todo pareció ocurrir muy rápido. Necesitaba pensar, a pesar de todo, y considerar sus opciones.

—No hice…, no hago...

—Silencio. —Su susurro ronco llenó el interior húmedo y caluroso cuando tomó uno de sus muslos y lo separó del otro. Ella oyó una suave maldición.

—Está demasiado oscuro —masculló—. No te puedo ver.

Ella acarició los contornos de sus músculos pectorales y arrastró su pulgar sobre el punto duro de su tetilla.

—Guíate por los sentidos —murmuró.

Lo hizo. Él se rigió por el sabor y ella pensó que se moriría de este placer que había soñado pero nunca había experimentado.

—No lo hagas —se quedó sin respiración—. No tienes que hacer eso.

Su risa ahogada no fue totalmente estable y ella gimió cuando su cálida respiración cayó sobre ella.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa.

Otra vez él bajó la cabeza y ella sintió como si se desenredara todo su cuerpo. Se golpeó el codo contra la ventana húmeda y caliente cuando se agarró a sus hombros desnudos y húmedos. Él juró y tropezó con el asiento cuando cambió de posición, pero no le importó.

Era demasiado exquisito, demasiado milagroso. Ella se elevó y subió vertiginosamente, pero cuando se sintió a punto de deslizarse por el borde, él se retiró.

—Oh, no, no lo harás. No sin mí.

Ella yacía desnuda y vulnerable ante él. Su respiración era rápida y pesada.

—Dios mío, ésta es una idea estúpida. Deberíamos estar haciendo esto en el dormitorio donde nos pudiéramos ver el uno al otro, pero no aguanto más. Te necesito ahora.

Ella se dirigió al botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y tocó la forma dura y gruesa de él. Su respiración se convirtió en un siseo cuando ella se tomó su tiempo para bajar la cremallera, explorando hasta que la interrumpió con una exclamación ronca.

—No sigas, Rosebud. No puedo aguantar más.

—Cobarde. —Ella dejó caer la boca sobre su pecho y lo lamió.

Él hizo un sonido que fue en parte gemido y en parte risa ahogada. Al mismo tiempo, se reclinó y la elevó para montarla a horcajadas sobre él. Ella había perdido toda su ropa excepto la blusa que colgaba abierta de sus hombros. Él sólo había perdido su camiseta. Aunque ella le había liberado de sus vaqueros, el espacio era demasiado estrecho para que se los sacara completamente. Sin embargo, su pecho estaba desnudo, tan desnudo como su trasero y ella le pellizcó con sus dientes.

Él pronunció una exclamación estrangulada, pero a ella le encantaba su posición de supremacía y no tuvo piedad. Aunque sus pies estaban acuñados torpemente contra la parte de atrás del asiento delantero, no dejó que eso la impidiera besarlo cómo y dónde quería.

Como la oscuridad la había despojado de la vista, sus otros sentidos se volvieron más intensos y sospechaba por sus toques, sabores y caricias profundas e íntimas que lo mismo le sucedía a él.

Un débil hilo de luz de luna quedó atrapado por un riachuelo que descendía por las ventanas húmedas; el sudor de sus cuerpos mojaba las palmas de sus manos. Él ahuecó su trasero desnudo con sus grandes manos y la elevó.

—Ahora, cariño. Ahora.

Ella gimió cuando él la condujo abajo, hacia él, pero su cuerpo lo aceptó sin ninguna duda. Sollozó y presionó su pecho con la boca. Él la acarició con labios, dientes y los ensambló hasta que ella tuvo que echarse para atrás y moverse sobre él antes de volverse loca.

Al mismo tiempo él asió sus caderas, aunque no trató de marcarle ritmo sino que dejó que encontrara el suyo propio. Ella gimió y se inclinó sobre él, frotando las puntas de sus pechos contra el suave vello de su pecho y devolviéndole los besos profundos y hambrientos. Se sintió fuerte y segura mientras dirigía su pasión. La sensación aumentó hasta que la realidad disminuyó gradualmente y ella sintió como si hubiera sido arrojada a un supercolisionador, volando después a la velocidad de la luz a través de un estrecho pasaje subterráneo hacia el lugar donde todo se deshacía.

Y luego gimió cuando todas las moléculas que la formaban se desintegraron: átomos, núcleos, todo se diseminó, se hizo pedazos y, al final, se sintió más completa de lo que nunca había estado.

Él se puso rígido y gritó. Hundió sus dientes en el lado de su cuello, sin lastimarla, pero sujetándola cuando se derramó dentro de sus profundidades. Por un instante se sintió absolutamente desamparada y se dejó caer hacia delante, agradeciéndole que la sujetara.

Sus corazones tronaron conjuntamente, uno contra el otro. Ella revolvió su pelo con los labios.

Finalmente él se movió bajo ella, un movimiento con la mano, otro con la pierna. Sólo gradualmente fue consciente ella de la tensión en sus muslos abiertos y del calambre de su pantorrilla. El aire dentro del coche estaba tan espeso que costaba respirar, pero ella no quería moverse. Esta intimidad era demasiada preciosa para ella.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Masculló él contra su pecho.

Podrías probar a amarme.

El repentino pensamiento la sacudió, luego la consternó. ¿Era este el camino destructivo que tomaba su subconsciente? ¿Quería que él se enamorara de ella? ¿Cuándo había perdido el contacto con la realidad? ¿Qué la hacía volcar sus fantasías en que este hombre la podría amar, especialmente cuando nadie más lo había hecho?

—Me llevarás a casa —dijo enérgicamente—. Esto fue muy agradable, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mañana y necesito dormir.

—¿Muy agradable?

Había sido muy impactante, pero ella no podía confesarle que la había llevado a una integración y comprensión absoluta y nueva de las colisiones de las partículas subatómicas a toda velocidad.

Dios mío. ¿Por qué pensaba eso ahora? ¡Todo lo que decían de ella era cierto! Era una autentica sabihonda.

Ella cogió sus ropas. Sus bragas se perdieron en alguna parte en la oscuridad, así que se puso los vaqueros sin ellas, subiéndolos sobre su entrepierna empapada.

Él abrió la puerta de golpe y cuando la luz de techo brilló intermitentemente, ella se cerró la blusa sobre los pechos. Él la miró cuando cerraba la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

—No eres mala, Profesora, para ser alguien que no sabe jugar.

Su frase casual sobre algo que había sido tan importante para ella, casi la hizo llorar. ¡Tonta! ¿Pero qué esperabas? ¿Creía que le iba a declarar amor imperecedero simplemente porque finalmente le había dado algo que él siempre había sabido que llegaría?

Volvieron a casa en silencio. Él entró en la casa con ella y ella sintió su mirada mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ella vaciló, luego lo miró, observándola desde abajo.

—Gracias por una velada preciosa.

Ella había tenido la intención de sonar enérgica, pero sus palabras tuvieron una nota triste. No quería que la noche acabara así. ¿Qué ocurriría si le tendía la mano y lo invitaba a su cama? La idea la pasmó. ¿Era esa la única manera en que lo podía mantener a su lado?

Él se apoyaba contra la puerta principal y parecía aburrido.

—Bueno, fue genial.

No pudo haber encontrado una forma más cristalina de decirle que había acabado con ella. Con un hombre como Darién Chiba, se dio cuenta de que el juego era todo y que una vez que acababa, perdía el interés. Desanimada y enojada, se giró y se dirigió a su habitación.

Momentos más tarde, oyó irse el coche.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a tod s bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo, es cortito pero espero que lo disfruten, de nuevo gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_Muy agradable!_ ¡Había dicho que había sido _muy agradable!_ Darién se sentó en su mesa favorita de un rincón del _Mountaineer_ y ardió a fuego lento. Normalmente no había asientos vacíos a su alrededor, pero esta noche todo el mundo se había percatado de que estaba de pésimo humor y lo habían dejado solo.

No importa cuán fácilmente hubiera ella declarado normal lo que había sucedido entre ellos, sabía que la profesora Rosebud nunca había tenido mejor amante del que había disfrutado esa noche. No había habido nada de esa tontería a la que habían estado jugando antes, la de tener las manos quietas. No, señor. Él había paseado sus manos por todo su cuerpo y ella no había protestado ni una sola vez.

Pero lo que lo tenía de pésimo humor, lo que realmente lo hacía arder a fuego lento, era que acababa de tener una de las mejores experiencias sexuales de su vida, pero nunca había estado más insatisfecho.

Tal vez fuera error suyo por haberse ido. ¿Por qué no la había agarrado allí mismo, en la puerta de la casa, la había llevado al piso de arriba y la había cortejado en su cama, con todas las luces encendidas y ese espejo en el techo? Podía haber hecho mejor su trabajo allí, no hubiera sido tan bonito como lo de esa noche, pero habría visto todo lo que quería ver. Por duplicado.

Se recordó a sí mismo, que esta era la tercera vez que lo habían hecho, pero no estaba más cerca de verla desnuda ahora que la primera noche. Se estaba volviendo una obsesión. Si no hubiera apagado la luz del techo, habría mirado hasta hartarse, pero a pesar de esa boca descarada que ella tenía, sabía que hubiera sido demasiado para ella y no había pensado correctamente. Ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Él se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que la única razón para encontrarse pensando en ella unas mil veces al día era porque todavía sentía como si no hubiera hecho realmente el amor con ella. ¿Cómo podría cuando aún no sabía cómo era desnuda? Una vez que lo supiera, se terminaría todo. En lugar de crecer día a día, la atracción que sentía por ella acabaría y él haría lo mismo de siempre, vagar hacia campos más fértiles de jovencitas en flor, con caras perfectas y temperamentos dulces, aunque fijaría la edad mínima en veinticuatro, estaba cansándose ya de que todo el mundo se metiera con él.

Sus pensamientos volvieron otra vez a la profesora. Joder, era una mujer singular. Y también punzante como una chincheta. Durante años, él había desarrollado cierta satisfacción por ser siempre más listo que todos los demás, pero el ingenio agudo de Serena había hecho difícil ser el mejor. Ella se ponía siempre a su par, haciendo que las células de su cerebro trabajaran con frecuencia y rapidez, pasando de un juego a otro sin pararse jamás. Casi podía sentir como se sacudían las telarañas de cada esquina polvorosa de su mente para hacer una valoración precisa de lo que fuera que ella decía.

—¿Volviendo a revivir esas tres intercepciones que tiraste contra los Chiefs el año pasado?

Levantó la cabeza con rapidez y se encontró mirando la cara de sus pesadillas. _Hijo de puta._

Los labios de Seiya Kou se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa arrogante que le recordó a Darién que ese chico no tenía que pasarse treinta minutos bajo una ducha caliente cada día para liberarse de las contracturas.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Oí que esta parte del país era muy bella y decidí echar un vistazo. Alquilé una casa de campo al norte del pueblo. Un bonito lugar.

—¿Y por qué escogiste precisamente Salvation?

—Fue algo de lo más extraño. Ya había entrado en el pueblo cuando se me ocurrió que era aquí donde vivías tú. No puedo entender cómo me pude olvidar de eso.

—Ya, no puedo ni imaginármelo.

—Quizá me podrías enseñar los alrededores. —Seiya se giró hacia la camarera—. Una Sam Adams para mí y para Dinamita otra copa de lo que sea que esté tomando.

Darién bebía agua con gas, pero esperaba que Shelby se callase la boca sobre eso.

Seiya se sentó sin una invitación y se reclinó en la silla.

—No tuve ocasión de felicitarte por tu boda. Te aseguro que sorprendió a todo el mundo. Tu esposa y tú se deben haber de partir de risa cuando la tomé por una de las admiradoras aquella noche en el hotel.

—Si, bueno, realmente nos reímos a carcajadas.

—Una doctora en física. No me lo puedo creer. Ella no parecía exactamente tu admiradora estándar esa noche, pero sin duda alguna no parecía tampoco una científica.

—Las apariencias engañan.

Shelby trajo las bebidas y le guiñó a Seiya el ojo.

—Le vi jugar contra los 49ers el año pasado, Sr. Kou. Lo hizo realmente bien.

—Seiya para ti, Cara de Ángel. Y gracias. El viejo este de aquí me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Darién se cabreó, pero no se podía poner a darle puñetazos a Seiya con Shelby mirando. Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad en terminar de coquetear con el _Niño Bonito_, pero finalmente los dejó solos.

—¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos, Kou, y me dices que estás haciendo realmente aquí?

—Ya te lo dije. Estoy de vacaciones. Nada más.

Darién se tragó su furia, sabiendo que cuanto más lo presionara, más satisfacción obtendría Kou. Además, tenía una idea bastante aproximada de por qué Seiya había aparecido en Salvation y no le gustaba una pizca. El niño estaba jugando un juego psicológico. _No puedes librarte de mí, Chiba._ _Ni siquiera durante la temporada baja._ _Estoy aquí,_ _soy joven_ _y soy tu sombra._

Darién se dirigió a la cocina a las ocho de la mañana siguiente. No estaba de humor para encontrarse con Yaten a las nueve, pero habían programado una reunión con un representante local para poder discutir sobre el programa antidroga para adolescentes; tampoco esperaba con ilusión el almuerzo que había acordado con su madre para intentar hacerla entrar en razón y no lo podía posponer. Puede que si hubiera dormido el tiempo que debía no le doliesen las articulaciones.

Pero sabía que no podía acusar a la falta de sueño de su humor de perros o de la rigidez de sus articulaciones. Era responsabilidad de esa víbora sexual con la que se había casado. Si ella no tuviera esa compulsión por dejarse la ropa puesta, él habría dormido como un bendito toda la noche.

Cuando entró en la cocina, vio a Serena sentada ante el mostrador comiendo algún tipo de bizcocho de aspecto nutritivo con miel por encima. Por un momento la hogareña escena hizo que le fuera difícil respirar. ¡Eso no era lo que quería! No quería una casa, ni una esposa, ni tener un niño en camino, especialmente no con Seiya Kou viviendo a escasos diez kilómetros. No estaba preparado para eso.

Vio que la profesora estaba tan pulcra como siempre. Su jersey de cuello vuelto en tonos ocres iba perfecto con los pantalones beige que no eran ni muy apretados ni demasiado flojos; se había retirado el pelo de la cara con una diadema estrecha color verde. Como siempre no había perdido el tiempo en ponerse más maquillaje que un poco de barra de labios. No había nada erótico en su apariencia. ¿Por qué le parecía tan deliciosa?

Cogió una caja nueva de cereales de la despensa, luego un tazón y una cuchara. Tomó un cartón de leche de debajo del mostrador con más fuerza de la necesaria y esperó a que ella se decidiera a echársele encima por la manera en que se había comportado la noche anterior. Sabía que no había sido precisamente un caballero, pero ella había herido su orgullo. Ahora iba tener que pagarlo y lo último que quería oír a las ocho de la mañana era una mujer histérica.

Ella lo miró por encima de las gafas.

—¿Bebes leche semidescremada?

—¿Pasa algo? —Abrió bruscamente la caja de cereales.

—La leche semidescremada tiene grasa a pesar de lo que millones de americanos piensan. Por el bien de tus arterias, realmente deberías de cambiar a la leche descremada.

—Y tú realmente deberías meterte en tus malditos asuntos. —Los cereales cayeron en su tazón—. Cuando quiera tu jodida opin… —se detuvo en mitad de la frase, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedes ver esto?

—Madre mía.

Él se quedó mirando incrédulamente un montón de cereales. ¡Faltaban todos los caramelitos! Había cereales escarchados de avena color beige, pero ningún caramelo. Nada de arco iris multicolor, ni tréboles verdes, ni lunas azules, ni herraduras púrpura, nada de espirales amarillas. Ni un triste caramelito solitario.

—Quizá alguien manipuló la caja —sugirió con voz de científica fría.

—¡Nadie pudo haberla manipulado! Estaba más jodidamente cerrada que un tambor cuando la abrí. Debió de salir mal de la fábrica.

Él se levantó de un salto de su taburete y se volvió hacia la despensa por otra caja. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba para que una mañana desastrosa se pusiera peor. Vació la caja de cereales en la basura y abrió la caja nueva y la vertió en el tazón, pero todo lo que vio fueron cereales escarchados de avena. Ningún caramelo.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a escribir al presidente de _General Mills_! ¿No tienen controles de calidad?

—Estoy segura que es simplemente algo fortuito.

—Me da lo mismo que sea algo fortuito o no. No debería haber ocurrido. Cuando alguien compra una caja de Lucky Charms, tiene sus expectativas.

—¿Te gustaría que te dé un trozo de bizcocho de salvado de trigo con miel? Y tal vez un vaso de leche descremada.

—No quiero bizcocho y sin duda alguna no quiero leche descremada. ¡Quiero mis Lucky Charms! —Él fue a la despensa y cogió las tres cajas restantes—. Tengo la jodida seguridad de que alguna de estas va a tener caramelitos dentro.

Pero ninguna lo tenía. Él abrió las tres cajas y no había un solo caramelo en ninguna.

A esas alturas la profesora ya había terminado su bizcocho y sus ojos azules eran tan serenos como las lunas azules de caramelo que no había.

—Quizá quieras que te haga gachas. O pan de trigo. Creo que tenemos pan integral.

Estaba furioso. ¿No había nada con lo que pudiera contar esos días? La profesora lo tenía exprimiendo las meninges; Kou se había materializado de la nada; Su madre había dejado a su padre; Y ahora no había caramelitos en cinco cajas de sus cereales favoritos.

—¡No quiero nada!

Ella tomó un sorbo de leche y lo miró con perfecta serenidad.

—Realmente no es saludable iniciar el día sin un buen desayuno.

—Me arriesgaré.

Él quiso bajarla de ese taburete, ponérsela sobre el hombro y llevarla a su dormitorio para terminar lo que había comenzado la noche anterior. En lugar de hacer eso, sacó bruscamente las llaves de su bolsillo y se fue al garaje.

No escribiría al presidente de _General Mills_, decidió. ¡Iba a demandar a la jodida compañía entera! Desde todos los de la junta directiva a los repartidores de la mercancía. Se iban a cagar, enseñaría a _General Mills_ a no envasar cereales de baja calidad. Abrió con fuerza la puerta de su Jeep y los vio.

Los caramelitos. Centenares de caramelos diminutos cubriendo los asientos. Bolitas rojas, corazones rosas, lunas azules. Estaban esparcidos por todos lados. Sobre el salpicadero, en el asiento delantero y más sobre el trasero.

Un velo rojo cubrió sus ojos. Cerró de golpe la puerta y arremetió contra la cocina. ¡Iba a matarla!

Ella estaba sentada delante del mostrador sorbiendo una taza de té.

—¿Olvidaste algo?

—Si, olvidé algo ¡Olvidé matarte!

Ella lo miró sin parecer ni una pizca intimidada. ¡Maldita sea! No importaba con lo que la amenazara, no importaba lo fuerte que gritara, no le tenía miedo, probablemente porque sabía que no la tocaría. Ahora solo podría desahogarse elevando la voz.

—¡_Vas_ a pagar por esto!

Él agarró una de las cajas de Lucky Charms y la volcó, desparramando los cereales por todas partes. Sacó bruscamente la bolsa transparente de dentro y le dio la vuelta, y por supuesto había en la parte inferior una abertura que había sido cuidadosamente sellada con cinta Scotch.

Él rechinó los dientes.

—¿No crees que esto fue simplemente un poco infantil?

—Lo fue e inmensamente satisfactorio. —Tomó un sorbo de té.

—Si estabas enojada porque me fui anoche, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Prefiero hacer un drama.

—¡No puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan malditamente inmadura!

—Pude haber sido bastante más inmadura y vaciar los caramelos en el cajón de tu ropa interior, por ejemplo, pero creo que la venganza debe ser sutil.

—¡Sutil! Arruinaste cinco cajas perfectas de Lucky Charms y de paso me jodiste el día.

—Qué lástima.

—Voy a…, te juro que voy a… —Que lo condenaran si no la llevaba arriba ahora mismo y hacía el amor con ella hasta que implorara su perdón.

—No te metas a conmigo, Darién. Serás tú quien salga perjudicado.

En serio. Totalmente en serio, iba a matarla. Sostuvo su mirada.

—Tal vez sería mejor que explicaras que te alteró tanto como para hacer eso. No es como si hubiera pasado algo realmente importante anoche. Tú misma dijiste que había sido… ¿Cómo fue que dijiste?... Ah, si, dijiste que había sido _muy agradable_. Según yo lo veo algo _muy agradable_ no parece demasiado _importante_. —La miró fijamente—. Pero tal vez, fue algo más que agradable para ti. Tal vez fue más importante de lo que quieres admitir.

Quizá fue su imaginación o algo tintineó en las profundidades de esos ojos verdes.

—No seas ridículo. Es tu falta de cortesía lo que encontré ofensivo. Con algo de educación por tu parte no te habrías escapado como un adolescente ansioso de contar sus andanzas a los colegas.

—¿Educación? ¿Así es como llamarías a cargarse cinco cajas de Lucky Charms?

—Sí.

Un buen tiro. Él ya iba retrasado a su reunión, pero no podía marcharse hasta que le lanzara un buen tiro.

—Estás en lo más bajo de la escala humana.

—¿Qué?

—Entre el estrangulador de Boston y el hijo de Sam.

—¿No crees que te pasas un poco?

—Para nada. —Negó con la cabeza y la miró con aversión—. Me casé con una maldita asesina de cereales.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Serena sonreía cuando se dirigía algo más tarde a _Heartache Mountain_ en su maltratado Escort. Se había pasado casi cuatro horas la noche anterior separando los cereales de los caramelitos, pero había valido la pena por ver la expresión de la cara de Darién. Un día, pronto se daría cuenta de que no iba a poder con ella. Esperaba que con la lección de los cereales le mostrase el camino correcto.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sumamente estimulante? De todas las trampas que se podía haber imaginado que tendría este matrimonio, el creciente afecto que sentía por él no había sido una de ellas. A pesar de cómo la irritaba, le encantaba que no lo intimidara su inteligencia como hacía con otros hombres. Se sentía viva cuando estaba con él: su sangre corría, su cerebro estaba en alerta, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba. Hasta ahora sólo se había sentido así cuando estaba enfrascada en su trabajo.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si lo hubiera podido despachar por ser un deportista egoísta y egocéntrico, pero él estaba lejos de ser así. Bajo esa fachada de niño beligerante se ocultaba, no sólo una mente aguda, sino también un sentido del humor altamente desarrollado. Bueno, en vista del incidente con los Lucky Charms y de que pronto se enteraría de lo del coche, esperaba que él se rindiese pronto a lo inevitable.

Se detuvo delante de la casa de Minako y apagó el motor. El Escort se estremeció durante varios segundos antes de apagarse finalmente. Como había esperado, el coche de Luna no estaba a la vista por ningún sitio, por lo que como suponía estaba comiendo con Darién, dándole a Serena la oportunidad de visitar a Mina.

Subió las escaleras y entró sin llamar, tal y como Mina le había ordenado hacer la última vez que había estado allí. _Eres de la familia ahora, cariño, no te olvides._

—¿Mina? —Entró en la sala de estar vacía.

Para su súbita desilusión, Luna Chiba asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, respondiendo lentamente a la llamada cuando vio que era su nuera.

Serena percibió la palidez de la tez de Luna bajo el maquillaje y las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Sencillamente vestida con vaqueros y una vieja camiseta rosa, se parecía poco a la anfitriona bien arreglada y elegante que había presidido tan refinadamente la mesa de la cena cinco días antes. Quiso transmitirle su simpatía, pero se percató de que incluso el más pequeño gesto haría más daño que bien. Además tenía que incrementar los problemas de Luna y comportarse como una bruja.

—No sabía que estabas aquí. Creía que almorzabas con Darién.

—La reunión que tenía por la mañana se alargó demasiado y tuvo que cancelar el almuerzo. —Luna colocó el paño de secar que tenía en la mano sobre el respaldo de un orejero—. ¿Viniste por alguna razón en particular?

—Venía a visitar a Mina.

—Está echando la siesta.

—Entonces dile que pasé por aquí.

—¿Para qué querías verla?

Serena comenzó a decir que había estado preocupada por Mina, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

—Darién me pidió que viniera para ver como estaba. —¿Contaban ante Dios las mentiras cuando eran piadosas?

—Ya veo. —Los ojos azules de Luna se entrecerraron—. Bueno, me alegro de que te obligara a venir, quería hablar contigo. ¿Prefieres una taza de café o de té?

Lo último que necesitaba era una charla privada con la madre de Darién.

—En serio, no puedo quedarme.

—No tardaremos mucho tiempo. Toma asiento.

—Quizá en otro momento. Tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer.

—¡Siéntate!

Si Serena no hubiera estado tan ansiosa por salir, se habría divertido. Aparentemente Darién no había recibido todas sus habilidades de liderazgo de su padre, pero luego, supuso que cualquier mujer que hubiera criado tres hijos de voluntad fuerte tenía que saber algo sobre ejercer autoridad.

—Bueno, pero sólo unos minutos. —Tomó asiento en la punta del sofá.

Luna se sentó en la mecedora tapizada de Mina.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre Darién.

—No me parece bien hablar de él a sus espaldas.

—Soy su madre y tú eres su esposa. Si eso no nos da un derecho para hablar de él, no sé qué lo puede hacer. Después de todo, las dos nos preocupamos por él.

Serena oyó el débil signo de interrogación al final de esa declaración y entendió que Luna quería que confirmara sus sentimientos por Darién. Pero se mostró cuidadosamente inexpresiva. Darién tenía razón. Luna y Artemis ya habían pasado bastante pena sin tener que sentirla también por el fracaso de su matrimonio. Era mejor dejarlos celebrar el final de una alianza desastrosa. Tal vez les daría algo que compartir.

La postura de Luna se hizo más rígida y Serena lo lamentó de corazón por ella. Lamentó el dolor que le causaba ahora, pero sabía que, al final, era mejor así. Sus suegros parecían abocados a la angustia, pero al menos la podría hacer tan efímera como fuera posible.

—En algunas cosas, Darién es como su padre —dijo Luna—. Los dos tienen un genio explosivo, pero es mucho más fácil herirlos de lo que la gente se piensa. —Una sombra cruzó la cara de Luna.

Tal vez una simple concesión por su parte relajaría a su suegra lo suficiente como para terminara esa conversación.

—Darién es una persona especial. Lo supe desde el momento que lo vi.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error porque un poco de esperanza maternal comenzó a arder en los ojos de su suegra y se dio cuenta de que Luna comenzaba a valorar la posibilidad de que la mujer fría y cursi que su hijo mayor había llevado a casa no fuera tan mala como ella pensaba.

Serena apretó las manos en su regazo. Odiaba causar dolor a esa mujer. Había algo vulnerable en Luna, una tristeza que se ocultaba debajo de ese barniz de sofisticación. No importaba lo mala que tuviera que ser, no podía hacerla albergar falsas esperanzas. Al final eso sería más cruel que cualquier otra cosa.

Se forzó a que sus labios esbozaran una leve sonrisa.

—Si alguna vez alguien duda que es especial, lo único que tiene que hacer es preguntárselo a él. Tiene un ego enorme.

La barbilla de Luna se elevó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sus dedos agarraron el brazo de la silla.

—No parece gustarte mucho.

—Por supuesto que si, pero sé que no es perfecto. —Serena sintió como si se asfixiara. Nunca había sido tan deliberadamente cruel en su vida y aunque sabía que tenía que serlo, le sentaba muy mal.

—No entiendo por qué te casaste con él.

Serena tenía que salir de allí antes de sufrir una crisis nerviosa y se puso de pie.

—Es rico, inteligente y no interfiere en mi trabajo. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

—Sí. —Soltó el brazo de la silla y se levantó—. ¿Por qué demonios se casó _él contigo?_

Serena sabía que tenía que enterrar las esperanzas de Luna.

—Es fácil. Soy lista, no interfiero en su trabajo y soy buena en la cama. Mira, Luna, no te agobies con esto. Ni Darién ni yo invertimos grandes emociones en este matrimonio. Esperamos que resulte, pero si no es así, los dos sobreviviremos. Ahora si me disculpas, necesito volver al trabajo. Dile a Mina que si quiere algo que llame a Darién.

—Quiero que termine de pintar mi casa.

Serena giró la cabeza y se quedó consternada al ver a Mina de pie junto a la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios de atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y cuanto había oído? Mina era imprevisible. Obviamente no había informado a Luna de que Serena estaba embarazada, pero ¿qué le habría dicho? Bajo las arrugas y el maquillaje de sus ojos azules, la anciana la miraba con algo que sólo podía ser compasión.

—Se lo diré —dijo Serena.

—Hazlo. —Mina inclinó la cabeza levemente y entró en la cocina.

Serena se apresuró en llegar al coche con las lágrimas escociendo en sus ojos. ¡Condenado Darién por hacerla ir a Salvation! ¡Condenado por obligarla a casarse y creer que sería tan fácil mantener a sus padres a distancia!

Pero mientras encendía el motor, se dio cuenta de que no era culpa de Darién. Era solamente suya. Ella tenía la culpa de todo y el ardid que había cometido se había propagado hasta perjudicar a más personas de las que podía haber supuesto.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara y condujo ciegamente por la senda, con pensamientos del efecto mariposa rondando en su mente. Era un concepto sobre el que los científicos que estudiaban la teoría del caos hablaban siempre, la idea de que algo tan simple como el batir de alas de una mariposa en el aire de Singapur podría causar un efecto ondulatorio que podría llegar a afectar al clima de Denver. El efecto mariposa también se podía aplicar como una pequeña lección de moralidad y se dijo que lo tendría que comentar en la clase de tercer grado; decirles que cualquier buena obra, no importaba lo pequeña que fuera, podría seguir multiplicándose hasta cambiar por entero el mundo para mejor.

Su acción había producido lo mismo, pero al revés. Su acto egoísta estaba provocando dolor a un creciente número de personas inocentes. Y había más a la vista. El daño continuaba propagándose, multiplicándose por el efecto mariposa. Ella había lastimado a Darién, a sus padres y, pese a todo, su mal juicio iba a lastimar a su bebé.

Estaba demasiada alterada para conducir, así que aparcó el coche en el pueblo y fue a la farmacia. Cuando salía oyó una voz familiar.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Rezaste por mí?

Ella se giró rápidamente y se encontró de frente ante un par de arrogantes ojos azules. Sin absolutamente ninguna razón, su decaído espíritu se elevó un poco.

—Hola, Sr. Kou, no esperaba verle por aquí.

—¿Por qué no me llamas Seiya? Todavía mejor, llámame _cariño, _eso disgustará mucho al viejo.

Ella sonrió. Él le recordaba a un joven y dorado ejecutivo: atractivo, excesivamente ansioso, lleno de inquieta energía e ilimitada confianza en sí mismo.

—Deja que adivine. Has venido a Salvation para causarle a Darién tantos problemas como sea posible.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría algo así? Quiero al viejo.

—Si no te pone pronto alguien en tu lugar, no existe justicia en el mundo.

—Mi lugar está en el banquillo y no me gusta ni una pizca.

—Estoy segura de eso.

—Déjame invitarte a almorzar, Serena. ¿Puedo llamarte Serena, no? ¿Por qué conduces ese montón de chatarra? Creía que no dejaban que los coches así anduvieran por la carretera. ¿De quién es?

Ella abrió la puerta del Escort y colocó dentro sus paquetes.

—Es mío y no hables así de él o herirás sus sentimientos.

—Ese coche no es tuyo. Dinamita nunca te dejaría conducir una ruina como esa ni en un millón de años. Vamos, almorzaremos en el _Mountaineer_. Dan la mejor comida de la ciudad.

La agarró por el brazo y ella se encontró acercándose hacia una pequeña casa de madera, de donde colgaba un letrero en el porche, donde indicaba que ese era el bar sobre el que había estado oyendo. Al tiempo que caminaba, él iba hablando.

—¿Sabías que en este condado existe la Ley Seca? No hay bares. El _Mountaineer_ es lo que llaman un club de botella. Incluso me tuve que comprar un carnet de socio para entrar. ¿No crees que es un poco cínico? Puedes beber en este condado, pero tienes que tener un carnet de socio para hacerlo.

Él la condujo escaleras arriba, atravesaron un porche de madera y una pequeña entrada donde una joven en vaqueros permanecía de pie al lado de un viejo atril sobre el que había lo que creía que era un libro de reservas.

—Hola, cariño. Necesitamos una mesa para dos. En un lugar acogedor. —Mostró su carnet de socio.

La recepcionista sonrió a Seiya y los condujo a través de un espacio pequeño, el austero comedor parecía como si originalmente hubiera prestado servicio a los que se alojaban en la casa, pero ahora estaba lleno de media docena de mesas de madera, las cuales estaban todas vacías. Dos escalones bajaban a una zona de ladrillo con una barra de caoba y una gran chimenea con un cesto de revistas viejas al lado. Música country sonaba por los altavoces, pero no era ensordecedora y algunos lugareños estaban sentados en las mesas redondas y la barra disfrutando de sus almuerzos. La recepcionista los condujo hacia una mesa pequeña al lado de la chimenea.

A Serena nunca le habían gustado los bares, pero tenía que admitir que este era acogedor. Las paredes tenían colgados algunos carteles antiguos de anuncios, noticias amarillentas del periódico y recuerdos de fútbol, incluyendo una camiseta azul y dorada de los Stars con un colorido numero dieciocho en la espalda. Al lado del jersey colgaban un montón de fotografías enmarcadas sacadas de revistas, todas ellas de su marido.

Seiya las miró mientras echaba la silla para atrás para que ella pudiera sentarse.

—A pesar de la buena comida, te aseguro que la vista podría echarte a perder el apetito.

—Si no querías ver ese tipo de vista, no deberías haber venido a Salvation.

Él bufó al tiempo que ocupaba su lugar.

—Todo el pueblo tiene lavado el cerebro.

—No seas niño, Seiya.

—Debería haber sabido que tú estarías de su lado.

Ella se rió de la expresión herida de su cara.

—¡Soy su esposa! ¿Qué esperabas?

—¿Qué? Se supone que eres un genio o algo por el estilo, ¿no es cierto? ¿No puedes ser imparcial?

Se salvó de contestar por la llegada de la camarera, que miró a Seiya con ojos rapaces, pero él estaba absorto en el menú y no pareció enterarse.

—Queremos un par de hamburguesas, patatas fritas y cerveza. Y un perrito caliente.

—¿Algo más?

—Dos platos de ensalada de col.

Serena apenas se podía resistir a poner los ojos en blanco por su despotismo.

—Mi ensalada sin tocino, con queso light y el aliño aparte y un vaso de leche descremada.

Seiya hizo una mueca.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Es la comida del cerebro.

—Lo que digas.

La camarera se fue. Mientras que esperaban sus comidas, Serena escuchó un monólogo cuyo tema central era Seiya Kou. Ella se mantuvo callada hasta que llegó la comida, luego comenzó a preguntar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente aquí?

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿Por qué viniste a Salvation?

—Es un bonito lugar.

—Hay muchos lugares bonitos. —Lo miró con sus ojos de profesora—. Seiya, deja esas patatas fritas y dime exactamente lo que estás haciendo aquí. —Ella se percató de que se sentía protectora hacia Darién. Algo raro, especialmente considerando lo enfadada que estaba con él.

—Nada. —Se encogió de hombros y dejó las patatas en su paquete—. Vine para divertirme un poco, eso es todo.

—¿Qué quieres de él, aparte de su trabajo?

—¿Por qué querría algo de él?

—No estarías aquí si no fuera así. —Ella frotó el pulgar sobre el vaso de leche—. Tarde o temprano tendrá que retirarse y luego su puesto será tuyo. ¿Por qué no puedes esperar que ocurra?

—¡Porque lo debería tener ahora!

—Aparentemente los entrenadores no están de acuerdo.

—¡Son tontos!

—Parece que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacerle pasar un mal rato. ¿Cómo es eso? Sólo porque sean rivales no quiere decir que tengan que ser enemigos.

Su expresión se puso terca, haciéndole aparentar menos de sus años.

—Porque odio lo bueno que es.

—Si odiara a alguien tanto como tú pareces odiar a Darién, lo que haría sería mantenerme apartada de él.

—No lo entiendes.

—Explícamelo.

—Yo… él…, es un idiota eso es todo.

—¿Y?

—Él es…, por si no lo sabes…. —miró hacia abajo y le dio un golpecito a su plato—. Él es un entrenador bastante decente.

—Ahh.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Nada. Solo _Ahh_.

—Lo dijiste como si significara algo.

—¿Eso hice?

—¿Crees seriamente que le querría entrenándome, teniéndole pegado a mi culo todo el tiempo gritándome que mi brazo no vale nada porque no tengo cerebro para acompañarlo? Créeme, eso es lo último que necesito. Soy un quarteback jodidamente bueno sin su ayuda.

Pero uno aún mejor con ayuda de Darién, supuso Serena. Así que era por eso por lo que Seiya estaba allí. No era solamente que codiciara el trabajo de Darién; también quería que Darién lo entrenara. Pero a menos que ella estuviese equivocada, no tenía ni idea de cómo preguntarle y era demasiado orgulloso. Guardó la información.

Por su parte, Seiya estaba transparentemente ansioso por cambiar de tema.

—Siento lo de esa noche en el hotel. Creía que eras una conejita; No sabía que salíais juntos.

—Está bien.

—Te aseguro que su relación era un secreto bien guardado.

No por primera vez, se preguntó sobre Jimmy y los otros jugadores que la habían regalado por su cumpleaños. ¿Qué habían dicho de todo eso? Y más importante, ¿se habían callado la boca?

Decidió indagar un poco.

—Algunas personas sabían que nos veíamos.

—¿Tipos del equipo?

—Unos cuantos.

—Nunca me lo dijeron.

Así es que los amigos de Darién no habían hablado.

—Te aseguro que no pareces su tipo.

—Tal vez no conozcas a Darién tan bien como crees.

—Tal vez no quiera hacerlo. —Hundió los dientes en la hamburguesa, dando un mordisco demasiado grande para que fuera de buena educación. Bueno, su entusiasmo era contagioso y se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

Mientras comía, la entretuvo con chistes, más de uno subido de tono. El que él fuera el tema central de cada uno de ellos la debería haber asqueado, pero no lo hacía. Tenía la sensación de que su egocentrismo era resultado de una falta de confianza que estaba decidido a ocultar a todo el mundo. Aunque hubiera muchas razones para que no lo hiciera, se encontró con que le gustaba Seiya Kou.

Él se terminó la cerveza y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Tienes interés en engañar a Dinamita? Porque si lo tienes, creo que a ti y a mí nos podría ir bien.

—Eres imposible.

Él sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban serios.

—Sé que parece que no tenemos nada en común y eres un par de años mayor que yo, pero me gusta estar contigo. Entiendes las cosas. Y eres una buena oyente.

—Gracias. —No podía evitarlo—. También me gusta estar contigo.

—Pero probablemente no estarás interesada en una aventura, ¿no? Lo digo porque hace sólo un par de semanas que se casaron.

—Hay algo más. —Sabía que no debería disfrutar con eso, pero su confianza se había tambaleado la noche anterior y Seiya Kou era adorable. Bueno, le llegaba con los pecados que tenía sobre su conciencia sin aumentar su ego a expensas de él—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticinco.

—Tengo treinta y cuatro. Soy nueve años mayor que tú.

—No me lo puedo creer. Eres casi tan vieja como Dinamita.

—Me temo que sí.

—No me importa. —Sus labios eran una línea terca—. Puede que a Dinamita le preocupe envejecer, pero no significa nada para mí. Lo único es… —Pareció vagamente abochornado—. A pesar de que odio lo bueno que es Dinamita, no me meto con mujeres casadas.

—Estupendo.

—¿Te parece bien?

—Dice mucho de ti.

—Bueno, supongo que sí. —Pareció contento y estiró su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la suya—. Prométeme algo, Serena. Si Dinamita y tú se separan, prométeme que me llamarás.

—Oh, Seiya, realmente no creo…

—Pero bueno, qué encantador.

Una voz profunda y beligerante la interrumpió y giró la cabeza para ver a Darién Chiba cargando hacia ellos como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Medio esperaba ver chorros de humo saliendo por sus fosas nasales y trató de apartar su mano de la de Seiya, pero, naturalmente, él la sostuvo con fuerza. Debería haber sabido que no desperdiciaría tan excelente oportunidad de exasperar a su marido.

—Hola, viejo. La señora y yo estamos simplemente teniendo una pequeña charla. Toma una silla y únete a nosotros.

Darién lo ignoró y le echó a Serena una mirada tan explosiva como para crear una nube atómica sobre el oeste de Carolina del Norte.

—Vamos.

—No terminé el almuerzo. —Señaló su plato a medio comer.

—Oh, ya lo acabaste, mira. —Cogió su plato de ensalada y echó lo que quedaba sobre el plato de Seiya.

Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿O muy equivocada estaba o posiblemente estaba presenciando un ataque de celos? Su espíritu se elevó un poco más al tiempo que trataba de decidir como manejar esto. ¿Debería hacer una escena en público o en privado?

Seiya tomó la decisión por ella poniéndose bruscamente en pie.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Un puño voló y lo siguiente que supo era que Seiya yacía sobre el suelo. Con un siseo de alarma, se levantó de un salto y se arrodilló junto a él.

—Seiya, ¿estás bien? —Miró encolerizadamente a su marido—. ¡Eres retrasado mental!

—Está fingiendo. Apenas lo toqué.

Seiya dijo una obscenidad y mientras se ponía de pie, ella se recordó que trataba con dos hombres que eran como niños, con mal genio e intensamente viscerales.

—¡Detenganse ahora mismo! —exclamó levantándose—. Esto no puede llegar más lejos.

—¿Quieres terminarlo fuera? —preguntó Darién con sarcasmo a Seiya.

—¡No! Te patearé el culo aquí mismo.

Seiya le dio un empujón en el pecho a Darién. Darién trastabilló hacia atrás, pero no cayó.

Las manos de Serena apretaron sus mejillas. Estaban comenzando una pelea de bar y, a menos que se equivocara mucho una de las cosas por las que se peleaban ¡era ella! Rechazó con fuerza el tentador pensamiento, recordándose que aborrecía la violencia y tenía que detenerlos.

—¡Nadie pateará ningún culo! —Usó su voz más severa, la que ocasionalmente utilizaba con los niños de tercer grado más peleones. Pero _estos _niños prestaron poca atención. En vez de eso, Darién empujó a Seiya contra la barra, después lo arrastró contra la pared. Un poster de _Sports Illustrated _enmarcado, que mostraba a su marido sacándose el casco, cayó con estrépito.

Serena supo que no los podría avasallar físicamente, así que probó otro método. Metiéndose detrás de la barra, agarró rápidamente uno de los dispensadores, lo apuntó a los dos luchadores y apretó el gatillo. Era agua o agua con gas, no podía asegurar cual, pero perdió su fuerza por la distancia y cuando los alcanzó no tuvo ningún efecto.

Giró hacia los espectadores, que se había levantado de sus sillas para observar, y les imploró a algunos hombres.

—¿No pueden hacer algo? ¡Detenganlos!

La ignoraron.

Por un momento consideró dejarles luchar hasta el final, pero eran demasiado fuertes y ella no tenía estómago para verlo. Cogió una jarra llena de cerveza de la barra y acercándose a ellos, se la arrojó por encima.

Abrieron la boca, sonando ahogados y enseguida volvieron a luchar el uno con el otro con la mayor naturalidad. Fue un desagradable recordatorio de cuán resistentes eran.

Seiya dio un puñetazo en el estómago de Darién, luego Darién dio otro en el sólido pecho de Seiya. Ninguno de los hombres o jubilados que observaban hicieron ademán de ayudar, así que supo que tenía que actuar sin apoyo de nadie, pero lo único en lo que pensó iba contra sus principios. Bueno, no se le ocurría una idea mejor, así que se sentó en la barra, aspiró profundamente y comenzó a gritar todo lo alto que podía.

El sonido era molesto, incluso para ella, pero continuó. Los espectadores inmediatamente desviaron su atención de la pelea a la enloquecida rubia sentada en la barra que gritaba como si la estuvieran degollando. Darién se distrajo y Seiya logró darle en un lado de la cabeza. Luego Seiya se descentró y acabó en el suelo.

Ella aspiró otra vez y continuó gritando.

—¡Detente! —espetó Darién a voz en grito desde la pared.

Ella comenzaba a marearse, pero se obligó a sí misma a soltar otra serie de gritos.

Seiya se arrodilló en el suelo, jadeando.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa?

—Está histérica. —Darién se pasó el revés de la mano por la cara para escurrir la cerveza mientras cogía aire y se tambaleó hacia ella con los ojos brillando llenos de significado—. Voy a tener que abofetearla.

—¡Ni te atrevas! —gritó ella agudamente.

—Claro que me atrevo. —El brillo de sus ojos era ahora claramente diabólico.

—¡Tócame y gritaré!

—¡_No la toques _! —Gritaron tres personas del público inmediatamente.

Ella se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a los espectadores.

—Podian haber ayudado y esto no hubiera sido necesario.

—Es sólo una pelea de bar —se quejo Seiya—, no había ninguna razón para ponerse así.

Darién tomó su brazo y la bajó de la barra—. Está algo nerviosa.

—No me digas. —Seiya se subió el faldón de su camisa para pasárselo por la cara. Un corte en el pómulo sangraba y tenía un ojo hinchado.

Un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba una camisa blanca almidonada la miró con curiosidad—. ¿De todas maneras, quien es esta mujer?

Darién pretendió no oírlo.

—Tsukino —dijo ella, tendiendo la mano para saludarle—. Serena Tsukino.

—Es mi esposa —masculló Darién.

—¿Tu esposa? —El hombre pareció débilmente desconcertado cuando tomó su mano.

—La misma —contestó ella.

—Éste es Harley Crisp. El dueño de la ferretería local. —Serena nunca había oído una presentación hecha de tan mala gana.

Harley dejó caer la mano de Serena y miró a Darién.

—¿Por qué cuando ella finalmente se dignó a venir aquí, estaba con Kou y no contigo?

Darién apretó la mandíbula.

—Son viejos amigos.

Serena se dio cuenta de que todos los de la barra la estaban evaluando y ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente amistoso.

—Es agradable que finalmente haya sacado tiempo para venir a conocer a la gente que vive por aquí, Señora Chiba —dijo Harley.

Ella oyó varios murmullos de voces hostiles, incluyendo uno de una atractiva camarera y supo que la historia de Darién de su fría esposa científica que se creía mejor que todos los demás se había propagado.

Darién atrajo la atención de la multitud diciendo que pusiera la factura de los daños y perjuicios en la nota del almuerzo de Seiya. Seiya lo miró malhumorado, como un niño castigado.

—Tú diste el primer golpe.

Darién lo ignoró. En vez de tenerlo en cuenta, agarró a Serena con una mano todavía húmeda de cerveza y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

—Me alegro de haberlos conocido. —Echó una mirada por encima del hombro hacia la multitud hostil—. Aunque hubiera apreciado un poco más de ayuda.

—¿Te callarás? —gruñó.

Él la condujo por el porche y la hizo bajar las escaleras. Ella vio el Jeep aparcado junto a la acera y recordó que tenía una batalla más que luchar. Estar casada con Darién Chiba se estaba volviendo un asunto cada vez más complicado.

—Ya tengo coche.

—Una mentira. —Su labio estaba sangrando y comenzaba a hincharse por un lado.

—Lo tengo.

—No lo tienes.

—Está aparcado delante de la farmacia ahora mismo. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó el pañuelo y tiró de él hacia abajo.

Él no le prestó atención—. ¿Te has comprado un coche?

—Te dije que lo iba a hacer.

Él se inclinó bruscamente. Ella presionó el pañuelo suavemente contra su labio, sólo para que lo apartara.

—Y yo te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Sí, pero soy lo bastante mayor e independiente para no hacerte caso.

—Enséñamelo —dijo a bocajarro como si las palabras fueran explosivos.

Ella recordó los crueles comentarios de Seiya acerca de su Escort y sintió un momento de temor.

—¿Por qué no te lo enseño en casa?

—¡Enséñamelo!

Resignada, recorrió la manzana hasta el centro municipal, luego dobló hacia la farmacia. Él caminó silenciosamente a su lado y sus pasos parecieron chispas contra el pavimento.

Desafortunadamente, el aspecto del Escort no había mejorado. Cuando ella se paró al lado de _eso_, él pareció quedarse estupefacto.

—Dime que no es ese.

—Todo lo que necesitaba era transporte básico. Tengo un Saturno en perfecto estado esperándome en casa.

Él sonó como si se estuviera ahogando con un hueso—. ¿Te ha visto alguien conducirlo?

—Casi nadie.

—¿Quién?

—Sólo Seiya.

—¡Joder!

—Realmente, Darién, necesitas cuidar tu lenguaje, sin mencionar tu presión sanguínea. Un hombre de tu edad… —Se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente cambió de tema—. Es perfecto para lo que lo necesito.

—Dame las llaves.

—¡No!

—Tú ganas, Profesora. Te compraré un coche. Ahora dame las malditas llaves.

—Ya tengo un coche.

—Un coche de verdad. Un Mercedes, un BMW, el que quieras.

—No quiero ni un Mercedes, ni un BMW.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees.

—Deja de intimidarme.

—Ni siquiera he comenzado.

Comenzaban a atraer a una multitud, lo cual no era sorprendente. ¿Cuándo tenía ocasión la gente de Salvation, Carolina Del Norte, de ver a su héroe local en el centro del pueblo chorreando cerveza y sangre?

—Dame las llaves —siseó él.

—En tus sueños.

Afortunadamente para ella, la gente hacía imposible que él se las quitara de un tirón como quería. Ella aprovechó para apartarlo de un empujón, abrir la puerta y meterse en el coche.

Él parecía una olla de presión a punto de estallar.

—Te lo advierto, Profesora. Este es el último paseo que das en esa chatarra de coche, así que disfruta de cada minuto.

Esta vez su despotismo no la divirtió. Obviamente los caramelitos no habían funcionado y era hora de tomar medidas más severas. El Sr. Darién Chiba necesitaba saber de una vez por todas que no podía dirigir su matrimonio igual que dirigía un partido de fútbol.

Ella rechinó los dientes.

—Sabes que puedes hacer con tus amenazas, imbécil. Las puedes coger y …

—Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa. —Él le dirigió una helada mirada con ojos fríos como el invierno—. ¡Ahora conduce!

Furiosa, arrancó. El coche la ayudó saliendo como un tiro. Apretó la mandíbula y se dirigió a casa.

Se iba a acordar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a toda s, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Serena usó el pequeño destornillador que siempre llevaba en el bolso para desactivar las puertas automáticas de la verja. Ahora permanecerían cerradas y le había llevado menos de dos minutos. Cuando llegó a la casa, aparcó el Escort en el camino de acceso, entró y cogió un trozo de cordón que aseguró apretadamente en forma de ocho alrededor de las manillas gemelas de la doble puerta principal. Formó una cuña con varios utensilios de cocina y la usó para asegurar la puerta trasera.

Comprobaba los pernos en la puerta corredera de la sala de estar cuando el interfono comenzó a zumbar. Lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia el garaje, donde utilizó la pequeña escalera de mano que se guardaba allí para desenchufar el portero automático de la puerta del garaje.

El irritante zumbido del interfono llegó a sus oídos cuando volvió a la cocina. Cerró bruscamente todas las cortinas de la primera planta y desconectó el teléfono para no oírlo. Cuando terminó de hacer todo eso, agarró su destornillador, fue al interfono y presionó el botón.

—¿Darién?

—Si, oye, hay algo mal en la puerta.

—¡Claro que hay algo mal, machote, pero no está en la puerta! —Con un giro de muñeca, aflojó el contacto eléctrico. Luego subió las escaleras, fue directamente al ordenador y se puso a trabajar.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que oyese el traqueteo de las puertas acompañado de martillazos. Cuando fueron tan fuertes que rompían su concentración, rasgó un kleenex y se taponó con dos trozos los oídos.

Bendita quietud.

¡Un _Escort!_ Darién se subió por encima del borde del tejadillo que cubría el estudio. ¡Primero había saboteado sus Lucky Charms y ahora lo avergonzaba delante de todo el pueblo conduciendo un Escort de diez años! No podía explicar porque esas dos ofensas le parecían peor que el que lograra dejarle fuera de su casa. Puede que porque disfrutaba del desafío de entrar, sin mencionar la anticipación por la pelea que iban a tener cuando lo hubiera conseguido.

Caminó tan rápidamente como pudo sobre el tejadillo porque no quería que la maldita lluvia de primavera lo pillara allí cuando comenzara a caer. Al mirar hacia arriba había visto que nubes oscuras iban cubriendo el cielo, así que suponía que no tardaría en caer una buena.

Llegó al borde superior del tejadillo, donde se encontraba con la esquina del balcón que recorría la fachada principal de la casa y experimentó una súbita desilusión porque no había manera más difícil de hacerlo. Bueno, la barandilla de hierro forjado era demasiado endeble para sostener su peso, por fin, algo que lo hiciera más interesante.

Usando el borde inferior del balcón como barra, se descolgó por un lado y, con las piernas colgando, se abrió camino a lo largo del borde del balcón hasta que vio el pilar de la esquina. Reverberó un trueno y la lluvia comenzó a apedrearle, pegándole la camiseta a la espalda. Se sujetó con las piernas alrededor del pilar, luego, cogiendo con una mano la inestable barandilla, se izó a la resbaladiza superficie y pasó por encima de la barandilla.

El cerrojo de la puerta corredera de su dormitorio fue fácil de forzar y le molestó que _Doña Cerebro _no hubiera hecho nada para bloquearlo. ¡Probablemente había pensado que era demasiado _viejo_ para llegar hasta allí! El que le dolieran el labio y las costillas y que su hombro malo latiera condenadamente lo irritó y cuando abrió la puerta, su temperamento explotó otra vez. ¡Debería tenerle el suficiente respeto como para por lo menos haber puesto una silla delante del pomo!

Atravesó su dormitorio hacia el oscuro vestíbulo y se movió hacia la luz que salía de la habitación de Serena. Ella estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta y además concentrada en la formidable columna de datos incomprensibles de la pantalla de su ordenador. Trozos de kleenex azules salían de ambas orejas, haciéndola parecer la caricatura de un conejo. Pensó en ponerse tras su espalda y darle el susto de su vida arrancando los kleenex de sus oídos. Era exactamente lo que se merecía, pero como estaba embarazada, modificó su plan. No era que él creyese todas las horrendas advertencias de Minako sobre bebés con marcas y cordones umbilicales retorcidos, pero bueno, tampoco iba a arriesgarse.

El olor de cerveza lo envolvía igual que el humo del bar cuando se abría paso escaleras abajo. ¡Estaba mojado, herido y completamente cabreado y todo era culpa de ella. Su corazón latía de anticipación cuando alcanzó el vestíbulo. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gritó su nombre estruendosamente.

—_¡Serena Tsukino Chiba!_ ¡Baja aquí inmediatamente!

Serena levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Su rugido atravesó los tapones de sus oídos. Parecía que había logrado encontrar la manera de entrar. Cuando se arrancó los Kleenex de los oídos y los lanzó a la papelera, se preguntó como lo habría hecho. Alguna bravata asombrosa, sin duda, el genial quarterback no soñaría con humillarse con algo tan obvio como romper una ventana. A pesar de su enfado, sintió cierto orgullo.

Cuando se levantó del escritorio y se quitó las gafas, intentó convencerse que lo mejor sería encerrarse en su habitación. Nunca le habían gustado los conflictos, nunca. Quizá no estaba ansiosa por evitar esa batalla porque estaría con Darién. Durante toda su vida había sido educada, digna y había procurado no ofender. Pero a Darién le impacientaba la cortesía, no se impresionaba por la dignidad y era insensible a las ofensas. No tenía que pensar lo que decía o fijarse en sus modales. Simplemente podía ser ella misma. Cuando atravesó la habitación, sentía el latido de su pulso y las células de su cerebro estaban totalmente alerta. Se sintió completa y maravillosamente viva.

Abajo, en el vestíbulo, Darién la observó acercarse a la parte superior de las escaleras. Sus esbeltas caderas iban de un lado a otro dentro de sus pantalones y su jersey enfatizaba un par de pechos tan poco impresionantes por su tamaño que no entendía que estuviera tan ansioso por poner los ojos en ellos. Su pelo, retirado de su cara con por unos pasadores como si fuera una estudiante de clase alta, se balanceaba de aquí para allá, tan descarado como su boca.

Ella lo miró, pero en vez de asustarse como debería haber hecho, él podría jurar que vio algo de travesura en sus ojos.

—Alguien tiene cara de enfado —dijo ella con voz arrastrada todo arrojo y descaro.

—Tú —puso las manos en las caderas— vas a pagar por esto.

—¿Y que me vas a hacer, machote? ¿Sacudirme?

Y así de golpe, se puso duro. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Y qué clase de conversación sucia era esa para una respetable profesora de universidad?

Una involuntaria imagen de ese dulce trasero curvándose bajo el golpe de su mano lo asaltó. Apretó la mandíbula, estrechó los ojos y le echó una mirada tan lasciva que se avergonzó de usarla con una pobre mujer, indefensa y embarazada.

—Tal vez que te sacudan el trasero desnudo es exactamente lo que necesitas.

—¿En serio? —En lugar de desfallecer de miedo como cualquier mujer sensata habría hecho, lo miró con una mirada calculadora en su cara—. Podría ser entretenido. Lo pensaré.

Se giró sobre los talones y regresó a su habitación, dejándolo de pie junto a las escaleras. Estaba aturdido. ¿Cómo lograba seguir dándole la vuelta a las cosas de esa manera? ¿Y que significaba eso de _lo pensaré_?

Recordó el estropeado Escort aparcado en el camino donde debería estar su condenado Jeep y subió las escaleras detrás de ella. ¡Esa pelea no había llegado ni a la mitad!

Serena lo oyó venir y la avergonzó la emocionada anticipación que el sonido de esas pisadas le provocó. Hasta estas semanas, no se había percatado de lo pesado que era el manto de la dignidad que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Pero con Darién la dignidad tenía tanto uso como unos calcetines para un perro.

Él cruzó con rapidez la puerta de su dormitorio y apuntó el dedo en su dirección y luego a su propia frente.

—Ahora mismo, nosotros dos vamos a dejar algunas cosas claras. ¡Soy el cabeza de familia y espero respeto! No quiero oír ninguna otra frase provocativa de esa boca. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Sus técnicas indudablemente surtían un buen efecto en los hombres, pero trató de sentir un destello de simpatía por esas pobres muchachitas que lo habían acompañado en el pasado. Él debía haber devastado a esas niñitas curvilíneas.

Pero por alguna razón la imagen de él gritando a una indefensa reina de la belleza de veinte años no se formaba en su mente y entendió porqué. Nunca lo haría. Darién era incapaz de desatar por completo su cólera con alguien que consideraba más débil que él. Saberlo la hizo sentir llena de orgullo.

—Te sangra el labio otra vez —dijo—. Vamos al cuarto de baño y te lo curaré.

—No voy a ningún sitio hasta que acabemos con esto.

—Ya basta, por favor. Siempre he fantaseado sobre curar a un guerrero herido.

Eso lo detuvo. Él era peligroso, su mirada la debería poner de rodillas. Eran noventa y cinco kilos de dinamita a punto de reventar ¿por qué ella no le tenía miedo?

Él metió el pulgar en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Te dejaré curarme con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Después de que lo hayas hecho, te sientas en silencio, y quiero decir con tu boca cerrada, mientras yo te desvisto.

—Vale.

—¿Vale? —Su rugido casi le rompió los tímpanos—. ¿Eso es todo? ¡Señora, no debes entender lo que tengo intención de hacer porque si lo hicieses, no estarías ahí de pie diciéndome _vale_!

Ella sonrió sólo porque sabía que lo irritaría más.

—Creo que la comunicación es importante para un matrimonio.

—No hablamos de comunicación. Hablamos de mí tocándote de cabo a rabo. —Hizo una pausa y alzó la barbilla—. De mis manos en tu culo desnudo.

—Lo que sea. —Ella le indicó con las manos el camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

Casi sintió lástima por él. Era un hombre intensamente temperamental, maldecido con una conciencia demasiado moral, lo cual le dificultaba totalmente tener una pelea realmente satisfactoria con una mujer. Ella finalmente entendió porque él amaba el fútbol con sus duros golpes y su enorme libro de reglas. Para Darién, la combinación de rudo contacto físico y justicia sería como juntar las mejores cosas del mundo.

Pero definitivamente era un problema en su relación con las mujeres.

Ella cruzó el cuarto de baño hacia el botiquín y empezó a buscar dentro.

—Espero que haya algo que desinfecte por aquí.

Como él no hizo comentario alguno, ella se giró y tragó saliva cuando vio que se estaba sacando la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Cuando él se estiró, los músculos de su tórax se hicieron más prominentes y su ombligo formó un óvalo estrecho. Vio los vellos sedosos bajo sus brazos y la cicatriz de su hombro.

—¿Qué haces?

Él echó a un lado la camisa y abrió el botón de sus vaqueros.

—¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo? Me voy a dar una ducha, ¿o no recuerdas que me echaste una jarra de cerveza sobre la cabeza y luego me dejaste fuera de mi casa en medio de una tormenta salvaje? Y eso que hiciste en la puerta de la verja, debería estar arreglado a primera hora de la mañana o lo lamentarás. —Bajó la cremallera.

Ella se dio media vuelta, haciendo que el movimiento fuera tan casual como era posible. Afortunadamente el cuarto de baño tenía suficientes espejos como para qué inclinando la cabeza tuviera una panorámica completa. Desafortunadamente, era sólo de su espalda. Incluso esa era magnífica. Anchos hombros afilados que se estrechaban hacia las caderas y nalgas apretadas. Tenía una señal roja justo al final de la columna, producto de su pelea con Seiya. Ella miró con el ceño fruncido la colección de cicatrices que su decadente guerrero había sufrido.

Abrió la puerta de la redonda cabina de la ducha, que parecía como si perteneciera a la nave _Enterprise_ y entró. Desafortunadamente, el vidrio mateado de la mitad inferior de la ducha le impidió ver más.

—Estás exagerando al decir eso de la tormenta salvaje —gritó ella por encima del sonido del agua—. Sólo empezó a llover.

—_Antes de que _subiese al balcón.

—¿Es así cómo entraste? —Impresionada, se giró hacia la ducha.

—Sólo porque _tú _no confiaste lo suficiente en mí como para asegurar también esas puertas.

Ella sonrió ante el tono herido de su voz.

—Lo siento. No lo pensé.

—Obviamente no. —Él inclinó la cabeza bajo el chorro de la ducha—. ¿No quieres unirte a mí?

Ella ansiaba decir que sí, pero su voz seductora le recordó a la tentadora serpiente del paraíso, así que se hizo la sorda. Mientras él se duchaba, ella buscó entre los cajones tratando de localizar alguna pomada antibiótica.

Encontró un tubo de pasta de dientes Crest en el de arriba y un bote de desodorante pulcramente sellado con su tapa. Su peine negro estaba limpio y tenía todos los dientes. En el cajón también había hilo dental, un par de brillantes cortauñas, crema de afeitar y varias cuchillas, un bote grande de Tylenol y un tubo grande de crema para contracturas Ben Gay. Y condones. Una caja entera de ellos. El que usara esos condones con alguien que no fuera ella le dio una sacudida tan definida que incluso le dolió

Dejando a un lado esa imagen, se arrodilló para mirar debajo del lavabo y encontró más tubos de Ben Gay, tres cajas de sales Epsom y un tubo de pomada antibiótica. Cerró el agua y momentos más tarde, oyó como se abría la puerta de la ducha.

—Kou te está utilizando —dijo él—. ¿Lo sabes?

—Eso no es cierto. —Se volvió a tiempo de observar como se envolvía una gruesa toalla negra alrededor de las caderas. Tenía el pecho todavía mojado y el oscuro pelo revuelto.

—Te lo aseguro. Te usa para vengarse de mí.

El que él no creyera que Seiya la pudiera encontrar lo suficientemente atractiva la ofendió lo bastante como para obligarla a vengarse.

—Puede que sea cierto, pero también hay una sutil química sexual entre Seiya y yo.

Él estaba a punto de coger una toalla de manos para secarse el pelo, pero detuvo el brazo a medio camino.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué química sexual?

—Siéntate para que te pueda curar el labio. Sangra otra vez.

Las gotitas de su pelo mojado volaron a todas partes cuando se acercó con violencia.

—¡No me voy a sentar! Quiero saber lo que has querido decir.

—Una mujer mayor, un hombre más joven y _muy atractivo._ Es algo que pasa desde el principio de los tiempos. Pero no te preocupes. No se lía con mujeres casadas.

Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado cuando hizo la descripción de Seiya.

—¿Se supone que eso me debe reconfortar?

—Sólo si la idea de Seiya y yo juntos te molesta.

Él cogió la toalla y se frotó vigorosamente el pelo.

—Sabes que sólo se interesa por ti porque llevas puesto mi anillo. Si no fuera así, no te prestaría atención.

Él había encontrado su punto vulnerable, y, de repente, el juego dejó de ser divertido. Sus violentas amenazas sin sentido no la habían molestado, pero el que creyera que era demasiado sabihonda para que otro hombre la encontrara atractiva, la ofendió hasta la médula.

—No, no lo sé. —Y se fue hacia su dormitorio.

—¿Dónde vas? —La llamó—. ¿No ibas a curarme el labio?

—Tienes el antibiótico ahí encima. Échatelo tú.

Él la siguió a su dormitorio, parándose en la puerta.

—¿Seiya…, él significa algo para ti? —Arrojó la toalla al suelo— ¿Cómo demonios puede significar algo para ti? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

—Nuestra conversación ha terminado.

—Pensaba que creías en la comunicación.

Ella no dijo nada, pero miró por la ventana, deseando que se fuera.

Él se acercó a su espalda y oyó una brusca curiosidad en su voz.

—¿Herí tus sentimientos?

Ella inclinó lentamente la cabeza.

—No tenía intención de hacerlo. Es sólo que no quería que te hiriera, eso es todo. Tú no tienes demasiada experiencia con deportistas. Pueden ser, y lo sé de buena tinta, muy duros con las mujeres.

—Lo sé. —Ella se volvió a tiempo de observar como un riachuelo de agua se deslizaba sobre su tetilla oscura—. Creo que he tenido suficiente drama por hoy. Es mejor que te vayas.

Él se acercó más y cuando habló, su voz tenía una sorprendente nota de ternura.

—Aún no hemos llegado a la parte de sacudirte el trasero desnudo.

—Quizá otro día.

—¿Y también dejamos la parte del trasero desnudo?

—No creo que sea una buena idea que dejemos desnuda ninguna parte de nuestro cuerpo por un tiempo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque lo complica todo.

—Anoche no fue complicado. Al menos no antes de que te pusieras esnob.

—¡Yo! —Elevó la cabeza rápidamente—. ¡No he sido esnob en mi vida!

—¿Oh, tu crees? —Su renovado brío debía ser lo que él esperaba porque una tenue luz de batalla brilló de nuevo en sus ojos—. Bueno, lo cierto es que estaba en el autocine contigo y, creéme, fuiste esnob.

—¿Cuándo?

—Lo sabes muy bien.

—No lo sé.

—Esa majadería del _muy agradable._

—No sé qué…, ah, eso. —Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Lo que dije te molestó?

—Caramba, no, no me molestó. ¿Crees que no sé lo bueno que soy? Y si tú no te enteraste, bueno, supongo que es problema tuyo y no mío.

Él parecía malhumorado y ella se dio cuenta de que había herido sus sentimientos la noche anterior. Saberlo la afectó. A pesar de su confianza en sí mismo aparentemente ilimitada, tenía inseguridades como todos los demás.

—Fue algo más que agradable —admitió.

—Puedes jurarlo.

—Diría que fue… fue… —Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Qué palabra estoy buscando?

—¿Qué tal si comienzas con algo como maravilloso?

Su espíritu dio una voltereta cuántica.

—¿Maravilloso? Sí, ese es un buen principio. Fue definitivamente maravilloso. Fue también… —Ella esperó.

—Excitante y endemoniadamente erótico.

—Eso, también, y…

—Frustrante.

—¿Frustrante?

—Sí. —Un gesto combativo cuadró su mandíbula—. Quiero verte desnuda.

—¿Quieres? ¿Por qué?

—Porque si.

—¿Es esto una cosa de hombres?

Su salvajismo se desvaneció y una de las comisuras de su boca, la comisura ilesa, se curvó.

—Y que tanto.

—Creeme cuándo te digo que no te pierdes nada.

—Yo juzgaré mejor que tú.

—Oh, estoy segura que no. ¿Sabes esas piernas interminablemente largas que tienen las modelos? ¿Esas piernas que suben hasta sus axilas?

—Ajá.

—No las tengo.

—Eso es un hecho.

—Mis piernas no son cortas, pero no son excepcionalmente largas, ¿sabes? Son algo normal. Y en lo que respecta al pecho ¿te consideras un hombre de pechos?

—Es sabido que reciben mi atención.

—Los míos no lo harán. Y mis caderas son harina de otro costal. Son enormes.

—Tus caderas no son enormes.

—Parezco una pera.

—Tú no pareces una pera.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero ya que no me has visto desnuda, no eres un juez competente.

—Podemos encargarnos de eso ahora mismo.

Él estaba de lo más tentador: Los ojos azules destellando, ese inesperado hoyuelo exhibiéndose justo en medio de su mejilla, gracioso, caliente, erótico. Y ella estaba de lo más vulnerable. En un instante de claridad que casi la hizo caer, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Profunda y totalmente enamorada. Amaba su masculinidad, su inteligencia, su complejidad. Amaba su sentido del humor y su lealtad a su familia, así como ese código moral pasado de moda que lo hacía casarse por un niño. Incluso aunque no quisiera tener ese niño.

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, ningún lugar donde esconderse para poder reflexionar sobre la enormidad de lo que había ocurrido. Lo vio alzar el brazo y recorrer la curva de su mejilla con su pulgar.

—Me gustas, Rosebud. Me gustas bastante.

—¿Si?

Él inclinó la cabeza.

Ella notó que él había dicho que le gustaba, no que la amara y se tragó el nudo de la garganta.

—Sólo lo dices para desnudarme.

Arruguitas de diversión se hicieron más profundas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Es tentador, pero esto es demasiado importante para mentir sobre ello.

—Creía que me odiabas.

—Lo hacía. Pero es difícil mantener un odio bueno y totalmente _justificado _contigo.

La esperanza creció dentro de ella.

—¿Me has perdonado?

Él vaciló.

—No exactamente. Es algo demasiado grande para perdonarte.

Otra vez, ella sintió una gran oleada de culpabilidad atravesándola rápidamente.

—Sabes que lo siento, ¿no?

—¿De veras?

—Yo…, yo no puedo sentir lo del bebé, pero lamento la manera en que te usé. No pensaba en ti como una persona real, sólo un objeto deshumanizado que me podía dar lo que quería. Si alguien me utilizase de esa manera, nunca se lo perdonaría y si te sirve de consuelo, debes saber que nunca me perdonaré a mí misma.

—Quizá podrías hacer lo que he estado haciendo yo, separar el pecado del pecador.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de ver a través de ellos su corazón.

—¿En realidad ya no me odias?

—Ya te he dicho todo lo que me gustas.

—No entiendo por qué.

—Supongo que solamente ocurrió.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuándo decidí que me gustabas? Ese día en casa de Mina cuando averiguaste que soy listo.

—Y tú averiguaste que soy vieja.

—No me lo recuerdes. Todavía no me he recobrado de eso. Tal vez podríamos decir que la DGT se equivocó en tu carnet.

Ella ignoró el indicio de esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo pudiste decidir que te gustaba ese día? Tuvimos una pelea terrible.

—Así fue. Sólo ocurrió.

Ella consideró lo que él le estaba confesando. Nada podía estar más alejado de una declaración de amor, pero sus palabras provocaban una cierta calidez en sus sentimientos.

—Necesito pensar en ello.

—¿En qué?

—Si voy o no voy a desnudarme.

—Bien.

Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de él. Con todo su machismo y su efervescente cólera, él sabía distinguir lo importante de lo trivial y parecía entender que no la podía presionar en eso.

—Hay otra cosa más de la que tenemos que hablar.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia, luego suspiró.

—Me gusta mi coche. Tiene personalidad.

—También un montón de psicópatas, pero eso no significa que quiera meter uno en casa. Va a ser de la siguiente manera...

—Darién, por favor no gastes saliva dándome una de tus conferencias arrogantes porque sólo terminaré por dejarte fuera de casa otra vez. Te pedí que me ayudaras a encontrar un coche, te negaste, así que lo busqué yo. El coche se queda. Y ni siquiera herirá tu reputación. Piénsalo. Cuando la gente me vea en ese coche, lo tomarán como un signo más de lo indigna que debe ser tu esposa.

—Con eso te has anotado un punto. Todo el mundo que me conoce sabe que no dejaría que ninguna mujer, y muchísimo menos la MIA, condujera una chatarra así.

—Ni siquiera haré ningún comentario sobre lo que eso dice de tus valores. —El tenía unos maravillosos valores. Era lo que pensaba de las mujeres lo que necesitaba cambiar.

Él sonrió ampliamente, pero ella se negó a dejarse afectar. Sabía que no ganaría tan fácilmente.

—Quiero tu palabra de honor que no le harás nada a mi coche. Nada de abandonarlo fuera o de mandar una grúa cuando no esté mirando. El coche es mío y se queda. Y sólo para que nos entendamos te diré que, si colocas un solo dedo sobre mi Escort, nunca disfrutarás de otra taza de Lucky Charms en esta casa.

—¿Vas a hacer otro estropicio con los caramelos?

—Nunca me repito. La idea sería veneno de ratas.

—Eres la mujer más sedienta de sangre que he conocido nunca.

—Es una muerte lenta y dolorosa. No te la recomiendo.

Él se rió y se giró hacia el cuarto de baño, dónde cerró la puerta sólo para volver a sacar la cabeza.

—Todas estas argumentaciones han provocado mi apetito. ¿Que te parece que preparemos algo para comer en cuanto me vista?

—De acuerdo.

Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera, cenaron sopa, ensalada y sándwiches, con una bolsa de patatas fritas. Mientras comían, ella logró sacarle algunos detalles más sobre su trabajo con adolescentes y descubrió que él había dedicado su tiempo a niños con mala situación económica durante años. Colaboraba en la financiación de centros de rehabilitación y ayudaba a reclutar voluntarios para programas escolares, participaba en ligas infantiles y trataba de presionar para que la ley estatal de Illinois mejorara sus programas sobre drogas y programas de educación sexual.

Él no hizo caso a su comentario de que no todas las celebridades cederían tanto tiempo sin una recompensa obvia para ellos mismos. Era sólo algo que había que hacer, gruñó él.

El reloj del vestíbulo dio la medianoche y gradualmente, su conversación decayó. Los envolvió una torpeza que no había estado allí antes. Ella jugueteó con una corteza de pan. Él cambió de posición en la silla de la cocina. Había estado cómoda durante toda la tarde, pero ahora se sentía torpe y cohibida.

—Es tarde —dijo ella finalmente—. Creo que me iré a la cama. —Recogió su plato cuando se levantó.

Él se levantó también y se lo quitó de la mano.

—Tú cocinaste. Yo fregaré.

Pero no fue hacia el fregadero. En vez de eso, se quedó donde estaba y la contempló con ojos hambrientos. Ella podía oír su pregunta tácita. _¿Esta noche,_ _Rosebud?_ _¿Estás lista para ir hasta el final y hacer lo qué ambos queremos?_

Si la hubiera tratado de coger, se hubiera rendido, pero no hizo eso, y entendió que esa vez tendría que dar ella el primer paso. Sus cejas se elevaron en claro desafío.

Sintió ramalazos de pánico en el pecho. El nuevo conocimiento de que se había enamorado de él significaba mucho. Quería que el sexo entre ellos tuviera importancia.

La racionalidad que la había guiado a lo largo de toda su vida se negaba a funcionar y la confusión la envolvió. Se sintió paralizada y todo lo que pudo hacer fue esbozar una educada sonrisa social.

—He disfrutado esta noche, Darién. Me centraré en lo de la puerta de la verja mañana a primera hora.

Él no dijo nada; Sólo la observó.

Ella trató de pensar en algún comentario informal para aliviar la tensión, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Seguía allí observándola. Sabía que él se daba cuenta de su desasosiego, pero no parecía compartirlo. ¿Por qué debería compartirlo cuando no sentía lo mismo? A diferencia de ella, él no se había enamorado.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó, rodeada por una sensación de pérdida. Cuando dejó la cocina, su cerebro le dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero su corazón le dijo que era una cobarde.

Darién la observó desaparecer por la puerta y la desilusión lo invadió. Ella huía y no sabía porqué. No la había presionado esa noche. Le había dejado espacio, se había asegurado de que la conversación se mantenía en temas seguros. De hecho, lo había pasado tan bien, que casi se había olvidado del sexo. Casi, pero no del todo. La deseaba demasiado para dejar de pensar en eso. Ella había disfrutado de su manera de hacer el amor la última noche, lo sabía, lo que no sabía era por qué les estaba negando a ambos uno de los placeres básicos de la vida.

Llevó los platos de la cena al fregadero y los enjuagó. Su desilusión se convirtió en irritación. ¿Por qué dejaba que lo molestara tanto?

Muy indignado consigo mismo, se dirigió arriba, pero al entrar en su dormitorio tipo burdel sólo hizo que su humor empeorara. El retumbar de un trueno sacudió furiosamente las ventanas y se dio cuenta de que la tormenta se había intensificado. Bueno. Hacía juego con su humor. Se sentó en la cama y se sacó bruscamente un zapato.

—¿Darién?

Él vio como la puerta del cuarto de baño se abría un poco, pero justo entonces un relámpago enceguecedor sacudió las paredes y la casa fue envuelta por la oscuridad.

Pasaron varios segundos y luego oyó su suave risa nerviosa.

Arrojó al suelo el otro zapato.

—Sólo nos hemos quedado sin luz. ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

—No es que sea gracioso. Bueno, es que tengo buenas y malas noticias.

—En ese caso, dame antes las buenas.

—Es que las dos son la misma.

—Me estás liando.

—Bueno. No te enfades, pero…—Su risa ahogada llegó hasta él—. Darién… estoy desnuda.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a tod s, he aqui un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia, que prometo que hoy serán dos, gracias por leer espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_Un mes más tarde_

Darién introdujo su cabeza en el dormitorio a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño que los conectaba. Un destello brilló en sus ojos.

—Me voy a la ducha. ¿Quieres compartirla?

Ella deslizó la mirada sobre su cuerpo deliciosamente desnudo, tan bellamente delineado bajo la luz de la mañana y tuvo que resistirse al deseo de lamerse los labios.

—Quizá en otro momento.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes.

—Creo que sí.

La nota de tristeza de su voz pareció divertirle.

—Pobre Rosebud. ¿Sabes que te estás castigando a ti misma? —Con una sonrisa arrogante él desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Ella sacó la lengua a la puerta vacía, apoyó la mejilla sobre su codo doblado y pensó en aquella noche de abril, hacía un mes, cuando había tomado la impulsiva decisión de quitarse la ropa e ir a él. El inesperado apagón cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su dormitorio marcó el inicio de una noche de pasión y placer que nunca olvidaría. Sonrió. En el mes que había pasado desde entonces, Darién se había hecho muy experto en hacer el amor usando sobre todo el tacto.

Ella también se había vuelto bastante experta, pensó con cierto orgullo. Quizá la apasionada lujuria y la falta de inhibición de Darién la habían liberado de sus propias inhibiciones. Hacía cualquier cosa…, todo…, excepto desnudarse para él.

Había comenzado como un juego. Sólo hacía el amor con él por la noche con las luces apagadas y siempre se despertaba en algún momento antes del amanecer para regresar a su habitación o meterse silenciosamente en la de él si se habían quedado dormidos en su cama. Él podría haber cambiado las reglas. La podría haber presionado o la podría haber dejado tan jadeante por sus besos a pleno sol que ella cediera, pero nunca lo hizo. Era un jugador y no quería ganar con trampas, sólo por su rendición total.

Su insistencia en hacer el amor en la oscuridad había empezado como una inofensiva broma sexual, pero una semana siguó a otra y cuando se dio cuenta de lo profundamente que se había enamorado de él, algo cambió. Porque comenzó a preocuparse de cómo reaccionaría él cuando finalmente la viera. Ahora, estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo y aunque tenía una salud de hierro, su cintura había aumentado hasta un punto en que ya no podía cerrarse los pantalones y los días en que llevaba las blusas por dentro eran cosa del pasado. Con su barriga aumentando y sus poco impresionantes pechos, nunca podría competir con todas esas bellezas de su pasado.

Pero había algo más que los defectos de su cuerpo en su indecisión. ¿Qué pasaría si el misterio era el atractivo que lo llevaba a su cama cada noche? El misterio y la tentación de lo desconocido. ¿Y si una vez que su curiosidad estuviera satisfecha, él perdía el interés?

Quería creer que no le importaría, pero sabía cuánto le gustaban a Darién los desafíos. ¿Disfrutaría tanto de su compañía si ella se plegase a su voluntad? Al parecer era la única mujer de su vida, con excepción de su madre y su abuela, que no lo hacía.

Era un hombre inteligente y decente, con un gran corazón. Pero era también dominante y competitivo. ¿Y si era sólo la novedad de su rebelión lo que hacía que él buscara su compañía, dentro y fuera de la cama?

Ella comprendió que el tiempo de jugar se había acabado. Necesitaba dejar de ser una cobarde, quitarse la ropa, dejar que la viera y encarar la verdad. Si no la quería como era, si la deseaba sólo por el desafío de conquistarla, entonces lo que compartían carecía de valor. Y tenía que hacerlo pronto, decidió. Esta locura no podía continuar más.

Ella salió de la cama y fue a su cuarto de baño. Después de tomarse las vitaminas matutinas y cepillarse los dientes, regresó a su habitación, y, con la mano sobre su barriga hinchada se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la mañana de mayo. La falda de la montaña estaba llena de flores: azaleas, rododendros, diente de león y laurel de la montaña. Su primera primavera en los Apalaches era más bella de lo que nunca hubiera supuesto. Violetas, tréboles y campanillas se extendían por el bosque donde caminaba y las margaritas florecían al lado de la casa como una manta blanca junto con flores de zarzamora. Nunca había contemplado un mayo tan florido e impresionante.

Pero, claro, tampoco había estado nunca enamorada.

Ella sabía lo vulnerable que se había vuelto, pero al ver la mirada de Darién, llena de risa y ternura, comenzaba a creer que él se estaba enamorando de ella. Dos meses atrás la idea habría sido absurda, pero ahora no le parecía tan imposible.

Para ser personas que no deberían tener nada en común, nunca se quedaban sin temas de los que hablar o cosas que hacer. Mientras ella pasaba las mañanas en el ordenador, Darién se entrenaba y cuidaba sus compromisos locales, pero pasaban la mayoría de las tardes y muchas veladas juntos.

Darién había terminado de pintar la casa de Minako mientras ella plantaba el huerto. Habían visitado Asheville varias veces juntos, donde habían cenado en algunos de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y habían recorrido las tierras del Biltmore Estate en un bus de turistas. Habían recorrido alguna de las rutas más fáciles en el parque nacional de las Great Smoky Mountain y la había llevado a ver en Connemara la casa de Carl Sandberg, donde le había encantado el paisaje y él había tomado fotos cuando se puso a tocar las cabras que conservaban allí.

Por acuerdo tácito, no entraban juntos en Salvation. Cuando Serena hacía compras, volvía sola. Algunas veces se encontraba con Seiya y almorzaban juntos en el Junction Café, donde ella ignoraba las hostiles miradas del resto de clientes. Afortunadamente, aún podía ocultar su embarazo con vestidos sueltos.

Darién y ella continuaban discutiendo cuando él se ponía arrogante, pero generalmente eran peleas de buena fé y él nunca mostraba el frío odio que había formado parte de él en las primeras semanas. En vez de eso, rugía con todo su corazón y ella se negaba a estropear su placer al no responder. La verdad era que disfrutaba de sus peleas tanto como él.

Oyó que se interrumpía el agua de la ducha. Como no tenía sentido exponerse a tentación adicional, le dio unos minutos para secarse por completo y envolver una toalla alrededor de sus caderas antes de golpear suavemente la puerta del cuarto de baño parcialmente abierta y entrar.

Él estaba de pie ante el lavabo con la toalla negra de baño enroscada tan abajo que la asombraba que no se cayera. Mientras se extendía la crema de afeitar sobre su mandíbula, el observó su camisón de Snoopy rojo cereza.

—¿Cuándo tendrás un poco de misericordia, Profesora y dejarás de tentarme con esos deshabillés eróticos?

—Esta noche me pondré a Winnie the Pooh.

—Demasiado para mi corazón.

Ella sonrió, bajó la tapa del inodoro y tomó asiento. Durante un rato observó como se afeitaba y luego retomó la discusión que mantuvieron el día anterior.

—¿Darién, me explicas otra vez por qué no dedicas un poco de tiempo a Seiya?

—¿Ya estamos con eso otra vez?

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no lo entrenas. Te respeta mucho.

—Odia lo bueno que soy.

—Eso es sólo por que quiere encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Es joven y con talento y tú te interpones en su camino.

Sus músculos se tensaron. A él no le gustaba que ella pasara tiempo con Seiya, pero desde que le había aclarado que lo consideraba un amigo y desde que Darién le había insinuado a Seiya que le rompería los dos brazos si la miraba dos veces, habían establecido una frágil tregua.

Elevó la cabeza y se afeitó bajo la barbilla.

—No tiene tanto talento como cree. Tiene un gran brazo, de eso no hay duda. Es rápido y agresivo, pero tiene que aprender a leer las defensas.

—¿Por qué no le enseñas?

—Como ya te dije, no le veo la lógica a entrenar a mi rival y además estoy seguro de que soy la última persona a la que él haría caso.

—Eso no es cierto. ¿Por qué crees que está todavía dando vueltas por Salvation?

—Porque se acuesta con Hotaru Tomoe.

Serena había visto a la curvilínea Hotaru en la ciudad varias veces y decidió que Darién se había anotado un punto, pero como no le convenía, lo ignoró.

—Él sería mejor jugador si trabajases con él y dejarías algo importante detrás cuando te retires.

—Que será dentro de mucho tiempo. —Se inclinó hacia delante y se enjuagó la crema de afeitar.

Ella sabía que estaba sobre arenas movedizas y avanzó con suavidad.

—Tienes treinta y seis años, Darién. No puede tardar mucho.

—Eso sólo sirve para demostrar lo poco que sabes de esto. —Cogió una toalla y se secó la cara—. Estoy en lo mejor de mi juego. No hay ninguna razón para que deba retirarme.

—No hablo de ahora sino de un futuro próximo.

—Me quedan un montón de años.

Ella pensó en el hombro que él se frotaba cuando nadie miraba, en las largas duchas que se daba y supo que se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te retires? ¿Tienes algo pensado? ¿Vas a entrenar?

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron muy ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no te dedicas a los top quarks, Profesora, y dejas que yo me preocupe de mi futuro? —Se dirigió a su dormitorio, se quitó la toalla y se dirigió a una cómoda donde abrió un cajón y sacó un par de calzoncillos—. Recuerda, me voy a Texas esta tarde.

Acababa de cambiar de tema.

—A un torneo de golf si mal no recuerdo.

—Una invitación de Haruka Tenuho.

—¿Un amigo tuyo? —Se levantó del inodoro y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta que daba a su dormitorio.

—Querida, no me digas que no sabes quien es Haruka Tenuho. Es el mejor receptor que alguna vez jugó al fútbol.

—¿Receptor?

—Receptor. Son los jugadores a los que pasan los quarterback. Lo cierto es que el día que se rompió la rodilla y se tuvo que retirar, fue uno de los peores días de la historia del fútbol profesional.

—¿Qué hace ahora?

Él se subió bruscamente un par de pantalones.

—Principalmente poner buena cara. Vive en Telarosa, Texas, con su esposa y su hija, que es un bebé. Actúa como si su familia y su fundación fueran todo lo que necesita en la vida.

—Quizá lo son.

—No conoces a Haruka. Desde que era niño, vivió para jugar al fútbol.

—Pero parece como si estuviera haciendo algo importante.

—¿La Fundación Tenuho? —Se metió un polo marrón oscuro por la cabeza—. Hace un montón de bien, no me entiendas mal. Solamente este torneo de golf atrae a miles de personas, pero supongo que hay mucha gente que podría hacer algo parecido y sólo él puede atrapar el balón como h.T. hacía.

En opinión de Serena, dirigir una Fundación de caridad le parecía bastante más importante que coger un balón de fútbol, pero supo guardar silencio.

—Retirarse puede ser excitante. Piensa en ti mismo, por ejemplo. Tendrás la posibilidad de comenzar una nueva vida mientras aún eres joven.

—Me gusta la vida que tengo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, él acortó la distancia entre ellos y la envolvió en sus brazos, dónde procedió a besarla hasta que ella jadeó. Lo sintió endurecerse bajo sus pantalones, pero era de día y se echó para atrás con obvia renuencia mirándola con ojos ardientes.

—¿No estás lista para darte por vencida?

Sus ojos fueron a su boca y suspiró.

—Aún no.

—Ya sabes que no te voy a facilitar las cosas. Sólo quedaré satisfecho teniéndote desnuda a plena luz del día.

—Lo sé.

—Incluso te podría sacar a pasear.

Ella lo miró sombriamente.

—No me sorprendería.

—Por supuesto no te permitiría hacerlo totalmente desnuda.

—Eres todo corazón.

—Probablemente te dejaría poner unos zapatos de tacón de esos que tienes.

—Eres un hombre entre un millón.

Él comenzó a besarla otra vez. Luego ahuecó sus pechos y ambos comenzaron a respirar tan profundamente que no quería detenerse. Justo esa mañana se había dicho a sí misma que iba a dejar de jugar con él y ahora era la ocasión. Con una mano alcanzó la bastilla de su camisón.

Sonó el teléfono. Ella subió poco a poco su camisón y continuó besando a Darién, pero la insistencia del teléfono les estropeó las ganas.

Él gimió.

—¿Por qué no salta el contestador?

Ella soltó el camisón.

—Las mujeres de la limpieza estuvieron aquí ayer por la tarde. Lo han debido desconectar por equivocación.

—Apuesto que es papá. Iba a llamarme esta mañana. —La dejó ir de mala gana, descansó su frente sobre la de ella un momento y luego besó la punta de su nariz.

No se lo podía creer. ¡Finalmente había reunido el valor para dejarle ver su redondo cuerpo y el estúpido teléfono tenía que sonar! Dándole privacidad, se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, donde se duchó, luego se vistió. Posteriormente se dirigió a la cocina.

Darién se metía la cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Era papá el que llamaba. Mamá y él se encontraran para almorzar hoy en Asheville. Espero que pueda convencerla de que termine con esa locura y vuelva a casa. No puedo creer que sea tan terca.

—Un matrimonio es cosa de dos.

—Y uno de los dos no razona.

Ella había dejado de discutir con él sobre eso. Él estaba convencido de que su madre tenía la culpa de la separación de sus padres porque era la que se había ido y nada de lo que Serena dijera lo podía persuadir de que la historia podía ser otra.

—¿Sabes qué le dijo mamá a Yatén cuando le ofreció consuelo? Le dijo que se ocupara de sus asuntos.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Puede que Yatén no sea la mejor persona para darle consejo.

—¡Él es su pastor!

Ella logró no poner los ojos en blanco. En vez de eso, pacientemente apuntó lo obvio.

—Yatén y tú estan demasiado involucrados personalmente para aconsejar a ninguno de los dos.

—Supongo. —Cuando recogió las llaves del coche del mostrador, frunció el ceño—. Es sólo que no entiendo como pudo suceder algo así.

Observó la cara preocupada de Darién y deseó que Luna y Artemis arreglaran sus diferencias, no sólo por ellos sino por sus hijos. Darién y Yatén amaban a sus padres y todo esto era doloroso para ellos.

Otra vez se preguntó que habría sucedido entre Luna y Artemis Chiba. Parecía que durante años se habían llevado muy bien. ¿Por qué se habían separado ahora?

Artemis Chiba entró a grandes pasos en el comedor Blue Ridge en el Grove Park Inn, el albergue más famoso de Asheville y centro turístico. Siempre había sido uno de los lugares favoritos de Luna y le había preguntado si podían quedar allí para almorzar. Quizá una agradable comida suavizaría el corazón de su terca esposa.

La Posada Grove Park se había construido a principios de siglo para servir de lujoso refugio, contra el calor de verano, a los más ricos. Estaba construida con granito sin trabajar de las Sunset Mountain y la compacta estructura se podía consideran fea o espléndida según el punto de vista.

El comedor Blue Ridge, como el resto del hotel, estaba amueblado con el encanto rústico del movimiento Arts and Crafts. Bajó varias escaleras que conducían al comedor inferior y divisó a Luna sentada en una mesa al lado de las ventanas que daban a las montañas. Bebió su imagen.

Como se negaba a visitarla en _Heartache Mountain_, tenía o que llamarla por teléfono o mirarla a escondidas cuando sabía que iría al pueblo. Se las ingeniaba para dejarse caer por la iglesia las tardes de los miércoles cuando ella estaba en el comité de la iglesia o estaba atento a cuando su coche estaba aparcado en la parte posterior de la tienda de comestibles.

Por su parte, ella parecía hacer todo lo que podía para evitarlo. Siempre escogía un momento en que sabía que no se encontraría con él para ir por su casa, ya fuera cuando estaba en la consulta o cuando hacía la ronda en el hospital. Se había sorprendido cuando había estado de acuerdo en encontrarse hoy con él.

El placer que sintió al verla lo irritó. El mes pasado no parecía haberla afectado, mientras él, en cambio, se sentía hundido y viejo. Ella llevaba una holgada chaqueta de lanilla de color lavanda que a él siempre le había gustado, combinada con pendientes de plata y una falda y un top de seda. Cuando apartó la silla de enfrente de ella para sentarse, intentó convencerse a sí mismo que las ojeras que veía bajo sus ojos debían ser sombras provocadas por la suave luz del sol que entraba a través de las ventanas.

Lo saludó con la misma inclinación cordial de cabeza que solía reservar para saludar a los desconocidos. ¿Qué había sucedido con la joven encantadora de la montaña que se reía nerviosa e incontroladamente y decoraba la mesa de su comedor con dientes de león?

El camarero se acercó y Artemis pidió dos vasos de su vino favorito, sólo para ver que Luna pedía una Pepsi Diet en su lugar. Después de que el camarero se fuera la miró inquisitivamente.

—He engordado tres kilos —explicó.

—Estás con terapia hormonal sustitutoria. Es normal que aumentes de peso.

—No es eso lo que me hace engordar; Es la manera de cocinar de Minako. Si algo no lleva un kilo de mantequilla, entonces según ella, no es comestible.

—Entonces supongo que la mejor manera de deshacerte de esos tres kilos es que vuelvas a casa.

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio antes de hablar.

—_Heartache Mountain_ siempre ha sido mi casa.

Él sintió un soplo de aire helado justo en la nuca.

—Me refiero a tu casa de verdad. Nuestra casa.

En vez de responderle, ella cogió el menú y comenzó a estudiarlo. El camarero llevó sus bebidas y tomó nota. Mientras esperaban la comida, Luna habló del tiempo y de un concierto al que había acudido la semana anterior. Le recordó que debía revisar el aire acondicionado y le habló de la nueva carretera que se estaba construyendo. Hizo que le doliera el corazón. Esta bella mujer que sólo había hablado de lo que tenía en el corazón ahora no lo hacía nunca.

Ella parecía decidida para evitar todo lo que fuera personal, pero él sabía que ella no podría evitar hablar de sus hijos.

—Diamante llamó desde México anoche. Aparentemente ninguno de sus hermanos decidió decirle que te has mudado.

La preocupación surcó su frente.

—¿No le habrás dicho nada? Ya tiene suficiente con lo suyo. No quiero que se preocupe.

—No, no le dije nada.

Su alivio fue visible.

—Estoy tan preocupada por él. Desearía que volviera a casa.

—Quizá algún día.

—También estoy preocupada por Darién. ¿Qué tal lo ves?

—A mi me parece que está bien.

—Está mejor que bien. Lo vi ayer en la ciudad, y nunca lo he visto más feliz. No lo comprendo, Artemis. Siempre ha juzgado bien a la gente y esa mujer le romperá el corazón. ¿Por qué no puede ver como es?

Artemis cambió de humor al pensar en su nuera. La había visto en la calle hacía unos días y había pasado por su lado igual que si él no existiera. Se había negado a ir a la iglesia, había rechazado invitaciones de algunas de las mujeres más agradables de la ciudad e incluso había dejado de asistir a una cena en homenaje de Darién que le habían dado los Jaycees. La única persona con la que parecía pasar algo de tiempo era Seiya Kou. Nada de eso era bueno para su hijo.

—No lo comprendo —siguió Luna—. Como puede parecer tan feliz si está casado con una… una...

—Una perra despiadada.

—La odio. No lo puedo remediar. Le va a hacer daño y no se lo merece. —Su frente se llenó de arrugas y su voz se puso ronca indicando la profundidad de su disgusto—. Todos estos años hemos esperado que se asentara y se casara con alguien agradable, alguien que le amara, pero por lo que parece, eligió a una mujer que no se preocupa por nada más que sí misma. —Lo miró con preocupación—. Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer.

—Ni siquiera podemos solucionar nuestros problemas, Luna. ¿Cómo podríamos intentarlo con los de Darién?

—No es lo mismo. Él… él es… vulnerable.

—¿Y nosotros no?

Por primera vez, lo miró vagamente a la defensiva.

—No he dicho eso.

La amargura atenazó su pecho y la bilis subió por su garganta.

—Ya he tenido bastante de este juego del gato y el ratón al que estás jugando. Te lo advierto, Luna; No voy a aguantarlo mucho más.

Él se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que se había equivocado. A Luna nunca le había gustado que la acorralaran y ahora no fue distinto, apretando los dientes con obstinado gesto beligerante, lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Minako me dijo que te dijera que no quiere que llames a su casa.

—Bueno, pues es una lastima.

—Está realmente furiosa contigo.

—Minako ha estado furiosa conmigo desde que tenía ocho años.

—Eso no es cierto. Su salud hace que se enfade con más frecuencia.

—Si dejara de echarle tanta mantequilla a la comida, comenzaría a sentirse mejor. —Él se reclinó en la silla—. ¿Sabes por qué no quiere que hablemos? Porque por ahora esto le viene bien, te tiene a su disposición todo el día, a horario completo, en _Heartache Mountain_ para que la cuides. No te dejará ir fácilmente.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas?

—Es lo que es.

—Estás equivocado. Trata de protegerme.

—¿De mí? Vale, estupendo. —Su voz bajó de tono—. Maldita sea, Luna, he sido un buen marido para ti. No merezco ser tratado así.

Ella miró hacia abajo, a su plato y luego hacia arriba, a él, con los ojos llenos de dolor.

—¿Siempre se trata de ti, no es eso, Artemis? Desde el principio todo se ha referido a ti. Lo que tú mereces. Cómo te sientes. De qué tipo de humor estabas. He vivido mi vida tratando de complacerte y no ha servido para nada.

—Eso es ridículo. Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Mira, olvida todo lo que dije esa noche. No quería decir eso. Fue sólo que no sé, debí tener una crisis de mediana edad o algo por el estilo. Me gusta como eres. Has sido la mejor esposa que un hombre podría tener. Olvidemos lo ocurrido y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

—No puedo hacer eso porque _tú _no lo puedes hacer.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Dentro de ti, hay un nudo de resentimiento que se formó el día que nos casamos y nunca ha desaparecido. No tiene sentido que me quieras recuperar. No creo que yo te guste mucho. Quizá nunca te gusté.

—Eso es absurdo. Estás dramatizándolo todo. Dime solamente que te falta y te lo daré.

—Ahora mismo quiero complacerme a mi misma.

—¡Estupendo! Haz lo que quieras. No te lo voy a impedir pero no tienes que irte para hacerlo.

—Si, tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Tengo yo la culpa de todo? ¡Adelante! Cuéntales a tus hijos lo malo que soy. Y mientras lo haces, seguro que te recuerdan que no soy yo quien está huyendo de un matrimonio de treinta y siete años.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Sabes que creo? Pienso que tú comenzaste a huir de nuestro matrimonio el día que pronunciamos los votos.

—Siempre supe que me echarías el pasado a la cara. Ahora me vas a culpar por los pecados de un niño de dieciocho años.

—No es eso lo que estoy haciendo. Lo que pasa es que estoy cansada de vivir con esa parte de ti que tiene aún dieciocho años; la parte que todavía no ha aceptado que dejó preñada a Luna Aino y tuvo que pagar las consecuencias. El chico que cree que merece algo mejor nunca se fue. —Su voz se volvió suave y vencida—. Estoy cansada de vivir sintiéndome culpable, Artemis. Cansada de sentir siempre lo mismo, como si tuviera que demostrar algo una y otra vez.

—¡Entonces deja de hacerlo! Yo no te he hecho vivir de ese modo. Lo has hecho tú sola.

—Y ahora tengo que deshacerlo yo sola.

—No me puedo creer lo egoísta que estás siendo. ¿Quieres el divorcio, Luna? Porque si quieres divorciarte me lo dices ahora. Yo no vivo en este limbo más tiempo. Dímelo ahora mismo.

Él esperaba que ella se derrumbara. Lo que había sugerido era inconcebible. Pero no se derrumbó y él comenzó a aterrorizarse. ¿Por qué no le decía que dejara de decir locuras, que su situación no era como para pensar en divorciarse? Pero otra vez, había calculado mal.

—Quizá fuera lo mejor.

Él se entumeció.

Su cara reflejó una mirada lejana, casi de ensueño.

—¿Sabes qué desearía? Desearía que pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo. Desearía que pudiéramos encontrarnos sin pasado, como dos desconocidos que se acaban de conocer. Luego, si no nos gusta lo que vemos, daríamos la vuelta y nos iríamos. Y si nos gusta… —Su voz se hizo ronca por la emoción—. El partido estaría nivelado. Habría equilibrio de poder.

—¿Poder? —Interiormente temblaba de miedo—. No sé de qué hablas.

Ella lo miró con algo que parecía piedad y que lo atravesó directamente.

—¿Y realmente no lo sabes, verdad? Durante treinta y siete años has tenido todo el poder de nuestra relación y yo no he tenido nada. Durante treinta y siete años he vivido como si fuera una persona de segunda clase en nuestro matrimonio. Pero ya no puedo vivir así.

Ella hablaba pacientemente, como un adulto explicando algo a un niño y lo enfureció.

—¡Estupendo! —Le falló la habilidad de razonar y actuó guiándose por la pasión cruda—. Divórciate. Espero que se te atragante.

Arrojó al suelo un montón de billetes que no se molestó en contar, empujó su silla, se levantó y salió del comedor sin siquiera mirar atrás. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. Ella había puesto su vida del revés desde el día en que la había conocido.

_¡Ella _quería hablar de _poder!_ Cuando ella tenía quince años, había tenido la virtud de tergiversar toda su vida. Si no la hubiera conocido, todo hubiera sido diferente. No habría vuelto a Salvation para ser médico rural, eso con seguridad. Se habría dedicado a la investigación, o tal vez se habría metido en una ONG y habría dado la vuelta al mundo investigando las enfermedades contagiosas como siempre había soñado hacer. Habría tenido un millón de posibilidades ante él si no se hubiese visto forzado a casarse con ella, pero por ella, no había realizado ninguna. Había tenido una esposa y niños que mantener, había vuelto a su ciudad natal con el rabo entre las piernas y había asumido el control de la consulta de su padre.

El resentimiento bulló dentro de él. Él había tenido que cambiar irrevocablemente el curso de su vida cuando era todavía demasiado joven para entender qué ocurría. Ella se lo había hecho, la misma mujer que se había sentado en ese comedor y le había dicho que ella no tenía poder. Había jodido su vida para siempre y ahora lo culpaba a él.

Él se detuvo de golpe mientras le subía de golpe toda la sangre a la cabeza. Jesús. Ella estaba en lo cierto.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás adosados a la pared y dejó caer la cabeza en las manos. Los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en minutos mientras todas las barreras mentales que él había erigido contra la verdad se volvían transparentes.

Ella había estado en lo cierto cuando le había dicho que siempre había estado resentido, pero su amargura se había convertido en una compañera tan familiar que no la había reconocido por lo que era. Ella tenía razón. Después de todo ese tiempo, aún la culpaba.

La infinidad de maneras en que la había castigado durante años le golpeó en la cara: sermones sutiles y ladinos, ciega obstinación y la negación de sus necesidades. Todos esos pequeños castigos que había infligido contra esa mujer que era parte de su alma.

Presionó los dedos en las órbitas de los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón en todo.

* * *

**Bueno que lees parecio? la relación entre Serena y Darién parece mejorar a cada vez más, y por otro lado nuevos aspectos de la relación de Luna y Artemis salen a la Luz, que pasará ahora?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola. hola, como lo prometido es Deuda he aquí el segundo Capítulo de la noche que lo disfruten y espero sus Reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Las manos de Serena temblaban mientras se echaba la loción de almendra sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo de treinta y cuatro años, incluyendo su redondeada barriga. La luz del sol fluía a través de la ventana de su dormitorio y en la otra habitación la maleta de Darién reposaba sobre la cama, lista para su vuelo al atardecer a Austin. Se había convencido esa mañana y ahora quería hacerlo ya, antes de perder el valor.

Se cepilló el pelo hasta que brilló y luego se quedó mirando su cuerpo desnudo en la pared de espejo de detrás de la bañera de hidromasaje. Trató de imaginarse como la vería Darién, pero todo lo que podía pensar era como no la vería. No la vería como una jovencita de veinte años.

Con una exclamación de repulsión, se volvió a su dormitorio, agarró rápidamente su bata más bonita, de seda color albaricoque con un dibujo de hojas de laurel intensamente verde en la bastilla y las mangas y metió sus brazos en ella. ¡Era doctora en física, por el amor de Dios! ¡Una mujer con éxito profesional! ¿Desde cuándo medía su autoestima en función del tamaño de su cadera?

¿Y desde cuándo podía respetar a un hombre que la viese sólo como un cuerpo? Si sus medidas no se correspondían con los gustos de Darién, entonces no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo supiera. No podrían tener una relación duradera si lo único que lo mantenía interesado era el misterio de cómo sería desnuda.

Quería mantener una relación real más de lo que había querido nada. Le dolía demasiado para estar asustada de que todo el afecto que sentía por ella fuera por esa causa. Necesitaba dejar de suponer y saber si existía algo perdurable entre ellos o si ella era solamente otro ligue para que Darién Chiba acumulara puntos.

Ella oyó el débil zumbido de apertura de la puerta de la cochera y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Había llegado a casa. Las dudas la recorrieron como un relámpago. Debería haber escogido un momento más conveniente, un día cuando el no tuviera que atravesar medio país para ir a un torneo de golf. Debería haber esperado a estar más calmada, más segura de si misma. Debería…

Su cobardía la disgustó y resistió el deseo casi irresistible de coger toda la ropa de su armario y ponerse una prenda encima de otra hasta ser del tamaño de un oso polar. Hoy comenzaría a saber si había dado su corazón en vano.

Aspirando profundamente, aseguró el cinturón con un lazo y salió descalza al pasillo.

—¿Serena?

—Estoy aquí arriba. —Se paró en lo alto de la escalera, con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente y sintiéndose insensata.

Él apareció en el vestíbulo de abajo.

—Adivina a quien… —se interrumpió al mirar hacia arriba y verla de pie al final de la escalera, a la una de la tarde, llevando puesta solamente una suave bata de seda.

Él sonrió y metió los dedos de una mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Te aseguro que sabes dar la bienvenida a casa a un hombre.

Ella no podría haber hablado aunque quisiera. Con el corazón retumbando, llevó las manos al cinturón de la bata mientras su corazón murmuró una oración silenciosa. _Por favor que me quiera por mi misma y no sólo por que soy un desafío._ _Por favor que me ame sólo un poco._ Sus torpes dedos tiraron del cinturón de la bata y su mirada se enredó con la de él mientras la prenda se abría. Con un encogimiento de hombros, la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo y caer formando un charco a sus pies.

La luz del sol iluminó su cuerpo, revelando todo: Sus pechos pequeños y su vientre redondeado, sus _enormes_ caderas y sus piernas ordinarias.

Darién pareció deslumbrado. Ella posó una mano ágilmente en el pasamanos y bajó lentamente las escaleras, llevando puesto nada más que un frágil velo de aceite de almendras.

Los labios de Darién se abrieron. Sus ojos se empañaron.

Cuando llegó al último escalón, sonrió.

Él se relamió los labios como si se le hubieran puesto muy secos y dijo con una voz que era levemente ronca.

—Date la vuelta, Yat.

—Ni hablar.

Serena elevó la cabeza rápidamente. Con un súbito gritito de espanto, vio al Reverendo Yaten Chiba de pie en el pasillo, justo detrás de Darién.

La estudiaba con interés no disimulado.

—Espero no haber aparecido en mal momento.

Con un gemido estrangulado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras, demasiado consciente de la vista que ofrecía desde atrás. Se agachó para coger la bata y, estrujándola delante de ella, huyó hacia su dormitorio, donde cerró de golpe la puerta y se dejó caer contra ella, más avergonzada de lo que había estado nunca en su vida.

Le dio la impresión de que habían pasado sólo unos segundos cuando oyó unos golpecitos suaves.

—¿Cariño? —La voz de Darién tenía el tono tentativo de un hombre que sabía que iba contrarreloj para desactivar una bomba.

—No estoy aquí. Vete. —Para su súbita desilusión, las lágrimas escocieron en sus ojos. Ella había pensado en esto durante tanto tiempo, le había dado tanta importancia y ahora había acabado en un desastre.

La puerta se movió contra ella.

—Da un paso adelante, cariño y déjame entrar.

Ella se movió, demasiado deprimida para discutir. Con la bata de seda todavía arrugada delante de ella, presionó la espalda desnuda contra la pared adyacente.

Él entró cautelosamente, como un soldado esperando minas.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—¡Como me preguntas eso! Nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza.

—No tienes porqué, cielo. Alegraste el día de Yat. Caramba, probablemente le alegraste todo el año, igual que a mí.

—¡Tu hermano me vio _desnuda!_ Allí parada en las escaleras, desnuda como el día que nací, como una tonta absoluta.

—En eso estás equivocada. No había nada de tonto en verte desnuda. Por qué no me dejas colgar la bata antes de que la estropees.

Ella la sujetó firme y más apretadamente contra su estómago.

—Estuve ante su vista todo el tiempo y tú no dijiste ni una sola palabra ¿Por qué no me advertiste de que no estábamos solos?

—Me cogiste por sorpresa, cariño. No podía pensar. ¿Y cómo no podría mirar Yat?. Por supuesto que miró. Estaría preocupado si no hubiese mirado.

—¡Él es pastor!

—Fue un acontecimiento feliz. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que cuelgue la bata?

—Estás haciendo un chiste de esto.

—Te aseguro que no. Sólo un imbécil insensible pensaría que algo así de traumático es gracioso. Te diré lo que voy a hacer. Bajaré la escalera ahora mismo y lo sacudiré antes de que se vaya.

Ella se negó a sonreír. En vez de eso, hizo un mohín. Era algo que siempre había querido hacer, pero hasta ese momento nunca había pensado que valiera para algo. Ahora pareció salirle naturalmente.

—Acabo de pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida y tú te lo tomas como si fuera un chiste.

—Soy un cerdo. —La separó unos centímetros de la pared y pasó sus manos por su espalda desnuda—. Si yo fuera tú, me diría que me largara porque no merezco respirar el mismo aire que tú.

—Eso es cierto.

—Querida, me está preocupando mucho esa bonita bata. Aplastándose entre nosotros, se puede estropear. ¿No crees que deberías dármela?

Ella presionó su mejilla contra su pecho, gozando del calor que sentía donde la tocaban sus manos a lo largo de su espalda, aunque no lo suficiente para bajar hasta su trasero.

—Ahora no podré mirarle de frente otra vez. Ya piensa que soy pagana. Esto se lo probará.

—Cierto, pero Yaten ha sentido atracción toda su vida por las mujeres que llevan el pecado en la sangre. Es su único defecto.

—Ha tenido que darse cuenta de que estoy embarazada.

—Se callará la boca si se lo pido.

Ella suspiró, le acarició el trasero.

—¿Voy a tener que hacerlo, no?

Él ahuecó su mejilla y suavemente acarició su mandíbula con su pulgar.

—Estoy seguro de que pasaste ese punto cuando decidiste dar el paso.

—Supongo.

—Pero si no te importa, ya que has esperado tanto, espera un poco más para que pueda abrir más esas cortinas y entre más luz.

Ella suspiró mientras él se acercaba a la ventana.

—No me lo vas a facilitar, ¿verdad?

—No. —Él tiró con fuerza del cordón, inundando la habitación con la luz del sol de primera hora de la tarde.

—¿Qué pasa con Yaten?

—Mi hermano no es tonto. Hace mucho rato que se ha ido.

—Sácate la ropa tú primero.

—De ninguna manera. Tú me has visto docenas de veces desnudo. Es mi turno.

—Si te crees que voy a quedarme desnuda mientras tú te quedas con toda la ropa puesta...

—Eso es exactamente lo que creo. —Se dirigió a la cama, se dejó caer y apiló las almohadas contra el cabecero. Luego se sacó los zapatos y se desperezó, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza como alguien a punto de disfrutar de una buena película.

Era ella la que se debatía entre la diversión y la irritación.

—¿Qué pasa si he cambiado de idea?

—Los dos sabemos que tienes demasiado orgullo para echarte atrás ahora. Dime si quieres que cierre los ojos.

—Como si lo fueras a hacer. —¿Por qué había dejado que las cosas llegaran a tal punto? Para ser un genio, era una completa idiota. Y estaba condenada de todos modos. ¿Por qué no le había sacado la bata de las manos y había puesto fin a todo esto? Pero no. Eso era muy fácil. En vez de eso, yacía allí con un destello de desafío en esos ojos azules y ella supo que probaba su valor. Su irritación aumentó. Esta era su prueba, no la de ella. Él era el que tenía que probar algo y era el momento de darle la oportunidad.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer la bata.

Silencio sepulcral.

Una docena de pensamientos compartieron su atención, todos ellos horribles: odiaba su cuerpo, se había horrorizado al ver sus caderas, su barriga abultada le daba asco.

El último pensamiento encendió su temperamento. ¡Era un _gusano!_ ¡Más bajo que un gusano! ¿Qué tipo de hombre rechazaba el cuerpo de la mujer que llevaba su niño? Era la forma de vida más baja del planeta.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que odiarías mi cuerpo! —Puso las manos sobre sus caderas, se dirigió hacia la cama y lo miró llena de cólera—. Bueno, para tú información, señorito, todas esas bonitas gatitas sexys de tu pasado puede que tuvieran cuerpos perfectos, pero no saben distinguir un lepton de un protón y no pienses que me voy a quedar aquí parada dejando que me juzgues por el tamaño de mis caderas y de mi barriga. —Lo señaló con un dedo—. ¡Esta es la manera en que son las mujeres, estúpido! ¡Este cuerpo fue diseñado por Dios para ser funcional, no para ser visto por algún deportista con desequilibrio hormonal que sólo se siente atraído por mujeres que parecen Barbies!

—Joder. Voy a tener que amordazarte. —Con un movimiento veloz, tiró de ella hacia la cama, la giró dejándola caer debajo de él y cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

Su beso fue profundo y feroz. Comenzó en su boca, luego bajó desde sus pechos, que se hincharon, a las corvas, con varias emocionantes paradas por el camino. Su irritación fue sustituida por necesidad.

Ella no estuvo segura cuando se quitó él las ropas porque rápidamente fue absorbida por los placeres de sentir su cuerpo firme y sólido bajo sus manos y sus labios. Para ser un hombre de acción, siempre había sido un amante pausado y hoy no fue la excepción. Mientras la luz del sol iluminaba sus cuerpos, él sacio su curiosidad explorando cada centímetro, girándola en todas direcciones, contra la luz, hacia la luz, hasta que ella le rogó.

—Por favor… No puedo más.

Él acarició con la nariz y los labios su pecho y su respiración ronca se sintió caliente sobre su piel húmeda.

—Vas a tener bastante más antes de que acabemos.

Ella lo castigó por su chiste con un tormento igual que el que ella sufría, usando su boca en él de la manera que sabía que él adoraba, pero esa manera profunda y húmeda también sirvió para inflamar su necesidad y cuando Darién finalmente alcanzó su límite, ella también había alcanzado el suyo. La cubrió con su cuerpo y la penetró. Ella inmediatamente llegó al clímax.

—Mira lo que has hecho ahora —se quejó ella cuando bajó de las nubes.

Sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo como una tormenta primaveral, su voz insinuaba el tipo más delicioso de amenaza mientras se empujaba más profundamente en ella.

—Pobre cariñito. Supongo que tendré que volver a empezar.

—Ya no me interesa más —mintió.

—Entonces cierra los ojos y piensa en otra cosa hasta que acabe.

Ella se rió y él la besó, y en un decir amén se perdieron el uno en el otro. Ella nunca se había sentido tan libre. Al despojarse de sus ropas, también lo había hecho de sus barreras.

—Te amo —murmuró, mientras la penetraba—. Te amo tanto.

Él besó sus labios como si bebiera sus palabras.

—Cariño… cariño. Tan hermosa…

Sus cuerpos encontraron un ritmo tan viejo como el tiempo y subieron juntos cada barrera que los separaba. Mientras la amaba con su cuerpo, ella tuvo la firme certeza de que él también la amaba con su corazón. No podía ser de otra manera y saberlo la catapultó más arriba. Juntos, descubrieron la creación.

Pasaron las siguientes horas en diversos grados de desnudez. Él le dio permiso para ponerse un par de sandalias azul pálido, pero nada más. Ella le permitió llevar su toalla negra, pero insistió en que la mantuviera alrededor del cuello.

Comieron un almuerzo tardío en la cama, donde experimentaron unos juegos sexuales con jugosos gajos de naranja. Luego, mientras se daban una ducha juntos, ella se arrodilló ante él con el agua cayendo sobre ellos y le amó hasta que ambos perdieron el control.

Fueron insaciables. Ella sintió como si hubiera sido creada sólo para complacer a este hombre y, a su vez, ser complacida sólo por él. Nunca se había sentido tan amada, ni estado tan segura de sus armas de mujer. Se sintió brillante y fuerte, suave y completamente satisfecha y aunque él no había dicho las palabras, sabía en el mismo centro de su ser que la amaba. Tanta emoción no podía provenir sólo de ella.

Él retrasó su salida hasta que apenas tuvo suficiente tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto. Cuando el Jeep volaba por el camino de acceso, ella sonrió y se felicitó.

Todo iba a salir bien.

La mejor banda de country del país estaba en Telarosa, Texas, tocando vivamente un baile de pasos, Darién había rechazado invitaciones para bailar de una admiradora de los Dallas Cowboy y de una joven de Austin. Era bastante buen bailarín, pero esa noche no estaba de humor y no sólo porque había tenido una ronda asquerosa en el torneo de golf de ese día sino porque la depresión se había extendido sobre él como una gruesa y oscura noche montañesa.

En parte, la depresión que lo envolvía furtivamente era observar la alegría que podía mostrar un hombre que había dejado el fútbol. Una bebe recién nacida de pelo rubio, que tenía toda la pinta de que sería un bomboncito en el futuro, se acurrucaba en su brazo, ocupando el mismo espacio que habían ocupado los balones de fútbol. Por lo que Darién podía contar, las únicas veces en que Molly Tenuho no había estado en brazos de su papá era cuando Haruka manejaba el palo de golf o dejaba que su madre le diera el pecho.

—¿Te mostró Michiru la ampliación que haremos en la casa? —dijo Haruka Tenuho—. Con el bebé y todo eso, necesitamos otra habitación. Más, desde que Michiru fue elegida alcaldesa de Telarosa; necesita un despacho.

—Michiru me la enseñó, H. T: —Darién miró a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape, pero no la encontró. Se le ocurrió que esos minutos a solas con la esposa de H.T, Michiru Kaiu Tenuho, habían sido uno de los pocos placeres de ese fin de semana. A la sazón, Haruka había estado embrujando a los reporteros deportivos y con Molly, así que Darién no se había visto forzado a mirarle acunar ese bultito y ver su futuro.

Para su sorpresa, a Darién le había gustado mucho la mamá de Molly, aunque Michiru no era el tipo de mujer con la que uno pensaría que una leyenda como Haruka se casaría. Siempre había estado rodeado de gatitas sexys y aunque Michiru no era fea, estaba muy lejos de esa imagen. Sin embargo era muy simpática. Era afectuosa y genuinamente interesada por la gente. Era del tipo de la profesora, aunque ella no tenía la manía de Serena de desaparecer en medio de una conversación para considerar cuidadosamente alguna teoría que sólo ella y otra docena de personas en el planeta podían entender.

—Te aseguro que Michiru y yo nos divertimos diseñando lo que queremos para la ampliación de la casa. —Haruka sonrió ampliamente y empujó hacia atrás su sombrero de vaquero. Darién decidió que Haruka le podría enseñar a Yaten alguna lección sobre parecer una estrella de cine, aunque H.T. tenía más carácter en la cara que el reverendo. De todas maneras, era un sinvergüenza bien guapo.

—¿Y te contó lo de la calle de ese pueblo en el este de Texas? Compré los ladrillos. Michiru supo que se los iban a cargar al echar asfalto, así que fui allí e hice un trato con ellos. Nada me gusta más que ese tipo de ladrillo. Te puedo asegurar que si echas un vistazo detrás de la casa, verás lo que hicimos con ellos.

Haruka siguió hablando del ladrillo antiguo como si fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo, mientras el bebé anidaba dichosamente en su brazo chupándose los puños y haciendo ruiditos a su papá. Darién sintió como si se asfixiara hasta morir.

Sólo dos horas antes, Darién había oído sin intención una conversación que el gran receptor mantenía con Phoebe Calebow, la dueña de los Stars, ¡sobre _lactancia!_ Según parecía, H.T. no estaba seguro de que Michiru lo estuviera haciendo bien. Creía que no se lo tomaba _lo suficientemente en serio._ ¡Haruka, que nunca había tomado nada en serio excepto el fútbol, había actuado como si amamantar un bebé fuera lo más importante del mundo!

Incluso ahora, recordarlo, hacía que Darién comenzara a sudar. Todo ese tiempo, Darién había creído que Haruka estaba manteniendo una fachada, fingiendo que todo era maravilloso en su vida, pero ahora sabía que Haruka _se lo creía_. A él no le parecía que hubiera nada mal. ¡La idea de que el genial receptor del fútbol profesional se hubiera vuelto un hombre que centraba su vida en una esposa y un bebé y ampliar su casa con ladrillo era horrenda! Nunca, ni en un millón de años, hubiera creído que el legendario Haruka se pudiera olvidar de lo que había sido, pero eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Para su alivio, Michiru subió y se llevó fuera a Haruka. Sin embargo, antes de que se fueran, Darién vio la mirada de absoluta satisfacción cuando miró a su esposa y tuvo ganas de darle una patada en el estómago.

Se terminó su cerveza e intentó convencerse a sí mismo que él nunca había mirado así a la profesora, pero la cosa era, que no podía asegurarlo. La profesora le había dado la vuelta a todo últimamente y sabía que tipo de expresión tonta tenía en la cara cuando estaba junto a ella.

Si únicamente no le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, puede que no se sintiera tan aterrorizado. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir esas palabras? Al principio cuando las había dicho, él se había sentido feliz. Había algo satisfactorio en ser amado por una mujer inteligente, dulce y divertida como la profesora. Pero esa locura había desaparecido cuando aterrizó en Telarosa y vio la vida de Haruka después del fútbol.

Haruka podría ser feliz con toda esa majadería permanente, pero Darién sabía que nunca valdría para él. No había nada esperándolo cuando dejara de lanzar la pelota, ninguna fundación de caridad, ningún trabajo honrado en el que ocuparse, nada que le permitiera caminar con la cabeza tan alta como un hombre debería. Y eso, admitió para sí mismo, era el quid de la cuestión.

¿Cómo podía un hombre considerarse un hombre sin un trabajo honrado? Haruka tenía la Fundación Tenuho, pero Darién no tenía el talento de H.T. para mutiplicar el dinero. Lo que el hacía era mantener su dinero en unas cuentas que le daban un interés muy alto. Darién no tenía una vida digna esperando al otro lado de la línea de gol. Todo lo que había al otro lado de la línea de gol para él no era nada.

También estaba Serena; ayer por la tarde cuando se despedía de ella, había sabido que ella ya no pensaba en estar con él a corto plazo. Ella estaba pensando en lanzarse de cabeza, toallas de baño con monograma a juego y donde se establecerían cuando fueran mayores. Pero él no estaba listo para eso, ¡y no quería que le dijera que lo amaba! Lo siguiente sería que ella le preguntara el color de la pintura y qué alfombras elegir. Ahora que había dicho las palabras, esperaría que hiciera algo al respecto y no estaba preparado. Todavía no. No cuando el único trabajo digno que sabía hacer era tirar un balón de fútbol. No ahora cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la mejor temporada de su vida.

Mientras Darién jugaba al golf en Texas, Serena dio largos paseos por la montaña, soñando despierta sobre el futuro. Consideró en qué lugares podrían vivir y de que manera podría ajustar su vida para ocasionalmente acompañarlo en los desplazamientos. La tarde del domingo, arrancó el feo empapelado de rosas del rincón del desayuno y preparó sopa de fideos y pollo casero.

Cuando se despertó el lunes por la mañana con el sonido de la lluvia, se dio cuenta de que Darién había regresado la noche anterior, después de que se hubiera quedado dormida y la desilusionó que no se hubiera metido silenciosamente en la cama con ella. En las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado a hacerle compañía mientras se afeitaba, pero la puerta del baño estaba firmemente cerrada y no fue hasta que llegó a la cocina para desayunar cuando finalmente se encontró con él.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo y esperó que en ese momento la cogiera entre sus brazos, pero él masculló algo ininteligible.

—¿Cómo resultó el torneo de golf? —preguntó.

—Fue una mierda.

Eso explicaba su mal humor.

Él llevó su tazón de cereales al fregadero y lo llenó de agua. Se giró y señaló con el dedo las paredes desnudas del rincón del desayuno, donde ella había quitado el empapelado.

—No me gusta regresar y encontrar mi casa destrozada.

—No te podían gustar esas rosas horribles.

—No importa si me gustaban o no. Deberías haber hablado conmigo antes de tomar tú sola la decisión de redecorar mi casa.

El amante tierno sobre el que había fantaseado el fin de semana había desaparecido y el desasosiego la invadió. Había comenzado a pensar que ese lugar horrible también era su casa, pero obviamente él no lo consideraba de la misma manera. Inspiró profundamente y ocultó el daño que le hacía, luchando por hablar razonablemente.

—No pensaba que te importaría.

—Bueno, pues sí.

—Vale. Podemos escoger un papel nuevo. Me gustará ayudarte a ponerlo.

Una mirada de absoluto horror cruzó por sus ojos.

—¡No escogeré un papel nuevo para la pared, Profesora! ¡Jamás! Y tú tampoco, así que déjalo como está. —Él agarró rápidamente las llaves del coche del mostrador.

—¿Quieres dejar la pared así?

—Puedes apostar que sí.

Ella debatió entre mandarlo al infierno o pasar de él. A pesar de su dolor, decidió hacer lo segundo. Siempre lo podía mandar al infierno después.

—Hice sopa de fideos casera. ¿Volverás a tiempo de cenar?

—No lo sé. Me verás cuándo me veas. No trates de controlarme, Profesora. No lo conseguirás. —Y con eso, desapareció hacia el garaje.

Ella se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y se dijo a sí misma que no iba a dramatizar lo que acababa de suceder. Él tenía jet-lag y estaba alterado por haber jugado mal delante de sus amigos en el torneo de golf y eso lo había puesto de mal humor. No había ninguna razón para creer que su salida tenía algo que ver con lo que había sucedido entre ellos el día que había salido para Texas. A pesar de su despliegue de mala educación de esa mañana, Darién era un hombre decente. No iba a ponerse en contra de ella sólo porque se había desnudado a plena luz del día y le había dicho que lo amaba.

Se obligó a comer media tostada mientras todas las razones por las que había sido renuente a dejar que la viera desnuda volvían a su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si sus miedos fueran ciertos? ¿Qué pasaría si había dejado de ser un desafío para él y ya no tenía interés en que formara parte de su vida? Dos días antes, había estado segura de que él la amaba, pero ahora ya no estaba segura. De nada.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y fue arriba, pero en vez de ponerse a trabajar, se puso a vagar por la casa. El teléfono sonó. Dos tonos rápidos indicaron que la llamada era por la línea de negocios de Darién, la cuál no contestaba nunca.

Mientras pasaba por delante del estudio, el contestador se puso en marcha y oyó una voz que recordaba demasiado bien.

«—Darién, soy Taiki. Mira, tengo que hablar contigo de inmediato. Mientras estaba de vacaciones, se me ocurrió la manera de cómo hacer eso. No hay nada como una playa de arena blanca para desatascar el cerebro; siento haber tardado tanto. Bueno, sea como sea, me reuní con alguien el fin de semana para asegurarme que era posible y parece que puede ser. Pero si vamos a tomar esa dirección, lo tenemos que hacer ya. —Hizo una pausa y su voz bajó de tono—. No quise usar el fax por razones obvias, así que te he enviado un informe por correo urgente esta mañana. Llámame en cuanto lo leas. —Se rió entre dientes—. Feliz aniversario.»

Ella recordaba al abogado de Darién, Taiki Blackmoon, demasiado bien: Ojos ávidos, gesto arrogante, mirada desdeñosa. Algo de la llamada le daba mala espina, probablemente la nota de satisfacción oculta que había oído en su voz. Qué hombre tan desagradable.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio que eran las nueve. Ya había desaprovechado demasiado tiempo esa mañana dándole vueltas a las cosas y no iba a continuar añadiendo la llamada de Taiki Blackmoon a la lista de sus preocupaciones. Regresó a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café y se lo llevó a su habitación, donde encendió el ordenador y accedió al programa.

La fecha brilló intermitentemente y el vello de su nuca se erizó. Por un momento no supo porqué, pero entonces finalmente relacionó lo que veía y lo que había oído. _5 de mayo._ Darién y ella hacía justo dos meses que se habían casado. _Feliz aniversario._

Ella se tocó los labios reflexionando. ¿Era una coincidencia? Ella recordó la satisfacción oculta de Blackmoon. _No quise usar el fax por razones obvias…_ ¿Qué razones obvias? ¿El que ella pudiera leer ese informe misterioso antes de que Darién lo viera? Se levantó de un salto de la silla y bajó al estudio, dónde se sentó detrás del escritorio para volver a oír el mensaje y pensar.

Poco antes de las diez, llegó el repartidor de FedEx. Firmó el paquete y lo llevó al estudio de Darién. Sin vacilar un momento, lo abrió.

El informe tenía varias páginas y numerosos errores tipográficos, que indicaban que probablemente lo había preparado Blackmoon en persona. No era de extrañar. Desanimada, leyó cada detalle irrecusable de la propuesta de Blackmoon y que probaba que, todo el tiempo, mientras Darién había estado haciendo el amor con ella, tramaba su venganza.

Pasó una hora antes de que fuese arriba e hiciese las maletas. Llamó a Seiya y le pidió que fuera hasta allí. Cuando él vio sus maletas apiladas, inmediatamente comenzó a protestar, pero ella se negó a oírlo. Sólo después de que amenazase con bajar el ordenador ella misma consiguió que finalmente lo bajara él y lo cargara en el Escort. Luego le dijo que se fuera y se dispuso a espera en casa a que llegara Darién. La vieja Serena se habría marchado sin despedirse, pero la nueva necesitaba enfrentarse a él por última vez

* * *

**Las cosas se pusieron interesantes, Serena alfin se desnudo y le confeso su amor a Darién, El no reacciona de la mejor manera que pasara a hora, realmente Serena abandonará a Darién, Como reaccionara este al descubrir que Serena se quiere ir, la dejara marchar, bien háganme saber sus opiniones atraves de sus Reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a tod s he aquí un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia espero que les guste y Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

¡Serena no se había ido!

Darién la divisó a través de las puertas correderas de la sala mientras ella permanecía de pie en medio del patio trasero mirando en dirección a _Heartache Mountain_. Músculos que no se había dado cuenta que tenía tensos, comenzaron a aflojarse. Aun estaba aquí.

Había estado entrenando en el gimnasio cuando Seiya había irrumpido en la sala de pesas diciendo que su esposa había cargado el ordenador en el coche y se preparaba para regresar a Chicago. A Seiya le había llevado un par de horas dar con él y cuando Darién había salido disparado para casa, aún llevaba pantalones cortos, una camiseta gris empapada de sudor y zapatillas deportivas; lo había aterrorizado que ella se pudiera haber ido.

Aún no entendía por qué ella haría algo tan drástico. Concedido, había sido hosco y grosero esa mañana. Lo había lamentado desde entonces y ya había tomado la decisión de volver con tiempo suficiente para tomarse su sopa de fideos casera. Pero suponía que Serena armaría una buena. Fácilmente se la podía imaginar estrellándole una sartén de hierro en la cabeza, pero no se la podía imaginar haciendo las maletas y yéndose.

Ahora ella estaba ante él, arreglada y reservada y se le ocurrió que la única persona que conocía, cuyas ropas estuvieran tan pulcras como las de ella, era su hermano menor. Había escogido uno de esos vestidos de cintura alta, de algodón, cómodo para viajar, de color crema, con grandes botones marrones en todo el frente. Le quedaba tan holgado que nadie podría notar que estaba embarazada, pero de alguna manera parecía pulcra y elegante. La amplia falda del vestido cubría la mayor parte de sus piernas, pero no esos pequeños tobillos Blackmoons o los estrechos pies dentro de unas sencillas sandalias de piel.

Una diadema de carey retiraba pulcramente el pelo de su cara. Observó el juego de la luz del sol en las hebras doradas y pensó lo bonita que estaba. Era maravillosa, su esposa, y mientras la miraba, sintió un revoltijo de emociones: ternura y lujuria, confusión y resentimiento, cólera y deseo. ¿Por qué tenía que ir y enfadarse ahora con él? Un mal carácter era más que suficiente en cualquier familia y ese mal carácter le correspondía a él.

Pero su carácter no era el problema real. Un par de horas en el dormitorio y la haría olvidarse completamente de lo estúpido que había sido esa mañana y de cualquier estúpida idea que tuviera sobre regresar a Chicago. No, el problema real era más profundo. ¿Por qué le tenía que haber dicho que le amaba? ¿No entendía que una vez que esas palabras se decían, nada volvía a ser lo mismo?

Si únicamente hubiera entrado en su vida diez años antes, antes de estar preocupado por estar haciéndose mayor, antes de no ver más que un espacio en blanco esperándolo cuando dejara de jugar al fútbol. Era fácil para la profesora pensar en establecerse. Ella tenía un trabajo importante que la mantendría ocupada el resto de su vida. Él no y ahora no podía superar la sensación de que su vida se dirigía sin rumbo en una dirección que no estaba listo para tomar, una dirección que podría satisfacer a Haruka Tenuho, pero que sin duda alguna no servía para él.

Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta corredera de cristal, sintió sólo una cosa. Serena estaba seriamente enfadada y el mejor lugar para conseguir que se le pasara era debajo de las sábanas. Pero antes de poder llevarla allí, tenía que hacer las paces con ella.

—Hola, Profesora.

Serena giró hacia la voz de Darién y se hizo sombra en los ojos con la mano. Estaba despeinado, sudoroso y guapísimo cuando salió a la terraza. Algo se atascó en su garganta, algo grande y doloroso que la hizo sentir que se ahogaba.

Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le brindó una amplia sonrisa lobuna.

—Me he estado entrenando y no he tenido tiempo de ducharme, así que si estás de humor para un poco de sexo salvaje, será mejor que subas corriendo esas escaleras ahora mismo y me vayas preparando el agua.

Ella metió las manos en los bolsillos del vestido y lentamente subió las escaleras de madera. ¿Cómo podía comportarse él así cuando había hecho algo tan imperdonable?

—Taiki Blackmoon llamó esta mañana. —Se adentró en la terraza.

—Aja. ¿Y que me dices de meterte en la ducha conmigo para que me puedas restregar la espalda?

—Blackmoon te envió un informe. Lo leí.

Finalmente atrajo su atención, aunque no pareció particularmente alarmado.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa leer mis contratos?

—El informe era sobre mí.

Su amplia sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—En tu escritorio. —Ella lo miró de reojo y trató de tragarse la burbuja de dolor que estrangulaba su voz—. Necesitas tomar una decisión sobre mí de inmediato porque sólo tienes dos días antes de que se reúna la Junta de directores de Laboratorios Preeze. Afortunadamente, tu abogado ya ha hecho el trabajo inicial. Se reunió con Alan Alfa y los dos se pusieron de acuerdo sobre los detalles más sórdidos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es firmar un cheque con montones de ceros.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—¡No te atrevas a mentirme! —Cerró sus manos en puños—. ¡Le ordenaste a Blackmoon que me llevara a la ruina!

—Voy a llamarle ahora mismo y aclarar esto. Es un malentendido. —Se giró hacia las puertas correderas, pero llegó antes de que las pudiera abrir.

—¿Un malentendido? —No pudo disimular su amargura—. ¿Le dices a tu abogado que destruya mi carrera y dices que es un malentendido?

—Nunca le dije eso. Dame sólo una hora y luego te lo explicaré todo.

—Explícate ahora.

La miró y se imaginó que merecía algo más y se separó de la puerta diciendo improperios.

—Dime lo que ponía ese informe.

—Blackmoon le prometió a Alan Alfa, el director del proyecto Preeze, que les darás a los laboratorios un cheque con la condición de que me despidan. —Inspiró profunda y temblorosamente—. Alan espera hablar contigo antes de despedirme, luego planea anunciar tu generosidad a la Junta de directores cuando se reúnan el miércoles.

Darién maldijo suavemente por lo bajo.

—Espera que coja a ese hijo de puta. Ésta no es la primera vez que Blackmoon carga demasiado las tintas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es idea suya?

—Joder, claro que lo es.

La emoción atravesó su garganta.

—No hagas esto, Darién. No juegues conmigo.

La afrenta relampagueó en sus ojos.

—¡Sabes que no haría algo así!

—¿Entonces no le dijiste que me investigara? ¿No le dijiste que se enterara de donde era más vulnerable para usarlo contra mí?

Él se frotó la barbilla con los nudillos, pareciendo más intranquilo que nunca.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Es complicado.

—Soy muy brillante. Explícate.

Él se dio la vuelta hacia las puertas correderas y el corazón de Serena se hundió al tiempo que intentaba que sus sentimientos no se mostraran en su mirada.

—Tienes que recordar cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros cuando todo esto comenzó. Nunca he sido un hombre que dejara que nadie se aprovechara de mí y quería castigarte. —Se metió el pulgar en la cinturilla de los pantalones y lo movió hacia atrás—. Le dije a Taiki que quería desquitarme y le ordené que te investigara para poder saber por donde atacarte.

—¿Y qué salió en tu investigación?

—Que no tienes nada que ocultar. —Finalmente la miró—. Que eres genial y trabajadora. Y que tu trabajo lo significa todo para ti.

—No necesitabas un equipo de detectives para saber eso.

—No te conocía.

—Entonces decidiste quitarme mi trabajo —dijo quedamente.

—¡No! —Agarró el pomo de la puerta—. Después de las primeras semanas, me calmé y lo olvidé todo. ¡Lo olvidé!

—No te creo. Ningún abogado pondría en movimiento algo así sin autorización.

—Tenía mi autorización. No para esto, pero… —Empujó la puerta, la abrió y entró en la casa—. Es sólo que nunca tuve tiempo para decirle que lo olvidara todo. ¡Eso es todo!

—¿Cómo es eso? —Le preguntó mientras lo seguía.

—Es sólo que no hablamos de eso. —Se detuvo al lado de la chimenea—. Tuvimos que hacer un montón de cosas. Uno de mis contratos se fue a la mierda. Era un completo desbarajuste y llevó tiempo ponerlo bien. Luego se fue de vacaciones y pasé de contestar un par de llamadas suyas

—¿Por qué?

—No estaba de humor para tratar sobre los contratos.

—Yo no soy un contrato.

—No. ¡No creía que lo había entre nosotros fuera un jodido contrato! —Pareció frustrado—. Nunca se me ocurrió que intentaría tomar medidas contra ti sin mi aprobación para seguir adelante.

—Pero suena como si tú ya se la hubieras dado.

—Sí, pero… —Extendió la mano en un gesto que fue extrañamente vulnerable—. Serena, lo siento. No pensé ni por un minuto que hiciera nada sin hablar conmigo.

Ella debería haberse sentido mejor. Después de todo, no había estado conjurando contra ella el mes pasado, pero todavía se sentía fatal.

—Esto no habría ocurrido si hubieras cogido el teléfono y le hubieras dicho que recogiera sus perros. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Darién? ¿Tenías miedo de perder tu hombría echándote atrás?

—Es sólo que no parecía importante, eso es todo. Las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros y la venganza era lo último en lo que pensaba.

—Estuvo mal que no le dijeras a tu sanguijuela todo esto.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo ya despeinado.

—Mira, el daño aún no está hecho. No tengo intención de darle a Preeze ni un centavo y si alguien trata de echarte, les pondré una denuncia por discriminación tan rápido que no sabrán ni quienes son.

—Es asunto mío, Darién, no tuyo.

—Sólo dame un par de horas. Arreglaré todo esto, te lo prometo.

—¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó quedamente.

—Después no tendrás que preocuparte de nada parecido otra vez.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Después de que lo arregles todo, ¿qué pasará entre nosotros?

—No pasará nada. Todo volverá a ser como antes. —Él se movió hacia su estudio—. Voy a hacer las llamadas telefónicas, luego descargaré tu coche y podremos salir a comer. No me puedo creer que quisieras irte.

Ella lo siguió a su estudio y se detuvo en la puerta. Se frotó los brazos, pero el escalofrío que sintió venía de dentro no de fuera.

—No creo que vayamos a ser capaces de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

—Te aseguro que podemos. —Él se movió hacia su escritorio—. Te juro por Dios que voy a despedir a Blackmoon.

—No lo culpes por lo que tú comenzaste —dijo suavemente.

Él se giró hacia ella con el cuerpo rígido.

—¡No sé como te atreves a decir eso! _¡Tú eres _la que comenzó todo, no te olvides!

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarme si me lo echas a la cara cada vez que puedes?

La miró encolerizadamente y le devolvió una mirada similar. Luego ella apartó la mirada. Este juego de echarse las culpas no valía para nada.

Se metió sus manos con fuerza en los bolsillos de su vestido y se recordó a sí misma que su peor miedo había sido infundado. Él no había estado planeando nada contra ella al mismo tiempo que hacían el amor. Pero el nudo horrible de su estómago no desaparecía. Lo sucedido era meramente un símbolo de todos los problemas que permanecían latentes entre ellos, problemas que ella había ignorado o había tapado con colorines como si no existieran.

Ella recordó la esperanza que había tenido sólo un par de días antes de que la amase. Recordó todos los castillos en el aire que había construido en su cabeza. Era irónico que ella, una persona tan acostumbrada a los métodos científicos pudiera haber abandonado tan rápidamente la lógica en pos de sus deseos.

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las unió delante de ella.

—Necesito saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos, Darién, y cuales son tus sentimientos por mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La incomodidad en su voz indicaba que sabía exactamente lo que ella quería decir.

—¿Qué sientes por mi?

—Tú sabes lo que siento.

—En realidad, no lo sé.

—Entonces, no has debido prestar atención.

Él iba a hacer esto todavía más difícil de lo que era, pero ella no se iba a echar atrás. El tiempo de la ilusión había pasado. Necesitaba saber exactamente dónde estaba.

—El único comentario directo sobre el tema que puedo recordar, es oírte decir que te gusto.

—Por supuesto, me gustas. Ya lo sabes.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y se obligó a sí misma a decir las palabras que parecían estar atascadas en su garganta.

—Te dije que te amaba.

Él bajó la vista y ella se dio cuenta de que él no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada.

—Supongo que yo…, yo me siento halagado.

Ella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—No lo creo. Creo que mi sinceridad te asusta muchísimo. Y también creo que tú no me amas.

—¿Qué diablos significa todo esto? —Él miró hacia su escritorio—. Nos llevamos mejor de lo nunca pudimos suponer y vamos a tener un niño. ¿Por qué tenemos que ponerle una etiqueta a esto? Me preocupo por ti y eso para mí es mucho. —Se sentó en la silla como si la discusión hubiera terminado.

Ella no lo iba a dejar así. Quizá había ganado un poco de sabiduría en los últimos meses, o tal vez fuera simplemente obstinación, pero ahora esperaba de esta relación algo más que sexo y algunas risas.

—Me temo que eso no es suficiente para mí cuando pienso en el futuro.

Él hizo un ademán impaciente con la mano.

—El futuro se hace a sí mismo. Ninguno de nosotros puede saber que va a pasar.

—La última vez que hablamos del futuro, la idea era que obtendríamos el divorcio tan pronto como el bebé naciera. ¿Es eso lo que quieres ahora?

—Falta mucho. ¿Cómo sé que puede ocurrir?

—¿Pero es ese todavía tu plan?

—Ese era el plan original.

—¿Y ahora?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Se vive día a día.

—No quiero medir mi futuro por días.

—Bueno, pues así es como va a ser por ahora.

Él no cedería y no podía aceptar eso. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella se negó a dejarlas caer. Tenía que liberarse ahora, cuando aún tenía su dignidad intacta y tenía intención de hacerlo honestamente.

—Me temo que no puedo soportarlo más, Darién. No tenía intención de enamorarme de ti, sé que no me lo pediste, pero es lo que sucedió. Parezco destinada a fastidiarte siempre. —Se lamió los labios resecos—. Me vuelvo a Chicago.

Él se levantó de golpe detrás del escritorio.

—¡Y una mierda que te vas!

—Contactaré contigo después de que nazca el bebé, pero hasta entonces, apreciaría si te comunicaras conmigo a través de mi abogado. Te aseguro que no pondré ningún tipo de impedimentos en lo referente a las visitas.

—Estás huyendo. —La miró con cólera, con una actitud claramente agresiva—. No tienes valor para quedarte y hacer que funcione, te escapas.

Ella luchó para hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿De qué serviría que intentara que funcionara? Todavía querrías el divorcio.

—No tengo prisa.

—Pero aún piensas en eso.

—¿Qué más da? Somos amigos y no hay ninguna razón para que se vuelva desagradable.

El dolor creció en su pecho cuando él confirmó lo que ya sabía. No veía su matrimonio como algo permanente. Era cuestión de tiempo. Le dio la espalda y se fue al vestíbulo.

Él estuvo a su lado en un instante. Una vena latía en su sien y su expresión era salvaje. No la sorprendía. Un hombre como Darién no se tomaba bien los ultimátum.

—¡Si piensas que voy a correr detrás de ti, te equivocas! En cuanto salgas por esa puerta da nuestro matrimonio por terminado. Estás fuera de mi vida, ¿me oyes?

Ella inclinó la cabeza rígidamente y se tragó las lágrimas.

—¡Lo digo en serio, Serena!

Sin chistar, siguió su camino y salió de su casa.

Darién no permaneció allí viéndola partir. Pateó la puerta cerrada y entró en la cocina, dónde agarró una botella de whisky escocés de la despensa. Por un momento no pudo decidir si era para beberla o para estrellarla contra la pared. Que lo condenaran antes de que lo empujara hacia algo para lo que aún no estaba preparado.

Él sacó el tapón e inclinó la botella hacia sus labios. El whisky ardió en su garganta. Si esa era la manera en que ella quería las cosas, entonces de acuerdo. Se pasó el revés de la mano por los labios. Era hora de que su vida regresara a la normalidad.

Pero en lugar de sentirse mejor, quiso echar la cabeza para atrás y aullar. Tomó otro trago y pensó en sus quejas contra ella.

¡Le había ofrecido más de lo que nunca le había ofrecido a ninguna mujer, ¡su jodida amistad! ¿Y qué hacía ella? ¡Se la tiraba a la cara sólo porque no se ponía de rodillas y le rogaba que escogieran un maldito _papel para la pared_!

Su mano agarró con fuerza la botella. No se iba a rendir. Había montones de mujeres allí afuera a cada cual más joven y bonita, mujeres que no tenían el impulso de pelearse con él por cada pequeñez, que harían lo que él quería y que cuando se lo pidiera le dejarían solo. Eso es lo que quería. Alguien joven y bello que lo dejara solo.

Tomó otro trago. Luego entró en su estudio donde se puso a la tarea de beber seriamente.

Serena sabía que no podía irse hasta que le dijera adiós a Mina. También sabía que no podía ceder a su dolor ahora mismo, así que parpadeó y aspiró profundamente mientas conducía hacia _Heartache Mountain_. El coche de Luna no estaba a la vista y se sintió agradecida de poderle decir adiós a Mina sin testigos.

La casa parecía otra desde la primera vez que la había visto. Darién la había pintado de blanco. Él había arreglado los postigos caídos y el escalón roto. Cuando entró y llamó a Mina, se negó a recordar la risa que habían compartido cuando habían estado trabajando.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a Mina a través de la puerta de tela metálica. Estaba sentada al sol, en el exterior, desgranando guisantes sobre un tazón de alfarería que tenía en el regazo. Cuando Serena miró el movimiento rítmico de los dedos nudosos de Mina, quiso tomar el tazón y abrir ella los guisantes. Desgranar guisantes era una tarea que no se hacía con ningún aparato. Se realizaba exactamente igual ahora que hacía cientos de años. Repentinamente le pareció que desgranar esos guisantes llevaría algo sólido a su vida, la uniría a todas las mujeres que la habían antecedido, a todas las mujeres que a lo largo de la historia habían desgranando guisantes y sobrevivido a la pena de que sus hombres no hubieran correspondido a su amor.

Se mordió el labio, luego salió. Mina giró la cabeza.

—Hace tiempo que no venías de visita.

Ella se sentó en la silla del césped al lado de Mina y miró el tazón que reposaba en su regazo y al periódico donde iba depositando las vainas. En ese momento, su contenido le parecía precioso y completamente necesario para su bienestar.

—¿Puedo hacer eso?

—No me gusta que se desperdicien.

—Bien. —Sus manos temblaban cuando tomó el tazón. Con concentración extrema, inclinó la cabeza, cogiendo una de las vainas y doblando cuidadosamente los extremos. Aparentemente no lo hacía mal porque Mina no la criticó. Abrió la vaina y dejó caer los guisantes en su regazo concentrándose en la tarea de desgranar los guisantes.

—'sos guisantes los compré en la tienda. Los que crecerán en mi huerto serán mejores.

—Desearía quedarme aquí lo suficiente para verlo. —Su voz parecía casi normal. Tenía un tono un poco incierto. Como una sombra. Pero era casi normal.

—'starán listos mucho antes de que Darién tenga que irse a entrenar y se vayan a Chicago.

Serena no dijo nada. En vez de eso, cogió otra vaina, hincó la uña del pulgar en el extremo y la abrió.

Durante los siguientes minutos se dedicó a los guisantes, mientras Mina miraba brincar un pajarito de una rama a otra del magnolio. Pero en vez de traerle paz, la calma de Mina y el calor del sol sobre su piel, junto con su repetitiva tarea, hizo que mantener sus defensas en su lugar se volviera difícil y lentamente se desmoronó emocionalmente.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, recorrió su mejilla y salpicó encima del corpiño de su vestido de algodón. Cayó otra y luego otra. Se le escapó un hipido trémulo. Continuó desgranando guisantes y dejando que saliera su pena.

Mina miró cómo el pájaro emprendía el vuelo y luego siguió el camino de una ardilla en el mismo árbol. Una de las lágrimas de Serena goteó en los guisantes.

Mina comenzó a canturrear suavemente en voz baja. Serena acabó los guisantes, luego buscó frenéticamente si se había dejado alguno.

Mina metió la mano en el bolsillo de su viejo delantal, extrajo un pañuelo rosa y se lo entregó. Serena se sonó y comenzó a hablar.

—Yo no q-q-quiero hacerlo, Mina, pero ya no puedo aguantar más. Tengo que irme. N-n-no me ama.

Mina frunció sus labios con desaprobación.

—Darién no sabe lo que siente.

—Es lo suficiente mayor para saberlo a estas alturas. —Se sonó con enojo.

—Nunca he conocido a un hombre que odiara más hacerse viejo. Normalmente, cumplir años le molesta a las mujeres.

—No podía marcharme sin despedirme. —Tenía que escaparse y casi dejó caer los guisantes cuando se levantó.

—Dámelos antes de que se te caigan al suelo.

Serena lo hizo. Mina se puso de pie.

—'res una buena chica, Serena Chiba. Él recuperará pronto la cordura.

—Creo que no.

—Algunas veces una esposa necesita un poco de paciencia.

—Me temo que no me queda. —Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Además, no soy una esposa de verdad.

—Francamente, 'so es una tontería.

Ella no tenía palabras para discutir, por lo que envolvió la pequeña mujer, de endebles huesos, entre sus brazos.

—Gracias por todo, Mina, pero me tengo que ir. —Después de un tierno abrazo, se apartó y se giró hacia la casa.

Al hacerlo vio a Luna Chiba en la puerta de atrás.

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció? Serena dejo a Darién , pero de verdad Darién la dejara ir así como así, que pasara ahora que Luna lo descubrió, háganme saber sus opiniones atravez de sus Reviwes y nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Chapter 20

** Hola a tod s, por fin un capítulo más gracias por esperar y lamento la tardanza, quiero agradecerles a todas las que leen y siguen esa historia y sobre todo a aquellas que dejan Reviews, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

—¿Vas a dejar a mi hijo?

Luna parecía enojada y confundida cuando clavó los ojos en Serena. Salió al patio y el corazón de Serena se hundió. ¿Por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho adiós a Mina simplemente y se había marchado? Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se pasó la mano por la mejilla húmeda.

Minako se interpuso entre las dos.

—Traje guisantes para la cena, Luna, y voy a hacerlos con mantequilla te guste o no.

Luna la ignoró y caminó hacia Serena.

—Dime por qué dejas a Darién.

Cuando Serena se enfrentó a ella, trató de comportarse como la persona fría que Luna creía que era.

—Deberías estar agradecida —se las ingenió para decir—. He sido una esposa terrible.

Pero esas palabras tan falsas casi provocaron que se desatara una riada de lágrimas. ¡Había sido la mejor esposa que jamás tendría, maldición! ¡La mejor esposa que podría tener! Se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Luna sonó profundamente preocupada.

Serena tenía que salir de allí antes de que se derrumbase.

—Tengo que coger el avión. Sería mejor que hablaras con Darién. Él te lo explicará todo.

Caminó al lado de la casa, pero apenas había dado dos pasos antes de que la asombrada exclamación de Luna la hiciera parar.

—¡Dios mío, estás embarazada!

Ella se giró y vio que Luna miraba fijamente su abdomen. Automáticamente, su mirada descendió y fue entonces cuando advirtió que había colocado protectoramente su mano encima. El gesto había presionado el vestido contra su cuerpo y perfilado suavemente su vientre redondeado. La quitó de golpe, pero era demasiado tarde.

Luna pareció desconcertada.

—¿Es de Darién?

—¡Luna Aino! —Espetó Mina—. ¿Dónde 'stán tus modales?

Luna parecía más sorprendida que acusadora.

—¿Pero cómo puedo saber si es de él o no, cuándo no entiendo nada de ese matrimonio? No sé lo que ven el uno en el otro o como se conocieron. Ni siquiera sé por qué lloraba. —Su voz se hizo más baja—. Aquí pasa algo.

Los tenues hilos que sujetaban las emociones de Serena se rompieron y mientras miraba las marcas de sufrimiento grabadas en la cara de Luna, supo que tenía que decirle la verdad. El deseo de Darién de proteger a sus padres había sido de buena fe, pero ahora se había vuelvo destructivo. Si ella había aprendido algo en los últimos meses, era que los engaños sólo ocasionaban dolor.

—Es el bebé de Darién —dijo ella quedamente—. Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte así.

El dolor de Luna fue obvio.

—Pero, él nunca dijo nada. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Porque estaba intentando protegerme.

—¿De qué?

—Del doctor Chiba y de ti. Darién no quería que ninguno de ustedes supiera que lo engañé.

—¡Cuéntamelo! —Su expresión se puso tan fiera como una leona protegiendo a su cachorro amenazado, aunque su cachorro fuera ahora el rey de la selva—. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Mina recogió el tazón.

—Me voy adentro a cocinar los guisantes como me gustan. Serena Chiba, mantente tranquila mientras hablas con Luna, ¿m'oyes? —Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

Las piernas de Serena ya no la sujetaban y se dejó caer en una silla sobre el césped. Luna tomó la otra silla y se sentó enfrente de Serena. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, lista para la lucha. Serena recordó a la muchachita que había horneado galletas a las dos de la madrugada para poder mantener a su marido y su bebé. El caro vestido de lino amarillo y las joyas no ocultaban el que esa mujer supiera luchar por lo suyo.

Serena se cogió las manos sobre el regazo.

—Darién quiso ahorrarles la pena. Han pasado muchas cosas este año. Pensó… —Evitó su mirada—. La verdad desnuda es que yo quería desesperadamente tener un bebé y que lo engañé para quedarme embarazada

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

Serena mantuvo la cabeza alta.

—Estuvo mal. Muy mal. Mi intención era que no se enterara.

—Pero lo hizo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

Los labios de Luna se cerraron en una fina línea tensa.

—¿De quien fue la idea de casarse?

—De él. Amenazó con llevarme a los tribunales y pedir la custodia completa si no hacía lo que él quería. Ahora que lo conozco mejor, dudo mucho que hubiera llevado a cabo su amenaza, pero en ese momento lo creí.

Aspirando profundamente, describió la mañana que había abierto la puerta a Rei Hino, luego le contó a Luna el plan de ser su regalo de cumpleaños. Explicó su anhelo por un niño y cómo quería encontrar a alguien de determinadas características para ser el padre. Sin adornos, sin justificar su comportamiento de ninguna manera.

Cuando describió su reacción al ver a Darién en televisión y la subsiguiente decisión de utilizarlo a él, Luna se llevó los dedos a los labios y una boqueada de horror se entremezcló con una risa estrangulada que tenía un filo de histeria.

—¿Me estás diciendo que escogiste a Darién porque creías que era estúpido?

Ella pensó en tratar de explicar a Luna que él había dicho "_'sto_"y había parecido el típico guapo tonto, pero lo dejó. Había cosas que una madre excesivamente amorosa nunca entendería.

—Obviamente lo juzgué mal, aunque no me imaginé cuánto hasta varias semanas después de que estuviésemos casados.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Darién es muy listo. ¿Cómo pudiste creer otra cosa?

—Supongo que no soy tan lista como creía. —Continuó con la historia, exponiendo como acabó su matrimonio en los periódicos y la decisión de que fuera con él a Salvation.

La cara de Luna mostró un destello de cólera, pero para sorpresa de Serena, no iba dirigido a ella.

—Darién me debería haber dicho la verdad desde el principio.

—No quería que nadie de su familia lo supiera. Dijo que ninguno de ustedes era buen mentiroso y que la historia se haría pública si se los contaba.

—¿Ni siquiera confió en Yaten?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—El viernes pasado Yaten vio que yo… Bueno, se imaginó que estaba embarazada, pero Darién le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto hasta que lo pudiera decir.

Los ojos de Luna se entrecerraron.

—Hay más. Esto no explica tu hostilidad hacia nosotros.

Serena mantuvo sus manos firmemente sujetas sobre el regazo y otra vez se obligó a enfrentarse a la mirada penetrante de Luna.

—Ya te lo dije, estuve de acuerdo en divorciarme tan pronto como el bebé naciera. Y ustedes recientemente habían perdido una nuera que querían, me pareció cruel que les volviera a pasar. No es que creyera que necesariamente me fueran a querer —dijo precipitadamente—, sé que no soy lo que deseaban para Darién. Pero, bueno, no era honesto involucrarme con la familia, cuando no planeaba quedarme.

—Así que decidiste comportarte tan mal como te era posible.

—Me pareció lo mejor.

—Ya veo. —Su expresión se relajó un poco, y Serena se dio cuenta de que otra vez se encontraba ante la mujer dueña de sí misma que había conocido. Se enfrentó a los tranquilos ojos azules de Luna—. ¿Cuáles fueron tus sentimientos hacia Darién?

Serena vaciló, luego se movió intranquila y ligeramente alrededor de la verdad—. Culpa. Le he engañado terriblemente.

—La gente dijo que engañé a Artemis quedándome embarazada, pero no era verdad.

—Tenías quince años, Luna. Yo tengo treinta y cuatro. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Y ahora te vuelves a equivocar al abandonarle.

Después de todo lo que había revelado, habría esperado que su suegra estuviera encantada de librarse de ella.

—Él no está… Él no está listo para un matrimonio permanente, así que no importa que me vaya. Surgió algo y tengo que regresar a mi trabajo. Es mejor así.

—Si es mejor, ¿por qué estabas llorando a mares?

Ella sintió temblar sus fosas nasales y supo que estaba próxima a perder el control otra vez.

—No me presiones, Luna. Por favor.

—¿Te has enamorado de él?

Ella se puso de pie.

—Me tengo que ir. Te aseguro que podrán tener tanto contacto con este bebé como quieran. Nunca intentaría alejarlos de su nieto.

—¿Harás eso?

—Por supuesto.

—¿No tratarás de alejarnos del niño?

—No.

—Bien, voy a hacértelo cumplir. —Se levantó—. Comenzando ahora.

—No entiendo.

—Me gustaría empezar el contacto con mi nieto ahora. —La delicadeza de su voz quedaba desmentida por el gesto terco de su boca—. No quiero que te vayas de Salvation.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Es así como cumples tu palabra?

Su agitación aumentó.

—El bebé aún no ha nacido. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Quiero conocerte. Desde el día que nos conocimos, has fingido tanto que no tengo ni idea de cómo eres.

—Sabes que engañé a tu hijo de la manera más baja y deshonesta posible. ¿No es eso suficiente?

—Debería ser, pero de alguna manera no lo es. No tengo ni idea de los sentimientos de Darién hacia ti excepto que lo he visto más feliz de lo que puedo recordar en mucho tiempo. Y también me pregunto por qué Mina se lleva tan bien contigo. Mi madre es difícil, pero no es tonta. ¿Qué ha visto en ti?

Serena se frotó los brazos.

—Lo que quieres es imposible. No volveré con Darién.

—Entonces te puedes quedar con Mina y conmigo.

—¿Aquí?

—¿Esta casa no es suficiente para ti?

—No es eso. —Comenzó a decir algo sobre su trabajo, pero no pudo reunir energía suficiente. Había habido demasiado drama ese día y estaba exhausta. Solamente pensar en conducir hasta Asheville y subirse a un avión la agotaba más.

Otro pájaro se posó sobre el magnolio y se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente quería era quedarse en _Heartache Mountain_. Sólo unos días. Luna era la abuela de su bebé y sabía la verdad. ¿Sería tan terrible quedarse un poco para demostrarle que no era tan mala persona, sino que era simplemente débil?

Tenía las piernas temblorosas. Anhelaba una taza de té y una galleta. Quería observar los pájaros del magnolio y dejar que Mina le diera órdenes. Necesitaba estar sentada bajo el sol y desgranar guisantes.

Los ojos de Luna mantenían una digna súplica silenciosa y Serena se encontró respondiéndole.

—Bueno, me quedaré. Pero sólo unos días y me tienes que prometer que no dejarás que Darién venga aquí. No quiero verlo otra vez. No puedo.

—Me parece justo.

—Prométemelo, Luna.

—Lo prometo.

Luna la ayudó a descargar la maleta y la acomodó en la pequeña habitación de invitados de la parte de atrás de la casa, que tenía una estrecha cama de hierro y una vieja máquina de coser Singer. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un descolorido papel amarillo con florecitas azules. Luna la dejó sola para deshacer la maleta, pero Serena estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida vestida y no despertó hasta que Luna la llamó para cenar.

La comida resultó ser sorprendentemente tranquila, a pesar de las quejas de Mina porque Luna no había mezclado mantequilla en el puré de patatas. Cuando estaban acabando de fregar, sonó el teléfono de la pared de la cocina. Luna respondió y no le llevó a Serena mucho tiempo suponer quién llamaba.

—¿Qué tal el torneo de golf? —Luna enroscó el cordón telefónico alrededor de su dedo—. Es una pena. —Miró a Serena y arrugó la frente—. Sí, oíste bien. Está aquí. Sí… ¿Hablar con ella?

Serena negó con la cabeza y la miró suplicantemente. Mina se levantó de la mesa donde había estado supervisando la limpieza y, con un gruñido de desaprobación, se fue a la sala.

—No creo que Serena quiera hablar ahora mismo… No, no la puedo hacer venir al teléfono… Lo siento, Darién, pero no sé cuales son sus planes, excepto que ella no quiere verte. —Frunció el ceño—. ¡Vigila el tono de voz, jovencito, y puedes dar tus propios mensajes!

Hubo una pausa larga, pero no importaba que le estuviera diciendo Darién, no pareció convencerla porque su expresión se volvió más feroz.

—Eso está bien y bueno, tú y yo tenemos muchísimo que hablar, incluyendo el que tu esposa está embarazada de cuatro meses y, ¡tuviste el descuido de no mencionarlo!

Pasó un rato. Luna relajó gradualmente su ceño fruncido y se quedó algo perpleja.

—Ya veo… ¿Fue así?

Serena comenzaba a sentirse como alguien escuchando furtivamente, así que se unió a Mina en la sala, donde la vieja dormitaba. Acababa de tomar asiento en la mecedora cuando Luna salió de la cocina.

Se detuvo justo bajo la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Darién me contó una historia diferente a la tuya, Serena.

—¿Sí?

—No dijo que lo hubieras engañado.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que tuvisteis una breve relación y te quedaste embarazada.

Serena sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor por primera vez en todo el día.

—Muy amable de su parte-. —Miró a Luna—. Sabes que te está mintiendo, ¿no?

Luna se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse a nada.

—Creo que me reservo la opinión sobre todo esto.

Mina levantó la cabeza del sofá y la miró ceñudamente.

—A menos que ya tengas una.

Se quedaron calladas.

Más tarde, después de que Serena se hubiera ido a dormir, Luna estaba sentada en el sofá tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras su madre miraba el canal VH-1 de la tele sin volumen, indudablemente esperando que saliera un video de Harry Connick Jr.. Echaba de menos a Artemis; Los ruidos que hacía cuando caminaba ruidosamente por toda la casa o el murmullo tranquilizador de su voz en la mitad de la noche cuando calmaba a un padre frenético por teléfono.

Echaba de menos la sensación de su gran cuerpo caliente envolviéndola durante la noche, la forma en que dejaba doblado el periódico del revés. Extrañaba vivir en su casa y mandar en la cocina, pero también sentía un tipo de paz que no había experimentado en años.

Artemis estaba en lo cierto. Él había perdido a la chica con que se había casado hacía mucho tiempo, pero ella era demasiado lista para pensar que él quería recuperar a esa chica. Quería recuperarse a sí mismo, como era cuando iba en secundaria, cuando tenía todas las posibilidades del mundo por delante.

Por lo que respecta a sí misma, sabía que tendría que haber muchos cambios para que ella fuera feliz y estuviera totalmente libre de fantasmas. Pero tampoco era la señora del Dr. Chiba, fría y controlada, entrenada por su suegra para reprimir todos aquellos vulgares sentimientos.

¿Quién era ella? Una mujer que amaba a su familia, de eso estaba segura. Que le gustaba el arte y que necesitaba estas montañas a su alrededor era tan cierto como que necesitaba respirar. También era una mujer que ya no podía aceptar ser plato de segunda mesa para el hombre que había amado desde que tenía quince años.

Pero Artemis era orgulloso y terco. Por eso no se había echado para atrás cuando él había mencionado el divorcio y le había ondeado una bandera roja en la cara. Él nunca hacía amenazas vanas y si ella no volvía a casa y retomaba su matrimonio, el se divorciaría. Así era él, terco, tan terco como su hijo. Se quebrarían antes de doblarse.

Sus problemas con Artemis se remontaban a tres décadas atrás, pero ¿y los de Darién? Oyendo a Serena, había leído entre líneas lo suficiente como para entender que Serena quería un compromiso para toda la vida, pero Darién no se lo daba.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto a su hijo el matrimonio y el compromiso? Había crecido en una familia cariñosa. ¿Por qué se resistía a tener lo mismo?

Incluso cuando era muy joven, el juego había sido todo para él. Recordó haberle enseñado a jugar a la rayuela cuando era tan pequeño que apenas andaba y mucho menos, saltaba en un pie. Se había puesto a jugar con él como si fuera una niña. Había dibujado el contorno en la vieja acera delante del apartamento donde vivían y nunca podría olvidar su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, concentrado en ganarle todo lo que podía un niño de esa edad. Sospechaba que ahora, las ataduras permanentes de una esposa y una familia se habían convertido en un símbolo más de que una parte importante de su vida llegaban a su fin y no tenía nada para ocupar ese sitio.

Darién indudablemente habría telefoneado a su padre inmediatamente después de haber hablado con ella y le habría contado lo del bebé. Había estado casada con Artemis el tiempo suficiente como para saber que rebosaría alegría ante la idea de tener una nueva vida en la familia, y como ella, estaría preocupado por la felicidad de Darién. A diferencia de ella, sin embargo, él no se preocuparía de los sentimientos de la joven que pasaba la noche en la habitación de invitados.

Luna miró a su madre.

—A Darién le debe importar Serena o no me habría mentido de la forma que lo hizo.

—Darién la ama. Sólo que aún no lo sabe.

—Ni lo sabes tú. No a ciencia cierta. —Si bien ella había pedido su opinión, la actitud sabihonda de Minako la irritó. O quizá no estaba aún en condiciones de olvidarse que su madre conocía a Serena mejor que ella misma.

—Cree lo que quieras. —Mina respiró hondo—. Pero yo sé algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—En primer lugar, no se anda con tonterías. A él le gusta eso de ella. Es luchadora y no la asusta enfrentarse a él. Y es tan bondadosa como parece.

—Y si es tan luchadora, ¿por qué huye?

—Supongo que es demasiado doloroso para ella. Siente un gran amor por 'se hijo tuyo. Deberías ver la manera en que los dos se miran el uno al otro cuando creen que el otro no les ve. Les arde la mirada.

Ella recordó la reciente felicidad de Darién y las lágrimas en los ojos de su nuera y pensó que había bastante probabilidad de que su madre estuviera en lo cierto.

Mina la miró con ojos perspicaces.

—'se bebé suyo será una pequeña maldición.

—Parece inevitable.

—Si me preguntaras, te diría que no es bueno que un niño tan especial sea hijo único. Mira como creció de traumatizada Serena Chiba sin ir más lejos.

—Tienes razón.

—Me dijo que se sintió como un fenómeno mientras crecía.

—Entiendo que así fuera.

—Un niño como 'se necesita tener hermanos.

—Pero los padres tendrían que vivir en la misma casa para que eso ocurra.

—Te aseguro que 'stás en lo cierto. —Mina se reclinó en la mecedora y suspiró—. Me parece que no hay mucho donde escoger, Luna. Tenemos que cazar otro Chiba.

Luna sonreía cuando salió al porche después de que su madre se hubiera ido a la cama. Mina disfrutaba creyendo que ellas dos habían cazado a Artemis. No era cierto, pero Luna había dejado de tratar de convencer a su madre que no era así. Mina creía lo que quería creer.

Era casi medianoche y hacía el suficiente frío como para haberse puesto una vieja sudadera de Los Lobos, de cuando Darién iba a la universidad. Miró las estrellas y pensó cuánto mejor las podía ver desde lo alto de _Heartache Mountain_ que desde su casa en el pueblo.

El sonido de un coche rompió su reflexión. Todos sus hombres eran aves nocturnas, así que podía ser Darién o Yaten. Esperaba que fuera su hijo mayor reclamando a su esposa. Luego recordó la promesa a Serena de que lo mantendría a distancia y frunció el ceño.

Cuando por fin lo pudo ver, el coche que apareció por la parte superior de la senda no pertenecía ni a Darién ni a Yaten, sino a su marido. No se lo podía creer. Ni siquiera una vez desde la noche en que lo había dejado, había conducido Artemis hasta allí arriba para verla.

Ella recordó la amargura de su despedida del viernes y se preguntó si habría ido para llevarle personalmente la carta de su abogado. No tenía ni idea de cómo se divorciaba uno, aparte de que hacía falta un abogado. ¿Cómo se hacía? Una persona quedaba con un abogado, y, antes de darse cuenta, ¿su matrimonio estaba disuelto?

Artemis salió del coche y se dirigió hacia ella con esa zancada que hacía palpitar su corazón desde más allá de lo que podía recordar. Debería haberlo esperado. Darién ya habría hablado con él y tener un nieto en perspectiva le daría otra excusa para intentar convencerla de que volviera. Se preparó apoyándose en uno de los postes recién pintados que sostenían el tejado de cinc del porche y deseó que no la hubiera encontrado con esa pinta.

Él se paró en el escalón inferior y la miró. Por algún tiempo no dijo nada y simplemente la estudió, pero cuando finalmente habló, había una formalidad extraña en su voz.

—Espero no haberla asustado apareciendo tan tarde.

—No importa. Como ves, aún estoy despierta.

Él bajó la mirada y ella, por un momento, tuvo la impresión de que él quería huir, pero eso no podía ser. Artemis nunca huía de nada.

La miró de nuevo y sus ojos tenían ese destello terco que ella conocía tan bien.

—Soy Artemis Chiba.

Lo miró fijamente.

—El médico del pueblo.

_¿Había perdido el juicio?_

—Artemis, ¿qué te pasa?

Él se movió como si estuviera nervioso, pero la única vez que no lo había visto seguro de si mismo, fue cuando Jamie y Neherenia habían muerto.

Se cogió las manos y entonces inmediatamente las dejó caer a los costados.

—Bueno, para ser honestos, llevo casado treinta y siete años y mi matrimonio no marcha bien. Me he deprimido bastante y en vez de darle a la botella, pensé que me podría ayudar hablar con una amiga. —Inspiró profundamente—. Oí en el pueblo, que había una agradable señora dándose la gran vida con su vieja madre, y pensé que podía venir de visita y ver si a esa señora le gustaría salir a cenar conmigo alguna vez. O tal vez ir al cine. —La sombra de una sonrisa se insinuó en la comisura de su boca—. Eso si no te importa salir con un hombre casado.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

—Sí, señora. Pero he perdido práctica, así que espero haberlo hecho bien.

Ella presionó los dedos sobre los labios y su corazón se expandió. Durante el almuerzo del viernes le había dicho que desearía que pudieran encontrarse como desconocidos y probar a ver si se gustaban, pero él había estado tan enfadado, que creía que ni la había oído. Después de todos estos años, nunca hubiera imaginado que la pudiera asombrar, pero acababa de hacerlo.

Resistió el deseo de echarse en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba perdonado. Se aguantó porque ese pequeño esfuerzo era un bajo precio, a pesar de lo mucho que lo apreciaba, para borrar décadas no demasiado buenas. Se preguntó hasta donde estaría dispuesto a llegar.

—Puede que no seamos compatibles —contestó ella, probando las aguas.

—Puede que no. Supongo que no lo sabremos hasta que probemos.

—No sé. Puede que a mi madre no le guste.

—Déjeme a su madre a mí. Soy realmente bueno con las ancianas, incluso con las locas.

Ella casi se rió. Al imaginar al terco cabezota de Artemis Chiba haciendo algo tan romántico. Ella estaba encantada y tentada, pero no del todo. Algo la entristecía, y le llevó un momento saber qué era. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida suplicando el afecto de Artemis, siendo siempre agradable, haciendo siempre las concesiones, cediendo siempre. Él nunca había tenido que tomarse demasiadas molestias por ella porque nunca le había pedido nada. Nunca había puesto ni un obstáculo en su camino y ahora se preparaba para volver corriendo a él sólo porque había hecho un pequeño esfuerzo por complacerla.

Ella todavía podía recordar la sensación de sus manos de adolescente sobre ella. Las primeras veces que habían tenido sexo, a ella no le había gustado mucho, pero nunca se le había ocurrido decir que no. Hubiera preferido estar sentada detrás de la farmacia compartiendo una Coca-Cola y charlando sobre sus compañeros. Repentinamente eso la enfadó. La había lastimado cuando tomó su virginidad. No deliberadamente, pero no obstante, había dolido.

—Lo pensaré —dijo ella quedamente. Luego se ciñó la sudadera y regresó dentro.

Un momento más tarde, una rociada de grava golpeó la casa cuando él se fue, conduciendo como un enojado muchachito de dieciocho años.

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció? que pasara ahora que Serena acepto quedarse con su suegra, y que hará Terry para recuperarla? bien háganme sabersus opiniones atraves de sus Reviews recuerden que su opinión es importante para mi y me motiva a seguir escribiendo :)**


	21. Chapter 21

** Hola a tod s, he aquí un nuevo capítulo gracias a por leer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Durante dos semanas, Darién se mantuvo alejado de _Heartache Mountain_. La primera semana, se emborrachó tres veces e intentó golpear a Seiya, que se negó a llevarlo al infierno de Dodge. Durante la segunda semana, empezó a ir por ella media docena de veces, pero el orgullo no le dejó. ¡Él no era el que se había marchado! Él no era el que había echado a perder todo pidiendo algo irrazonable.

También tenía que asumir que no estaba absolutamente seguro de que cualquiera de esas tercas mujeres lo dejasen entrar en la casa. Aparentemente los únicos hombres que eran bienvenidos allí eran Yaten, que no contaba porque era Yaten y, Seiya Kou, que sin duda alguna sí contaba. Darién se enfurecía pensando en Kou yendo a _Heartache Mountain_ cuando quisiera, donde era alimentado y consentido, Seiya, que de alguna manera parecía haberse mudado ¡a la propia casa de Darién!

La primera noche que Darién se había emborrachado en el _Mountaineer_, Seiya había cogido sus llaves, como si Darién no fuera lo suficientemente listo para haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Fue la misma noche que Darién había intentado pegarle, pero su corazón no estaba en eso, y había apuntado mal. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sobre el asiento del copiloto del Mitsubishi Spyder de setenta mil dólares de Seiya mientras lo llevaba a casa y no se había podido deshacer del chico desde entonces.

Estaba totalmente seguro que no le había dicho a Seiya que podía quedarse. De hecho, recordaba claramente echarle fuera de su casa. Pero Seiya se había quedado por allí como un maldito perro guardián, aunque tenía alquilada una casa perfectamente buena, sin mencionar la de Sally Terryman. Lo siguiente que Darién había sabido era que los dos estaban viendo películas de partidos y que le enseñaba a Seiya que lo primero era siempre tener paciencia, leer las defensas y encontrar el hombre más débil.

Al menos, ver las películas con Seiya mantenía su mente alejada de cuanto dolía haber perdido a la profesora, lo cual no quería decir que estuviera más cerca de tener claro que iba a hacer. No estaba preparado para estar casado para siempre jamás, no cuando necesitaba toda su energía enfocada en los partidos y no cuando no tenía nada que lo esperara después. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder a Serena. ¿Por qué no había podido dejar las cosas como estaban en vez de ponerse a hacer demandas?

Ir a _Heartache Mountain_ y ponerse de rodillas para que ella volviera era inconcebible. No se arrodillaba ante nadie. Lo que necesitaba era una razón para ir hasta allí, pero no podía pensar en ninguna que no le importara decir en voz alta.

Todavía no entendía el que ella se hubiera quedado en lugar de volver volando a Chicago, pero se alegraba de que hubiera ocurrido, así tenía tiempo a que le volviera la cordura. Le había dicho que lo amaba y ella no habría dicho esas palabras si no las sintiese. Tal vez hoy fuera el día en que iba a ser lo bastante mujer para admitir su error y regresar a él.

Oyó sonar el timbre de la puerta, pero no estaba de humor para tener compañía y lo ignoró. No había dormido demasiado bien, ni comía mucho más que un ocasional bocadillo de mortadela. Ni siquiera los Lucky Charms le habían ayudado como otras muchas veces, así que había estado tomando café para desayunar. Se pasó una mano por la mandíbula cubierta de barba de varios días e intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había afeitado; pero no tenía la impresión de haberse afeitado. De hecho tenía la impresión de que lo único que había hecho era ver películas de partidos y gritado a Seiya.

El timbre de la puerta sonó otra vez y frunció el ceño. No podría ser Kou porque de alguna manera el hijo de puta había conseguido su propia llave. Tal vez fuera...

Su corazón retumbó en su pecho y se golpeó el codo contra el marco de la puerta mientras se precipitaba hacia el vestíbulo. Pero cuando abrió bruscamente la puerta, vio a su padre parado al otro lado en vez de la profesora.

Artemis entró violentamente señalando con las manos un periódico sensacionalista abierto en un artículo.

—¿Has visto esto? Setsuna Meiou me lo dio, inmediatamente después de que le pasara consulta. ¡Por Dios, si yo fuera tu, le sacaría a esa esposa tuya cada centavo que tiene, y si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo! No me importa lo que me digas sobre ella. La calé desde el principio y tú estás demasiado ciego para ver la verdad. —Su perorata acalorada finalizó abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta del aspecto de Darién—. ¿Qué diablos te has hecho? Estás horrible.

Darién arrancó el periódico sensacionalista de la mano de su padre. Lo primero que vio fue una foto de él mismo y la profesora que les habían sacado en O'Hare la mañana que habían salido para Carolina Del Norte. Él parecía sombrío; Ella, aturdida. Pero no fue la foto lo que hizo caer su estómago a los pies. Fue el titular debajo de él.

_**Como atrapé al mejor (y más tonto) quarterback de la NFL en matrimonio**_

**por Dr. Serena Tsukino Chiba.**

—Joder.

—¡Vas a decir bastante más cuando leas esta majadería! —exclamó Artemis—. ¡No me importa si está embarazada o no, esa mujer es una mentirosa compulsiva! Dice ahí que fingió ser prostituta y se hizo pasar por tu _regalo de cumpleaños _para poder quedarse embarazada. ¿Cómo te enredaste con ella?

—Ya te lo dije, papá. Salimos y se quedó embarazada. Sólo fue una de esas cosas.

—Bueno, aparentemente la verdad no era lo suficientemente excitante, así que se inventó esta extraña historia. ¿Y sabes que va a pasar? La gente que lea esa mierda, se creerá que es verdad. Que fue así como ocurrió.

Darién estrujó el periódico sensacionalista con el puño. Había querido una buena excusa para ver a su esposa y ahora la tenía.

Era bienaventurada esa vida sin hombres, o así se lo decían. Serena y Luna haraganeaban como gatas al sol y no se peinaban hasta mediodía. Por la noche, alimentaban a Mina con carne y patatas, luego pelaban peras maduras para ellas mismas y lo llamaban cena. Dejaron de contestar al teléfono, dejaron de ponerse brasier y Luna pegó un póster de un joven musculoso con un Speedo en la pared de la cocina. Cuando Rod Stewart salía en la radio, bailaban una con otra. Serena olvidó sus inhibiciones y sus pies volaban como alas de paloma sobre la alfombra.

Para Serena, la vieja casa desvencijada era todo lo que una casa debería ser. Desgranó guisantes y llenó las habitaciones de flores silvestres. Las metía en vasos, floreros de porcelana china y en una taza con la inscripción "Bagels 2 Go" que Luna encontró en un estante. No sabía exactamente como se habían acercado tanto Luna y ella; tal vez fuera porque sus maridos eran parecidos y no necesitaban las palabras para entender el dolor de la otra.

Permitieron que Seiya entrara en su casa de mujeres porque las entretenía. Las hacía reírse y sentirse deseables incluso con zumo de pera goteando por sus barbillas y sin peinarse. Dejaron entrar también a Yaten, porque no tenían corazón para rechazarle; Pero se alegraban cuando se iba porque no podía ocultar su preocupación.

Luna dejó sus reuniones del club de lectura y de conjuntar la ropa. Se olvidó de teñirse el pelo o de hacerse las uñas, lo cual hizo que sus cutículas fueran un desastre. El ordenador de Serena permaneció en el maletero de su Escort. En lugar de buscar la Teoría del Todo, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo descansando sobre un viejo balancín de mimbre que había en una esquina del porche delantero sin hacer otra cosa que permitir crecer a su bebé.

Estaban dichosamente felices. Se lo decían a sí mismas todos los días. Pero cuando el sol se ocultaba, su conversación iba languideciendo. Una suspiraba mientras la otra miraba fijamente el crepúsculo.

Junto con la noche, la soledad caía sobre la vieja casa desvencijada en _Heartache Mountain_. Se encontraban anhelando una pisada más pesada, una voz más profunda. Durante el día, recordaban demasiado bien que habían sido traicionadas por el hombre que amaban, pero por la noche su casa de mujeres ya no parecía tan bienaventurada. Se acostumbraron a acostarse muy temprano para hacer las noches más cortas y ver el amanecer.

Sus días comenzaron a seguir un patrón y no había nada que diferenciara una mañana de otra, después de que Serena se quedara en _Heartache Mountain_. Le preparaba a Mina su desayuno, hacía la casa y daba un paseo. A veces, después de regresar, una melodía particularmente inquieta de Mariah Carey salía en el VH-1, entonces hacía que Luna dejara de planchar las cortinas que había lavado para ponerse a bailar. Luego descansaba sobre el porche. Cuando recogían los platos del almuerzo, estaba lista para trabajar en el huerto.

Le dolían los músculos de los brazos cuando trabajaba la tierra del huerto, usando un azadón para arrancar las malas hierbas que amenazaban sus preciosas plantas de guisantes. Hacía calor y hubiera sido más inteligente hacerlo a primera hora de la mañana, pero los horarios habían perdido el sentido para ella. Por la mañana había estado demasiado ocupada descansando sobre el balancín y mimando a su bebé.

Se enderezó para descansar su espalda y sostuvo con la palma de la mano el mango del azadón. La brisa jugó con la falda del vestido de algodón pasado de moda que llevaba puesto y la batió contra sus rodillas. Estaba suave y gastado por los muchos lavados. Mina le dijo que una vez había sido su favorito.

Tal vez haría que Yaten o Seiya descargaran su ordenador si iban hoy de visita. O tal vez no lo haría. ¿Qué pasaría si se ponía a trabajar y Rod Stewart salía en la radio? Podría perder una oportunidad de bailar. O si, ¿mientras estaba absorta con las ecuaciones, una nueva mala hierba amenazaba sus guisantes?

No. Trabajar no era una buena idea, aunque Alan Alfa estuviera maquinando para acabar con su carrera. Trabajar definitivamente no era una buena idea cuando tenía guisantes que cuidar y un bebé que mimar. Aunque la Teoría del Todo la llamaba, había perdido las ganas de enfrentarse a la burocracia. En vez de eso, contempló el cielo de la montaña e intentó desentrañar el sentido de su vida.

Así fue como Darién la encontró. En el huerto, envolviendo con la mano el mango de un azadón y la cara levantada hacia el cielo.

La respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta viéndola enfrentarse al sol con una bata descolorida de algodón. Se le estaba deshaciendo la trenza y los rizos sueltos formaban una corona alrededor de su cabeza. Parecía como si fuera del cielo y de la tierra, como si estuviera en unión con los elementos.

El sudor y la brisa moldeaban el vestido contra su cuerpo, exhibiendo, tan claramente como si estuviera desnuda, la forma de sus pechos y la redondez dura e hinchada donde crecía su bebé. Se había desabrochado dos de los botones del vestido y se abría a los lados sobre su pecho húmedo y polvoriento.

Estaba morena como una baya: Sus brazos y sus piernas, su cara sucia y esa V húmeda de piel que parecía señalar sus pechos. Parecía una mujer de la montaña, una de esas criaturas fuertes y estoicas que, durante la depresión, se habían ganado, a duras penas, la vida en esta tierra inclemente.

Con la cara todavía levantada al cielo, se pasó el brazo sobre la frente, dejando una veta sucia. Se le secó la boca cuando la tela se tensó sobre esos pequeños pechos erguidos y sobre su barriga redondeada. Nunca había sido tan bella para él como en ese momento, sin rastro de maquillaje, en el huerto de su abuela y aparentando cada uno de sus treinta y cuatro años.

El periódico se agitó contra su muslo y la voz de Mina sonó a sus espaldas.

—Fuera de mis tierras, Darién. ¡Nadie te invitó a venir!

Serena abrió los ojos repentinamente y dejó caer el azadón.

Él se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver a su padre corriendo por un lateral de la casa.

—¡Baja esa escopeta, maldita vieja loca!

Su madre apareció por la terraza posterior de la casa y se detuvo detrás de Mina.

—Bueno, ahora si que no creo que vayamos a ganar el premio de _Familia del año. _

Su madre. Aunque había hablado con ella por teléfono, había evadido sus invitaciones y él no la había visto desde hacía semanas. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Ella nunca hacía comentarios sarcásticos, pero su voz destilaba sarcasmo. Horrorizado, se percató de los demás cambios.

En lugar de uno de sus caros trajes informales, llevaba unos gastados vaqueros negros cortados desigualmente por la mitad del muslo, una camiseta verde que recordaba haber visto por última vez en su propia esposa, aunque no tenía tanta suciedad en aquel momento. Como Serena, no llevaba maquillaje. Llevaba el pelo más largo que nunca y despeinado, con hilos grises que él no sabía que tenía.

Sintió un destello de pánico. Parecía una madre de la tierra, no _su _madre.

Serena, mientras tanto, había dejado caer el azadón y había atravesado el patio hacia los escalones. Metió los pies desnudos en unas sucias Keds blancas sin molestarse en atar los cordones. Mientras él observaba, silenciosamente tomó su lugar en el porche con las otras mujeres.

Mina se quedó en el centro con la escopeta apuntando todavía a su estomago, su madre a un lado, Serena al otro. A pesar de que ninguna de ellas fuera excepcionalmente grande, sintió como si estuviera mirando un trío de amazonas.

Mina elevó las cejas, asumiendo una pose decididamente malevolente.

—Si quieres recuperar a 'sta chica, Darién, tendrás que cortejarla seriamente.

—Él no quiere cortejarla —escupió Artemis—. Mira lo que ha hecho. —Él arrebató el periódico de la mano de Darién y se lo ofreció a las mujeres.

Serena bajó un escalón, lo tomó e inclinó la cabeza para estudiar la página.

Darién nunca había oído tal tono de amargura en la voz de su padre.

—Espero que estés orgullosa —le gruñó a Serena—. Quieres estropear su vida y estás haciendo un trabajo malditamente bueno.

Serena había leído la esencia del asunto en el artículo y su mirada se elevó para encontrarse con la de Darién. Él sintió el impacto en su pecho y tuvo que evitar sus ojos.

—Serena no tuvo nada que ver con el asunto del periódico, papá.

—¡Es su nombre el que está en esa jodida línea! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de defenderla?

—Serena es capaz de ser un montón de cosas, incluyendo terca e irrazonable —le dirigió a ella una mirada dura— pero no haría eso.

Vio que no estaba sorprendida de que saliera en su defensa y lo alegró. Al menos confiaba algo en él. La observó agarrar firmemente el periódico contra su pecho como si pudiera esconder las palabra al mundo y se prometió a sí mismo que Rei Hino pagaría el dolor que le estaba causando.

Su padre continuaba atronando y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que explicarle al menos parte de la verdad. Nunca le diría lo que Serena había hecho, eso no era asunto de nadie, pero podría por lo menos explicar su comportamiento hacia su familia.

Se adelantó protector cuando su padre se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bajo vigilancia prenatal regular o te tiene demasiado ocupada tu maldita carrera para ir a ver a un médico?

Miró a Artemis a los ojos.

—He estado viendo a la doctora Kino.

Artemis inclinó la cabeza con cierta envidia.

—Es buena. Asegúrate de hacer lo que te dice.

El brazo de Minako comenzaba a estremecerse y Darién veía que la escopeta se estaba volviendo demasiado pesada para ella. Miró a su madre que extendió la mano y se la quitó.

—Si alguien va a dispararle a alguno de ellos, Mina, lo haré yo.

¡Genial! Su madre también se había vuelto loca.

—Perdón —dijo él tensamente— me gustaría hablar con mi esposa a solas.

—Eso depende de ella. —Su madre miró a Serena, que negó con la cabeza. Eso lo cabreó aún más.

—¿Hay alguien en casa?

El trío de mujeres levantó la cabeza y, para colmo, comenzaron a sonreír como si hubieran salido el sol y las estrellas cuando su suplente avanzó hacia la casa como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Y había estado a punto de pensar que las cosas no podían empeorar…

Seiya miró a las mujeres sobre el porche, a los dos Chiba al pie de los escalones y la escopeta. Arqueó una ceja a Darién, inclinó la cabeza a Artemis, luego subió al porche para unirse a las mujeres.

—Estas bellas señoras me dijeron que podía venir a tomar pollo frito, así que les tomé la palabra. —Se apoyó contra un poste que Darién había pintado hacía sólo un mes—. ¿Cómo está el pequeño hoy? —Con una familiaridad que indicaba que lo había hecho antes, estiró la mano y palmeó la barriga de Serena.

Darién lo sacó del porche y lo tumbó sobre el terreno en dos segundos.

El tiro de la escopeta casi le rompió los tímpanos. Trozos de barro volaron a su cara y salpicaron sus brazos desnudos. Entre el ruido y la tierra que lo había cegado, no logro mantener la posición y Seiya logró salir rodando de debajo de él.

—Joder, Dinamita, me has hecho más daño esta primavera que todas las lesiones de la última temporada.

Darién se frotó la tierra de los ojos y se puso de pie.

—Aparta tus manos de ella.

Seiya pareció resentido y miró a Serena.

—Si actuó así contigo, no me extraña que lo dejases.

Darién apretó los dientes.

—Serena, me gustaría hablar contigo. ¡Ahora!

Su dulce y razonable madre, dio un paso adelante, ¡como si Serena fuera su hija en lugar de él! Y su viejo no ayudaba nada. Sólo permanecía allí, mirando a su madre como si no entendiera nada.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia Serena, Darién?

—Eso es cosa nuestra.

—No exactamente. Serena tiene ahora una familia que la protege.

—¡Y claro que la tiene! Yo soy su familia.

—Tú no la quisiste, ahora mismo Mina y yo somos su familia. Eso significa que somos las que cuidamos de sus intereses.

Vio que los ojos de Serena volaron a la cara de su madre, y reconoció su expresión atontada como feliz. Recordó el hijo de puta frío que la había criado y a pesar de la escopeta, la deserción de su madre, e incluso de Seiya Kou al que no podía soportar, se sintió contento porque ella finalmente hubiera encontrado algún padre decente. Aunque fuera uno de _sus _padres.

Pero su calidez se enfrió cuando su madre le dirigió la misma mirada que, veinte años antes, había significado quedarse sin las llaves del coche.

—¿Vas a honrar esos votos matrimoniales que le hiciste a Serena, o todavía planeas divorciarte de ella una vez que nazca el bebé?

—¡Deja de hacer que suene como si tuviera un contrato con ella! —señaló a Seiya con el pulgar—. ¿No podemos discutir esto en privado, sin que este tipo esté oyendo todo con atención?

—Él se queda —interfirió Mina—. M' gusta. Y se preocupa por ti, Darién. ¿Verdad, Seiya?

—Le aseguro que lo hago, Señora Aino. Me importa bastante. —Esbozó una sonrisa afectada a lo Jack Nicholson y se volvió a Luna—. Además, si él no quiere a Serena, yo si la quiero.

Serena tuvo el descaro de sonreír.

Pero su madre siempre había sido de ideas fijas.

—No puede ser de las dos maneras, Darién. O Serena es tu esposa o no lo es. ¿Cómo va a ser?

La cuerda no dio más de sí y su temperamento se hizo añicos.

—¡Bien! Nada de divorcio. ¡Seguiremos jodidamente casados! —Miró a las tres mujeres—. ¿Vale? ¿Estan satisfechas? ¡Ahora quiero hablar con mi esposa!

Su madre se sobresaltó. Mina negó con la cabeza e hizo ruiditos con la lengua. Serena le echó una mirada de desprecio absoluto y se giró hacia la casa, llevándose el periódico con ella.

La puerta de tela metálica golpeó ruidosamente y Seiya dejó escapar un silbido bajo.

—Joder, Dinamita, tal vez en vez de ver todas esas películas de partidos, deberías haber leído algún libro sobre psicología femenina.

Sabía que la había jodido, pero también sabía que lo habían empujado más allá de la razón. Había sido humillado públicamente, le habían hecho perder los estribos delante de su esposa. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa a todos y dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones, se fue.

Luna quiso llorar mientras lo veía desaparecer. Su corazón se fue con él, a su terco hijo mayor le había tocado el turno. Estaba furioso con ella y sólo podría esperar que hiciese lo correcto y que algún día la entendiera.

Ella esperaba que Artemis corriera tras Darién. En vez de eso, se acercó lo que le faltaba al porche, pero miró a Mina en lugar de a ella. Conociendo sus sentimientos acerca de su madre, esperaba que mostrara su acostumbrada beligerancia, sólo para ser sorprendida.

—Señora Aino, me gustaría pedirle permiso para pasear con su hija.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Éste era el Artemis que había venido hasta allí hacía dos semanas, la noche en que lo había rechazado. En los días siguientes, había sabido que había hecho lo correcto, pero por la noche, cuando sus defensas estaban más bajas, había deseado no haberlo hecho. Nunca había esperado que se tragara su orgullo lo suficiente como para repetir su empeño como pretendiente formal.

Minako, sin embargo, no pareció encontrar nada extraño en eso.

—Si se quedan donde los pueda ver desde la casa —advirtió.

Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula, pero asintió con la cabeza rígida.

—Entonces bien. —Su madre clavó los nudillos huesudos en su espalda—. Venga vete, Luna; Artemis lo preguntó cortésmente. Así que debes ser también educada, no tan insolente como has sido conmigo últimamente.

—Sí, mamá. —Luna bajó los escalones intentando decidir si reír o llorar.

La mano de Artemis envolvió la de ella. Él la miró y las cálidas motitas doradas de sus ojos color avellana le recordaron repentinamente lo dulce que él había sido en sus tres embarazos. Cuando más gorda estaba, él había besado su barriga y le había dicho que era la mujer más bella del mundo. Mientras su gran mano anidaba como si fuera un pajarito la suya más pequeña, pensó rápidamente que debía olvidar lo bueno y recordar lo malo.

La condujo hacia el camino que llevaba al bosque. A pesar de las palabras de su madre, pronto estuvieron lejos de la vista de la casa.

—Bonito día —dijo él—. Demasiado calor para mayo.

—Sí.

—Está silencioso aquí arriba.

La asombró que estuviera todavía dispuesto a hablarle como si se acabaran de conocer. Se apresuró a unirse a él en ese nuevo lugar dónde no podían lastimarse el uno al otro.

—Es tranquilo, pero me encanta.

—¿No es muy solitario?

—Sobran cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Él la miró y ella se sintió afectada por la intensidad de su expresión. ¡Él quería saber cómo pasaba el día! ¡Quería escucharla! Sintiendo un gran deleite, empezó a contarle:

—Todas madrugamos. Me gusta caminar por el bosque tan pronto amanece y cuando regreso, mi nuera —vaciló y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—, se llama Serena.

Él frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Penetraron más en el bosque donde los rododendros y las margaritas sembraban los lados del camino, con violetas y tréboles. Un par de cornejas volaban entre las flores blancas escapando de la contaminación que había destruido muchas de las especies de las montañas de Carolina. Luna aspiró los húmedos y perfumados olores de la tierra.

—Serena tiene listo el desayuno cuando vuelvo de caminar —siguió—. Mi madre quiere tocino y huevos, pero Serena le prepara tortitas integrales o gachas con fruta fresca, así que Mina generalmente está discutiendo con ella cuando entro en la cocina. Pero Serena es buena negociadora, maneja mejor a Mina que cualquier otra persona de la familia. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, escucho música y limpio la cocina.

—¿Qué tipo de música?

Él sabía exactamente qué tipo. Durante años, centenares de veces, había quitado sus cintas de música clásica para poner música country en el coche.

—Me encanta Mozart y Vivaldi, Chopin, Rachmaninoff. A mi nuera le gusta el rock clásico. Algunas veces bailamos.

—Tú y… ¿Serena?

—Tiene pasión por Rod Stewart —se rió Luna—. Si sale en la radio, me hace interrumpir lo que esté haciendo y bailar con ella. También lo hace con grupos nuevos, de algunos de ellos nunca he oído hablar. Algunas veces necesita bailar. Creo que no lo hizo mientras crecía.

—Pero oí que es una científica —dijo él cautelosamente.

—Lo es. Pero dice que lo que más le importa ahora es mimar a su bebé.

Pasó un rato, mientras él asumía todo eso.

—Parece alguien inusual.

—Es maravillosa. —Añadió impulsivamente— ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche para conocerla mejor?

—¿Me estás invitando? —Su cara mostró sorpresa y goce.

—Sí. Sí, creo que lo estoy haciendo.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Me gustará.

Caminaron un rato sin hablar. El camino se estrechó y ella lo abandonó, conduciendo a Artemis hacia el riachuelo. Habían ido docenas de veces allí cuando eran niños y se habían sentado uno al lado del otro sobre un viejo tronco que hacía mucho tiempo que se había podrido. Algunas veces simplemente habían mirado la corriente de agua sobre las rocas llenas de musgo, pero la mayoría de las veces, habían hecho otras cosas. Darién había sido concebido allí.

Él se despejó la garganta y se dejó caer sobre un tronco que había caído, por alguna tormenta, sobre el borde del riachuelo.

—Parecías bastante fuerte cuando te enfrentaste a mi hijo en el porche.

—Lo sé. —Se sentó a su lado, pero sin tocarlo—. Tengo que hacer lo mejor para mi nieto.

—Entiendo.

Pero ella estaba segura que no lo entendía. Sólo unas semanas antes, esa incertidumbre podría haber hecho que le contestara bruscamente, pero ahora parecía más pensativo que irritado. ¿Estaba comenzando a confiar en ella?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi matrimonio iba mal?

Ella se tensó.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Es por mi culpa. Sólo quiero que lo sepas si piensas seguir… viéndome.

—¿Todo culpa tuya?

—El noventa y nueve por ciento. La culpé de mis errores y no me había dado cuenta. —Apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas y observó como se precipitaba el agua—. Durante años me permití creer que me habría convertido en un epidemiólogo mundialmente conocido si no me hubiera visto forzado a casarme tan joven, pero hasta que ella se fue, no me dí cuenta de que me estaba engañando a mí mismo. —Se cogió una mano con la otra, esas manos firmes y curativas que habían ayudado a nacer y morir en el condado—. Nunca habría sido feliz fuera de estas montañas. Me gusta ser médico rural.

Ella se emocionó ante el profundo sentimiento que oyó en su voz y pensó que él finalmente había descubierto una parte de si mismo que no conocía.

—¿Y el uno por ciento?

—¿Qué? —Giró la cabeza.

—Dijiste que era culpa tuya en el noventa y nueve por ciento. ¿Qué pasa con el uno por ciento restante?

—Ni siquiera ese porcentaje fue realmente culpa suya. —Ella no supo si fue un truco de la luz o un reflejo del agua, pero en sus ojos parecía haber compasión—. No tuvo demasiadas ventajas mientras crecía, ni educación. Dice que siempre pensé que era superior a ella y probablemente esté en lo cierto en la mayoría de las cosas, pero creo que ella alimentó esa situación porque aunque es más competente que la mayoría de la gente, nunca se ha tenido en buen concepto.

Abrió la boca de golpe pero después la cerró. ¿Cómo podía refutar algo que era tan evidentemente cierto?

Por un momento vio donde la había llevado la vida. Vio el trabajo duro y la autodisciplina que había necesitado para ser la mujer que había querido ser. Como si fuera otra persona, vio quien era y donde se encontraba y le gustó lo que vio. ¿Por qué le había llevado tanto aceptarse? Artemis estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo podía esperar que la respetara él si no lo hacía ella misma? Supo que tenía más del uno por ciento de culpa, y así se lo dijo a Artemis.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no tiene demasiada importancia el número. —Le cogió la mano, la apoyó en el muslo y recorrió sus uñas con el pulgar, hasta llegar al anillo de matrimonio. No la miró, pero su voz tuvo una suave nota ronca y llena de emoción—. Mi esposa es parte de mí, la necesito como el aire que respiro. La amo muchísimo.

Su declaración simple y llena de emoción la conmovió y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

—Es muy afortunada.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ella reconoció la humedad que brillaba en sus ojos como lágrimas. En treinta y siete años, no había visto llorar a su marido ni una vez, ni siquiera el día que habían enterrado a Neherenia y Jamie.

—Artemis… —Se metió en silencio entre sus brazos y encontró ese viejo lugar familiar que Dios había creado sólo para ella con los huesos, los músculos y la carne de Artemis. Sentimientos que no podía expresar la invadieron, derritieron su cerebro, pero intentó que las siguientes palabras no lo mostraran—. Deberías saber que no me acuesto con hombres la primera cita.

—¿Y eso? —Su voz era ronca.

—Es por que comencé a tener relaciones sexuales cuando era demasiado joven. —Se apartó de él, y posó la mirada en su regazo—. No quería, pero le amaba tanto que no supe decirle que no.

Ella miró hacia arriba para ver cómo había tomado él su declaración. No quería hacerle sentir más culpable; Solamente necesitaba que él entendiera cómo había sido.

Su sonrisa tenía una pizca de tristeza y acarició la comisura de su boca con su pulgar.

—¿Hizo que no te gustara el sexo?

—Oh, no. Disfruté de un amante maravilloso. Quizá un poco torpe al principio, pero no le llevó demasiado hacerlo bien. —Sonrió.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Su pulgar recorrió su labio inferior—. Entonces ya deberías saber que no tengo demasiada experiencia sexual. Sólo he estado con una mujer.

—Eso está bien.

Él le retiró el pelo de la cara con los dedos.

—¿Te dijo alguien alguna vez lo hermosa que eres? Bastante más descuidada que mi esposa, pero detendrías el tráfico.

Ella se rió.

—No podría detener el tráfico ni con una luz roja en mitad de la frente.

—Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes. —La tomó de la mano y la puso de pie. Cuando inclinó la cabeza, se percató de que iba a besarla.

El roce de sus labios fue suave y familiar. Sus cuerpos sólo se tocaban con la boca y las manos, que tenían cogidas a los lados. Pero su beso rápidamente perdió la gentileza y se volvió apasionado. Hacía demasiado tiempo y necesitaban expresarse con algo más que palabras. Pero le encantaba su cortejo y quería mantenerlo más tiempo.

Él se echó atrás como si la entendiera y la miró con ojos brumosos.

—Tengo que regresar a la consulta. Voy retrasado en mis citas de la tarde. Y cuando hagamos el amor, quiero tener tiempo.

Ella se sintió extremadamente pesada y nerviosa por la anticipación. Volvieron cogidos de las manos por el camino.

—Cuando vengas para la cena, quizá tendremos algún tiempo para hablar y me puedes contar cosas de tu trabajo.

Una sonrisa de puro placer iluminó su cara.

—Me gustaría.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar la última vez que le había preguntado algo más que un precipitado «_¿Cómo te fue el día?»_ Este asunto de escucharse el uno al otro iba a tener que funcionar en los dos sentidos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y arrugó la frente.

—Supongo que no sería educado que trajera a mi hijo a cenar, ¿no?

Ella vaciló sólo un momento antes de menear la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Mi madre no le dejaría entrar.

—¿No eres un poco mayor para acatar las órdenes de tu madre?

—Algunas veces, ella _siente_ cómo deberían ser las cosas. Ahora mismo, _siente _quién debe y quien no debe entrar en casa.

—¿Y mi hijo no es bienvenido?

Lo miró desdichadamente.

—Me temo que no. Espero que… pronto. Realmente está en sus manos, no en las de Mina.

Adelantó la mandíbula en la terca línea familiar.

—Es duro creer que dejas que una anciana loca tome las decisiones sobre algo que es tan importante.

Ella lo atrajo y le dio un beso apresurado en el borde de su terca mandíbula.

—Quizá no está tan loca como piensas. Después de todo fue ella la que me animó a que fuera de paseo contigo.

—¿No lo habrías hecho?

—No sé. Mi vida es como una apuesta ahora mismo y no quiero equivocarme. Algunas veces las madres saben lo que es más conveniente para sus hijas. —Lo miró de reojo—. Y para sus hijos.

Él negó con la cabeza y bajó bruscamente los hombros con resignación.

—Vale, supongo que sé cuando no hay nada que hacer.

Ella sonrió y tuvo que refrenarse para no besarlo otra vez.

—Cenamos temprano. A las seis.

—Allí estaré.

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio? Que pasará ahora que la verdad quedo al descubierto, lograra Darién reconquistar a Serena o la habrá perdido para siempre? Por otro lado la relación de Artemis y Luna parece mejorar, sin más por el momento las dejo y nos leemos el próximo capítulo háganme saber sus opiniones atravez de sus Reviews **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a tod s, primero quiero ofrecerles uns disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que en verdad no había tenido nada de tiempo, agradezco su paciencia y sus Reviews, sin más las dejo para que disfruten su lectura y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Durante toda la noche, Luna hizo alarde de Serena ante Artemis, como si fuera una niña muy querida expuesta ante un desconocido para que mostrara lo que sabía hacer. Cantó las alabanzas de Serena hasta que él comenzó a parecer deslumbrado, luego los empujó a la sala de estar para que pudieran aclarar las diferencias que aún había entre ellos.

Cuando Serena se sentó en la silla de Minako, el parecido entre padre e hijo se hizo doloroso y quiso sentarse a su lado en el sofá y meterse entre esos brazos robustos como si fueran los de Darién. En vez de hacerlo, inspiró profundamente y le contó como se habían conocido Darién y ella y como lo había engañado.

—No escribí el artículo del periódico —dijo cuando terminó de contar la historia—. Pero casi todo lo que dice es cierto.

Esperó su censura.

—Supongo que Yaten tendría algo que decir sobre la providencia divina que los reunió a Darién y a ti —dijo, asombrándola.

—No sé que quieres decir.

—¿Amas a Darién?

—Con todo mi corazón. —Evitó su mirada—. Pero eso no significa que vaya a volver a su vida.

—Siento que te lo esté haciendo pasar tan mal. No creo que vaya a ceder. Los hombres de nuestra familia son duros de mollera. —Pareció incómodo—. Supongo que también tengo que hacer una confesión.

—¿Si?

—Llamé a Lita Kino esta tarde.

—¿Llamaste a mi médico?

—No podía estar tranquilo con tu embarazo hasta estar seguro de que todo iba bien. Me aseguró que así era, pero no la pude convencer para que me dijera si era un nieto o una nieta. Dijo que tú habías decidido no saberlo y por lo tanto yo tampoco. —Pareció tímido—. Se que no tengo perdón por hacerlo a tus espaldas, pero no quiero que te ocurra nada. ¿Te molesta?

Ella pensó en Neherenia y Jamie y luego en su padre, al que nunca le había importado nada. Lo siguiente que supo fue que sonreía.

—No me molesta. Gracias.

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió abiertamente.

—Eres una señora agradable, Serena Tsukino. El _viejo palo_ estaba en lo cierto sobre ti, después de todo.

—¡Te he oído! —dijo el _viejo palo_ desde la otra habitación.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, cuando Serena yacía insomne en su estrecha cama de hierro, sonrió recordando la indignación de Mina. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando pensó en todo lo que iba a perder cuando se fuera: Artemis y Luna, Mina, las montañas que parecían ya parte de sí misma, y Darién. ¿Pero cómo podía perder algo que nunca había tenido?

Quería cerrar los ojos y gritar, pero presionó la boca contra la almohada y pretendió que era Darién. Su cólera se desvaneció y volvió a clavar los ojos en el techo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Estaba esperando inconscientemente que él cambiara y se diera cuenta que la amaba? Hoy le había demostrado que no iba a ocurrir.

Ella recordó el momento humillante de esa tarde cuando él había anunciado en alta voz que seguirían casados. Su oferta la había herido por la rapidez. Las palabras que había deseado oír habían sido pronunciadas cuando estaba cegado por la cólera y no habían tenido ningún significado.

Se obligó a encarar la verdad. Puede que él hubiera cambiado de idea, pero no toleraría deber en lugar de amor, porque sabía que él no sentía por ella lo que ella sentía por él. Tenía que aceptarlo y comenzar a vivir su vida otra vez. Era hora de dejar _Heartache Mountain_.

El viento batía fuera y en la habitación hacía algo de frío. Aunque debajo de las mantas hacía calor, parecía como si el frío le hubiera penetrado hasta los huesos. Se enroscó más profundamente bajo las sábanas y aceptó que tenía que irse. Siempre agradecería esas dos semanas que había tomado para sí, pero tenía que dejar de esconderse y recobrar su vida.

Sintiéndose desgraciada, finalmente se quedó dormida, para despertarse bruscamente por el ruido de un trueno y por la mano fría y mojada que se posó sobre su boca. Tomó aire para gritar, pero la mano que la sujetaba apretó más y una voz profunda y familiar murmuró en su oído—: Shhh… Soy yo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Una forma oscura se cernía sobre ella. El viento y la lluvia penetraban a través de la ventana al lado de la cama y batían las cortinas contra la pared. Él apartó la mano de su boca y la extendió para cerrar la ventana al tiempo que un trueno retumbante hacía temblar la casa hasta los cimientos.

Temblando por el susto que le había dado, intentó incorporarse.

—¡Fuera!

—Baja la voz antes de que aparezca Medea y su criada.

—No te atrevas a decir nada malo sobre ninguna de ellas.

—Se comerían a sus propios hijos para la cena.

Esto era demasiado cruel. ¿Por qué no la podía dejar sola?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él plantó las manos en sus caderas y miró ceñudo.

—Vine para secuestrarte, pero hace frío y llueve, así que tendré que hacerlo otro día.

Se dejo caer encima de la silla que había entre la máquina de coser y la cama. Las gotas de agua brillaban en su pelo y sobre su parka de nailon. Cuando otro relámpago iluminó la habitación, vio que él estaba todavía sin afeitar y que parecía tan ojeroso como había estado esa tarde.

—¿Ibas a secuestrarme?

—¿No pensarás en serio que voy a dejarte aquí más tiempo con esas locas, no?

—No es asunto tuyo lo que yo hago.

La ignoró.

—Tenía que hablar contigo sin esos vampiros oyéndolo todo. En primer lugar, no debes ir al pueblo durante los próximos días. Un par de reporteros ansiosos han aparecido para confirmar el artículo del periódico.

Por eso había aparecido esa noche. Para no llevarle una declaración de amor imperecedero, sino una advertencia sobre la prensa. Intentó tragarse la desilusión.

—Son un montón de sanguijuelas —gruñó él.

Ella se incorporó sobre las almohadas y lo miró fijamente.

—No le hagas nada a Rei.

—Ni en sueños.

—Lo digo en serio.

La miró y un relámpago al iluminar la habitación mostró la dureza de sus ojos.

—Sabes que sin duda alguna fue ella la que vendió la historia al periódico.

—El daño está hecho, y no hay nada más que pueda hacer, ¿así que conque fin? —Subió la manta hasta la barbilla—. Sería como aplastar una hormiga. Es digna de lástima y quiero que la dejes en paz.

—No está en mi naturaleza no devolver el golpe a quien me golpea.

Ella se tensó.

—Lo sé.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró—. La dejaré en paz. Supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos demasiado de eso de todas maneras. Seiya dio una rueda de prensa esta tarde y dijo que daría otra mañana para los periodistas que lleguen esta noche. Aunque parezca mentira, lo ha manejado todo bastante bien.

—¿Seiya?

—Tu caballero de brillante armadura. —No pasó por alto el tono sarcástico de su comentario—. Cuando fui al _Mountaineer_ para tomar una cerveza, lo encontré con un montón de reporteros. Les dijo que la historia era verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Les dijo que nosotros habíamos estado saliendo durante meses antes de esa noche desafortunada. Según él, todo lo del cumpleaños fue una sorpresa arreglada por ti. Tonterías de la mediana edad, creo que lo llamó. Lo cierto es que, el niño bonito los convenció. Cuando estaba explicándolo, incluso yo me lo creía.

—No te dije que era un encanto.

—¿Tú crees? Bueno, tu _encanto_ también aclaró que la única razón de que tú y yo comenzáramos a salir fue porque _¡él acababa de dejarte! _y tú estabas tan triste que te pasó a mí como premio de consolación.

—Que retorcido.

—Eso pienso yo.

A pesar de sus palabras, no parecía contrariado con Seiya. Él se levantó y echó la silla a un lado. Se puso rígida cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Ven a casa, cariño. ¿Sabes que siento todo lo que sucedió? —Cerró la palma de su mano sobre su brazo, que permanecía bajo las sábanas—. Debería haber llamado a Taiki tan pronto como mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron, pero supongo que no estaba listo para reconocerlo. Lo podemos arreglar. Sólo necesitamos estar a solas.

Le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

—No hay nada que arreglar.

—Estamos casados y vamos a tener un bebé. Se razonable, Serena. Sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo.

Ella se obligó a endurecerse ante la debilidad que la inclinaba a estar de acuerdo con él. Se negaba a ser otra débil mujer victima de sus emociones.

—Mi casa está en Chicago.

—No digas eso. —De nuevo, algo de cólera estaba presente en su voz—. Tienes una casa perfecta al otro lado de la montaña.

—Ese lugar es tuyo, no mío.

—Eso no es verdad.

Sonó un golpecito en la puerta, sobresaltándoles a ambos. Darién se levantó del borde de la cama.

—¿Serena? — gritó Luna—. Serena, oí algo. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Oí voces. ¿Hay un hombre ahí dentro?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué tienes que contárselo a ella? —siseó Darién.

—¿Lo quieres ahí? —preguntó Luna.

Serena luchó contra el sufrimiento que crecía en su pecho.

—No.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Bueno, entonces, entra en mi habitación. Puedes dormir conmigo.

Serena apartó las sábanas.

Darién la cogió del brazo.

—No hagas esto, Serena. Necesitamos hablar.

—Ya pasó el tiempo de hablar. Regreso a Chicago mañana.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! He estado pensando y tengo algunas cosas que decirte.

—Díselas a alguien que le importen. —Se retorció para liberarse y salió de la habitación.

Serena iba a irse y Darién no lo podía consentir. Ni en un millón de años. ¡La amaba!

Había sabido por su padre que las mujeres se levantaban temprano, así que se dirigió a _Heartache Mountain_ al amanecer. No había dormido desde que había salido por la ventana del dormitorio de Serena hacía unas horas. Ahora que ya había pasado, se dio cuenta del error de su estrategia.

Le debería haber dicho que la amaba en el mismo instante que entró en su habitación, mientras todavía tenía la mano sobre su boca. En vez de eso, había seguido hablando del niño bonito y de los reporteros, farfullando sobre tonterías en vez de sobre lo esencial, sobre lo único que significaba algo. Quizá estaba demasiado avergonzado de que le hubiera llevado tanto saber lo que debería haber sido obvio desde el principio.

La realidad de sus sentimientos lo había golpeado como un relámpago. El día anterior por la tarde, se había sentido herido por la verdad mientras conducía como un demonio montaña abajo después de haber quedado como un autentico tonto al gritar que iban a seguir casados. La expresión de su cara, la mirada de desprecio absoluto que le había dirigido, lo devastó. Su opinión significaba más para él que lo que dijera cualquier periodista. Ella lo era todo para él.

Ahora sabía que su amor por ella no era un sentimiento nuevo, sólo era nueva su aceptación. Volviendo la vista atrás, creía que probablemente se había enamorado de ella cuando la había perseguido en el patio trasero de Mina el día que se había enterado de su edad.

Más que nada en su vida, sabía que no podía dejar que se rompiese su matrimonio. Con lo mucho que la idea de finalizar su carrera lo asustaba, no lo asustaba ni la mitad que perderla. Eso significaba que tenía que conseguir que lo escuchase, pero antes, tenía que asegurarse que no se iba a ir.

La puerta principal de la casa de Mina estaba cerrada con el cerrojo nuevo que él no había instalado dos semanas antes. Sabía que no había ni una maldita oportunidad de que le abrieran, así que la derribó a patadas y fue directo a la cocina.

Serena estaba de pie ante el fregadero con su camisón de Goofy, despeinada y formando con la boca un óvalo de sorpresa. Cuando vio su pinta, los ojos de Serena se abrieron con alarma.

Él se había visto momentáneamente en el espejo cuando atravesaba la sala de estar y no se sorprendió por su reacción. Con su barba de dos días, los ojos rojos y su temperamento propenso a dispararse impulsivamente, parecía un bandido al oeste del río Pecos. Y estaba exactamente de ese humor. Hacía que todas esas mujeres, desde el principio, supieran que hablaba en serio.

Mina estaba sentada a la mesa con una vieja camisa de franela sobre un pijama rosa. Aún no se había maquillado y aparentaba cada uno de sus ochenta años. Cuando él atravesó la cocina, pareció que se ahogaba y comenzó a levantarse con dificultad. Se adelantó a ella y cogió la escopeta de la esquina donde descansaba.

—Considerense desarmadas, señoras. Y nadie se va a ir sin mi permiso.

Llevándose la escopeta, se dirigió directamente al porche, donde apoyó la antigua arma contra la pared de la casa y se dejó caer de mala manera en la vieja mecedora de madera al lado de la puerta principal. Apoyó los pies en una nevera portátil roja y blanca que había llevado con él. Tenía seis latas de cerveza, un montón de mortadela, algunas Milky Ways congeladas y una barra de pan, así es que podían olvidar que se fuera a rendir por hambre. Luego se reclinó y cerró los ojos. Nadie amenazaba a su familia. Ni siquiera su familia.

Yaten apareció alrededor de las once. Darién no había oído demasiado ruido dentro: Alguna conversación en voz baja, agua corriendo, Mina tosiendo. Al menos no fumaba estos días. De ninguna manera lo haría con su madre y Serena por allí.

Yaten se detuvo en el escalón de abajo. Darién notó con aversión que se había vuelto a planchar la camiseta otra vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Darién? ¿Y por qué está tu Jeep bloqueando la carretera? —Subió al porche—. Creía que no te dejaban entrar en la casa.

—No lo hacen. Dame tus llaves si piensas entrar.

—¿Las llaves de mi coche? —Miró la escopeta que se apoyaba contra la casa.

—Serena piensa irse hoy, pero no va a poder mover su desvencijado coche con mi coche ahí en medio, así que tratará de convencerte de que la lleves. Sólo me aseguro que no te tiente.

—No te haría eso. Espero que sepas que pareces la foto de uno de esos carteles de "Se busca".

—Puede que no tengas intención de darle tus llaves, pero la profesora es casi como la mano de Dios. Te convencería.

—¿No crees que eres un poco paranoico?

—La conozco. Y tú no. Ponlas encima de 'sta mano.

Con gran renuencia, Yaten sacó las llaves de su coche y se las puso a Darién en la mano.

—¿No has pensado en algo simple como comprar una docena de rosas? Le funciona a la mayoría de los hombres.

Darién resopló enojado, se levantó de la mecedora y se adelantó para abrirle la puerta rota. Él metió la cabeza dentro lo justo como para avisar.

—Oye, Profesora, el reverendo llegó de visita. El mismo que te vio desnuda como un arrendajo.

Echándose para atrás, mantuvo la puerta abierta para que Yaten entrara, luego volvió a sentarse en la mecedora. Cuando sacó una chocolatina Milky Ways de la nevera, decidió que ese día, su falta de principios era digna rival de su cerebro.

Seiya llegó una hora más tarde. Darién sabía que debería agradecerle lo de las ruedas de prensa, pero los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios pasa, Dinamita? ¿Por qué hay dos coches bloqueando la carretera?

El estaba algo cansado de explicarse.

—No entras a no ser que me des las llaves del coche.

A diferencia de Yaten, el niño no discutió. Se encogió de hombros, se las lanzó y metiendo la cabeza por la puerta principal gritó—: No disparen señoras, soy el bueno.

Con un bufido, Darién cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyó la barbilla y cerró los ojos. Tarde o temprano ella iba a tener que salir y hablar con él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

A la una, llegó el viejo. Las malditas personas seguían llegando, pero nadie salía.

Artemis sacudió con fuerza la cabeza hacia la carretera.

—Parece un aparcamiento.

Darién tendió la mano.

—Dame las llaves si quieres entrar.

—Darién, esto tiene que detenerse.

—'stoy haciendo lo que debo.

—¿No le puedes decir que la amas y ya está?

—No me da la oportunidad.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. —Artemis le dio las llaves y entró.

Darién volvió a esperar, no iba a admitir delante de su viejo que tenía dudas. Especialmente no a su viejo.

Los sentimientos de Darién hacia Serena eran ahora tan cristalinos para él, que no se podía creer que no lo hubieran sido siempre. Pensar en vivir sin que ella estuviera a su lado, hacía que su vida estuviera tan vacía que no había nada capaz de llenarla, ni siquiera el fútbol. Ojalá pudiera olvidar la forma en que le había echado su amor a la cara el día que lo había dejado. Había sido el regalo más precioso que le hubieran hecho nunca y lo había desechado como si fuera basura. Ahora ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él.

A pesar de su breve flirteo con el lado oscuro para quedarse embarazada, era la persona más íntegra que conocía y tenía que creer por tanto que una vez que ella amaba a alguien, lo hacía para siempre. Incluso cuando supo la verdad, tenía claro que merecía lo que le estaba pasando porque no había tenido el suficiente sentido común para tomar lo que Dios le había dado. También sabía que no le importaba quedarse allí el resto de su vida hasta conseguir lo que quería.

La tarde se hizo interminable. El fuerte ruido de música rock llegaba del patio trasero y le indicaba que se había formado una fiesta improvisada, pero Serena no apareció para hablar con él. ¡Olió carbón vegetal y oyó a Yaten gritando, _"¡Gin!"_ En otro momento Seiya corrió por el lateral de la casa para coger un Frisbee que alguien había tirado. Todo el mundo parecía pasarlo bien excepto él. Era un extraño para su propia familia; estaban bailando sobre su tumba.

Se enderezó. Vio moverse dos figuras a través del bosque por el lado Este de la casa. Por un momento pensó que Serena había convencido a alguien para que la ayudara a escapar, pero cuando estaba casi a punto de levantarse de la silla, reconoció a sus padres.

Se detuvieron cerca de un viejo fresno blanco al que él mismo había trepado cuando era niño. Su padre presionó contra el tronco a su madre y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo siguiente que supo, era que parecían un par de adolescentes.

El alejamiento de sus padres estaba había llegado a su fin y él sonrió por primera vez en días. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la dirección que tomaban las manos de su padre y se dio cuenta que ¡estaba _metiéndole mano_ a su madre!

Con un estremecimiento, se volvió a recostar en la mecedora. Había cosas que no quería presenciar en su vida y esa era una de las que estaban en lo más alto de la lista.

Las siguientes dos horas dormitó un poco entre las breves visitas de Seiya y Yaten, que no parecían tener ni idea de qué decirle. Yaten eligió la política, mientras Seiya predeciblemente escogía el fútbol. A su padre se le echaba de menos notoriamente, pero no se permitió pensar en lo que el viejo y su madre podrían estar haciendo. No supo nada de Serena.

Era cerca del atardecer cuando apareció su madre. Estaba despeinada y la rojez de su cuello, si se miraba suspicazmente, parecía producida por el roce de una barba. Tenía hojas secas en el pelo, justo al lado de la oreja, evidenciando otra prueba más de que el viejo y ella habían estado haciendo algo más que coger florecitas silvestres en el bosque.

Lo miró y arrugó la frente con preocupación.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

—No me hagas favores. —Sabía que sonaba hosco, pero sentía que lo había traicionado.

—Te invitaría a entrar, pero Mina no lo permitirá.

—Quieres decir que Serena no lo permitirá.

—La has lastimado, Darién ¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Espero que salga aquí para que podamos hablar.

—Para que le puedas gritar, ¿no?

Gritar era lo último que tenía en la mente y le dijo otra vez que sólo quería hablar a solas con ella en el porche. Para ser alguien que había intentado mantener a sus padres al margen de su vida personal, lo había hecho jodidamente mal.

La noche cayó sobre la montaña y el fracaso le retorció las tripas. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Ella no iba a salir. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho tan rematadamente mal?

La puerta de tela metálica rechinó en sus goznes y se quedó pasmado al verla. Sus botas resonaron al apoyarse sobre el suelo y se enderezó en la silla.

Llevaba puesto lo mismo que vestía el día que lo dejó: el vestido claro con los grandes botones color café en el frente. Esa tarde no llevaba recogido el pelo, le caía alrededor de su bella cara igual que cuando acababan de hacer el amor.

Ella se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Él quiso llevársela directamente del porche al bosque, donde la amaría hasta que fuese ella la que llevase la marca de la barba y hojas secas en el pelo.

—No te vas, Serena. No sin darnos una oportunidad de resolver esto.

—Hemos tenido montones de oportunidades y hemos desperdiciado cada una de ellas.

—Quieres decir que yo las he desperdiciado. Te prometo que no arruinaré esta.

Se levantó de la mecedora y se movió hacia ella. Ella instintivamente dio un paso atrás, hacia la barandilla. Se obligó a sí mismo a no acercarse más. No era el único al que no le gustaba ser acorralado.

—Te amo, Serena.

Si él había esperado que su anuncio la llevara a sus brazos, había calculado mal. En lugar de placer, la tristeza que apareció en sus grandes ojos pareció tragarse su cara.

—No me amas, Darién. ¿No lo ves? Esto se ha convertido en otro juego para ti. Anoche finalmente te diste cuenta de que ibas a perder, pero eres un campeón y perder no es aceptable. Los campeones hacen lo que sea necesario para conseguir la victoria, incluso decir cosas que realmente no sienten.

Clavó los ojos en ella con asombro. ¡No le creía! ¿Cómo podía pensar ella que esto se trataba solamente de ganar algo?

—Estás equivocada. Eso no es así en absoluto. Siento lo que dije.

—Quizá lo sientas así en este momento, pero recuerda lo que sucedió después de que me vieras desnuda. El juego terminó y perdiste el interés, Darién. Esto es lo mismo. Si estuviera de acuerdo en aceptarte de nuevo, perderías el interés.

—¡No perdí el interés después de verte desnuda! ¿De dónde sacas esa idea tan absurda? —Se percató de que estaba gritando y la frustración lo hizo querer gritar aún más fuerte. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil comunicarse como una persona normal?

Tragó saliva e ignoró la película de sudor que comenzaba a cubrir su frente.

—Te amo, Serena, y una vez que tomo una decisión sobre algo, es para siempre. Nos parecemos en eso. Diles a tus perros guardianes que salgan.

—No son mis perros guardianes, ¡son los tuyos! —Su agitación se exteriorizaba en su expresión—. He tratado de hacer que salgan, pero no lo harán. Tienen la idea ridícula de que tú los necesitas. _¡Tú!_ Yaten me ha contado todas las historias sentimentales de tu infancia y Seiya ha descrito cada lanzamiento que has hecho e incluso que podías llegar a hacer. ¡Como si me importara! Tu padre me ha pasado por las narices tus talentos académicos, ¡que es lo último que quiero saber!

—Apuesto que mi madre no ha cantado mis alabanzas.

—Al principio se concentró en enumerar las buenas causas que apoyas. Luego me comenzó a explicar como solía jugar contigo a la rayuela, pero entonces se puso a llorar y se fue, así que no estoy segura qué trataba de decirme.

—¿Y Minako? ¿Qué dijo?

—Que eres la semilla de Satán y estoy mucho mejor sin ti.

—No dijo eso.

—Es bastante aproximado.

—Serena, te amo. No quiero que te vayas.

Su cara se contrajo de dolor.

—Ahora mismo amas el desafío que supongo, pero eso no es suficiente para construir una vida. —Cruzó los brazos y se los frotó—. Estas dos últimas semanas han despejado las telarañas de mi cerebro. No sé en lo que estaba pensado al creer que podíamos tener una relación duradera. No todo pueden ser peleas y desafíos. Y tú te nutres de eso, pero yo necesito a alguien que siga allí cuando todo eso haya desaparecido.

—¡Toda esa materia gris y no entiendes nada! —Por Dios, ya estaba gritando otra vez. Respiró profundamente y dijo en voz baja—: ¿No puedes correr el riesgo de creer lo que digo?

—Es demasiado importante para que corra el riesgo.

—Escúchame, Serena. Esto no se trata de peleas y desafíos. Te amo y quiero seguir casado contigo el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Se sintió herido. Estaba ofreciéndole todo lo que sentía, pero ella no lo creía. No se le ocurría ni una sola cosa para convencerla.

—Me voy mañana, incluso si tengo que llamar a la policía para salir de aquí. Adiós, Darién. —Le dijo en voz baja. Se dio media vuelta y entró.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la desesperación lo atravesaba. Sintió debilidad en las rodillas y dolor, igual que si hubiera recibido el golpe que acababa con su carrera. Pero no iba a rendirse. Jamás.

A pesar que la idea de una declaración pública iba contra su sentido de la privacidad, no pudo pensar en nada más que dejar que su gente lo ayudara. Apretando la mandíbula, entró.

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció? Que hará Darién para demostrarle a Serena que la ama? Serena alfin aceptara el amor de Darién que pasara con Luna y Artemis, bien lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo que por cierto es el penúltimo, háganme saber sus opiniones atravez de sus Reviews.:) **


End file.
